Abuse by ihatejacob1
by Pervas Place
Summary: TRADUÇÃO!Edward nunca voltou em Lua Nova, Bella se casou Jacob e teve uma filha. Ele é abusivo. O que acontece quando Edward volta e conhece sua filha? Como sua existência afetará o relacionamento entre ela e os Cullens? NÃO é uma história de LizzyxEd
1. Deixe de fora todo o resto

**ABUSE**

**Autor: **ihatejacob1(http: / / www. fanfiction. Net /u /1774237 /ihatejacob1)

**Tradução: **Irene Maceió, Juliana Martinhão, Mery Almeida e Laysa Melo

**Shipper: **Bella & Edward

**Gênero: **Drama/Romance

**Censura: **NC- 17

**Fic Original:** Abuse (HTTP : / / www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 4779811 /1 /Abuse)

**Sinopse: **_"Ele não era meu pai, eu tinha vergonha de ser relacionada a ele. Eu queria fugir e nunca mais voltar, eu ja tinha pensado nisso antes. Mas no último minuto, a única coisa que me mantinha aqui era a única pessoa que sempre me amou incondicionalmente, não importa o que eu fizesse. Mamãe. Eu a amava mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo, era o meu sol neste céu coberto de nuvens que eu chamo de minha vida"._

_

* * *

_

_* Essa fanfic não nos pertence, perttence a ihatejacob. Twilight não nos pertence, pertence a SM._*

Os 6 primeiros capítulos foram traduzidos pela Ninnah e betados por Irene Maceió.

* * *

**Capítulo 1- Deixe de fora todo o resto**

*  
*_  
I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared.  
But no would listen, 'cause no one else cared..._

A letra do Linkin Park bloqueou todos os outros pensamentos enquanto eu me revirava sem jeito na minha cama pequena.  
_  
After my dreaming, I woke with this fear…  
What am I leaving, when I'm done here?  
_  
Eu tinha colocado o meu MP3 no volume máximo, quando voltei ao meu quarto, meu pai estava batendo na minha mãe novamente. Eu corri para meu quarto, silenciosamente me esforçando para permanecer despercebida.  
Eu não queria ouvir seus apelos e gritos de dor, eu os conheço muito bem.

Meu pai, Jacob Black, era um homem forte, muito forte. Eu sempre me perguntei por que ele parecia ser tão forte que ocupava uma sala. Vovô Billy certamente não era tão grande.

Concentrei-me de volta na letra da música, agora definitivamente não era hora para chorar.

Papai estava de mau humor, eu não queria dar-lhe motivo para me machucar, e eu sei o quanto dói em minha mãe quando fico machucada.

_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some, reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest…_

Eu estava meio distraída em um sono misericordioso quando ouvi grandes passos firmes. _Aí vem o Pé grande!_ Eu pensei comigo mesma sem humor, eu sabia o que estava por vir. Ouvi a porta bater e abrir batendo na parede por trás dele, ouvi os gritos abafados e lágrimas de mamãe no outro quarto.

Ela não os reprimia muito bem. Eu mantive meus olhos fechados, eu não queria olhar nos olhos do homem que feria brutalmente minha mãe sem qualquer respeito pelo modo como ela se sentia ou como ele iria me afetar.

Ele não era meu pai, eu tinha vergonha de ser relacionada a ele.

Eu queria fugir e nunca mais voltar, eu já tinha pensado nisso antes. Mas no último minuto, a única coisa que me mantinha aqui era a única pessoa que sempre me amou incondicionalmente, não importava o que eu fizesse. Mamãe. Eu a amava mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo, era o meu sol neste céu coberto de nuvens que eu chamo de minha vida.

Infelizmente, quando ele se tornou pai, ela e eu estávamos impotentes. Ela o amava demais para deixá-lo, ou embora ela dissesse isso.

Eu sabia o que era realmente, ela não o amava muito, não assim.

Ela tinha medo dele, eu sabia isso pela forma como ela mordia os lábios quando falava dele.

Suas palavras eram amorosas, mas o sentido e as expressões faciais atrás delas eram de medo e ódio.

Não foi tão difícil de descobrir, minha mãe era um livro aberto.

Senti meu corpo sendo puxado para baixo pela gravidade enquanto o meu pai se sentou na minha cama ao meu lado, ele esperou que eu me dirigisse a ele.

Eu o ignorei. Ele esperou, e esperou, e esperou, não se mexeu. Ouvi-o grunhindo de frustração.

"Lizzy, porque você não fala comigo? Eu sou seu pai, você me ama", note como _ele_ não disse que _me_ amava. "Vamos".

O tom falso inocente em sua voz era nojento, ele deveria parar de tentar ser doce, não importa o que eu dissesse, eu seria castigada por isso.

Então eu não iria, eu não iria de qualquer maneira. Poderia muito bem começar dizendo absolutamente nada. Ele resmungou novamente.

"Lizzy, se você não dizer alguma coisa agora, eu juro para você, você vai dizer." Eu iria dizer de qualquer jeito.

"Ok, e assim? SAI-" Eu senti sua mão grande em contato com meu rosto, a força enviada para minha cabeça no outro sentido, me causou tensão do meu pescoço.

A dor subiu por meu pescoço e minhas costas, eu cai no chão e deitei ainda tentando me recuperar do golpe. _Por favor, não me bata com o cinto __**de novo**__!_

Fechei os olhos e levantei ainda no chão forrado de madeira, eu não conseguia me mexer.

Ele foi até mim. E como prometido, ele me pegou pelos meus cabelos e segurou meu rosto até estar da sua altura, a pressão do meu peso enviou a dor pela minha cabeça, por meu cabelo ser puxado tão forte.

Eu podia me sentir um pouco tonta com cada empurrão. Minhas pernas balançavam impotentes, fechei meus olhos, recusando-me a olhar em seus olhos frios e negros.

Eu resisti a vontade de chorar e implorar para ele parar de puxar meu cabelo, mas eu sabia que não iria adiantar nada.

Minha vontade guerreou com o meu orgulho enquanto o abuso físico continuou durante toda a noite...


	2. A História

**Capítulo 2 – A História**

_Tradutora: Ninnah_

_Minha mãe e um homem desconhecido com olhos topázio dourados estavam sentados em um estranho, mas bonito campo, olhando um para o outro com amor. Isso não me incomodou, eu queria algo melhor para minha mãe que meu pai, estava feliz por ela. De repente o homem inclinou a cabeça para seu pescoço - ela suspirou, agarrou seus cabelos e gritou de dor._

_Eu queria gritar, queria correr para lá e puxá-lo de cima dela, ele estava a machucando! Mas eu não conseguia me mexer, nem um centímetro. O corpo da mamãe estava destruído e se contorcia de dor, ele levantou a cabeça para olhar para mim, e com uma única gota de sangue escorrendo do canto do lábio, revelou um par de presas afiadas de __**vampiro**__._

Me joguei na minha cama, ofegante, o que foi a coisa errada a fazer.

Eu me contorci em dores enquanto as feridas da noite passada ainda estavam frescas. Fechei os olhos firmemente, enquanto eu tentava abafar meu choro, caminhei até o espelho. Ugh, eu estava horrível!

Meu rosto estava vermelho e inchado das lágrimas, e eu tinha um hematoma gigante em meu rosto que ia da linha da mandíbula até minha sobrancelha.

Minha língua tinha feridas abertas que combinavam os meus dentes, provavelmente porque eu os mordi ontem à noite para não gritar.

Eu considerei olhar para os meus braços, estava sentindo dor, por isso era óbvio que eles estavam feridos.

Olhei para baixo, e engasguei ao lembrar como foi a noite passada.

Meus braços estavam cobertos de minúsculos, mas profundos, cortes.

Marcas de mordidas e arranhões . Excelente. Eu me encolhi de dor enquanto eu apertei uma das minhas contusões e assisti ir de branco de volta ao roxo.

Isso está ruim, eu tenho que ir a escola! Como vou esconder isso?

Olhei para fora minha janela para ver que o carro do meu pai havia desaparecido; ótimo.

Eu acho que se eu não posso esconder os hematomas, eu não vou. Eu não tenho medo do meu "Pai Querido". Eu já sou crescida.

Me vesti excepcionalmente uma blusa e saia, para exibir minhas contusões ainda mais.

Eu queria que meu pai entrasse em tantos problemas quanto possível. Eu só usava sombra e brilho labial, hoje, sem base, sem maquiagem.

Fui para a cozinha e vi minha mãe fazendo o almoço feliz, com novas contusões no pescoço e face.

Ela usava maquiagem; muita.

Ela tentou esconder as contusões de mim, tanto quanto possível, até porque ela não tinha permissão para sair de casa sem meu pai lá para acompanhá-la.

Ela virou para mim com um sorriso enquanto ela segurava alguns ovos; mas seu sorriso sumiu quando ela viu minha roupa.

"Lizzy... por que você está vestindo isso?" Ela me olhou desconfiada.

"Porque eu sou uma adolescente, eu não posso vestir uma saia e uma blusa? Além disso, eu pensei que as mães supostamente queriam que suas filhas usassem menos maquiagem."

Concluí maliciosamente, eu sabia que não iria enganá-la, então eu não me incomodei tentando.

Seu rosto ficou solene, morto. "Lizzy, senta"

"Eu tenho que ir à escola".

A raiva cintilou em seu rosto. "Lizzy!" Ela gritou quando me virei para ir embora, eu parei e me virei para ela.

Fiquei espantada. Ela nunca levantou a voz, ela sempre era um raio de sol.

Sentei-me imediatamente, e eu não queria piorar a situação.

Ela se recompôs e sentou-se diante de mim. "Lizzy... porquê? Por que você quer fazer isso? Por que agora?" Ela implorou desesperadamente.

"Mãe, eu estou fazendo isso porque eu" Eu parei ai, eu virei a cabeça pra longe de seu olhar penetrante, pensando no que eu estava prestes a dizer. Me levantei.

"Porque eu estou cansada da maneira como o pai trata você, me trata, nos trata! Eu acho que e-ele deveria nos amar! E-ele deveria ser o meu pai, e-ele deveria me tratar como sua princesa como outros pais fazem!

Ele devia tratá-la como você fosse o amor da vida dele! Mãe, você não vê? Não devia ser assim! Eu sei que não é! "Eu parei ali, esperando ela responder; ela ficou quieta com meu discurso. Sua cabeça estava abaixada quando ela respondeu.

"Eu sei que ele não é." Ela respondeu calmamente.

"Mãe! Então, podemos ir! Nós podemos fugir! Nós podemos lutar contra isso! Podemos sair daqui e começar uma nova vida, podemos... podemos ..." Eu me perdi quando eu vi a expressão em seu rosto. Ela se levantou da cadeira e veio até mim, me puxando para um abraço.

"Querida, é sobre isso que eu queria conversar com você ." Ela me puxou para fora do abraço e fez sinal para eu sentar novamente, me sentei obedientemente. "Quando eu era jovem, eu pensava igual a você. Eu estaria pronta para ir embora com ela e nunca mais voltar" seus olhos estavam vagos. "Mas, isso foi quando eu era mais jovem. Eu tinha um futuro, quando eu era mais jovem, eu sou casada agora, quando eu disse "eu aceito" eu fiquei presa. Eu não tenho outro lugar para ir." Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

"Por favor, não diga que sua mãe..." Eu implorei, minha visão estava turva com as lágrimas derramadas.

Ela continuou sem encontrar os meus olhos.

"Querida, você não entende. Eu _não_ posso ir embora. Não tenho outro futuro. Nenhuma outra vida." Ela parou e murmurou algo como "Bem, eu uma vez..." Isso significava que era pra mim não ouvir.

"Que outra vida mãe? O que você está falando?"

Ela suspirou e me olhou com descrença, os olhos dela indicavam que ela estava tentando decidir algo. Em seguida, seus olhos estavam cheios de determinação.

"Eu suponho que você tem idade suficiente para a história agora. Ok bem vamos lá.

Eu tinha dezessete anos e vivia em Phoenix, Arizona, com a minha mãe. Minha mãe, vovó Renée, conseguiu casar com um homem chamado Phil. Agora, Phil era muito bom e tudo o que era bom, pra minha mãe era instável e sem juízo." Ela riu secamente das memórias. "Bem, Phil era um jogador de beisebol-" Eu interrompi.

"Como é que eu nunca soube disso?"

"Seu pai queria - Não queria que você soubesse nada sobre isso, e os fatos que eu estou contando vão conduzir você até isso. Agora, por favor, ouça." Eu calei a boca e esperei pela história de papai que não quis que eu soubesse.

"De qualquer maneira como eu estava dizendo, Phil era um jogador de beisebol, o que o levou a ter que viajar muito. Minha mãe ficava em casa comigo enquanto Phil viajava, mas eu poderia dizer que ela não estava feliz, seus olhos estavam mortos. Então me lembrei que o meu pai, vô Charlie, vivia em Forks. Então eu fui pra lá, para fazer Renée feliz. Enfim, quando eu cheguei lá, eu ganhei uma caminhonete e me matriculei na Forks High School." Ela parou e soltou uma risada que mais parecia um latido. "No almoço foi onde vi pela primeira vez _eles_."

"Eles eram bonitos, eles eram chamados Os Cullens." Ela olhou para mim, em seguida, continuou. "O nome do de cabelo bronze era..." Ela parou por um segundo, dei-lhe tempo para se recompor. Ela continuou. "Seu nome era Edward" Ela tossiu, parecia que doía dizer seu nome. "Enfim, após uma série de acontecimentos _estranhos_ hum..., nós começamos a... _sair_" O jeito como ela estava contando a historia me fez acreditar que ela estava escondendo alguma coisa... algo importante. Mas eu não insisti no assunto, eu tinha sorte que ela estava me dizendo algo.

"Eu estava apaixonada por ele depois de algum tempo, e parecia que ele me amava muito, e depois de algo que aconteceu no meu aniversário de dezoito anos, ele me disse:" eu olhei para seu rosto, que tinha agora lágrima listradas, sua respiração ficou presa e se quebrou. Ela continuou, sem vontade que eu poderia dizer.

"Mãe, você não tem que continuar se não quiser."

"Não, não você merece ouvir isso. Como eu estava dizendo, ele me disse que não me amava mais e me deixou. Ele foi embora e nunca mais voltou" Seus olhos estavam realmente vidrados e olhando para o espaço. "Bem, como eu disse, eu estava muito apaixonada por ele e eu fiquei de luto por meses. Eu estava profundamente deprimida, acho que ainda estaria... bem depois de algum tempo, comecei a ir até La Push para ver Jacob." Eu estava grata por ela não se dirigir a ele como meu pai. "E, pouco a pouco, a felicidade voltou para minha vida. Mas há algo que você tem que entender Lizzy, seu pai era diferente quando éramos mais jovens. Naquela época, ele não era capaz de machucar uma mosca, ele era meu melhor amigo. Então eu comecei a desenvolver sentimentos por ele, e sei que, mesmo agora, que os meus sentimentos por ele são apenas um eco distante dos sentimentos que, infelizmente, ainda tenho por Edward."

"Mas eu não me arrependo de ter me casado com Jacob, porque então nós não teríamos você. Você é a minha maior bênção, entenda isso." Ela me olhou nos olhos. "Bem, além de que não tenho futuro, nem para onde ir. Vovô Charlie está morto, e Jacob é a coisa mais próxima da felicidade que nunca vai entrar em minha vida."

"Mamãe, não diga isso, por favor"

"Lizzy, querida, você tem que me prometer uma coisa. Eu não serei capaz de continuar se você se recusar. "

"Qualquer coisa".

"Eu preciso que você seja uma boa menina, tire boas notas e entre em grupos e coisas assim que você possa ir para a faculdade. Eu preciso de você para escapar dessa, quando você for para a faculdade, você terá a sua própria vida."

Falei em um tom monótono. "Mas e você?"

"Meu lugar é aqui."

"Não é" eu sussurrei.

"Sim, é!" Estávamos ambas de pé inclinadas sobre a mesa.

Ela soltou um suspiro frustrado e beliscou a ponta do seu nariz.

"Olha, nós não temos de continuar a falar sobre isso agora, se troque e vem comigo ao banheiro, eu vou consertar essa maquiagem. Eu também vou escrever uma declaração do porque esta atrasada para a escola. Ela saiu da sala. Eu tropecei em meus pés até o meu quarto e peguei uma camisa de mangas compridas e calças jeans.

Eu senti enquanto o tecido morto se aproximava de mim e enquanto eu empurrava minhas pernas para o jeans.

Entrei no banheiro da minha mãe e sentei na frente do espelho, ela trabalhou em mim, escovando e passando a maquiagem tão suavemente quanto possível por causa da dor dos hematomas. Quando eu estava pronta ela beijou minha testa e me mandou para a escola.

Eu só estava na escola em corpo, mas minha mente estava a cerca de quinze milhas de distância, em Forks. A história, e Edward Cullen, nunca saíram da minha cabeça, nem por um segundo. Eu também contemplei a hesitação da mamãe quando ela mencionou como ela e Edward se conheceram. Minha mente não estava funcionando direito hoje, então eu deixei esse mistério para ser resolvido mais tarde.

Cheguei em casa às 6:00 (eu tinha tomado o longo caminho para ter tempo para pensar) ouvi mamãe e papai "conversando" de novo, e calmamente fui para o meu quarto e rezei para isso acabar logo. Lembrei-me de meu sonho estranho que eu tive sobre vampiros. Ou um vampiro eu deveria dizer, e que o cara era. Espere. Eu senti hesitação da mãe e a estranha sensação que Edward Cullen estava relacionado com o meu sonho. Eu estava a caminho de uma epifania quando ouvi a voz do meu pai bêbado para minha mãe dizendo algo como "Você disse a ela?" Ouvi o som de algo caindo e quebrando na sala, juntamente com um grito abafado.

Eu levantei querendo correr para fora para ver se estava tudo bem, mas voltei quando eu ouvi ela falando em voz baixa, indicando que ela estava bem. Ficou mais difícil de ouvir a conversa, eu pressionei meu ouvido contra a porta.

"Olha, eu não disse a ela sobre o que os Cullen realmente são ou o Tratado com os lobisomens! O segredo está seguro! Ok?"

Lobisomens? Minha mãe está bem? Por que ela esta gaguejando.

"Espere." Ouvi meu pai dizer, ele veio para o quarto e explodiu a porta, me fazendo voar pelo quarto. Minha cabeça bateu na parede, cheguei por trás de minha cabeça e esfreguei minha ferida.

"O que você ouviu?" Ele me perguntou com uma voz fria e morta. Pela primeira vez eu estava puramente com... medo.

"N-nada pai."

"Hum, eu te conheço muito bem para acreditar que você vai me dizer a verdade."

Ele andou até mim e me pegou pelo pescoço e apertou. Eu podia sentir o aumento da pressão na minha cabeça, a dor aumentando lentamente enquanto seu punho apertava.

Eu ouvi vagamente um vidro quebrar, então eu fui solta. Eu segurei meu pescoço e ofeguei respirando com dificuldade.

"Você não deveria ter feito isso Bella." Ouvi meu pai avisar a minha mãe, ele se voltou para mim. Minha mãe o empurrou com a cabeça.

"Corre Liz!"

"Não mãe eu não vou deixar você!"

Meu pai bateu nela, a jogando através do quarto parando na minha cômoda. Eu ouvi um suspiro algo como: "Confie em mim, por favor..." desta vez, eu obedeci. Algo me disse que não iria ajudar se eu ficasse com minha mãe, iria me arrepender por isso.

Eu corri do meu lugar, meu pai não esperava por isso, esperava que eu ficasse como uma boa menina. Eu corri para a janela que estava aberta (estava aberta porque nós não tínhamos ar condicionado) me contorci para fora da janela e corri. Eu podia ouvir meu pai e os xingamantos desaparecerem no fundo enquanto eu corria em alta velocidade.

Eu não tinha nenhuma dúvida em minha mente que ele iria me seguir, tropeçando um pouco, quase voando sobre a grama por meio da vegetação.

Eu não sei quanto tempo ou quão longe eu corri. 15 minutos... uma hora... três horas... o tempo não significa muito para uma pessoa quando estamos correndo para a vida. Eu estava ficando cansada e com fome... mas a fome teria que esperar. Eu vi um feixo da luz da lua, lá na frente. _Só vou chegar à claridade e então vou descansar alguns minutos._ Pensei comigo mesma.

Eu estava confusa com a claridade, eu mal tinha energia suficiente para sair de onde eu estava, mas eu saí. Eu estava em uma campina, um lindo campo com uma grama alta balançando. Algo parecia estranhamente familiar sobre este lugar, mas não tive tempo para pensar sobre isso por muito tempo antes de cair no chão e afundar em um sono entre as flores silvestres...

* * *

_**Nota da Irene: **Gente.... me falem o que estão achando... q se vcs forem legais eu continuo postando um por dia.... mas quero reviews!_


	3. Brasil

**Capítulo 3 – Brasil**

_Tradutora: Ninnah_

_Tentei fazer com que meus pés se movessem quando o homem estava com a cabeça para baixo no pescoço da mamãe, mas eu não conseguia me mexer. Eu queria desesperadamente salvá-la!_

_**"Por favor! Eu faço qualquer coisa!"**__, Pensei._

_Meus lábios não se moveram._

_As palavras de minha mãe tornaram-se coerentes o bastante para que eu pudesse ouvir o que ela disse, ela engasgou uma palavra, uma palavra só._

_"Edward!" Suas mãos agarradas em seu cabelo e ela gritou de dor mais uma vez._

_Edward. Onde eu tinha ouvido isso antes? Eu não consigo entender..._

_Edward de repente levantou-se, quando eu pisquei, de repente ele estava atrás de mim. Ele inclinou-se e afundou os dentes em minha garganta.  
_  
Meus olhos estavam bem fechados enquanto eu esperava a dor, levei dois segundos para perceber que era um sonho.

Sem abrir os olhos (Eu ainda estava chocada do quão realista meu sonho foi) eu senti a grama abaixo de meus dedos, me lembrei do que aconteceu na noite passada.

De repente, senti como se eu não estivesse sozinha.

_Oh, por favor, Deus, por favor, por favor, por favor que não seja papai!_

_Eu abri um olho para ver quem estava sobre mim._

_Alguém, que eu nunca tinha visto antes._

_Alguém que parecia tão familiar._

_Alguém que estava em meus sonhos._

_Edward Cullen._

**EPOV (um dia antes)**

Eu estava enrolado em posição fetal quem sabe por quanto tempo, eu estava pensando sem parar em Bella, isso não estava ajudando em nada.

Minha respiração acelerava cada vez que eu pensava no cabelo macio de Bella, seus olhos castanhos suaves...

_UGH! NÃO! PARE DE PENSAR ASSIM! Ela é mais que isso! Eu sei que ela é!  
_  
Do lado de fora da pequena janela redonda do sótão, o ritmo dos caminhantes cantarolava pelo ar, me concentrei mais desesperado por uma distração.

Tum, tum, tum...

_Bella, Bella, Bella..._

Ah! Eu não agüento mais! Levantei, bati a porta, e corri para fora da casa abandonada.

Eu andei entre multidões até que cheguei ao aeroporto brasileiro. Eu corri para o balcão.

"Oi, bem vindo a-"

"Preciso de um vôo para Washington, nos Estados Unidos!"

"Uh... O vôo para Port Angeles sai ao meio-dia, de primeira classe ou de econômica?"

"Primeira classe." A mulher imprimiu no bilhete e o entregou para mim; insuportavelmente lentamente se você me perguntasse.

"Espere no terminal 8, obrigado e tenha um bom dia."

"Obrigado"

Me afastei do empregado atordoado e fui tomar o meu lugar no terminal oito. Olhei para meu relógio.

10h. Suspirei. É melhor eu ficar confortável, porque vai ser uma longa espera. Eu sentei e me deixe afogar em pensamentos e memórias de Bella...

* * *

_**Nota da Irene: **O que estão achando? Deixem reviews!!_


	4. O Ex Namorado da Mamãe

**Capítulo 4 – O ex-namorado da mamãe**

_Tradutora: Ninnah_**  
**

**EPOV**

Sentei-me no assento de primeira classe enquanto o avião saia em marcha lenta da pista, os céus do Brasil estavam escuros enquanto nuvens de tempestade apareciam.

1... 2... 3... 4... segundos sem Bella.

Os segundos passavam monotonamente quando o avião, finalmente, começou a subir e ir para o ar. As rodas se levantaram da terra e estávamos subindo para as nuvens em direção ao norte. Eu descansei minha cabeça de volta contra o banco e me perdi nas minhas lembranças novamente.

Seus lindos, cabelos,castanhos ondulados... a sensação dos meus dedos passando por ele... a sedosidade e a maciez deles... Seus grandes olhos de chocolate... sua profundidade... como eles brilhavam quando ela tinha um lampejo de intuição...

Minha mente estava inundada por esses tipos de pensamentos até que o avião pousou em Port Angeles. Chovia na Península Olímpica; não havia surpresa.

Minha mente correu e minha respiração acelerou, o pensamento de ver Bella novamente começou a me deixar ansioso para abrir as portas desse avião estúpido. Olhei pela janela para ver o que me lembrava deste lugar...

Os edifícios antigos mal feitos... a falta de luzes de rua ... os armazéns abandonados...

Claro que eu não conseguia manter meus pensamentos longe de Bella por muito tempo, logo a minha mente vagueou de volta para coisas que me lembrava de Bella.

A maneira como ela parecia angelical imperícia e graciosa para mim... a forma dos lábios curvados quando ela sorria aquele sorriso lindo dela ...

Logo, as atendentes do o avião começaram a colocar as pessoas para fora do avião para o terminal.

Levantei-me e passei entre as pessoas, em um esforço para conseguir sair deste avião abandonando o plano passado e ver Bella.

Entrei no terminal e me esforcei por entre a multidão de pessoas, eu mantive meus olhos para a frente não vendo nada, só Bella.

Me esquivei das pessoas carregando malas, até lá fora. Eu peguei um taxi, não me importando qual tipo de transporte que tomaria.

Mas eu pensei que iria assustar os humanos se eu usasse o tipo de transporte que eu preferia.

Entrei no táxi e enfiei um punhado de notas nas mãos sujas do taxista, um olhar de choque cintilou em seu rosto.

"Fique com o troco ..." eu murmurei, não realmente.

Ele olhou para mim estupidamente; seus pensamentos estavam sem palavras, apenas "!!!"

Então eu percebi que era porque eu não lhe disse para onde ir.

"Desça a estrada principal e vire à esquerda na 110 e continue descendo **(N/A:-ele nunca disse o nome da rua de Bella)**

O motorista acenou firme com a cabeça e o carro deu uma guinada para a frente.

Debrucei de volta a minha cabeça contra o assento e cantarolei a canção de ninar de Bella , lembrei-me dos momentos mais preciosos da minha existência. Tudo o que ocorreu após conhecer Bella.

Eu fui estúpido e errado em deixar Bella, eu nunca deveria ter feito isso. Se eu tivesse apenas controlado o que aconteceu na sua festa, eu não estaria nessa confusão. Bella é um anjo-desenhado pelo anjo dos anjos. Eu adorava lembrar quando ela adivinhou que eu era um vampiro, ela estava tão hesitante da minha reação... seu coração batia mais rápido. Ela gaguejava e mal suas palavras saiam, eu sempre amei o vermelho delicioso que pintava seu rosto cada vez que nossos olhos se encontravam.

Então eu comecei a pensar sobre o que eu diria para ela quando eu chegasse lá, e como eu sei que ela não foi para a faculdade? UGH! Eu sou tão estúpido!

Espere, se Charlie ainda viver lá, eu posso chegar lá sem ele perceber ou o ouvir conversando com alguém em casa. Qualquer coisa para obter informações sobre a Bella, chegamos à rua. Seria suspeito um táxi parar perto da casa, eu estaria bem visível.

"Pare aqui mesmo." O homem deu-me um olhar estranho e seus pensamentos não eram diferentes.

_O que há com esse cara? Quem paga em notas de cem dólares, em seguida, pede para parar antes de seu destino?  
_  
Olhei para ele, este homem era confuso demais e ele não merecia saber nada de ninguém, mas eu não tinha tempo para lidar com ele enquanto procurava por Bella.

Eu pulei para fora do carro e o agradeci, logo ele tinha ido embora eu andava na velocidade vampiro através das cercas e quintais, despercebido. Eu através de samambaias e árvores. Pulei até que eu vi o memorável quintal, desacelerei para subir na árvore para olhar através da janela do quarto de Bella. Eu queria ver se ela se mudou antes de tudo. Foi quando eu notei uma fita amarela em torno da casa. Alguma coisa aconteceu aqui recentemente, aparentemente bastante importante para o envolvimento da polícia.

Mas onde estavam os carros de polícia? Os investigadores? De repente preocupado se Bella ainda vivia aqui durante o acontecido.

Eu olhei através do vidro para ver as paredes nuas sem nada alguns fios soltos, cheio de pó no quarto e sem mobília do espaço habitado. Meu coração afundou um pouco sabendo que se mudou, mas minha mente estava dizendo outras coisas.  
_  
É bom que ela tenha se mudado, é o que você queria que ela fizesse. Certo?  
_  
Infelizmente, essa lógica não me faz nenhum bem.

Eu, desci para o primeiro andar e escutei, procurando por Charlie ou qualquer sinal dele.

Nada.

Ouvi com mais atenção para me certificar de que não perdi nada...

Nada.

Assim que a minha esperança desvaneceu-se o som das viaturas policiais entraram em escala, me escondi nas árvores, mas estive perto o suficiente de modo que quando eles viessem, eu facilmente ouviria a conversa.

Quando a radiopatrulha estacionou, duas outras chegaram atrás deles.  
No primeiro carro, dois homens saíram de uniforme, com notas em suas mãos. O primeiro falou.

"Então, alguém tem qualquer pista sobre quem poderia tê-lo matado?"

Matou? Mas então o que –

"Não tanto quanto eu sei, eles não encontraram o criminoso. Foi definitivamente pré-meditado. Vamos entrar para ver se podemos encontrar qualquer outra coisa." Os homens se curvaram sob a fita amarela e entraram na casa vazia.

Quando a porta se abriu um ligeiro aroma de... lobisomem, escapou. Eu deixei um rosnado baixou sair , suficientemente baixo de modo que os humanos não conseguiram ouvir. O que um lobisomem estaria fazendo na aparentemente antiga casa de Bella?

Raiva cresceu dentro de mim, eu estava prestes a ir em plena velocidade para a reserva patética que eles chamam de lar, quando os ouvi continuar.

"Tivemos algumas informações ontem que podem nos dar um suspeito e também um caso de_ violência doméstica_. Jacob Black casou com a filha de Charlie, Isabella, e temos provas principais que, aparentemente, Charlie suspeitava que Jacob abusava de Isabella. Ele morreu alguns dias depois, as provas são muito contundentes. "

Casada. Agora eu poderia morar mais longe se não fosse pelo fato deles terem mencionado _abuso doméstico_. Eu sabia o que aquilo significava, Charlie não era um imbecil, ele apenas suspeitava de algo se a prova estivesse bastante clara.

"Bem, não temos certeza, vamos ter que correr um pouco mais as investigações, e teremos uma análise de DNA para descobrir isso."

Então eles não estavam indo procurar por ele? Bella poderia estar sendo espancada e eles não iam fazer nada?! Idiotas!

Eu não pensei sobre isso. Minhas pernas tiveram vontade própria. Elas saltaram do meu esconderijo e me carregaram em velocidade de vampiro direto para La Push.

Mas o que eu faço quando chegar lá? E se Bella ama Jacob e odiasse se eu o ferisse? Eu não quero que ela me odeie, novamente. Eu não quero que ela seja espancada. Havia muitas maneiras que isso pudesse acontecer, e seria o caminho errado se eu fosse lá e agisse com raiva. Eu precisava pensar antes de ir.

Eu fiz uma curva fechada e fui direto para o lugar onde eu sempre costumava ir, a clareira.

Eu atravessei o antigo caminho familiar que costumava ir, admirei as árvores antigas que estavam apenas começando a crescer, há tantos anos eram cultivadas ou caiam por causas naturais. Com o apodrecimento de árvores, ou cupins, ou relâmpagos... o motivo por ela estar presa a mim era porque Bella tinha apenas 18 anos quando fui embora, e faz o que, treze anos? Gostaria de saber quanto ela mudou, eu iria reconhecê-la?

_Não! Pare com isso! Claro que você iria reconhecê-la! Ela é __**Bella**__!  
_  
Eu vi o primeiro raio de luz no fim do caminho que conduzia a clareira. Meu coração inchou enquanto recordei as memórias aqui... entrei na clareira, que estava ensolarada hoje. Eu percebi isso?

Eu respirei o ar do campo e o aroma cheio de algo tão repulsivo, mas tão doce ao mesmo tempo, tinha um coração batendo firme igualmente.

Eu andei lentamente, era um cheiro humano. Eu me aproximei da criatura ao descobrir que, era uma menina. Uma menina com o cabelo castanho como o de Bella, mas seu tom de pele mais escuro do que o de Bella. Ela estava dormindo, seus olhos estavam fechados e ela estava deitada de costas. Seu perfume era estranho para mim, era repulsivo, como o cheiro de um lobisomem, mas também uma mistura de lavanda e Freesia como Bella... Oh, não. Jacob e Bella se casaram. E foi há treze anos, e a menina parecia ter a idade certa... oh meu deus.

Sua consciência começou a voltar lentamente, eu só comecei a prestar atenção aos seus pensamentos o suficiente para pegar o fim do seu sonho.

Eu? Enterrando meus dentes em sua garganta? Por que na terra, ela sonha comigo? Essa última parte do sonho produziu tantas perguntas que eu precisava de respostas. Eu não ia a lugar nenhum até esta menina me dar a informação que eu precisava.

Eu me ajoelhei sobre ela e a esperei abrir os olhos, para que eu pudesse encará-la. Mas ela não abriu os olhos, senti suas mãos na grama abaixo dela, e seu próximo pensamento me confundiu ainda mais.

_Oh, por favor, Deus, por favor, por favor, por favor, que não seja papai!_

Fiquei espantado quando seus olhos se abriram revelando dois olhos castanhos pelos quais eu me apaixonei.

Sim. Sem dúvida esta era a filha de Bella.

* * *

_**Nota da Irene: **Gente... estou betando até o 6... que é onde a Ninnah parou de traduzir e to besta... a fic é muito forte e fofa... espero que vcs tbm gostem. Reviews!_


	5. A Verdade

**CAPÍTULO 5 - A VERDADE**

_Tradutora: Ninnah_****

Lizzy POV

Meus olhos se abriram para ver a criatura de olhos dourados dos meus sonhos, os seus cabelos cor de _bronze_ estava bagunçado, aparentemente de correr.

Cabelo Bronze. Oh meu Deus. A história da mamãe. Meus sonhos estranhos. O Edward Cullen. Como o primeiro amor da mamãe.

Seu rosto ficou mais apreensivo quando eu contemplei essas coisas. Eu sabia que tinha de dizer alguma coisa, então eu disse a primeira coisa que veio à minha mente.

"Um... você pode sair de perto de mim?" Eu perguntei, deixando o veneno saturar a minha voz. Seu rosto se transformou em uma expressão de confusão.

Estúpido. Será que ele não entende o significado de "sai fora"?

Compreensão com uma pitada de aborrecimento apareceu em seu rosto e ele saiu de em cima de mim. Sentei-me imediatamente para encontrá-lo embaixo das árvores. Olhei para ele e fiz a pergunta que eu estava morrendo para confirmar.

"Quem é você?"

Ele soltou uma risada dura.

"Você já não sabe?"

"Hum... não?" Era verdade , mas como é que esse cara sabe que eu sabia quem ele era? Em seguida, novamente havia uma chance de ele ser um vampiro, se meus sonhos estivessem certos. Embora eu não possa imaginar por que ele seria um vampiro, eu quero dizer quais são as chances de a minha mãe se envolver com um vampiro...

Descrença estava clara em suas feições, embora seu rosto estivesse meio escondido nas sombras da floresta densa. Seus dentes cerrados.

Um segundo eu estava na campina então logo, eu estava na sombra densa na frente dele, com as mãos segurando meus ombros.

Apertei meus olhos fechados e trinquei meus dentes, nenhum grito escapou de meus lábios. Eu estava acostumada a resistir à vontade de gritar. As lembranças da noite passada encheram minha cabeça mais uma vez, e como seu aperto era forte como de Jacob, mas como essas ações não se difundiram em nojo, como era com "Papai".

Eu o ouvi suspirar e, de repente, assim como elas estavam ali, suas mãos foram embora de cima dos meus ombros.

Ele me olhou intrigado.

"Por que você fez isso?"

"Fiz o quê?" Eu respondi teimosamente, cruzando os braços por cima do meu peito. Eu não encontrei o seu olhar, o que ele tinha? Como ele sabia todas essas coisas... na mesma hora.

"Você sabe o que quero dizer, você fecha os olhos e aperta a mandíbula e não grita por socorro. Por quê?"

Olhei em volta. Um plano formado em minha mente.

"Vou responder suas perguntas se você me der minha resposta." Encarei seus olhos e fiz a minha expressão determinada e firme para que ele soubesse que eu estava falando sério.

Ele soltou um suspiro derrotado. Ele devia _realmente_ querer algumas respostas, porque ele balançou a cabeça em concordância.

Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas eu o interrompi.

"Minha pergunta primeiro." Ele beliscou a ponta do nariz e soltou uma respiração afiada.

"Olha, garota, eu sou maior que você e que diz que você dita as regras?" Ele cuspiu, tentando me intimidar , eu acho. Se eu podia lidar com meu pai, eu com certeza poderia lidar com ele.

"Porque eu tenho as respostas." Olhei-o diretamente nos olhos. Eu sabia que não podia discutir assim então eu continuei a minha pergunta.

"Como você sabe dessas coisas? Quero dizer, quando eu perguntei-lhe quem era o senhor disse algo como "Você não sabe?" e eu nunca te vi antes e agora é quase como se... como se..." Eu estava perdida nas palavras quando ele continuou.

"É quase como se eu pudesse ler mentes?"

Eu não conseguia falar. Não conseguia respirar.

Ler mentes? Eu não tinha pensado nisso, eu não era tão criativa, mas vamos lá. Ler mentes?!

"É verdade, pense em algo totalmente aleatório agora"

Então pensei sobre o que o papai me faz quase que diariamente, se ele iria ler minha mente, eu lhe daria um inferno de um pensamento.

Abri os olhos que estavam fechados, com um sorriso presunçoso enquanto eu tive a satisfação de lhe atordoar de volta em resposta, como um terapeuta iria colocá-lo como "pensamentos perturbadores". Entrei em lembranças mais emocionais para ele ver.

Lembrei-me, em detalhes que eu poderia acrescentar, naquela manhã, quando eu tinha tentado a ir à escola com apenas uma saia e uma camiseta, e minha mãe me contou a história sobre ele e os Cullen, e também a minha promessa que ela me fez fazer sobre a faculdade. Estremeci quando recordei a voz da mamãe... em algumas partes difíceis. Quando ela falou sobre ele indo embora relembrei a minha dor, ela me disse que não tinha outro lugar. Eu o ouvi rosnar, em algumas partes violentas, o que só ajudou a minha teoria de ele não era humano.

Eu mantive meus olhos abertos enquanto eu vi um milhão de emoções cruzarem seu rosto como quando lembranças e pensamentos ficaram mais claros e detalhados.

Quando eu finalmente terminei de mostrar as coisas para ele, deixei o meu olhos se fecharem e minha mente ficar completamente em branco e deixei a música que mamãe sempre cantarolava para mim quando eu era pequena. Eu deixei a melodia fluir na minha cabeça e assumir todos os pensamentos que eu tive e me acalmar.

Reabri meus olhos, ele estava bem na minha frente.

"Onde você ouviu essa música?" Ele picou os olhos arregalados.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. Se ele era um leitor de mente eu não ia pensar só nisso.

Lembrei-me da minha infância quando a mamãe me encontrava chorando no meu quarto, depois que meu pai tinha me batido. Ela sentava na minha cama, afagava o meu cabelo e cantava a melodia para mim todas as noites até eu adormecer em seus braços. Lembrei-me de quantas noites tranquilas ela me trouxe.

Quando eu deixei o pensamento desvanecer e minha mente ficar em branco, ele estava olhando para o nada. Eu esperava que ele me questionasse mais sobre a canção, eu já tinha um comentário sarcástico tudo pronto e preparado. Mas a pergunta que ele fez me pegou desprevenida.

"Você está com dores maiores do que você deixa que outras pessoas saibam, não está?" Ele tinha um olhar simpático no rosto. Pensei vagamente e o ouvi resmungar "Tal como a sua mãe"

Virei a cabeça, a observação sarcástica ainda funcionou nessa situação, mas quando eu disse isso, pareceu-me mais patético do que irritado. Era quase um sussurro.

"Não é a sua vez de perguntar." Fiz minha pergunta antes que ele pudesse responder. "Como _você_ conhece essa música?"

Um pouco de presunção coloriu seu tom, "Eu escrevi isso."

Balancei minha cabeça e franzi minhas sobrancelhas em confusão, o que ele estava falando?

Ele soltou uma risada trêmula. "Você realmente quer saber?"

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Bem, você já conhece a história de como sua mãe e eu nos conhecemos-"

"Uau, você está admitindo ser Edward Cullen? Espera. Você estava aqui quando eu estava dormindo?"

Sua boca desceu em uma linha dura, "Sim". Ele disse em um tom grampeado, "eu sou, agora, por favor tenha paciência!"

Olhei para ele por um momento e depois desisti e fez sinal para ele continuar.

"Obrigado, agora como eu estava dizendo antes de ser tão rudemente interrompido." Ele piscou pra mim com um sorriso idiota presunçoso. "É óbvio que você sabe que eu... fui embora há muito tempo... e há coisas que eu não disse a Bella quando fui. Ela pensou e ainda pensa, que eu não a amo, mas isso não é verdade." Ele parou e voltou-se para mim com um olhar expectante em seus olhos.

"O que?" Eu perguntei um pouco áspera.

"Estou esperando você começar a me odiar, eu disse que eu amo a sua mãe e você não parece ligar, você não iria querer defender o seu pai?"

"Não o chame de, meu pai. Ha!" Cuspi acidamente. "Além disso, eu pensei que você fosse um leitor de mente, você não viu o que eu estava pensando antes?"

Sua boca infundiu em uma linha dura. "Suponho que você tem um objetivo, de qualquer maneira eu só fui embora porque...", ele me olhou novamente com uma expressão que fez parecer que ele estava tendo uma guerra interna com ele mesmo.

"Por que você continua parada?"

"Você se lembra da teoria de que você tinha antes de seu sonho...?"

Oh. _Oh_. Espero que os vampiros não tenham nada a ver com isso?

"Seu sonho sobre o que eu..." Ele sumiu.

Real compreensão me arrebatou.

Vampiro.

Bebem sangue, criaturas da noite.

"Sim". "Ele disse simplesmente. Ele se afastou, dando tempo para eu assimilar tudo.

Assim, a minha previsão anterior tinha feito sentido.

Ah. Eu pensei sobre quando a mãe estava falando comigo sobre sua história e sua hesitação em algumas partes e encaixei 'vampiro' nesses lugares vazios e isso fez sentido.

"Eu entendo", eu disse a ele: "Mas o que isso tem a ver com você ir embora?"

"Porque nós somos perigosos, você vê ..."

"Lizzy".

"Lizzy, olha eu tinha sede do sangue de sua mãe mais do que qualquer outro ser humano que eu já conheci. Mas eu também a amava mais do que qualquer um que eu já conheci, mortal e imortal também. E eu tinha que ter um auto-controle inimaginável quando eu estava perto dela. Eu não achava que ela deveria ficar perto de tais criaturas perigosas, por isso eu lhe disse que não gostava mais dela, porque eu queria uma ruptura limpa para que ela pudesse superar mais rapidamente."

Fiz a pergunta que nos trouxe até agora ao longo da conversa, em primeiro lugar.

"Então, espere, estou confusa. O que isso tem a ver com a canção que minha mãe costumava cantar para mim que você aparentemente escreveu?"

Ele riu, me fazendo adivinhar.

"Eu costumava esgueirar-me pela janela da sua mãe durante a noite para vê-la dormir, ela era tão bonita quando ela dormia, ela era tão tentadora de uma forma humana..." EW, nojento. "E eu também gostava de tocar piano, assim um dia eu estava no piano e as notas fluíram naturalmente. Então, à noite, quando sua mãe descobriu que eu estava no seu quarto à noite e felizmente foi tudo bem com isso, eu cantei para ela."

Então, a mamãe cantava pra mim a canção que Edward cantava para ela quando eles estavam juntos? É estranho... mas também me deixou feliz. Eu não entendia o sentimento, mas eu me senti lisonjeada e confusa ao mesmo tempo.

"Agora a minha pergunta." Ele disse com um sorriso. Eu concordei silenciosamente.

"Será que sua mãe ama seu..:" eu olhei para ele, um aviso para não chamá-lo de meu pai. "Jacob?"

"Ela diz que sim, mas não há muita emoção, quando ela diz." Sabia que não era muito uma resposta, mas me lembrei de mamãe dizendo alguma coisa sobre Edward, quando nós falamos.

Lembrei-me de quando conversávamos, lembrei-me suas palavras com perfeita clareza, porque eu tinha uma atenção tão estreita.  
_  
"Mas há algo que você tem que entender Lizzy, seu pai era diferente quando éramos mais jovens. Naquela época, ele não era capaz de machucar uma mosca, ele era meu melhor amigo. Então eu comecei a desenvolver sentimentos por ele, e sei que, mesmo agora, que os meus sentimentos por ele são apenas um eco distante dos sentimentos que, infelizmente, ainda tenho por Edward."_

Um eco fraco do sentimento que eu, infelizmente, ainda tenho por Edward.

Repeti a última declaração umas três vezes para que eu pudesse ter certeza que ele pegou.

"Isso responde a sua pergunta?" Eu perguntei a presunçosamente. Eu olhei para ele encontrá-lo sorrindo, _radiando_ felicidade. A luz apareceu por entre as árvores e algo estranho aconteceu.

No começo eu pensei... bem, eu não sabia o quê. Ele estava_ brilhante_! Sua pele brilhava como os diamantes mais caros e brilhantes do mundo.

_Belo vocabulário "brilhante". Legal._

Eu estava ainda olhando para ele quando me lembrei que ele podia ler minha mente.

Merda!

Eu rapidamente mudei meus pensamentos para outra coisa. Eu tentei pensar em um menino babando na escola, mas veio vazio.

Dane-se! Eu preciso ficar viva!

Ele riu levemente, com isso, uma nuvem escondeu a luz e nós estávamos mais uma vez envoltos em sombras.

Ele estava de volta ao maçante, não brilhante, Edward.

"A minha pergunta, que outras coisas de vampiro você pode fazer?" Eu perguntei, eu estava realmente curiosa.

Eu acho que ele decidiu que seria muito _chato _me dizer então ele me mostrou.

Um momento ele estava na minha frente e no próximo ele estava do outro lado da grama balançando, antes que eu pudesse ver o que aconteceu, ele estava de volta mais ao meu lado.

Ele ficou em silêncio, embora o seu rosto era soberbo, eu só o conhecia por cerca de... droga quanto tempo se passou?

Eu não sei, mas não mais de uma hora pelo menos. Mas de qualquer maneira soube na hora que ele era muito convencido sobre suas capacidades.

Ele pegou uma pedra na boa, três vezes maior que uma bola de basquete, ele a segurou com uma das mãos sob ela e outra em cima.

Eu vi seu rosto, como prega ele lentamente começou a esmagar a rocha a pó. A pedra gemeu em protesto porque rachou em alguns lugares e desabou completamente em outros.

Quando foi completamente reduzida a pó como a substância, que ocupou o monte de pó em suas palmas na frente de seu rosto e levemente o soprou. Fazendo pequenos pedaços de rocha flutuar em torno da minha cabeça.

"Exibido". Murmurei.

"É muito bonito isso." Ele disse com um sorriso inocente no rosto.

"Mais uma vez a minha pergunta, o que está fazendo aqui?"

Seu sorriso se virou para baixo. "Eu... senti muita falta de sua mãe e decidi voltar e pedir a ela para me aceitar de volta. Mas quando eu cheguei aqui eu não sabia onde ela estava vivendo, então eu fui para sua antiga casa para ver se ela ainda morava lá ou para obter algumas informações a respeito de onde ela morava. Quando eu cheguei lá alguns policiais estavam dizendo que Jacob e sua mãe casaram-se"

"Uau! O que a polícia está fazendo lá?"

Seu rosto tornou a se contorcer em confusão. "Eles estavam investigando o assassinato do seu avô."

Eu não ouvi as palavras, eu não iria deixá-las entrarem "O-O que você quer dizer com assassinato? Mamãe disse apenas que ele morreu! "

Seu rosto ficou triste. "Eu acho que não deviam saber que... parece que foi Jacob que o matou, porque Charlie estava suspeitando de abuso em sua casa."

Minha respiração ficou mais difícil e as lágrimas começaram a cair, eu nunca chorava. Nunca. Exceto agora, meu pai tinha matado meu avô, só porque ele não queria que ele suspeitasse de sua relação doente e torcida conosco?!

Eu estava além de furiosa, e também senti falta de esperança. Ele estava tão perto de ser capturado; tão perto de ser repudiado para sempre.

Eu não podia chamar a polícia em casa, meu pai tirou os telefones de casa, o único telefone era seu telefone celular. Escola não ajuda, porque se dizemos alguma coisa podem ficar "preocupado com sua segurança" e alertar os seus pais, e eles com certeza gostariam de alertar o pai, e que iria investigar um pouco e não encontrar nada. Deixando o pai a fazer comigo o que quisesse.

"Não." Eu sussurrei.

Ele ficou em silêncio.

Eu bloqueei o meu pensamento, mas meu plano já tinha sido pensado.

"NÃO, VOCÊ ESTÁ MENTINDO! EU NÃO IREI ESCUTAR!"

"Lizzy, eu não estou mentindo." Ele disse calmamente.

"NÃO! EU VOU VOLTAR PARA CASA!" Virei-me para voltar, e ele tão rápido como era, me parou. Assim que eu planejei.

"Lizzy, ouça-"

"NÃO IMPORTA SEGUIR OU PARAR! PORQUE O QUE VOCÊ SABE?! MAMÃE FALOU QUE NÃO SE ARREPENDEU DE CASAR COM JACOB!" Era verdade, mas por minha causa, disse ela. Mas tenho a certeza que minhas palavras soaram como algo diferente.

Ele cambaleou para trás, parecendo magoado.

"ELA DISSE QUE NÃO SE ARREPENDEU! OK? ACABOU ! ELA TERMINOU COM VOCÊ ENTÃO VAI EMBORA!" Deixei a floresta indo de volta na direção que eu vim. Desta vez ele não me parou.

Foi irônico, ontem eu estava fugindo de casa. Mas agora eu voltei com alegria. Eu queria me virar primeiro do monstro diabólico.

Eu sabia que se eu deixasse Edward iria me seguir e ele iria matar meu pai.

E era tudo que eu queria, com exceção que eu queria ser a única a fazê-lo, eu queria ser a única a infligir a dor em que ele causou durante a minha vida toda e colocar para fora

Eu não _queria_ machucar Edward da maneira que eu fiz, eu sabia que ele ainda amava ternamente minha mãe, e ela também. Mas eu simplesmente não podia arriscar-me a não conseguir minha vingança tão doce.

Eu corri quase tão rápido como eu fiz a noite passada, mas eu fiz isso para casa e bati a porta.

Corri para a cozinha, e procurei furiosamente através das gavetas para pegar a maior faca de cozinha que eu poderia encontrar.

Segurei-a até o nível de meu rosto e admirei.

"PAPAI ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?" Eu gritei para dentro de casa, eu esperava ele, e toda a sua glória horrível, para sair pronto para lutar.

Mas quem apareceu na porta foi minha mãe, quando ela viu a minha arma, ela suspirou e deu um passo para trás.

Minha mente estalou. "Mamãe? Por que você está se afastando?" Eu dei um passo mais para perto dela.

Seus olhos desviaram-se entre mim e a minha arma repetidamente. Ela pôs as mãos na frente dela e falou em uma voz cuidadosa.

"Querida, o que está fazendo com isso?"

Lágrimas rolaram pelo meu rosto. "Eu descobri o que realmente aconteceu com meu avô! Ele foi morto! E meu pai o matou!"

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Como você soube?"

Eu engasguei em desafio. "Você sabia?! Mãe como você pode esconder isto de mim?" Eu cuspi com raiva.

"Eu estava tentando protegê-la." Ela sussurrou.

"De quê? PAPAI?! EU NÃO TENHO MEDO DELE! BASTA VER O QUE EU ESTOU TENTANDO FAZER COM ELE COM ESSA FACA! "

"Lizzy." Sua voz falhou e as lágrimas caíram. "Por favor. Acalme-se. Por favor."

Eu não ouvi. "Onde está o papai?" Eu perguntei.

"Ele está passando muito tempo no trabalho. Agora, por favor, podemos conversar sobre isso, "

"Não mamãe NÃO PODEMOS conversar sobre isso! Estou cansada de conversar! Estou farta de esperar, resistindo! Eu quero AGIR! "Apertei mais a faca na minha mão.

Suas lágrimas caíram mais furiosamente desta vez, a boca virada para baixo em uma carranca e sobrancelhas franzidas. Ela olhou para a minha faca e, para minha grande surpresa. Ela pulou em mim.

Ela agarrou meu pulso segurando a lâmina e se inclinou sobre mim e lutou pelo controle do meu braço.

A outra mão apertou a minha mão para ter certeza que eu não faria nada para ela.

Ela apertou o meu pulso tão forte que o fluxo de sangue foi cortado. Me entreguei a dor e a faca soou no chão.

Ficamos ali no chão com a faca á três metros de distância com ela debruçada sobre mim. Seus olhos se encheram de uma emoção tão estranha seu rosto estava duro muito mais do que quando eu vi nos olhos de papai.

Raiva incontrolável.

"Eu pensei que você me amasse mamãe ..." sussurrei como uma criança com voz quebrada. Sua cara vacilou.

Eu recuperei o controle e chutei ela de cima de mim, ela sentou no chão com um baque.

Levantei-me e fugi para o meu quarto, corri para o corredor tão rápido que quase bati de cabeça na porta.

Eu ouvia apenas os passos de mamãe atrás de mim.

Entrei em meu quarto e bati a porta fechada e trancada. Ouvi mamãe do outro lado da minha porta.

"Lizzy! Lizzy! Sai daí! Precisamos conversar sobre isso!"

"VÁ EMBORA!" Eu gritei. Ela não deixou, ela simplesmente afundou-se e sentou-se contra a minha porta e começou a soluçar.

Doeu-me a ouvir os seus gritos e apelos tão perto, mas não podia vê-la agora. Eu pulei para a minha cama e vasculhei o meu leitor de MP3.

Quando encontrei coloquei os fones e liguei.

Nada aconteceu.

Troquei novamente.

Ainda nada. Eu verifiquei a bateria.

Descarregado.

Eu gemi, eu não tinha sequer MÚSICA para acalmar-me! Aparentemente, eu não merecia qualquer tipo de paz.

Eu deitei de volta contra o travesseiro e chorei até dormir...


	6. Mãe? Pai?

**Capítulo 6 – Pai? Mãe?**

_Tradutoras: Ninnah e Irene_

Não consegui dormir feliz como eu esperava.

Olhei para o teto chato, com incontroláveis as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto e caindo sem pedir licença no travesseiro.

Vi pela janela a lua lentamente mover-se para lados diferentes do céu.

Mamãe, eventualmente, se levantou e saiu do seu lugar do lado de fora da minha porta do quarto.

Mas só depois que ela praticamente perdeu a voz de choro e pedindo a mim do outro lado.

Cada soluço cortado ma cortava, estes sons eram os mais doloridos do que eu já ouvi-la a fazer.

Pior do que quando meu pai estava batendo nela. Ou a chutando.

Eu gemi e rolei para fora da cama e fui para o meu espelho para aplicar a minha maquiagem.

Eu estava quase terminando a maquiagem quando eu percebi, era sábado. Ugh.

Normalmente eu ficaria feliz por ser sábado, mas com a minha mãe, provavelmente à espera de emboscar-me sobre meu er... "episódio" na noite passada.

Eu contemplei apenas ficar no meu quarto pelo o resto do dia, depois percebi que era inútil.

Mamãe (ou papai) iria chegar até mim eventualmente, ela faria fumaça fora da minha janela, usaria um avião para escrever uma mensagem no céu.

Eu fui contra vontade até minha porta e girei a maçaneta com cuidado, esperando que não fizesse barulho.

Mas, claro, o destino me odiava e agora a madeira rangia e chiava tão alto, que ecoou pela casa.

Saí pela porta, olhando várias vezes em torno do corredor estéril.

Nada.

Sem Mãe esperando. Sem pai chateado.

Estranho.

Entrei na cozinha, esperando minha mãe estar lá sentada na mesa, mas quando virei o corredor, a mesa estava vazia.

Avistei uma folha sobre o balcão com uma nota sobre ele.  
_  
Lizzy,  
Eu esperei por você fora de seu quarto, mas eu percebi que você adormeceu assim eu a deixei descansar. Fiz algumas panquecas para você. Com lascas de chocolate.  
Eu te amo,  
Mamãe._

Suspirei, amassando o bilhete e joguei na lata de lixo.

Peguei o prato e fui até a mesa e distraidamente mastiguei sobre as panquecas achocolatadas.

Mmm! Estas estavam deliciosas! A vergonha tomou conta de mim quando eu percebi o quanto ela deve ter se dedicado a estas.  
Peguei o bilhete do lixo e enfiei no meu bolso.

Saí da sala e entrei no meu quarto para ligar no meu MP3 player. Quando eu entrei no quarto olhei para fora da janela, vi minhas pegadas da noite anterior.

Mais vergonha tomou conta de mim, a única razão que eu disse aquelas coisas horríveis para ele é porque eu queria a minha chance de ferir o papai. Eu queria ser a única a infligir a dor e não recebê-la, era assim tão ruim?

Suprimi uma risada quando percebi o quão completamente demente que me soou.

Bem, eu suponho que foi tudo em vão, porque eu nunca tive essa chance com ele. Eu queria pedir desculpas a Edward, mas eu não tinha idéia de onde encontrá-lo, e eu duvidava que ele queria me ver.

Então eu percebi que eu não tinha visto meu pai desde que ele tentou me sufocar, mamãe disse que estava trabalhando até tarde.

Ele nunca trabalha até mais tarde... Como é que ele não estava aqui hoje de manhã, desde sábado, ele deveria ter sido capaz de passar por aqui na parte da manhã.

Depois que eu ouvi que ele não iria me cortar em pedaços quando me encontrasse? O que poderia ser tão importante no trabalho que iria impedi-lo de vir até mim?

Antes que eu pudesse pensar mais, a noite sem dormir, de repente me alcançou e me sentei sobre o colchão e, finalmente,dormindo feliz.

Acordei com um suspiro.

Lembrei-me do sonho que eu tinha acabado de ter.

_Eu estava andando na floresta de Forks. Não La Push. Isso foi estranho, pois quando eu tive tempo para caminhar em algum lugar diferente La Push?_

_Percebendo isso andei na direção da casa, embora estivesse em casa tudo ao meu redor estava gritando para me afastar e correr._

_Eu não entendia esses sinais, quero dizer era minha casa porque não ir lá?  
Enquanto eu cheguei mais perto eu comecei a me sentir... diferente..._

_Então um lobo gigante avermelhado estava cerca de 10 metros de distância de mim, porque eu não corri? Eu senti meu estômago revirar, enquanto eu não chegar mais perto... ele não iria me machucar. Não que ele tivesse uma consciência, mas que não poderia me ferir aqui._

_Então, uma barreira ficou visível entre nós, e eu vi uma linha no terreno que se estendia tão longe quanto meus olhos podiam ver._

_Ele rosnou._

_Eu me encolhi e esperei com o intenso rosnado, quando olhei depois de alguns segundos eu vi que ele estava tentando empurrar a barreira que nos separava. Mas ele não conseguia._

_Eu não sabia que era um sonho que tornou tudo mais assustador, mas o lobo enviou algum tipo de sinal fraco na minha cabeça._

_A maneira como ele rosna com ódio, como se ele estivesse gritando palavrões ... a maneira como ele se parecia grande demais para ser um lobo normal ... o ódio familiar em seus olhos negros..._

_Eu não estava mais sozinha. Olhei para o meu lado para ver 8 pessoas desconhecidas._

_Um deles era uma pequena menina de cabelos pretos. Ela rosnou para o lobo._

_Ao lado dela tinha um homem alto e tinha cabelo loiro, ele estava segurando suas costas._

_Havia um homem alto, musculoso ao lado de uma bela mulher loira, então havia um homem loiro com uma mulher de cabelos cor de caramelo ao lado dele._

_Havia mais dois, mas eu não podia ver seus rostos._

_De repente a postura de todos veio à minha mente, eles pareciam que estavam... me defendendo._

_Por que eles perderiam seu tempo me defendendo? Eu nunca me encontrei com eles, eu não sou nada para eles._

_Então eu vi suas presas, quando o homem musculoso rosnou ameaçadoramente._

_Eram vampiros..._

_O lobo não estava sozinho, outros lobos se juntaram a ele para ultrapassar os vampiros._

_Os outros dois vampiros estavam agora perfeitamente claros, Edward, em todo seu vampirismo._

_E uma mulher desconhecida... embora ela parecia familiar também. Seu cabelo era tão familiar para mim, sua forma corporal era tão conhecida. Quem era ela?_

_De repente, ela pulou para frente e teve certa postura de proteção em frente a mim, ao contrário dos outros que estavam apenas do meu lado._

_Olhei para ela de perto e, lentamente, sua aparência mudou. Mudou parecendo como a minha mãe._

_Ela se inclinou para o meu nível e falou com a minha voz da mãe._

_"Quem sou eu?"_

_Com essa última linha, a barreira quebrou, e o lobo castanho avermelhado aproveitou-se e se esgueirou por trás com um relâmpago.  
_  
Eu ainda estava tentando regular a minha respiração, mesmo depois de cinco minutos.

Olhei para fora da minha janela para ver o sol por detrás das nuvens, ugh Eu dormi o dia todo!

Eu sou uma inútil, oh bem poderia muito bem acabar com isso.

Eu me levantei e caminhei até o quarto do meu pai e da minha mãe e bati na porta, foi mais como um espancamento. Eu não podia esperar até ele viesse até mim, eu percebi que eu tinha que tirá-lo do caminho.

Nenhuma resposta.

Bati de novo, desta vez mais forte.

Nada.

Hm. Por que meu pai _ainda _esta fora?

Eu entrei na cozinha, na esperança de encontrar minha mãe para me desculpar. Eu andei lá com a boca aberta e pronta para falar quando eu vi, ninguém estava lá.

Se mamãe e papai não estavam aqui hoje de manhã... _onde_ eles estavam? Olhei em cada quarto e cada banheiro, e ainda não encontrei ninguém. Eu estava começando a me preocupar um pouco, embora fosse completamente inconcebível me preocupar com meu pai, eu me preocupava com a mamãe. Havia algo de errado? Porque ela não estava aqui?

Eu olhei para fora da janela da cozinha. Suspirei. Eu realmente deveria tentar encontrar Edward, mas onde ele estaria?

Talvez ele esteja na clareira?

Não. Ele teria saído de lá por agora, eu sabia que ele estava chocado, mas ele não era retardado. Ele teria ido para outro lugar.

A antiga casa da mamãe?

Não. Teria muitos "investigadores" no local para fazer-lhe muito bem.

Abri o topo da minha camisa e peguei um vento, eu limpei o suor da minha testa. Cara, está quente ou o quê? Eu nunca quis um condicionador de ar tanto na minha vida! Quero dizer, era setembro, isso ainda era aceitável para o verão, mas vamos lá, isso era da Península Olímpica que estávamos falando!

Então eu percebi que estava suando muito é porque eu estava em pânico sobre: 1) Onde a mamãe e o papai foram 2) Onde Edward estava 3) a morte brutal do vovô.

Sentia que meus olhos brilharem sempre que o pensamento sobre o papai atravessava minha mente. Ódio. Eu ainda o odeio.  
_  
Surpresa! _A voz baixa na parte de trás da minha cabeça falou. 

_Oh, por favor, você só o odeia porque você não pode fazer nada sobre ele bater em você e em sua mamãe! Se você fosse tão forte quanto você pensa que é, como é que você e sua mamãe ainda se acovardam?_

Eu balancei a cabeça, tentando afastar a voz que me dizia coisas que eu não queria acreditar. Mas também coisas que eu sabia que eram verdadeiras.

"Eu sou forte!" Eu gritei mentalmente com a voz. Eu sabia que se alguém soubesse dessa batalha interna, iria preencher os papéis para me mandar para um manicômio com todas as pessoas esquizofrênicas psicóticas e as pessoas que falam com objetos e os objetos falam de volta.  
_  
Pare de brincar consigo mesma! Papai está certo! Você é travessa e sarcástica!  
_  
Eu sabia que essa parte poderia ser plausível, mas eu não sou uma inútil como ele fala!  
_  
Você está certa? Então, lute! Tome uma atitude! Aja!  
_  
"Eu agi ontem à noite! E olha como ele me pegou!" Eu gritei dentro da minha cabeça.  
_  
Não quero dizer esse tipo de luta! Quero dizer lutar contra o abuso e fugir!  
_  
"M- mas eu não posso fazer isso! E a mamãe?"  
_  
Ela escolheu o seu futuro, ela quer que você espere até a faculdade, porque ela não quer correr o risco de você escapar de outra maneira!  
_  
"Exatamente! O que há de errado com isso?"  
_  
Ela está com muito medo de você a deixar antes disso, a razão pela qual ela diz que você não pode deixá-la é porque ela não tem a faculdade como uma alternativa.  
_  
"M- mas é tão ruim assim? Eu acho que esperar pela faculdade seria o caminho mais seguro!"  
_  
Você pode estar certa, mas e se você não viver para ver seus 18 anos? E se MAMÃE não viver para vê-la com 18? Você realmente quer correr o risco de ter isso por mais 5 anos? Se não, ela mais do que provavelmente será morta por ele! 1 pessoa já está morta... o número de mortes só vai aumentar se você não fizer alguma coisa!_

"Pare!" Eu precisava de um pouco de ar fresco, o quarto estava começando a girar. Eu praticamente empurrei a porta traseira aberta e virei a esquina da casa, ao lado da casa, sem portas ou janelas.

Eu comecei a andar para trás e para frente, era difícil de ver, a lua não fornecia muita luz.

Comecei a pensar sobre o meu sonho novamente. Se os vampiros existiam, então o que dizer de... lobisomens?

Poderiam existir? Eu pensei que volta no que mamãe e papai tinham conversado,  
_  
"Olha, eu não contei a ela sobre o que os Cullen realmente eram ou o tratado com os lobisomens! O segredo está seguro! Ok?"  
_  
Os Cullen eram... vampiros. Eu sabia do tratado, mas lobisomens?

Meu sonho voltou para mim.

Os vampiros e lobisomens queriam muito as gargantas uns dos outros, isso era óbvio. Mas o Tratado... a linha... a barreira... o lobo não podia atravessá-la. Era _isso _o tratado? Que eles não podiam ir ao outro lado das terras?

A familiaridade do lobo, como ele se relacionava com o meu pai... ok, então me deixe só "brincar" com a idéia de que o pai é um animal.... Ok então se meu pai fosse um animal, então, isso poderia explicar por que ele não me seguiu para aquela noite.

Porque se eu estava com Edward, então eu devia estar em "suas terras". E isso era também o porquê de eu me sentir segura na terra no meu sonho, porque ele não conseguia me seguir se eu estivesse nas terras...

Mas meu pai ia para Forks muitas vezes... mas mais de uma vez ele não me seguiu quando eu corria.

Minha mente esta noite deve ter sido muito forte, porque eu estava finalmente chegando a soluções racionais (ou completamente irracionais, dependendo de como você olhasse para elas).

Comecei a pensar, bem, talvez a razão que ele não me seguiu era porque ele podia sentir Edward por perto (embora eu não veja como) e no Tratado não importava quando os Cullen tivessem ido embora... Mas quando Edward chegou, ele ficou de fora, fingindo seguir o tratado. Nojento. Se ele fez um tratado ele deveria cumpri-lo.

Vampiros e lobisomens... Eu tenho uma vida estranha.

Bem, SE o papai é realmente um lobisomem, então onde ele estava?

Um minuto depois algo passou apressadamente por mim, no seguinte, eu estava olhando nos olhos de um lobo gigante. Um lobo gigante que eu identifiquei como meu pai.

* * *

_**Nota da Irene:**__ Meninas lindas do meu coração... essa fic é uma fofura. Nós estamos terminando Love Net e poderemos nos empenhar nela. Como os capítulos são pequenos, postaremos cerca de 2 ou 3 por semana. Espero a participação de vcs. Nossa equipe é afiadíssima. Eu, Ju, Mery e Laysa. Então se preparem!_


	7. A queda de Jacob

**Capítulo 7 – A Queda de Jacob**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

Eu olhei dentro dos olhos do lobo gigante castanho-avermelhado (eu agora adivinhei que era o meu pai).

Ele rosnou profundamente. Yep. Eu estava certa, ele _estava_ bem ansioso para chegar a mim. A única coisa diferente desta vez era... eu não tinha chance, ninguém estava aqui para me salvar, e mesmo se alguém estivesse aqui, como iria impedi-lo? Isso mesmo, eles não seriam capazes de impedir; eu suponho que isto é o preço a pagar pelos erros que eu cometi. Todo mundo que eu machuquei, incluindo Edward. Suas patas agarraram na terra e sua cabeça inclinou quando ele se agachou.

Eu recuei e me pressionei na lateral da casa, eu virei minha cabeça para o lado, não querendo ver a desgraça iminente vindo. Fechei os olhos, amassei minha boca fechada, determinada a não gritar quando a morte chegasse.

Quando é que chegou a isso? Uma semana atrás, se você me dissesse que eu ia morrer assim, eu provavelmente teria te amaldiçoado e chamado de um sujo e podre mentiroso. De alguma forma minha vida ficou ainda mais massacrada do que já estava e eu estava descobrindo um tratado entre vampiros e lobisomens, além de um romance interessante da minha mãe. Legal. Esperemos que Edward não tenha acreditado em mim e foi falar com ela assim mesmo. Talvez eles fugissem juntos, me deixassem aqui para apodrecer e as suas lembranças sobre mim desapareceriam. Seria apenas o que eu merecia, eu não era ninguém. Como meu pai disse. Eu sou um ninguém. Eu não sou tão forte quanto eu me enganei, eu mesma, em acreditar que eu era uma garota forte que podia resistir a tudo e qualquer coisa que o mundo jogasse em mim. Eu estava mentindo para mim mesma. Eu estava me dizendo que eu era forte por não gritar quando eu estava sendo morta, eu estava sendo mais covarde do que se eu gritasse alto para todos escutarem.

Era apenas _fofinho _que eu estava aprendendo isso durante meus momentos finais.

Algo voou na minha frente antes que eu pudesse tomar 2 respirações. Eu percebi que era uma pessoa, ela colocou os braços em frente a mim de forma protetora. Não! Quem faria isso? Quem quer que fosse ia morrer agora comigo!

Meus olhos se ajustaram à luz e vi os braços finos e brancos e o cabelo castanho espesso do meu protetor. Oh Deus, não...

"Não faça isso Jacob!" Mamãe gritou para o lobo. Então eu estava certa, ele era meu pai. Pior ainda. Minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas. Por que minha mãe está fazendo isso? Como ela pode ser tão estúpida?! Ela não pode ganhar! Ela sabe disso! Papai rosnou ferozmente para minha mãe e balançou a cabeça em um gesto dizendo a ela para sair.

"Não, desista Jacob! Sam já ouviu você agora e provavelmente está a caminho para impedi-lo! Você não pode bloquear a sua mente do bando para sempre!" Que diabos...

Seu rosto torceu para aparecer um sorriso maroto. Mamãe engasgou e soltou um palavrão baixinho.

"A festa... Sam não está na sua forma de lobo..." Eu olhei para ela incrédula, desesperada querendo entender sua conversa privada. O que isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o que estava acontecendo agora? E por que é que o Tio Sam estava envolvido nisto? E o que é toda esta coisa de "esconder a sua mente do bando"? Pena que eu não vou viver tempo suficiente para descobrir isso.

"Jacob, por favor... ela é sua filha... não faça isso." Ela pleiteou com ele. Eu sabia que era tudo em vão, se não o machucava bater tanto em nós diariamente, então certamente não iria machucá-lo nos massacrar a sangue frio... ei, isso provavelmente seria divertido para ele.

Ele fez o gesto de cabeça para ela mais uma vez, ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Ele arremessou minha mãe e ela me empurrou com tanta força que fui enviada voando cerca de sete metros de distância. Eu gritei um "NÃO" quando eu estava sendo empurrada. Fechei os olhos e esperei por seus horripilantes gritos horríveis.

De repente eu estava voando novamente, as árvores eram nada mais que um borrão verde enquanto eu era levada pelo ar. Eu parei a cerca de 50 metros e quando olhei para trás, minha mãe tinha ido embora e meu pai ainda estava se recuperando de uma batida na lateral da casa. Deixando um dente enorme na madeira e os restos espalhados pelo chão enquanto ele balançava a madeira de sua pele.

Olhei em volta freneticamente pela mamãe. Senti uma mão vindo em meu ombro, eu ofeguei levemente.

"Está tudo bem". Mamãe sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Olhei para a nossa direita e congelei. Eu sabia por que mamãe e eu tínhamos saído do caminho tão rápido, Edward tinha voltado pela mamãe.

_DESCULPE! EU NÃO QUIS DIZER TODAS AS BESTEIRAS QUE EU DISSE A VOCÊ!_ Eu gritei no topo do meu pulmão mental. Eu estava prestes a chorar porque eu desesperadamente queria vê-lo novamente para que eu pudesse me desculpar porque ele era a única coisa que poderia manter mamãe longe do papai. Eu estava muito grata que ele voltou, ele apenas acenou com a cabeça em minha direção.

Eu fiquei ofendida por um décimo de segundo antes que eu percebi que ele estava tão focado em papai - não, eu não vou chamá-lo de pai, eu só vou chamá-lo de Jacob. Ok então ele estava tão focado em Jacob que ele não poderia me dar alguma atenção.

Edward e Jacob estavam encarando um ao outro, foi um silêncio durante trinta segundos insuportáveis. Rangidos eram constantemente provenientes de Edward enquanto ele agachava em uma posição de combate. Jacob seguiu o exemplo.

"Bella" Edward disse sem se virar. "Leve Lizzy para longe daqui, eu não sei como isso vai acabar".

"Mas Edward-" Minha mãe protestou. Ela estava obviamente confusa em vê-lo aqui.

"Bella, apenas vá".

Mamãe só balançou a cabeça, ela agarrou meu braço com um rápido "venha Lizzy". Corremos em torno do lado da casa e eu esperava que ela continuasse correndo, mas ela me puxou contra a parede enquanto ela espiou ao virar da esquina.

Uma brisa veio e desgrenhou o pêlo de Jacob e o cabelo de Edward, eles continuaram parados.

Esperei que Jacob avançasse em Edward porque eu sabia que esse era o seu estilo de luta, ele sempre usava seus músculos ao invés do cérebro. Mas desta vez ele me surpreendeu, ele usou a _estratégia_ neste momento. Dos olhares de alguém do lado de fora, Edward era um caso perdido. Mas, do ponto de vista de alguém que sabia seu segredo, eu sabia que provavelmente seria equilibrado.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido. Quando eu olhei, Edward e Jacob estavam no meio de uma batalha interna. E no seguinte, eles estavam se empurrando e se rasgando tão rápido que eu não podia ver quem estava ganhando. Você podia ver a cabeça de Edward vir por cima da briga para fazer um ataque alto, mas isso era tudo que eu poderia ver - de fora.

Eu estava no limite toda vez, alguém gritou. Eu desesperadamente não queria que Edward morresse, eu não sei o que eu faria se ele morresse. Ele era a nossa única chance de escapar de Jacob. Se Jacob ganhasse então... bem, eu acho que não viveria muito tempo para lamentar a morte de Edward. Eu rezei para que ele não viesse a isso.

Eu vi a silhueta de Edward voar para o lado da casa e cair, ele estava perdendo.

Minha mente estava correndo e meu coração estava batendo como hélices de helicóptero.

Não.

Eu tinha que encontrar uma maneira de dar uma vantagem a Edward, tinha que desviar Jacob **(N.A.: um - Me desculpe, eu TINHA que colocar a cena da luta de eclipse cena aqui: P haha). **Edward precisava de ajuda, ele não ia ganhar, meu pior pesadelo se tornava realidade. Quando eu estava tendo esta revelação eu ouvi um sussurro de minha mãe para mim.

"Eu vou chamar Sam e Emily na festa, você quer ficar aqui-"

"Sim". Eu respondi imediatamente.

"Ok..." ela respondeu hesitante, mas não disse mais nada. Ela correu para a casa enquanto os rosnados e rasgadas continuaram.

_Edward, siga o meu conselho! _Pensei tão alto quanto possível, esperando que isso não fosse distraí-lo demais.

"Oh não! Mãe o que está errado? O que está acontecendo? Mamãe?" Eu gritei alto o suficiente para Jacob e Edward ouvirem, exceto que Edward estava entendendo. Meu plano foi posto em marcha.

"Papai!" Eu chamei seu nome como se eu estivesse chamando por ele, mas realmente querendo usá-lo em desgosto. "Alguma coisa está errada com a mamãe! Ela precisa ir para o hospital!"

Eu vi a hesitação de Jacob, pensando se devia ou não confiar em mim, por que ele se importaria? Ele estava pronto para matá-la há menos de 10 minutos!

Esse momento de confusão deu a Edward a chance que ele precisava.

Ele pulou furtivamente em Jacob e pousou-o de costas, procedendo a afundar seus dentes em sua garganta. Percebi que ele não tinha presas, afinal... minha imaginação deve ter dado o melhor de mim.

Eu não sabia o que uma mordida iria fazer em Jacob, mas aparentemente foi suficiente para matá-lo. Porque ele caiu no chão ao seu lado e começou a ter espasmos rapidamente; Edward tinha o pé em cima da cabeça de Jacob e depois de um segundo, ele colocou pressão sobre ele e repugnantemente triturou e entrou em colapso. Eu pensei que eu ia desmaiar, era tão nojento!

A minha visão estava confusa e minha volta começou a girar, eu senti-me cair no chão. Esperei impotente pelo baque que me enviaria para o chão frio e duro. Mas eu não senti-o vir.

Eu olhei e vi Edward me segurando apertado, com os olhos em meu rosto. Olhei para trás, surpresa. Ele sussurrou.

"Obrigado." Ele disse sinceramente. Antes que eu pudesse responder, nós dois ouvimos mamãe suspirar, ela estava olhando para o cadáver de Jacob.

Ela ficou em silêncio.

Edward enrijeceu. Ele se endireitou e caminhou até mamãe e colocou sua mão em seu ombro. Desviei o olhar, pois parecia que eles estavam tendo um momento íntimo. Eu queria dar-lhes privacidade.

"Nós precisamos conversar." Ele disse a ela.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ E então, gostaram?? Algumas informações "importantes"... estamos pensando em postar de 3 a 4 capítulos por semana. Decidimos, inicialmente, postar de terça e sexta, mas se vc's deixarem bastante reviews, postaremos bastante tb! Estamos com quase todos os caps. prontos, então só depende de vc's!!! Deixem reviews!!!_


	8. Capítulo de Enchimento!

**Capítulo 8 – Capítulo de Enchimento**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**BPOV (finalmente!!!!!!!!) **

Eu fiquei lá parada como uma imbecil olhando nos olhos do meu amor. Eu não tinha visto ou ouvido falar dele em treze anos.

Eu sempre fantasiei que eu superaria e que, se alguma vez ele voltasse eu lhe daria uma bronca, eu esperei anos por este momento. Eu esperei tanto tempo para ele voltar para que eu pudesse ter minha chance com ele. Era _suposto_ eu chorar sobre o meu marido morto. Era _suposto_ eu estar com raiva de Edward por ter matado o chamado marido. Era _suposto_ eu desprezar Edward com todas as fibras do meu ser. Mas eu não fiz isso.

Ele segurou meu braço com tanta suavidade que eu mal senti; muito diferente das garras da morte horríveis que eu estava tão acostumada. Seus olhos estavam quentes e também nadavam com... aquilo era remorso? Por que ele sentiria remorso?

Com estas questões eu vagamente ouvi o "nós precisamos conversar" que ele me disse. Eu estava apreciando a música melódica que era a sua voz. Não. Minhas lembranças não lhe faziam justiça, nem um pouco. Senti-me mal porque eu não me lembrava dele corretamente, eu não me lembrava dos traços perfeitos de seu rosto... a cor exata dos seus olhos... o tom que tinha sua voz.

Eu mantive-me tendo de repetir para mim mesma uma e outra vez que "é ele mesmo!". Eu chupei em lufadas de seu cheiro e comecei a sentir tonturas.

Edward olhava para mim em silêncio enquanto eu o tomava para dentro. Imaginei que ele estava fazendo a mesma coisa porque os seus olhos mantiveram-se varrendo sobre meu corpo e então eu percebi... eu era mais velha. Eu parecia muito diferente de quando eu tinha 18 anos. Muito diferente. Eu provavelmente parecia horrível para ele.

Virei a cabeça para me esconder dele, as lágrimas brotaram em meus olhos. Mas ele colocou os dedos embaixo do meu queixo e puxou meu rosto, me forçando a olhar para ele. Olhamos um para o outro por muito tempo. Eu ouvi alguém limpando a garganta.

"Um... bem uh... Eu vou apenas um... lá pra dentro? Um... Edward você pode cuidar do er... corpo mais tarde, depois que vocês dois terminarem de conversar?" Espere. Ela se dirigiu a ele como 'Edward'. Ela o conhece? Ele acenou com a cabeça bruscamente para ela antes que ela desaparecesse para a casa.

Como minha filha conhece Edward? Eu sabia que ela não poderia ter pegado o seu nome entre quando eu a empurrei e quando Edward me salvou. Eu olhei para Edward, certa de ter confusão clara sobre minhas feições para ter certeza de que ele compreendeu a minha ignorância. Seus olhos tinham um lampejo de compreensão antes de ele rapidamente responder, "Eu vou dizer-lhe lá dentro".

Ele caminhou até a porta dos fundos e segurou-a aberta para mim, eu permaneci parada. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Ninguém tinha feito isso por mim em cerca de treze anos. Bem, era evidente que a sua gentileza não tinha ido embora quando ele partiu.

Ele andou até mim e, gentilmente, me puxou para dentro da casa. Uau, não tive isso em um longo tempo também.

"Bella?" Edward perguntou com relutância. "V-você se importa se formos para a clareira?"

Pensei nisso por um segundo. "E quanto a Lizzy?" Nós dois viramos nossas cabeças para a porta do seu quarto, ela estava fingindo não ouvir.

Edward se levantou rapidamente e caminhou até a porta, ele bateu de leve na madeira. A porta se abriu imediatamente.

"Você se importa de ficar aqui por aproximadamente uma hora ou duas? Sua mãe e eu queremos ir a algum lugar..."

"A clareira?" Ela perguntou simplesmente. O que ela sabia sobre a clareira? Ele teria que explicar muito bem isso para mim.

Ele suspirou. "Sim".

Ela sorriu angelicamente para ele. "Bem, certo então." Ela fechou a porta levemente.

Ele virou-se para mim e estava de repente ao meu lado. "Bem, ok então, vamos?" Ele não me deu chance de responder antes que ele me pendurou sobre suas costas e fomos correndo porta afora.

* * *

_**N.T.:** E então, estão gostando?? Deixem reviews e na sexta-feira tem mais! Bjs..._


	9. A Conversa

**Capítulo 9 - A Conversa**

_Tradutora: Mery Almeida_

**Bella POV**

Edward correu através da floresta em sua super velocidade; isto era algo de que eu sentia falta durante o tempo que ficamos afastados. Eu sentia falta da sensação do vento contra meu cabelo e das árvores passando em alta velocidade por mim; eu nunca mais senti esta euforia, especialmente com Jacob. E eu sabia que sentiria ainda mais falta disto quando ele fosse embora novamente, apesar de ser eternamente grata a ele por salvar a vida de Lizzy e a minha, eu sabia que ele partiria novamente. Eu poderia apostar que ele tinhauma lindanamorada _vampira_ esperando por ele quando ele voltasse, provavelmente alguém parecendo com 17 anos, como ele. Embora meu corpo não houvesse mudado muito desde o colégio, eu sabia que estava diferente. _Feia_. Eu sempre fui singela, mas com a idade estava claro que eu estava feia. Jacob teve a certeza de me fazer sentir mais feia a cada dia. Embora o mais estranho era que... eu não havia mudado muito desde o colégio, eu achei que era porque já tinha crescido o suficiente para minha altura e peso, isso não havia me incomodado ao longo dos anos.

A agonia me lavava enquanto eu considerava isso; ele me colocou sobre meus pés quando estávamos na clareira que eu amava. Eu olhava sem expressão como a paisagem havia mudado com o passar do tempo, novas árvores haviam tomado o lugar das antigas, velhas árvores caídas e mortas. Ervas daninhas transbordavam através da clareira, quase extinguindo todas as belas flores silvestres. Eu não pude evitar de fazer uma conexão com a minha própria vida. Lágrimas ameaçaram levar minha compostura, mas eu forcei-as de volta, esta não era a hora para chorar.

Edward permaneceu silencioso ao meu lado; eu imaginei que ele estava esperando que eu falasse.

"O-obrigada." Eu sussurrei, mal conseguindo colocar as palavras para fora.

Ele me deu um olhar confuso, suas sobrancelhas unidas fazendo sombra em seus olhos negros. Eu supus que ele não caçava há muito tempo.

"Pelo que?" Ele perguntou, assustado.

"Por salvar minha vida e a de Lizzy, nos estaríamos mortas agora se não fosse por você." Eu pensei que este era o caminho seguro para começar uma conversa sobre Lizzy. Subitamente minha pergunta anterior borbulhou nos meus lábios, e a coloquei para fora antes que ele pudesse falar.

"Como você conhecia Lizzy?" Perguntei, repentinamente.

Ele se virou para mim e segurou minhas mãos.

"Antes de chegarmos a isso, tem algo que temos que conversar primeiro." Ele afirmou. Eu não tive chance de contestar diante da força dos seus olhos, deixando-me ofegante e com a mente em branco.

"Bella." Ele disse meu nome com cuidado. "Bella, eu..." ele virou a cabeça para longe de mim, compondo seus pensamentos. "Bella, eu menti para você. Eu só fui embora porque eu amava você - _ainda_ amo você! Depois do fiasco com Jasper, eu-eu entrei em pânico. Eu achei que você não deveria viver em um mundo de vampiros e sangue, eu senti que era inseguro. Então eu disse o pior tipo de blasfêmia que já existiu. Bella, eu menti. Eu menti e sinto muito. Eu não mereço uma criatura linda como você - Eu..." Ele se perdeu em pensamentos. Seu olhar se rompeu do meu quando ele virou a cabeça para longe; ouvi sua respiração difícil e falha de tempos em tempos. Eu não acreditei nele, ele deveria estar mentindo; de maneira alguma eu era boa o suficiente para merecer esse pedido de desculpas. Eu não era nada.

"Edward, pare." Ele virou sua cabeça me olhando interrogativamente. "Edward, você não pode estar me dizendo a verdade, agora você pode estar arrependido, mas isso não significa que você pode reavivar minhas esperanças".

"Esperanças... sobre o que?" Ele perguntou, magoado. E meu coração estava apertado com sua dor.

"Só porque você pediu desculpas não significa que você vai ficar".

Ele segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos. "Eu vou ficar - Eu ESTOU de volta." Seus olhos mergulharam nos meus. Eu me afastei.

"Edward, por favor, pare de me dizer essas coisas. Eu sei que elas não podem ser verdadeiras. Você me deixou, eu estou crescida e posso aceitar isso. Por favor. Se você me disser essas coisas e partir, eu terei que começar tudo de novo." Eu lhe disse com sinceridade.

"Bella, eu não vou partir... a menos que você queira que eu vá. Eu voltei para pedir que você me aceite de volta. A dor – a _agonia_ – foram demais para agüentar. Foi doloroso cada vez que eu respirava; foi insuportável. Bella" Ele tocou meu rosto em suas mãos. "EU. TE. AMO. Por favor, por favor, _por favor_, compreenda isso! Eu te amo mais que qualquer coisa. Eternamente. Eu _preciso_ de você. Eu só preciso saber se você pode me amar de volta. Se você não ama mais, eu vou aceitar isso e vou deixá-la sozinha para sempre." A força de suas palavras veio sobre mim e me pegou de surpresa.

Não havia nenhuma maneira pela qual eu _não poderia_ amá-lo, e ele estava me perguntando se eu poderia?

"Edward, é claro que eu te amo, este é um fato permanente e irrevogável. Mas... como você pode simplesmente voltar agora? Como posso acreditar que você me ama se levou _treze anos_ para que você voltasse?" Eu olhei para baixo, me recusando a olhar em seus olhos.

Ele grunhiu em frustração e abruptamente levou meu queixo para cima. Seu braço envolveu minha cintura quando seu hálito tocou meu rosto e apagou qualquer pensamento que estava passando pela minha mente. "Eu. Amo. Você. Isso nunca vai mudar! Mesmo que eu viva por um milhão de anos! Ninguém pode se comparar à sua beleza." Ele pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo. "Seu aroma inebriante," movendo-se para sentir o cheiro da mecha de cabelo. "Seu charme; e sua mente silenciosa. Isso me enlouquece mais que tudo. Eu te amo, e amo cada pequena falha e capricho sobre você. Bella eu preciso de você!"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Edward... E-eu não posso..." O rosto dele se apagou e seus olhos se encheram com a expressão mais triste que já vi, seus punhos apertados e seus olhos fechados. Quando ele reabriu-os parecia como se ele estivesse chorando, se isso fosse possível.

"Por quê?" Ele perguntou sobriamente.

"Eu tenho uma filha em quem eu tenho que pensar, você espera que eu traga você à vida dela e recomecemos exatamente de onde paramos? Ela tem sido traumatizada, eu espero que nada que não possa ser consertado; pense em como nosso relacionamento poderia afetá-la! Ela foi a única coisa que me deixou sã nos últimos treze anos e não planejo abandoná-la quando ela precisa de mim." Eu disse a última frase com tanta convicção que me assustei. Eu continuei.

"Minha felicidade é tudo que posso dar a ela agora, já que não tenho nada." Eu tive certeza de que ele entendesse meu raciocínio.

"Isso não é verdade Bella. Você tem tudo. A morte de Jacob abriu tantas portas. Isso me deixa doente, pensar que no tempo que eu fiquei longe você estava sendo machucada. O motivo de eu ter ido embora era para você ter ficado em segurança; parece que teve o sentido oposto. Deixe-me ser o pai que ela nunca teve! Me dê apenas uma chance Bella." Sua voz soou tão vulnerável, tão quebrada. Como eu poderia recusar?

Eu suspirei. "Eu tenho que perguntar a Lizzy." Assim que eu disse isso, seu rosto se iluminou e ele me segurou mais apertado. Ele parecia confiante de que Lizzy aceitaria. Lembrei-me da pergunta que ele havia evitado.

"Novamente, como você conheceu Lizzy?"

Seu rosto se abateu um pouco. "Bem, quando eu estava voltando, eu fui à clareira para compor meus pensamentos quando ela estava dormindo no chão. Eu sabia que ela deveria ser sua filha, ela cheirava a você e aquele _cão_. Ao todo a história é curta, ela descobriu sobre os vampiros e eu sobre os abusos." Ele olhou para mim, sua expressão mudou para raiva. Ele me segurou mais apertado. "Bella... por que você não foi a polícia? Por que não? Por que você apenas aceitou isso? Você poderia ter sido morta!" A raiva pulsou em minhas veias.

"Porque você me deixou Edward! Jacob foi a única coisa que me manteve sã antes de ter Lizzy, e eu sabia que se fosse à polícia Jacob poderia machucar Lizzy! Eu não poderia arriscar isso! Eu não poderia arriscar perder alguém que eu amava outra vez!" Eu olhei para ele, ele estava surpreso. A dor pintava seu rosto. Ele abaixou a cabeça e segurou minha mão.

"Eu. Sinto. Muito. Sinto muito mais do que você pode compreender." Eu apenas assenti, eu sabia que ele sentia muito e eu estava cansada de ouvir isso. Eu não queria que ele se sentisse pior do que ele já estava.

"Eu sei Edward, eu te amo. Vamos voltar para Lizzy antes que ela fique preocupada." Ele assentiu, mas parecia despedaçado.

"Espere." Ele apertou minha mão e eu parei, ele me levantou e me virou para ele me apertando contra seu corpo. "Eu quero... fazer algo antes." Ele inclinou minha cabeça para cima para ele e ele se aproximou lentamente.

Seus lábios pressionaram contra os meus e um choque elétrico percorreu meu corpo. Eu aprofundei o beijo; eu não experimentava algo tão incrível e maravilhoso há muito tempo. Nossos lábios se moveram em sincronia, com esse beijo consegui ter um lampejo de nosso futuro, e parecia brilhante. Eu vi Lizzy saudável e feliz; eu vi Edward e Lizzy em um florescido relacionamento de pai e filha. Eu me vi, eufórica com os braços de Edward em torno da minha cintura e Lizzy em suas costas com as mãos em volta de seu pescoço como uma criança, em um gesto alegre. O futuro de Lizzy me fez mais feliz do que o meu próprio.

Quando Edward interrompeu o beijo, eu tinha uma nova esperança para o futuro.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ O que acharam dessa conversa? Será que as coisas vão se ajeitar para eles?? Deixem reviews!! Próximo cap. na terça-feira! Estamos correndo com a tradução dos caps. e já estamos com quase todos prontos, assim que acabarmos todos, SE vc's deixarem reviews, quem sabe postaremos um cap. por dia... só depende de vc's!! Bjs... __**Ju**_


	10. Elizabeth e Fogo

**Capítulo 10 – Elizabeth e Fogo**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**Bella POV**_

Edward me jogou em suas costas e partimos pela vegetação, eu lembrei de algo que eu estava tentando dizer a Edward.

"Ei, Edward?" Perguntei calmamente, eu não sabia se ele ficaria bravo ou não.

"Sim?" Ele perguntou, confuso com a minha relutância.

"Bem... eu pensei que você gostaria de saber o nome completo de Lizzy." Eu ainda não acrescentei sobre o que eu queria dizer a ele.

"Claro, eu adoraria saber, mas eu estou supondo que é Elizabeth. O apelido 'Lizzy' geralmente não é usado para qualquer outra coisa." Ele disse dissimuladamente, tentando aliviar o clima. Ele riu sem jeito.

"Hum... bem, a razão que dei esse nome a ela é..." Eu podia sentir o sangue correndo na minha cara, parecia mais embaraçoso para mim agora do que anteriormente. "Bem, eu chamei ela... por causa de sua mãe humana..." Quando Lizzy nasceu, eu queria que os Cullen tivessem alguma influência em sua vida, mesmo que fosse apenas o seu nome. Eu queria chamá-la talvez... Esme. Mas Jacob sabia que era o nome da mãe de Edward e entenderia o meu raciocínio para chamar-lhe assim. Eu não queria pensar sobre o que ele faria se eu tivesse sugerido isto; Jacob não sabia o nome da mãe humana de Edward, as lendas Quileute não eram tão completas. Então eu planejei isso como uma piada interna e como um lembrete para mim mesma.

Enquanto eu recordava essas coisas, Edward tinha estado silencioso. Eu puxei minha atenção longe de minhas memórias e foquei em Edward, ele estava bravo? Ele não gostou da idéia de eu dar o nome de sua mãe à minha filha? Isso era compreensível, ugh! Eu sou tão estúpida! Eu não tinha direito de fazer isso! Ele provavelmente me odeia agora! Eu estava esperando que essa pequena coisa o faria doente comigo e ele me deixaria de novo. Se havia alguma coisa fora, era certamente isto.

Edward parou de respirar e sua corrida desacelerou para uma caminhada, eu sabia que ainda não estávamos em lugar nenhum perto de casa porque eu não reconhecia o ambiente. Eu senti Edward flexionar os braços para me tirar de suas costas, eu escorreguei para fora dele obedientemente. Ele caminhou alguns metros de distância e seus movimentos eram rápidos e bruscos. Estupidamente, eu encolhi-me e choraminguei, esperando pelo espancamento que normalmente ocorreria.

Ele olhou ao redor com um olhar de descrença quando ele me ouviu suspirar e gemer. Dor coloriu o seu rosto - e não apenas dor – _uma agonia dolorosa_. Seus olhos queimavam com uma raiva horrível.

Ele estava me segurando em seus braços antes que eu pudesse piscar. Ele caiu ao chão sem me deixar ir.

Ele devia estar furioso comigo por dar o nome de sua mãe à minha filha. "Olhe Edward, me desculpe. Foi errado dar o nome de sua mãe a ela, eu quero dizer por tudo e eu sei que você nunca me deu um segundo pensamento e foi estúpido. Mas por favor, não vá embora de novo." Para colocar mais ênfase nas minhas palavras eu abracei-o apertado, muito para o meu desgosto, ele se afastou para olhar para mim.

"Isabella Marie-" Ele parou e eu sabia o por que.

"Eu me recuso a manter o sobrenome _Black _de qualquer forma." Eu disse com confiança. "É _Swan_ novamente".

Um leve sorriso puxou seus lábios, mas não atingiu seus olhos.

"Ok. Isabella Marie _Swan. _Por que você acha que eu lamento a idéia de você dar o nome da minha mãe a Lizzy? Na verdade, essa é provavelmente a única coisa e o pensamento mais bonito que alguém jamais fez por mim. Estou muito feliz que o nome da minha mãe ainda vive através de sua filha." Ele sorriu para mim angelicalmente, mas eu sabia que era falso.

"Então por que você estava tão furioso antes?" Eu respirei.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou longa e profundamente para se recompor. "Foi apenas-" Respiração profunda. "É só... deixa-me doente pensar que aquele... _cão sarnento _fez com que você _alguma vez _pudesse, mesmo em sonho, pensar que eu poderia machucar você. Eu não sou sádico como ele, Bella." Ele segurou o meu rosto. "Eu nunca bateria em você. Eu nunca faria mal a você!" Algo não estava certo.

"Espere, e quanto à sua sede de sangue? Será que isso ainda não lhe causa dor por estar ao meu redor?" Eu não fazia sentido, isso não poderia simplesmente desaparecer... poderia?

"Bella, eu decidi que nunca machucaria você, eu me recuso a deixar os meus instintos arruinarem a minha felicidade. Depois que eu disse isso a mim mesmo, que a sede tornou-se – quase - imperceptível." Ele sorriu aquele sorriso torto que eu senti tanto a falta.

"Quase." Eu respirei, foi a única resposta que eu pude reunir.

Ficamos em um silêncio embaraçoso por um tempo antes de Edward finalmente se levantar e me oferecer sua mão. Eu peguei-a avidamente, querendo sentir a textura macia de sua pele. Ele me jogou em suas costas e estávamos - mais uma vez - voando pela floresta densa.

Quando chegamos de volta em casa, Edward me colocou para baixo e nós andamos de volta para dentro. Eu tive a certeza de não fazer muito barulho, eu não sabia se Lizzy estava dormindo ou não. Edward não tinha que _tentar_ ficar quieto, ele fazia isso por sua própria perfeição. Enquanto eu andava de cômodo para cômodo, com Edward silenciosamente atrás de mim, acendi as luzes.

"Lizzy está dormindo?" Perguntei a Edward. Eu sabia que ele e seus sentidos de vampiro poderiam dizer, eu tinha que dizer que os sentidos vampíricos eram mais convenientes do que eu indo até o quarto dela, tentando não esbarrar em nada e abrindo a porta de madeira ruidosamente.

"Sim". Ele respondeu distraído. Ele parecia estar pensando em algo muito forte.

"O quê?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Eu realmente devo comprar para você novos móveis... e substituir os painéis de madeira nas paredes... e no chão..."

Suspirei, irritada. "Pare de reclamar da minha casa Edward, não podíamos pagar por muito mais".

"Eu sei, mas comigo na foto, você pode." Ele sorriu.

"Lembre-se, eu disse que tinha que perguntar a Lizzy primeiro... o que faz você estar certo que ela vai concordar?"

Seu sorriso cresceu mais amplo. "Estive em sua mente antes, ela me lembra muito de você na escola... você sempre se referia a sua mãe como um pai fala da criança e não o contrário." Ele riu. Eu fiz uma careta. Caminhei até ele.

"Então?" Perguntei sedutoramente. "O que você quer fazer?" Eu brincava com seu cabelo. "Lizzy está dormindo..."

Ele empurrou seus lábios nos meus e nós compartilhamos um beijo. Era o paraíso... antes de ele se separar de repente. Eu fiz uma careta infantilmente, eu esperava que ele risse e me puxasse de volta para ele.

Quando ele não fez, me virei para vê-lo olhando de volta para fora pela janela da cozinha com atenção.

"Edward? Edward o que há de errado?" Fui até ele e coloquei minha mão em seu ombro.

"A alcatéia de lobisomens acabou de descobrir sobre a morte de Jacob... e como você sabe, eles foram desatentos com o abuso..."

A realização horrível tomou conta de mim. "Não" eu sussurrei.

Edward se virou e me disse tão rápido que eu mal peguei.

"Acorde Lizzy, temos de tirar vocês duas daqui! AGORA!" Eu respeitei facilmente. Corri para o quarto dela e explodi pela porta, prosseguindo para sacudi-la.

"Lizzy! Lizzy querida, levante, nós temos que ir!" Sacudi-a mais forte.

"Hmmm?" Ela resmungou meio adormecida.

"Lizzy levante AGORA!" Eu gritei em seu ouvido. Ela levantou em surpresa.

"Ah mãe? Onde está o fogo?"

"Eu não posso explicar agora, mas nós temos que-" Eu ouvi um coro de rosnados e grunhidos vindo de fora da casa. Nós estávamos atrasados. Não havia para onde fugir.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ Estão gostando? As coisas qdo parecem que vão se acertar... continuem deixando reviews e nós continuaremos postando regularmente!!! Como eu já disse, quase todos os caps. estão traduzidos! Bjs... __**Ju**_


	11. Discurso

**Capítulo 11 – Discurso**

_Tradutora: Laysa Melo_

_**Lizzy POV**_

Eu olhei para a minha mãe quando ela olhou sombriamente para fora da janela, ela se levantou, se aproximou e olhou por uns segundos. Ela se virou para mim e falou no mesmo tom.

"Estamos cercados." Cercados? Por quem?

"Por quem mamãe? O que você está falando?"

"Os lobisomens Lizzy, Edward matou Jacob e os lobisomens estão enfurecidos." Com o quê? Ele abusava de nós todos os dias!

"Quem são os lobos mamãe?"

"Todos os seus tios e tia. Paul, Seth, Jared, Embry, Quil, Leah, Collin, Brady, e seu pai era um deles também. Tio Sam é o líder." Seus olhos estavam cheios de dor.

"Mas por que eles estão fazendo isso conosco? Eles são nossa família!"

Ela se virou para mim. "Eles não vão nos machucar, só a Edward." Lágrimas escorriam pelos seus olhos. Meus próprios olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

"Mas mamãe, ele abusou de nós; e eles estão zangados por que ele foi morto? Isso não faz sentido!"

"Eu sei, mas eles não sabiam sobre os abusos, ele sempre manteve em segredo deles, então eles pensam que Edward voltou e o matou sem motivo..." e quando ela disse isso Edward entrou pelo quarto e ouvimos um rosnado vindo direto de fora da janela. Edward se aproximou de nós e abaixou-se, seu rosto estava branco. Ele se inclinou e sussurrou no ouvido da mamãe.

"Eu tenho que ir lá fora." O que? Não! Ele vai morrer!

Mamãe pareceu concordar comigo. "NÃO Edward! Eles vão massacrar você!"

Na hora eu conheci Edward, eu poderia dizer que ele esconde coisas das pessoas para não preocupá-las, o fato de ele ser um excelente mentiroso ajudava esta habilidade. "Não Bella, eu só vou até lá explicar sobre o abuso a eles e os ajudar a entender isso. Eu vou ficar bem".

Não. Ele estava mentindo. Eu sabia que ele estava, ele estava apenas tentando dar conforto a mamãe. Para poupá-la da preocupação, ele estava se auto-sacrificando. Eu só queria ser metade da pessoa que ele é.

"Não! Eu vou com você Edward!" Mamãe sussurrou por entre dentes e eu sabia que se eu não interviesse e lhe desse razões para ficar longe, ela encontraria o seu caminho lá pra fora de uma forma ou de outra. Edward abriu a boca pra protestar, mas eu o interrompi.

"Se você sair por essa porta mamãe, eu irei lá pra fora." Ambos olharam pra mim como se eu tivesse acabado de cantar o hino nacional em japonês. "Olhe mamãe, eu tenho certeza que o bando sabe que você diria qualquer coisa para salvá-lo, tornando você um pouco tendenciosa. Mas - até onde eles sabem - Edward e eu não temos e nem nunca tivemos qualquer tipo de relação. Então se eu disser a eles, existe uma melhor chance de eles pararem e escutar. E além do mais eles não vão me machucar, eu sou apenas uma criança." Concluí me sentindo confiante; eu sabia que ela não conseguiria encontrar um ângulo para argumentar contra isso.

Mamãe me olhou boquiaberta por um segundo. "Isso está... fora de questão!"

"Mas por que mamãe?"

"Porque eu disse então -"

Edward interveio. "Nenhuma das duas irá! Eu não posso arriscar que nenhuma das duas se machuque." Ele se inclinou para dar um beijo casto na mamãe, quando ele se virou pra mim, ele lentamente moveu sua cabeça para beijar minha testa. Eu congelei, minhas lágrimas caíam mais rápidas do que antes, eu sabia que isto era um gesto de adeus.

Não era justo. Isso apenas não era justo! Ugh! Por que sempre que algo de bom me acontece _alguma coisa_ de fora chega e a destrói? Por quê? Mamãe pegou sua felicidade de volta e eu estava começando a pensar que a vida _poderia ser_ boa a partir de agora. Edward estava apenas tentando proteger quem ele ama quando matou Jacob. Quando Edward o matou tão rápido, ele teve sorte! Os lobos não sabiam quanto mais se aproximaram do bastardo. Eu teria gostado de vê-lo se contorcer de dor um pouco mais. E o que eu mais queria era... um pedido de desculpas. Eu teria ficado feliz se tivesse ouvido um pedido de desculpas dele, um sincero pedido de desculpas! Mas esse meu sonho morreu antes de ter a chance de viver. O sonho dele sequer se desculpado sempre veio a minha mente um momento ou outro, mas nunca houve uma chance de acontecer. Somente nos contos de fadas as pessoas se desculpavam sinceramente, embora minha mãe teve uma de Edward, mas isso é diferente.

Por que Edward tem que morrer por causa da ignorância do bando? Onde está a justiça? Por que Edward tem que morrer por algo que aconteceria de uma maneira ou de outra? Mais uma vez, isso não era justo. Meus soluços falhos enchiam a sala enquanto Edward passava pela porta da sala.

Mamãe me puxou para perto dela e chorou em meu cabelo. Enquanto ela chorava, eu planejei.

Não. Edward não morreria pelos atos dolorosos de Jacob. Eu me _recusava _a deixar Jacob ir embora com algo parecido com isso, mesmo morto! Eu me _recusava _a deixar que o bando massacrasse Edward. Eu me _recusava_ a dar e ele essa satisfação. Eu me _recusava _a deixá-lo vencer.

Eu sabia que tinha apenas alguns segundos para executar meu plano antes que ele fosse arruinado e por isso agi com adrenalina. Eu empurrei mamãe e corri para fora da porta do quarto; eu abri rasgando a porta da frente para ver Edward parado defensivamente enquanto um dos lobos estava prestes a atacá-lo. Eu tinha que parar isso agora!

"Pare!" Eu gritei, fazendo Edward chicotear sua cabeça ao redor e para qualquer que fosse um dos meus tios (ou tia) parar seus passos mortificado.

Todos olharam para mim; eu andei mais para me posicionar na frente de Edward. Ele me repreendeu. "O que você está fazendo?" E eu continuei silenciando-o. Eu estava aqui para proteger Edward; ele fez mamãe ficar tão feliz como eu nunca a vi antes. E se proteger Edward significasse morrer, então que assim seja. Eles terão que me massacrar a sangue frio se eles quiserem chegar nele.

Eu vi minha mãe parar mortificada e ela estava correndo para a porta, ela estava boquiaberta com a cena que se desenrolava na frente dela. Os lobos estavam prestes a atacar balançando a cabeça para eu me mover. Eu comecei a falar.

"Olhe, eu sei que todos vocês são meus tios e tia." Um dos lobos se sacudiu quando eu disse 'tia', eu imaginei que aquele era a tia Leah. "Mas vocês nunca entenderam realmente o que acontecia em nossa casa. Desde que eu nasci – e antes disso isso acontecia com a mamãe - Jacob, e não, eu não vou me referir a ele como meu pai, ele nos batia diariamente. Vocês todos estavam inconscientes disso." Alguns olhos se arregalaram tanto em descrença como em horror, ou uma mistura dos dois. "Ele... bem, eu não sei exatamente como tudo isso funciona, mas ele aparentemente 'bloqueava seus pensamentos' de todos vocês." Eu usei aspas. "E eu suponho que todos vocês sabem do relacionamento de Edward com a minha mãe e como ele era... antes de ele partir. Ele faz minha mãe mais feliz como eu nunca a vi em toda a minha vida, nas últimas horas eu pude ver uma mudança significativa em seu comportamento e seu estado de espírito no geral. Agora, todos vocês estão aqui para puni-lo injustamente por ter matado Jacob. Eu queria explicar isso, essa não é a verdade! Jacob estava prestes a _matar_ mamãe e eu! Vocês estavam na festa, então não sabem sobre isso, mas Edward é a razão de ambas estarmos vivas." Para dar ênfase a meu discurso, eu apontei para Edward, que estava em estado de choque com o meu desabafo.

"Edward salvou nossas vidas e eu sinto que devo mais do que isso a ele porque ele fez melhorias em nossas vida e me deu algo que eu não tive experiência... _nunca_!" Olhei para cada um dos olhos que me observava. "Esperança." Eu admiti.

"Edward me deu _esperança_. E se você quiserem pegar Edward." Eu abri meus pés ligeiramente e me encolhi um pouco, tomei uma respiração profunda e então falei com tanta convicção quanto possível.

"Então você vão ter que passar por cima de mim!"

Ninguém falou, ou rosnou. Ninguém respirava. Eu não me movi da minha postura de proteção para fazer o meu ponto. Olhei nos olhos da minha família, apenas _desafiando_-os para investir ou sair fora. Mas o lado bom é que, eu sabia que eles não fariam isso, eu já tinha ganhado. Esperando pela retirada, mas eu não podia deixar o show, eu ainda tinha um papel a desempenhar.

O lobo que estava a 10 passos de distância fez um som como um uivo e todos eles partiram para a densa floresta, deixando nada além da noite fria para trás.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ Estão gostando? A história tá ficando cada vez melhor... Lizzy surpreende a cada cap. com suas atitudes "heróicas"... se tudo der certo, vou conversar com as outras tradutoras e ver se posso postar um cap. aqui no domingo tb..._

_Queria agradecer a todas que têm deixado reviews: __**, Regina Swan Cullen, MrSouza Cullen, Daia Matos, Angel Nunes, LeiliPattz, Liissa Malfoy, Jeh Paixão, Dyana Camila, Kakau, SooPadalecki, Jhessy, Julia Lisboa, Carol T, kAT, naaands, , Carol, Bárbara Stackhouse. **__Obrigada mesmo! _

_Continuem deixando reviews! Bjs... __**Ju**_


	12. Sam POV

**Capítulo 12 - SAM POV**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

Eu segurei Emily nos meus braços enquanto caminhávamos pela noite até nossa casa. Olhei para minha amada e ela me deu um sorriso angelical. Meu coração encheu de calor junto com a dor quando eu vi as três cicatrizes de corte em seu rosto. A dor de sempre que eu sentia nunca diminuía ou jamais me tornaria insensível a isso. Abri a porta para ela e me virei para ela.

"Emily, eu tenho que chamar o bando para o nosso encontro noturno. Você estará bem aqui sozinha com as crianças e tudo mais?" Eu perguntei.

Ela riu um pouco. Muito para o meu prazer de ser capaz de ouvir a sua voz doce, e acenou com a cabeça acrescentando, "Você me pergunta isso todas as noites, e a resposta é sempre a mesma. Estarei bem! Agora, vá em frente e não chegue em casa tarde demais." Balancei a cabeça e beijei sua bochecha levemente, a sensação de sua pele macia em meus lábios nunca deixou de enviar arrepios através de mim.

Eu sem querer saí de casa, amarrei minhas roupas em um nó em volta da minha perna e me transformei.

Uma vez que eu estava na forma de lobo, automaticamente eu esperei para ouvir a voz mental de Jacob. Ser o segundo no comando significava que nós nos encontrávamos um pouco mais cedo do que o resto do bando. Tentei, mas não ouvi nada.

_Jacob?_ Eu chamei pela minha mente. Eu não tive resposta.

Bem, talvez alguma coisa em casa o segurou, ele às vezes chegava atrasado, ele gostava de passar um tempo com sua família. Ele passava o dia todo com elas às vezes; eu queria que meus filhos e eu tivéssemos esse tipo de relacionamento; eles sempre gastavam tempo de qualidade uns com os outros. E ainda por cima Lizzy nunca vestia nada impróprio, nem saias ou mesmo blusas! Eu gostaria que meus filhos tivessem esse tipo de respeito por mim e sua mãe. Além disso, sempre que Jacob finalmente se juntava a nós, ele estava geralmente em um estado de espírito muito bom.

Esperei a quantidade adequada de tempo para Jacob chegar.

E decidi seguir o seu cheiro.

Eu peguei o cheiro dele e fugi na direção de sua casa.

_Oh_. Eu pensava. _Ele ainda deve estar com sua família, eu vou deixá-lo sozinho_. Mas o seu perfume era velho, de aproximadamente uma hora... eu não conseguia identificar um aroma fresco. Eu também peguei o ligeiro aroma de... um Cullen. Um rosnado rasgou por mim enquanto eu corria o mais rápido que minhas pernas poderiam me levar para a casa de Jacob, o único aroma fresco era o perfume de Lizzy, mas eu não peguei o de Bella.

Eu voei através das árvores para ver o cadáver mutilado e quebrado de Jacob deitado perto do mato, o cheiro do Cullen completamente sobre ele.

A minha visão ficou vermelha e doída quando uma mistura de raiva sacudiu através de mim. Nós nunca ouviríamos a voz de Jacob novamente. Nunca ouviríamos seus comentários sarcásticos novamente. Nunca o ouviríamos fazer outra aposta com Embry e Quil. Nunca o ouviríamos rosnar quando perdesse o controle. Nunca mais. Virei-me sobre meus calcanhares e corri para o nosso local de encontro habitual, enquanto eu corria eu coordenava. Eu queria que o bando lesse o que aconteceu e qual seria o nosso plano de ataque.

Lentamente, o resto do bando veio para a nossa patrulha noturna. Eu repassava o que eu tinha visto em minha mente mais uma vez, repetindo que nós não deixássemos nossas emoções no caminho. Nós não tínhamos tempo para isso. Embora eu só tenha cheirado o perfume de Lizzy, eu sabia que Bella não fugiria com o Cullen sem ela. Então tínhamos que agir rapidamente ou eles iriam embora da cidade.

Quando todos ouviram o que aconteceu, houve uma mistura de tristeza e raiva incontrolavelmente horrível, ouvindo todas as mentes alimentadas apenas pela minha. Rugidos encheram o ar da noite.

Quando estávamos todos juntos, voltamos e fomos de volta à cena do crime, todos nós queríamos nos vingar pela morte de nosso companheiro, o que era bom porque nós teríamos a oportunidade de derrubar um vampiro. Quando chegamos à casa, todos eles pararam em suas posições, por sorte, Bella e Edward estavam na casa agora. Isso faria tudo mais fácil.

Ouvimos duros sussurros vindos de dentro da casa, o tom da conversa era de tristeza e arrependimento. Isso me enojou. Elas não se incomodaram em ficar de luto quando Jacob morreu, mas estavam prestes a chorar pelo assassino?

Depois que os sussurros pararam, vimos o próprio assassino sair pela porta com uma expressão séria. Ele parou na nossa frente e fechou os olhos, convidando-nos para o matar. Sua arrogância só me fez querer matá-lo mais lentamente. Eu me agachei e estava prestes a pular quando ouvi uma voz estridente pedindo "pare" para nós.

Eu gelei e girei a cabeça ao redor para ver Lizzy em pé na porta com uma expressão de desespero. Ela fez seu caminho para posicionar-se na frente de Edward. Espera, por que ela está protegendo ele? Ele _matou_ seu _pai_! E eles eram tão próximos também! Eu não podia acreditar na coragem que essa menina tinha!

Edward se inclinou e sussurrou no ouvido dela precipitadamente "o que você está fazendo?", mas ela calou-o muito calmamente. Só então, Bella passou pela porta, ela suspirou de leve e seus olhos brilharam com lágrimas quando ela viu sua filha defensivamente em pé na frente daquele monstro.

**(N.A. - leia o próximo parágrafo com cuidado, eu sei que é chato ler um parágrafo ridiculamente longo, mas confie em mim) **

"Olha, eu sei que todos vocês são meus tios e tias." Nós todos sentimos Leah tensionar quando ela disse isso. Espere aí, como ela sabia? "Mas vocês nunca entenderam realmente o que acontecia em nossa casa. Desde que eu nasci – e antes disso isso acontecia com a mamãe - Jacob, e não, eu não vou me referir a ele como meu pai, ele nos batia diariamente. Vocês todos estavam inconscientes disso." Como isso era possível? Jacob sempre foi um pai exemplar! Mas por que Lizzy defenderia um Cullen? É possível que Jacob tenha... não! Eu não vou quebrar minha confiança em Jacob tão facilmente! Os outros membros do bando tinham pensamentos semelhantes aos meus. "Ele... bem, eu não sei exatamente como tudo isso funciona, mas ele aparentemente 'bloqueava seus pensamentos' de todos vocês." Ok bloquear os seus pensamentos? Bem... Jacob sempre _foi _bom em coisas desse tipo... e Lizzy parecia muito crescida para ter treze anos... talvez seja tudo verdade. Eu não queria acreditar, eu realmente estremeci com o pensamento de Jacob ferindo tanto Lizzy como Bella. Mas Bella sempre pareceu distante e não tão expressiva como ela costumava ser. E ela estava muito desastrada ultimamente... oh meu Deus. "E eu suponho que todos vocês sabem do relacionamento de Edward com a minha mãe e como ele era... antes de ele partir. Ele faz minha mãe mais feliz como eu nunca a vi em toda a minha vida, nas últimas horas eu pude ver uma mudança significativa em seu comportamento e seu estado de espírito no geral. Agora, todos vocês estão aqui para puni-lo injustamente por ter matado Jacob. Eu queria explicar isso, essa não é a verdade! Jacob estava prestes a _matar_ mamãe e eu! Vocês estavam na festa, então não sabem sobre isso, mas Edward é a razão de ambas estarmos vivas." Eu não podia imaginar que ele tentaria matar sua família, eu olhei para Bella. Eu sabia que se Lizzy estivesse mentindo, então o seu rosto certamente mostraria. Mas seu rosto – infelizmente - não mostrou nenhum sinal de vacilo. Eu me agarrei à esperança de que tudo isso fosse uma piada doentia. "Edward salvou nossas vidas e eu sinto que devo mais do que isso a ele porque ele fez melhorias em nossas vida e me deu algo que eu não tive experiência... _nunca_!" A voz de Lizzy estava preenchida com tanta emoção que me assustou; ela _realmente_ se sentia assim. Era tudo verdade. Ela olhou para os olhos de cada um de nós, finalmente descansando nos meus para dizer o que Edward aparentemente lhe deu. "Esperança." Ela suspirou. Essa palavra tinha tanta emoção, poder e força por trás dela. Significava muito. "Edward me deu _esperança_. E se vocês quiserem pegar Edward." Ela espalhou seus pés. "Então você vão ter que passar por cima de mim!"

A mente de todos ficou, pela primeira vez, em silêncio. Ninguém tinha qualquer pensamento além de espanto. Percebi que Lizzy não estava dizendo nada além da verdade. Além disso, quando você pensava sobre isso, fazia sentido. O fato de Jacob esconder seus pensamentos de nós era bem o personagem de Jacob. Doía-me pensar na forma que eu o via; eu pensava que ele estava usando a forma de disciplina afetiva, mas nada como o _abuso_. Jacob tinha ido embora, então eu nunca teria a minha chance de dar a ele um pedaço da minha mente. Todo o bando estava em um estado de ódio. E minhas emoções eram as mesmas. Durante treze anos nós nunca tínhamos suspeitado do que estava realmente acontecendo, fomos tão ignorantes. Lizzy e Bella foram machucadas durante treze anos e nós pensávamos que nada estava acontecendo! Se só tivéssemos descoberto algum tempo antes. Nós poderíamos tê-lo parado! Poderíamos tê-las protegido do monstro que Jacob realmente era. E Edward não era o assassino. Ele era o salvador delas. Me deixava doente pensar que estávamos prontos para matá-lo há cinco minutos atrás, eu não podia sequer pensar nisso agora.

Eu sinalizei para nos despedir e todos nós corremos de volta para a floresta, deixando-os para trás.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ E então, o que estão achando? Graças às reviews de vc's, aí está mais um cap.! O próximo será na terça-feira. Continuem deixando reviews! Bjs...__** Ju**_


	13. Nascer do sol

**Capítulo 13 – Nascer-do-sol**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**Lizzy POV**_

Eu assisti quando as pernas posteriores dos lobos escavavam o chão enquanto eles corriam; eu assisti até que eu não podia mais vê-los. Minha freqüência cardíaca diminuiu para um ritmo semi-normal quando eu percebi que eu _realmente_ salvei Edward. Eu nem mesmo sonhei que o meu discurso funcionaria; eu só estava fazendo isso como uma fraca tentativa, não esperando que ele realmente tivesse efeito.

Eu estava apenas vagamente consciente de minha mãe tendo-me em um abraço apertando de morte soluçando e esbravejando. "Isso foi tão estúpido, você é louca?" e "Obrigada!" ela estava dividida entre me xingar e agradecer pelo que fiz. Foi muito engraçado. Quando ela me soltou, ela fez seu caminho até Edward para abraçá-lo tão firmemente como um ser humano poderia. Ele se inclinou e beijou-a apaixonadamente, eu me afastei. Lembrei-me como quando nos conhecemos e ele me disse que mamãe era tentadora em uma "maneira humana". Estremeci.

Olhei para trás para ver a mãe fazendo o seu caminho para casa, dando a Edward e eu algum tempo sozinhos. Obrigada. Eu realmente estava nervosa sobre o que ele diria, ele estaria bravo? Eu não sei, mas _fiz_ apenas para salvá-lo. Só de pensar nas palavras me fez sorrir.

Ele se aproximou, a um ritmo humano, até mim e pôs a mão no meu ombro. Olhei para baixo, não encontrando o seu olhar; eu ainda não tinha certeza de como ele se sentia sobre a minha pequena exibição. Eu revelei um monte de coisas que eu nunca quis deixar em aberto. Fiquei preocupada que ele poderia pensar que eu estava mais obcecada com essa coisa de "esperança", mas era assim que eu verdadeiramente sentia. Ele deve pensar que eu sou uma aberração. Eu nunca tive um pai que me amasse e eu acho que eu deixei-me na esperança de que talvez, apenas talvez, um dia... Edward poderia ser o pai que eu nunca tive. Acho que foi estúpido deixar que minhas esperanças chegassem tão alto.

Quando olhei para cima vi seus olhos cor de ônix olhando nos meus. Ele trouxe-me mais perto e acariciou meu cabelo, eu tinha agora acabado de perceber as lágrimas ardentes que se arrastavam para baixo no meu rosto.

"Por que você acha que eu estaria bravo?" Ele sussurrou na minha cabeça. Eu balancei a cabeça debaixo da sua mão. Eu honestamente não sabia; Jacob sempre tinha raiva de tudo que eu fazia. Será que nem todos reagiam daquele jeito? Eu ouvi sua ingestão aguda de respiração. Ele se afastou para olhar para mim.

"Lizzy, você não teve a experiência de quaisquer outras reações além de Jacob. Você não sabe como todo mundo reage, existem pessoas diferentes com personalidades diferentes. Existe um mundo melhor e mais brilhante lá fora Lizzy, você apenas tem que se ramificar e encontrá-lo." Eu assenti de forma entorpecida, eu sabia que outras pessoas eram diferentes, mas eu só não podia imaginar nenhuma maneira mais de reagir a algo. Edward estava certo, havia outras pessoas lá fora com personalidades diferentes, eu apenas tinha que encontrá-las.

Ele me abraçou mais apertado, "Lizzy?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim?" Murmurei.

"E-eu _realmente_ dei-lhe esperança?" Ele gaguejou. Fiquei surpresa com a emoção crua que vazou em sua voz. Eu concordei novamente. "Sim Edward, tudo o que eu disse era verdade; eu não disse aquelas coisas para me ouvir falar." Eu ri em um esforço para aliviar o clima, "Eu sou mais profunda do que você pensa".

Ele riu-se com firmeza, "Lizzy, isso me faz tão... bem, que eu não consigo encontrar um termo descritivo o suficiente para descrevê-lo, mas... eu me sinto incrível que eu possa trazer tanta felicidade para sua vida. Tenho visto tudo o que vocês passaram e isso parte meu coração e me dói mais do que você imagina. Faz-me sentir útil ser capaz de fazer isso. E... me faz sentir... amado." Ele terminou com um sorriso. Eu não podia acreditar nisso. Ele não fez, ele não rejeitou a maneira como eu me sentia. Eu sabia que minha mãe pensaria em mantê-lo aqui, o que me levou a um ponto ainda mais alto sabendo que ele estaria aqui enquanto a mãe estivesse. Se ela conseguiu sobreviver aos longos anos de abuso, ela pode sobreviver sobre qualquer coisa. Eu não dou crédito suficiente à mãe; ela é muito mais forte do que eu pensava. E, finalmente, ela está sendo recompensada por isso. Edward. Edward é sua recompensa, e é fácil de ver que ela o vê assim também.

Eu olhei pra cima para ver o auge do sol sobre o horizonte, isso me trouxe esperança. Esperança para um novo dia. Esperança para uma nova vida.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ Cada cap. mais "fofo"... Edward emocionado, Lizzy emocionada... as coisas finalmente parecem se acertar... Próximo cap. na sexta-feira! Bjs... __**Ju**_


	14. Aurora

**Capítulo 14 – Aurora**

_Tradutora: Mery Almeida_

_**Lizzy POV**_

Edward e eu estávamos apenas abraçados no jardim enquanto nascia o sol; digerindo o que havíamos dito. Fiquei emocionada por saber que conseguiria o pai com o qual sempre sonhei, um pai que não iria bater em nós, quando - e se - ele ficasse nervoso. O pai que realmente se importava comigo e me amava. E o que fazia de Edward um pai ainda melhor era o fato de que eu sabia que ele me amava como sua própria filha, embora eu não fosse; eu era a semente de um monstro - mas isso não importava para ele. Eu sabia que ele não trairia a mim ou a mamãe, como Jacob fez.

Edward inclinou sua cabeça e murmurou algo sobre que eu pegaria um resfriado e me puxou para dentro. Fiquei chocada por um minuto - eu nunca tinha ouvido meu pai preocupado com a minha saúde ou não, bem, eu suponho que eu tenho muito a aprender sobre o assunto.

Mamãe estava lá esperando com o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas - pela primeira vez em treze anos - as lágrimas eram de felicidade. Quando o céu foi do preto ao cinza, eu comecei a sentir um pouco da falta de sono da noite anterior. Embora eu não estivesse tão cansada – eu tinha dormido durante toda a tarde de ontem. Eu não podia acreditar que Jacob _realmente_ havia ido! Que ele não voltaria e eu não iria acordar na minha cama com Jacob esperando para me espancar. Olhei para Edward e vi que ele deveria ter sido meu pai desde o início - eu sabia que ele seria. A forma como estamos conectados a um nível Pai/Filha era de um jeito que eu nunca tinha tido com Jacob. E eu vi o jeito como ele olhava para mamãe e eu sabia que ele deveria ter sido o seu marido todo o tempo - mas me lembrei o que ele disse e eu percebi que ele sabia exatamente que deveria ter estado no lugar de Jacob e quão horrível ele deve sentir-se por isso. Eu sabia que ele poderia ler a realização que veio, então eu coloquei minha mão em seu ombro em reafirmação.

Ele olhou para mim com dor em seus olhos, eu coloquei um sorriso quente para mostrar-lhe que estava tudo bem. A personalidade de Edward não era difícil de julgar - ele podia ser arrogante, ele podia ser presunçoso, mas acima de tudo... ele adora levar a culpa por tudo.

Ele sorriu levemente.

"Agora, Bella, como você se sentiria em ver minha família novamente? Agora que os lobisomens se foram eu sei que Alice já viu essa conversa".

"Espera. Ninguém nunca me falou sobre o absurdo da mente da matilha. Mãe," eu olhei para ela. "O que você quis dizer com 'Não é possível esconder a sua mente da matilha para sempre'?"

Acho que Edward decidiu que era a sua vez de me dizer tudo sobre isto. "Bem Lizzy, você sabe que eu sou capaz de ler mentes; bem, quando a matilha está em 'forma de lobo', eles podem ouvir qualquer que sejam os pensamentos que estão passando por qualquer uma das suas mentes. Então Jacob teve de evitar pensar sobre o abuso quando estava na forma de lobo porque se ele se lembrasse de algo que ele fez a você ou a Bella," A dor passou por seu rosto. "Então a matilha teria automaticamente percebido o que estava acontecendo".

"Ok... Eu acho que tenho uma vaga imagem do que você está falando..."

Ele e mamãe riram. "Bem, de volta à minha pergunta original," Ele se virou para mamãe. "Você gostaria de ver minha família novamente? Aposto que Alice está em êxtase neste momento." Mamãe assentiu com a cabeça, mas a preocupação cintilou em seu rosto. Ela inclinou-se e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido - enquanto ela estava sussurrando apressadamente os olhos passaram por mim. Eu sabia que era sobre mim.

Ela se afastou e Edward assentiu. "Lizzy?" Ele se dirigiu a mim diretamente. "Você gostaria de encontrar minha família? Todos eles são vampiros. Você estaria confortável com isso?" Seus olhos estavam cuidadosos e apreensivos. Ele estava falando sério?

"_Por que não eu iria querer?"_

Eu respondi a Edward em minha mente.

Ele riu e acenou para mamãe, ela deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio. Edward se virou para mim novamente quando eu bocejei um pouco alto.

"Você deveria ir para a cama, já é tarde - ou devo dizer, cedo. Estou pensando em ir hoje à noite e não ajudaria se você desmaiasse em minha casa." Ele me deu aquele estúpido sorriso travesso. Revirei meus olhos em resposta e me arrastei para a cama. Quando a minha cabeça bateu no travesseiro eu já estava dormindo, perdida em sonhos que foram – literalmente pela primeira vez na minha vida – lindos.

* * *

_**N.T.**__ Lizzy pensa demais pra uma garota de 13 anos... muito esperta... hehehe. E agora, como será esse encontro com os Cullen? No próximo cap. aguardem! Enquanto isso... deixem reviews! Vc´s são maravilhosas! È gratificante ver que estão empolgadas com essa fic! Obrigada a todas que deixam reviews! Bjs... __**Ju**_


	15. Encontrando os Cullen

**Capítulo 15 – Encontrando os Cullen**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**Lizzy POV**_

Quando eu acordei, olhei para fora da minha janela para ver que o sol estava desaparecendo no horizonte.

_Uau, eu realmente tinha dormido o dia inteiro? Ugh, eu sou um desperdício._

Eu me arrastei para fora da cama, esfregando o sono dos meus olhos e fui para o espelho para cobrir minhas feridas como eu costumava fazer. Levei cerca de trinta segundos - e eu já tinha aplicado metade da minha maquiagem – para perceber que não havia quase mais nenhuma necessidade. E digo quase, por duas razões, 1) Eu sou uma menina, eu uso maquiagem, 2) As contusões que Jacob tinha deixado como um "adorável" presente de despedida para mim ainda não estavam completamente curadas.

Eu sorri levemente para mim com o meu humor pesado que eu geralmente tinha, elevado; eu tinha uma visão melhor da vida. Minha noite escura finalmente terminou e eu estava pronta para viver minha vida como uma menina normal na adolescência.

Saí do meu quarto para o corredor, vestida e apresentável. Eu tinha entrado na sala para ver mamãe passeando nervosamente e Edward tentando acalmá-la, sem sucesso.

"Querida, é claro que eles ficarão felizes em vê-la! Exultantes! Por favor, Bella." Ele tomou seu queixo em sua mão e olhou nos olhos dela. "Não se preocupe, eles estão muito animados para vê-la." Ele finalmente pareceu notar a minha presença.

"E você também, eu tenho certeza que Alice, minha irmã, tem um guarda-roupa inteiro definido para você." Eu não tinha entendido claramente o que ele quis dizer. Então lembrei-me de volta à pequena TV que eu assisti na minha vida parecendo um estereótipo de uma compradora compulsiva. Eu só recordava de meninas esnobes, anoréxicas e pequenas fazendo compras o dia inteiro e todos os dias. Estremeci.

"Devo ter medo?" Eu perguntei em tom de provocação.

Ele deu de ombros. "Bem, além da parte do "esnobe, anoréxica e pequena" - você deveria estar com _muito_ medo".

Eu meio que aspirei e estremeci. Eu odiava ser vestida ou qualquer coisa; isso era por que eu não me incomodava muito em apenas usar camisetas de manga comprida e jeans desbotado minha vida inteira.

"Haha. Agora já podemos simplesmente sair?" Ele riu e segurou a porta aberta para a mamãe e eu. Quando eu saí, virei-me para a garagem para entrar em nosso Rabbit. Mas uma mão fria e dura pegou no meu braço.

"Onde você vai?" Edward perguntou.

"Para o carro..." Isso soou mais como uma pergunta.

"Bem, eu achei que você poderia querer ir no meu carro, que tem coisas como - oh, eu não sei - um aquecedor? Um rádio funcionando?" Ele virou-me e eu estava olhando para um Volvo prata. Eu sempre fui fascinada por carros, mas por causa de Jacob eu nunca tive a chance de descobrir qualquer marcas e modelos ou algo parecido.

Caminhei até o lindo Volvo e corri a mão sobre o capô.

Edward estava ao meu lado e riu da minha ignorância.

"Não é ignorância, eu estava rindo de sua diversão. É muito engraçado." Eu apenas rolei meus olhos, eu estava em um estado de espírito muito feliz para começar alguma coisa com ele. Além disso – tecnicamente - ele ocupava a autoridade da família agora. Sorri ao pensar nisso.

Ele abriu a porta de trás para mim e eu agradecidamente deslizei para dentro Ele então trouxe a mamãe e abriu a porta do passageiro para ela - como qualquer cavalheiro. Ele entrou por último e girou a chave na ignição. Ele então ligou o aquecedor no máximo, então eu avidamente empurrei minhas mãos dormentes para as aberturas. Meus dedos lentamente descongelaram como as árvores. Uma forte emoção bateu quando eles enlaçaram seus dedos uns no outro. Era uma emoção feliz, não me interpretem mal, mas foi surpreendente porque foi tão avassaladora.

A escuridão cobria o céu completamente antes que nós chegássemos lá. Estava escuro como um breu e eu não tinha idéia de como Edward poderia dirigir tão bem sem os faróis acesos. Então me lembrei de seu estúpido sentido superior. Então me lembrei de seu _outro_ sentido superior. Então eu comecei a cantar mentalmente a música detestável conhecida para o homem.

_Women are you ready to join us now?_

_Hands in the air, we will show you how._

_Come and try,_

_Caramell will be your guide (be your guide)_

_So come and move your hips sing_

_Oa-ah-ah_

_Look at you two hips do it_

_La-la-la_

_You and me, can sing this melody_

_Owah-owah-ah-oh_

_Dance to the beat,_

_Wave your hands together_

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever._

_Listen and Learn_

_It is time for prancing._

_Now we are here with Caramell Dancing_

_O-o-owah-owah_

_O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh_

_O-o-owah-owah_

_From Sweden to Uk, we will bring our song._

_Australia, USA, and you people at Hong Kong_

_They have heard,_

_This means all around the world…_

_Mulher, você está pronta para se juntar a nós agora?_

_Mãos ao alto, vamos mostrar-lhe como._

_Venha e experimente,_

_Caramell será o seu guia (seu guia)_

_Então venha e mova seus quadris cantando_

_Oa-ah-ah_

_Olhe para seus dois quadris fazendo isto_

_La-la-la_

_Você e eu podemos cantar essa melodia_

_Owah-owah-ah-oh_

_Dance com a batida,_

_Balance suas mãos juntas_

_Vem sentir o calor, para sempre e para sempre._

_Ouça e aprenda_

_É tempo de empinar._

_Agora estamos aqui com dançando com Caramell_

_O-o-owah owah-_

_O-o-owah owah-ah-oh_

_O-o-owah owah-_

_O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh_

_O-o-owah owah-ah-oh_

_Da Suécia ao Reino Unido, nós vamos trazer a nossa música._

_Austrália, E.U.A., e as pessoas em Hong Kong_

_Eles têm ouvido,_

_Isso significa todos ao redor do mundo..._

Continuei até que eu tinha acabado a letra e eu estava pronta para arrancar meu cabelo fora porque eu não conseguia tirar a música da minha cabeça.

Ouvi o riso do assento do motorista quando o meu próprio plano saiu pela culatra e explodiu na minha cara.

Fizemos uma curva fechada e de repente estávamos passando por um caminho estreito, quase colidindo com árvores.

Fizemos o caminho para uma casa que tinha luz fluindo para fora de cada janela e fendas, iluminando a escuridão da floresta. Ouvi a respiração da mamãe acelerar e Edward acariciou as costas de sua mão carinhosamente. Isso me fez pensar se alguma vez eu teria um amor tão forte como o da mamãe e Edward. A ligação deles era tão permanente e indestrutível... Eu só esperava que eu tivesse tanta sorte um dia. Saímos do carro e Edward fez o seu caminho até mim, colocando suas mãos nos meus ombros.

"Você é muito mais desejável para os machos humanos do que você sabe, Lizzy. Você não precisa se preocupar com isso, a única coisa sobre a qual você tem que se preocupar é com qual dos seus pretendentes – que você terá – para escolher. Se algum deles, de qualquer maneira." Uou, ele já estava começando a soar como um pai.

Mamãe olhava abertamente para nós, obviamente imaginando o que diabos eu estive pensando. Ele só balançou a cabeça e nos levou para a casa. Era aberta e iluminada por dentro, me surpreendeu. Eu definitivamente não esperava que essa fosse a aparência de uma casa de vampiros. Longe para o lado havia um homem e uma mulher. A beleza do homem me pegou desprevenida, ele parecia como se estivesse no photoshop agora. Eu olhei para a mulher e a bondade completa e absoluta que irradiava dela me chocou. Eu nunca vi ninguém ser tão completamente feliz e amorosa. Então, outra vez, eu não tinha conhecido ninguém de fora do bando e do vovô Charlie. Apenas três vezes, eu contei.

Cheguei à conclusão de que a aparência deslumbrante era uma característica que você ganhava quando adentrava o mundo da imortalidade.

Uma onda de constrangimento caiu sobre a sala.

Eu fingia estar extasiada com a beleza da casa e querendo olhar cada minúsculo detalhe.

O homem limpou a garganta e falou.

"É bom ver você de novo, filho." Ele estendeu a mão, ele parecia desconfortável. Edward sorriu brilhantemente e levou-o para um abraço. O homem congelou por um momento e depois descongelou e abraçou-o de volta. Era uma doce cena pai/filho.

Eles lançaram-se um ao outro e Edward foi emboscado por uma mulher - que eu imaginei ser sua mãe - ela o puxou para um abraço e aperto de morte e soluços quebrados explodiram através de seus lábios. Seu pai a acalmava esfregando suas costas.

Quando Edward e sua mãe tiveram seu momento característico, todos eles se viraram para olhar para mim interrogativamente e de volta para mamãe com tristeza em seus grandes olhos dourados. Os olhos de seu pai e mãe lançados entre nós tão rápido que eu não conseguia acompanhar. Eu estava ficando um pouco autoconsciente; eu alisei meu cabelo e virei minha cabeça, fingindo estar assustada mais uma vez. Eu mexia meus dedos nervosamente, o silêncio era penetrante.

Eu ouvi seu pai limpar a garganta.

"Bem, meu, que pequena mulher bonita." Murmurei de volta um "obrigada" sabendo que ele ouviria com perfeita clareza.

"Quem é ela, Edward?" Ele perguntou em uma doce voz açucarada. Isso lembrou-me vagamente dos tempos em que Jacob e eu estávamos com o bando e ele revestia com açúcar cada palavra dizendo o quanto ele me adorava e como ele era sortudo. Eu estava ficando um pouco irritada, eu nunca gostei do revestimento de açúcar.

"Nós vamos chegar a isso, mas primeiro eu acho que você tem algo que você gostaria de dizer a Bella".

Os olhos do homem piscaram com sua esposa e ela assentiu, encorajando-o a se aproximar.

"Bella, nós sentimos muito por tudo que deu errado quando nós fomos embora. Nós nunca esperamos que você estivesse nesse tipo de perigo. Dói-me até mesmo sonhar com você sendo machucada. Eu sinto muito. Eu falo em nome de todos quando eu digo, não estamos pedindo por perdão, nós não merecemos esse presente, e nós só queremos que você saiba que sentimos muito. Me desculpe, eu gostaria de ter uma palavra mais descritiva." Mamãe ficou em silêncio e eu virei minha cabeça para ver a reação dela, eu quero dizer, como alguém pode resistir a tal pedido de desculpas sincero? Quero dizer, eles não fizeram intencionalmente.

Ela gaguejou e eu pensei que eu pude ver o pai dele segurando uma risada.

"Carlisle." Ela deixou escapar. "É claro que eu perdôo vocês, não há nada para perdoar! Quero dizer, eu fiz uma escolha errada e isso foi minha culpa." Meu coração afundou. Ela me disse que não tinha lamentado casar com Jacob. Eu mordi meu lábio, lutando contra as lágrimas.

Claro que, Edward sendo... bem, Edward, ouviu o que era o meu problema e se inclinou e sussurrou algo no ouvido da mamãe. Arrependimento cintilou em seu rosto e ela apressadamente jogou suas palavras para mim.

"O-oh querida Eu não queria dizer isso assim! Você sabe que eu não queria, o que eu disse a você não é nada além da verdade!"

"Eu sei mãe, eu sou apenas um pouco sensível, é tudo. Minha culpa." Tudo culpa minha.

Os rostos dos pais de Edwards ficaram apreensivos quando eu chamei "mãe" e ambos se viraram para Edward, eu conhecia aquele olhar em seus rostos. Eu usava quando queria dizer algo a Edward. Mesmo que fosse silêncio para mim, Edward estava sendo bombardeado por milhões de perguntas importantes e imaginativas.

Edward ocasionalmente assentiu e balançou a cabeça. Então Edward começou a falar com eles em voz alta, mas era tão rápido que eu não entendi uma palavra daquilo. Eu tinha certeza que ele estava contando a eles a minha história e da mamãe. Conforme suas palavras moviam-se rapidamente, os rostos de seus pais passaram de confusos, para dor, para simpatia, então para amor. Exceto que eu não tinha certeza para quem exatamente era dirigido o amor.

De repente eu estava sendo abraçada apertada pela mãe de Edward.

"Oh coitadinha! Você foi tão corajosa! Está com fome? Com sede? Você quer alguma coisa humana para comer? Oh..." Ela tagarelou, levei um minuto para descobrir que ela estava se referindo ao abuso.

"Ah... hum... não, obrigada, eu estou bem hum..." Ela me olhou à distância de seu braço e sorriu brilhantemente.

"Oh, me chame de Esme".

"Esme".

Eu sorri de volta tentando tranqüilizá-la. Seu pai – Carlisle – como eu ouvi mamãe chamá-lo, apenas me olhou com admiração. Aquele sentimento de auto-consciência de mais cedo estava de volta e mais cruel do que nunca. Ele parecia simpático, e também... amoroso? Eu não estava muito certa.

"Eu sei, ela é incrível, não é?" Ele respondeu à pergunta mental de Carlisle. Um blush acusador coloriu minhas bochechas quando eu o ouvi me cumprimentar.

"Sim Alice, você pode descer agora." Edward gemeu.

Uma pequena figura voou escada abaixo e estava de repente pendurada no pescoço da mamãe.

"Eu senti sua falta! Eu senti sua falta! Eu senti sua falta! EU SENTI SUAAAAA FALTA!" Ela deixou escapar para mamãe, ela parecia um pouco abalada. Mas fiquei aliviada quando a vi dar um grande abraço acolhedor para ela.

"Eu também senti sua falta, Alice!"

Ela recuou e deu uma boa olhada na mamãe. Eu meio que esperava que ela a chamasse de velha.

"Bella!" Ela repreendeu. "Eu vejo que eu não tive nenhuma influência sobre você! Seu senso de moda – aquele zero à esquerda – eu nem mesmo tenho certeza se você sequer possui qualquer senso de moda - você e eu precisamos ir às compras o mais rápido possível. Mas, primeiro-" Ela desapareceu e reapareceu dois pés na minha frente. Ela estava invadindo minha bolha pessoal.

"Oi! Eu sou sua Tia Alice! Nós vamos ser melhores amigas para sempre! Vejo que você tem o senso de moda da sua mãe, agora eu tenho um par de armários cheios de roupas que eu comprei para vocês experimentarem." Ela tentou me levar para as escadas, mas Edward a parou.

"Não Alice, pelo menos espere para que todos possam conhecê-la antes de você torturá-la, isso SE ela quiser experimentar as roupas de qualquer maneira." Ele olhou furioso.

Ela bufou e se virou para mim. "Ele é _como _uma alegria de matar, agora eu sei que você quer passar algum tempo de qualidade com sua tia, não é?" Ela piscou-me com uma cara de cachorrinho.

"Alice..." Ele rosnou em advertência.

"Não, tudo bem, claro que eu quero passar tempo de qualidade com Tia Alice." Eu disse sorrindo. Isso valeu-me um tapinha na cabeça de tia Alice.

"Boa menina!"

Eu esperava que Edward pressionasse isso ainda mais, mas, aparentemente, outra coisa chamou sua atenção.

"Emmett." Ele gemeu.

Uma grande figura saltou do corrimão e caiu atrás de mim, eu gritei, mas não me atrevi a virar. Eu sabia o que acontecia nos filmes de terror. A voz potente da figura chamando.

"OLÁ! Eu sou seu tio Emmett! E isto," ele colocou sua mão branca como um fantasma na frente do meu rosto. "É a minha mão! Embora eu tenha certeza que você é inteligente o suficiente para já ter descoberto isso." Eu fui capturada agora em _outro_ abraço rígido como uma rocha.

"Em..." Edward rosnou, por que sua família não podia me cumprimentar?

"Porque ele estava pensando em algo que eu não queria que ele pensasse." Edward respondeu. (**N.A.: não, Emmett não está sendo um pervertido e pensando maliciosamente sobre Lizzy! Eu não quero nenhuma confusão**).

A expressão facial do Tio Emmett mudou para uma de provocação.

"Wow Edward, você tem uma filha e você _ainda_ é virgem! Isso é um novo ponto baixo até mesmo para você!" Esse comentário me deu uma melhor visão da figura do Tio Emmett. A brincadeira foi muito engraçada, mas eu tive a certeza de não rir ou até mesmo achar isso engraçado em meus pensamentos. O que foi difícil, como você provavelmente já adivinhou.

Em seguida, mais duas figuras desceram as escadas.

Dois loiros estavam parados uns bons dez pés longe de mim; eu estava aliviada que pelo menos alguém estava respeitando o meu espaço pessoal. Mas a distância parecia fria. A garota loira era incrivelmente brilhante, mas sua boca estava amassada em uma linha dura e suas sobrancelhas franzidas. O garoto loiro não parecia ressentir-se como a garota, mas ele parecia extremamente desconfortável. Meus instintos me disseram para ficar longe, o que eu felizmente ouvi e me encolhi ligeiramente para o lado da mamãe.

"Rose..." Edward disse com cautela, apenas alimentando a minha imaginação e me dizendo que ela não desfrutava exatamente da minha presença. Ela não parecia muito feliz com mamãe também.

"Edward. Eu sei que você estava perdidamente apaixonado, mas isso..." Ela apontou para mim. "É inimaginável." Eu me encolhi mais para o lado da mamãe, eu estava certa. Mais do que certa. Ela me _odiava_.

Carlisle adiantou-se. "Rosalie, seu ressentimento é completamente injusto, você não sabe o que esta menina tem passado-".

"Oh sim, eu tenho certeza que ela passou por coisas piores que alguém já passou, acho que minha dor não importa mais!" Edward rosnou e saltou para a frente até que ele estava em seu rosto.

"Sim, Rosalie, você está certa! Vamos todos nos curvar e aliviar sua dor para os próximos cem mil anos porque você é apenas tão frágil! Porque a sua dor é a única dor que pode ser reconhecida! Agora, ela tem passado através de trezes _anos_ de abuso e ela não está com quase cem anos de idade! Ela tem sofrido e apenas começou a seguir em frente HOJE; você teve quase um século para seguir em frente! Agora você vê o seu equívoco?" Ele olhou para ela e ela olhou de volta. Aparentemente, ela não era de recuar.

"Vá lá para cima." Carlisle mandou. Ela bufou.

"Vamos, Emmett!" Ela gritou. Ele virou-se para mim por um breve segundo.

"Tchau, Lizzy, e apenas lembre-se," Ele disse muito sério enquanto levantava sua mão. "Esta é a minha mão." Ele esboçou um sorriso e eu não pude evitar de retribuí-lo.

"EEEMMMEEETTT!" Nós ouvimos uma voz raivosa chamado lá de cima.

"Oh, tchau – INDO ROSIE!" Ele então desapareceu escada acima. Eu ri, Tio Emmett era engraçado.

"Então! Quem quer ir buscar o jantar e um filme?" Esme perguntou.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ E então, o encontro foi como vc's esperavam? Rosalie sempre com essas atitudes, será que ela vai melhorar depois? Continuem deixando reviews! Próximo cap. na sexta-feira. Bjs... __**Ju**_


	16. Uma Noite Fora

**Capítulo 16 – Uma Noite Fora**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

_**Lizzy POV**_**  
**  
_Pensei_ que iríamos apenas sair e pegar um cinema depois do jantar, mas eu suponho que eu estava errada.

Depois que nós decidimos sair, eu passei _uma hora_ passando por uma transformação com tia Alice. Ela me fez experimentar uma variedade de coisas, coisas sensuais - que a mamãe ou Edward não aprovariam – à coisas que cobriam tanto que fariam você pensar que eu era uma freira. Mas depois de muitos itens rejeitados, tia Alice finalmente encontrou o que ela pensava ter me feito parecer "perfeita" para a noite.

Mamãe e Edward protestaram um pouco, mas as habilidades da tia Alice no País da Persuasão conquistaram todo o resto.

"Vamos lá, com seis vampiros guardando-a, sua virgindade com certeza estará intacta até o final da noite." Ela disse.

Isso foi o suficiente para fazer mamãe corar e ficar quieta, mas com Edward ela teve de discutir um pouco mais. Eu não queria causar isso, mas eventualmente todos se amontoaram em dois carros separados. Edward estava dirigindo com mamãe no banco do passageiro, deixando-me ir na janela e com o tio Jasper (tia Alice tinha me dito o nome dele) sentado contra a outra janela olhando fixamente para fora dela. Tia Alice estava entre nós e ela disse-me por que eu não poderia estar no meio porque o tio Jasper ainda tinha dificuldade em controlar sua sede. Isso me deixou um pouco desconfortável.

Carlisle, Esme e tio Emmett estavam na Mercedes atrás. Fiquei feliz que a tia Rose havia deixado ele vir, teria sido um saco sem ele. Eu esperava - de novo - que fôssemos apenas buscar algum alimento antes do filme. Levou-me até que puxaram para o McDonald's para descobrir que os vampiros não comem. Então eu, obviamente, fiquei autoconsciente enquanto minha nova família estava inclinada sobre a mesa observando com admiração como eu mastigava lentamente meu hambúrguer e batatas fritas. Pessoas olhavam para nossa mesa com olhares estranhos em suas caras, eu queria evaporar.

Um par de vezes se a minha mastigação retardava eu recebi perguntas deles sobre o por que eu tinha abrandado e quais são os meus hábitos alimentares... eu comia mais rápido que o habitual na tentativa de fugir do restaurante.

Quando chegamos ao cinema, eu disse a eles que eu nunca tinha visto um filme antes. Todos engasgaram e mergulharam em um argumento entre si a respeito de qual filme me mostrariam primeiro. Eu tentei esconder o meu rosto quando seus gritos ficaram mais altos e um deles - provavelmente Carlisle - gritava algo como "NÓS NÃO VAMOS DEIXÁ-LA ASSISTIR UM FILME COM CLASSIFICAÇÃO ADULTA!" E tio Emmett era o mais provável de ser aquele que sugeriu isso.

Isso finalmente veio para os dois filmes chamados "Twilight" ou "The Uninvited". Eles pensaram que eu seria capaz de lidar com um filme de terror, então eles escolheram entre um filme sobre uma mulher psicótica ou vampiros. Sugeri assistirmos ao filme com a mulher louca porque eu não queria um filme sobre vampiros para deixá-los nervosos, eu só podia imaginar o tio Emmett gritando e xingando a tela se os vampiros comessem um bife ou morressem sob o sol. Eu queria qualquer coisa, menos que o tio Emmett chamasse mais a atenção para nós do que o necessário.

Então, baseado na minha preferência entramos em "The Uninvited". Era... estranho. Quer dizer, após a mãe morrer, o pai fica com a enfermeira e a menina é paranóica? Eu não entendi nada! Ok eu sei que eu nunca tinha visto um filme antes, mas eu sabia quando alguma coisa era boa e essa não era.

Eu não poderia dizer se todos pensavam da mesma maneira porque eu não conseguia ouvir muita coisa quando o tio Jasper e Tio Emmett recapitulavam sobre a falsidade dos efeitos. Eu não estava perturbada pelos efeitos porque eu sabia que eles eram todos falsos, eu sabia que eles não estavam realmente machucados ou algo assim. Eu sabia o que era sentir dor real. Senti-me enojada ao longo do filme quando os atores gritavam falsamente; é claro que eles teriam coragem de gritar quando não estavam feridos! Sim, certo. Você precisa de coragem para _não_ gritar quando você está sendo torturado. Eu disse a eles que tinha que ir ao banheiro, mamãe me seguiu.

"Docinho, algo de errado?" Ela perguntou quando entramos no banheiro.

"Não, mãe, é apenas... diferente".

"Bem, leva um pouco de tempo para acostumar-se - confie em mim, eles são pessoas realmente boas." Ela me tranqüilizou.

Eu olhei para ela como admirada. Ela realmente pensava que eu não estava me divertindo e que eu já não os amava - a maioria deles?

"M-mamãe, você honestamente acha que eu não gosto deles? Eu os amo! Eu só... nunca saí antes".

Ela me tomou em seus braços. "Sinto muito Lizzy".

"Sente muito? Por quê?"

Ela suspirou. "Por ser uma mãe horrível, não importa o quanto eu estava apavorada com Jacob, eu deveria ter feito tudo em meu poder para tirar você de lá. Deus, eu me sinto tão idiota por fazer você me prometer que você agüentaria até faculdade! Ugh! Lizzy, estou mais arrependida do que eu poderia expressar a você! Quero dizer, você foi privada de todas as experiências da sua infância! Quero dizer, você nunca sequer assistiu a um filme, pelo amor de deus!" Ela andava pra cá e pra lá rapidamente, eu estava grata que o banheiro estava vazio, isso definitivamente causaria olhares.

"Mamãe-MAMÃE!" Eu contemplei dar um tapa nela e os prós e contras.

Sua respiração regulou e ela ficou com os olhos fechados por um momento.

"Eu-eu sinto muito por despejar tudo assim, é apenas... eu estou me sentindo tão culpada ultimamente e eu apenas tive que deixá-la saber disso!"

"Está tudo bem mamãe, eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo, querida."

Quando saímos percebi um grupo de meninos uns bons três anos mais velhos que eu me encarando. E o que eles estavam olhando era nada mais que meu rosto. Ugh, tão idiotas.

Senti Edward embrulhar seus braços em volta dos meus ombros enquanto ele jogava um olhar mortal para eles, eles se encolheram para trás e rapidamente entraram na sala 8.

Eu podia ouvir o tio Emmett fazendo tudo em seu poder para não explodir em gargalhadas. Edward nunca me largou até sairmos do cinema. Ele, então, soltou meus ombros e todos nós atravessamos a rua para os carros – de mãos dadas. Eu me senti como um pré-escolar, eu preciso ser guiada para algum lugar e em todos os lugares.

Quando voltamos para a casa, Esme e Carlisle nos chamaram para passar a noite, mamãe agradecidamente aceitou. Agora mamãe podia dormir no quarto de Edward - mas isso só deixou a pequena dúvida sobre onde eu ia dormir. Tia Alice ofereceu para me deixar ficar com ela em seu quarto, recusei educadamente. Eu só podia imaginar o que ela faria comigo e quantos nomes de designers estariam envolvidos. Eu perguntei se eu poderia apenas dormir no sofá da sala, eles concordaram, sem outra palavra.

Pensei sobre a noite e eu estava à beira do sono quando senti um toque de uma mão fria no meu braço. Eu pensei que era tio Emmett, então eu abri meus olhos para um comentário sarcástico totalmente definido e pronto. Só que não era o tio Emmett.

Era a tia Rosalie.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ O que acharam do primeiro filme da Lizzy? Eu teria escolhido "Twilight"... kkkk. E o que será que Rose vai fazer? Obrigada pelas reviews! Ainda não estamos postando com mais freqüência pq não estamos com todos os caps. prontos, mas estamos quase lá... enquanto isso, o próximo cap. será apenas na terça-feira! Continuem deixando reviews! Bjs... __**Ju**_


	17. Felicidade ou Responsabilidades?

**Capítulo 17 – Felicidade ou Responsabilidades?**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**Lizzy POV**_

Olhei para o rosto perfeitamente simétrico em silêncio, eu me perguntava por que Edward ou alguém tinha descido para fazer alguma coisa...

"Se você está querendo saber onde eles estão, eles estão caçando. Eles confiam em mim o suficiente para não matá-la, e sua mãe está dormindo no quarto de Edward." Ela afirmou categoricamente.

"OK..." Foi tudo que eu poderia reunir.

"Eu não te odeio, você sabe".

"... uh-huh".

Seu rosto se contorceu. "Você não acredita em mim, não é?"

Eu apenas virei minha cabeça longe de seu olhar penetrante. Como eu poderia acreditar nela? Ela se lembra como ela falou sobre mim como se eu nem estivesse lá? Senti-me machucada e ela esperava que eu apenas dissesse "ok''como se estivesse tudo muito bem e magnífico?

"Olhe, eu reagi daquele jeito porque... bem, era apenas um assunto delicado em tudo." Virei minha cabeça de volta para ela. "Eu sei que você é inteligente o suficiente para ter descoberto que os lobisomens e vampiros são inimigos, destinados a lutar até a morte." De repente, o meu sonho de um par de dias atrás voou de volta para mim.

_Eu estava caminhando na floresta de Forks. Não La Push. Isso era estranho, desde quando eu tenho tempo para caminhar em algum lugar diferente de La Push?_

_Percebendo isso virei-me sobre meus calcanhares na direção da casa, embora fosse minha casa tudo ao meu redor estava gritando para eu virar e correr._

_Eu não entendi esses sinais, quero dizer, é minha casa por que eu não deveria ir lá? _

_Enquanto me aproximava, eu comecei a me sentir... diferente... _

_Então um lobo gigante castanho-avermelhado ficou cerca de 10 metros de distância de mim, por que eu não corri? Eu tive um sentimento em meu estômago que, contanto que eu não chegasse mais perto... ele não me machucaria. Não que ele tivesse uma consciência, mas então não poderia me machucar aqui._

_Então, uma barreira visível estava entre nós e eu vi uma linha no chão que se estendia tão longe quanto meus olhos podiam ver._

_Ele pulou._

_Eu me encolhi e esperei pelo rasgo e rosnado, quando olhei depois de alguns segundos eu vi que ele estava tentando empurrar a barreira à distância. __Mas ele não podia. _

_Eu não sabia se era o sonho que tornava tudo mais assustador, mas o lobo acionava algum tipo de alarme fraco na minha cabeça._

_A maneira como ele rosnava tão odiosamente como se ele estivesse gritando palavrões... a maneira como ele parecia demasiado grande para ser um lobo normal... o ódio familiar em seus olhos negros..._

_Eu não estava mais sozinha. Olhei para os lados para ver 8 pessoas desconhecidas. _

_Um deles era uma pequena garota de cabelo preto. Ela rosnou para o lobo. O próximo ao lado dela era alto e tinha cabelo loiro, ele estava segurando suas costas. _

_Havia um homem alto e forte ao lado da linda mulher loira, então havia um homem loiro com uma mulher de cabelos cor de caramelo ao lado dele. _

_Havia mais dois, mas eu não podia ver seus rostos. _

_Toda a postura de repente veio à minha mente, eles pareciam que estavam... me defendendo. Por que eles perdem seu tempo me defendendo? Eu nunca os conheci, eu não sou nada para eles. _

_Então eu vi seus dentes quando o homem forte rosnou ameaçadoramente. Eles eram vampiros... _

_O lobo não estava sozinho também, outros lobos se juntaram a ele ultrapassando os vampiros em número._

_Os outros dois vampiros estavam agora perfeitamente claros, Edward, em toda sua característica vampírica._

_E uma mulher estranha... mas ela parecia muito familiar. O cabelo dela era tão familiar para mim, a forma do seu corpo era tão conhecida. Quem era ela? _

_De repente, ela saltou à frente e tomou uma atitude protetora bem na minha frente, ao contrário dos outros que estavam apenas em meu lado. _

_Olhei para ela de perto e, lentamente, sua aparência mudou. Mudou para a aparência da minha mãe. _

_Ela se inclinou para o meu nível e falou na voz da mamãe. _

_"Quem sou eu?" _

_Com essa última linha, a barreira rompeu e o lobo castanho-avermelhado atacou suas costas com um lampejo de iluminação. _

Eu não conseguia ouvir nada que tia Rosalie estava dizendo.

As pessoas do meu sonho eram os Cullen! Ugh, eu sou uma louca idiota! Como eu poderia não perceber isso antes? Eu reconheci todos eles! Exceto...

A mulher ao lado de Edward, no final do meu sonho se transformou em minha mãe... Ela era a minha mãe?

"... então a razão de eu não ter gostado de você é que eu não podia acreditar que Edward iria aceitá-la porque você é a filha de um lobisomem-".

"Tia Rose, havia alguma chance há treze anos atrás de que minha mãe tivesse se tornado uma vampira?"

Ela cresceu muito silenciosa e seu rosto tornou-se duro. Ela parecia concentrar-se muito forte em alguma coisa.

"Sim..." Ela disse hesitante. "Sua mãe tinha um desejo muito forte de se tornar um de nós para que ela pudesse ficar com Edward para sempre. Ela temia ficar mais velha do que dezessete anos".

Ah, isso explica muita coisa. Sempre que o aniversário dela se aproximava, ela apenas ficava aborrecida em seu quarto, recusando-se a comer ou fazer qualquer coisa (a menos que o pai ordenasse a ela). Eu sempre imaginei que era porque ela não gostava de envelhecer como outras mulheres.

"Eu não ficaria surpresa se ela ainda tivesse o desejo de..." Ela parou de falar.

Eu congelei e fiquei olhando para o teto... não vendo nada.

A mãe ainda _queria_ ser uma vampira? Ela _faria_ isso? Eu virei meu olhar em direção à escada. Eu não tinha certeza de como pensar nisso, se ela fizesse, eu não tinha certeza de como eu me sentiria.

"Bem, Lizzy, você me perdoa? Eu prometo me comportar. Compreendo vagamente sua dor e espero que possamos nos ligar porque eu sei que Edward ama você como sua filha e eu não quero ter um relacionamento ruim com você".

"Claro, claro tia Rose, é claro que eu te perdôo".

Sua voz era dura. "Você ainda não acredita em mim".

"Oh, não, não é isso, é só... eu estava pensando na minha mãe sendo uma vampira... eu apenas não sei o que pensar sobre isso".

Entendimento cruzou suas feições. "Oh, eu entendo, não se preocupe, você é uma garota inteligente e você vai descobrir o que fazer." Ela beijou minha testa e depois ela foi embora.

O único som na casa toda era o tique-taque monótono do relógio do avô e o som ocasional de alguns animais lá fora.

Eu pensei e pensei e pensei pelo que parecia ser uma eternidade. Eu decidi que não ajudaria apenas deitar aqui e me perguntar, eu tinha de obter algumas respostas. Então eu me levantei e fui até a escada, eu estava no topo da escada quando percebi que a tia Rose não tinha saído. Imaginei que ela tivesse saído para caçar também.

Eu abri muitas portas porque eu não sabia qual delas pertencia a Edward. Eu entrei em tantos quartos que eu pensei que estava em um hotel ou algo assim. Então, no terceiro andar, na última porta do corredor, eu abri-a esperando um outro beco sem saída. Mas para minha imensa surpresa, vi que minha mãe estava deitada em uma cama gigante no meio do quarto. Ela parecia tão calma que eu decidi que era melhor não acordá-la.

Quando eu estava prestes a fechar a porta, eu a ouvi começar a balbuciar.

"Hm... eu não sei... faz muitos anos... eu não tenho certeza se quero ser uma vampira... porque eu tenho que pensar em Lizzy... eu preciso estar lá para ela... eu tenho responsabilidades..." Ela estava tendo uma conversa dormindo.

Ela desistiria da eternidade com Edward por mim?

Isso não está certo, eu quero dizer, ela tem sua própria vida e eu não deveria interferir nisso.

Saí do quarto e desci as escadas com um novo objetivo. Eu não poderia deixar mamãe se preocupar comigo, ela tem que ter a felicidade à sua maneira. Eu iria mostrar-lhe isso. De uma forma ou de outra.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ O que acharam da conversa com a Rose? E agora, o que a Lizzy vai "aprontar"? Próximo cap. na sexta-feira! Continuem deixando reviews! Bjs... __**Ju**_


	18. Um passo para a frente e dois para trás

**Capítulo 18 – Um passo para a frente e dois para trás**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

_**Lizzy POV**__  
_  
Eu fiz certo em bloquear minha mente de Edward para cobrir o meu plano. Eu não queria que a mamãe tivesse que escolher entre eu e a sua felicidade, isso simplesmente não estava certo.

Eu tinha ficado por um tempo pensando nisso. Eu havia pensado em fugir, mas alguns fatores estavam no meu caminho.

1) A tia Alice veria.

2) Todos os Cullens me encontrariam, não importava como, por causa do meu perfume.

3) Mesmo que, por algum milagre eu fosse embora, mamãe se recusaria a ser transformada até que eu estivesse segura.

Assim, cheguei a esta conclusão. Eu gostaria de provar para mamãe que eu era independente e que ela não precisava se preocupar comigo. Eu só não sabia como fazer isso...

Só então o sol surgiu no horizonte e os Cullen saíram dos quartos. Eles todos me cumprimentaram com um bom dia e Edward se aproximou de mim.

"Lizzy, por que você está acordada?"

Eu não bloqueei minha mente diretamente, eu apenas não estava pensando em meus planos.

"Não consegui dormir." Eu disse verdadeiramente. Olhei para baixo.

"Então... Rosalie se desculpou?"

"Sim, ela foi muito doce e essas coisas..."

"Então... como você se sente sobre a sua mãe querer ser... uma de nós?" Ele perguntou hesitante.

"Bem... não tenho certeza ainda, eu acho que eu sou do tipo neutra. Ou talvez eu não tenha pensado muito." Eu suspirei.

"Bem, eu quero que você saiba que você é a prioridade número um na vida dela e sua felicidade significa muito mais do que a dela própria." Eu estava consciente.

"É bem..." Eu não sabia o que dizer. Felizmente o meu estômago roncou e Edward se levantou e caminhou até a cozinha para me fazer um café da manhã.

Mamãe estava sonolenta descendo as escadas, só para tropeçar no degrau mais alto. Suspirei. Clássico.

Tio Emmett a pegou antes de ela bater no chão e a colocou no chão suavemente, ela ainda estava ofegante enquanto ele estava lá esperando por um agradecimento.

"Obrigada".

"Não há problema, Bells!" Ela se encolheu.

"O que eu disse?"

"N-nada Emmett... isso é só como o J-Jacob costumava me chamar..."

"Oh, OH, DESCULPE BELLS – QUERO DIZER, BELLA!" Ele gaguejou. Foi meio engraçado.

Mamãe virou para mim e me deu um pequeno sorriso, mas a indecisão conquistou seus olhos. Sorri o mesmo pequeno sorriso que ela. Eu sabia por que ela estava indecisa.

"Você quer ir para a escola hoje, docinho?" Ela perguntou. Eu balancei a cabeça, eu precisava de uma distração.

"OH, DEIXE-ME VESTI-LA!" Tia Alice chorou. Eu gemi quando eu fui arremessada para cima pelos degraus.

Após a mudança tortuosa eu estava pronta para a escola. Eu gemi quando eu me vi no espelho, eu parecia uma daquelas meninas peruas, fáceis, que dominavam os corredores. Mas eu decidi que era melhor não perturbar a tia Alice.

Edward e mamãe me levaram para a escola e eu fui atingida pela percepção de que a última vez que estive aqui eu estava tentando descobrir a história que mamãe me contou e agora eu fazia parte dela. Eu ri de mim mesma e mamãe olhou de volta, confusa. Edward apenas balançou sua cabeça com um sorriso estampado em seu rosto. Eu olhei fixamente em branco para a parede de tijolo vermelho lá fora e vi os vários clichês e grupos e percebi o quão superficial e puramente estúpido era tudo isso. Eu tinha uma compreensão muito melhor e perspectivas de vida. Estas crianças nunca haviam passado por uma fração do que eu passei. É por isso que eu nunca me encaixei... Eu tinha aprendido nos meus treze anos de idade que a ignorância era felicidade. Doce felicidade. E isso também era um dom nunca concedido.

Saí do carro e eles foram embora. Fui até meu armário enquanto me remexia, tentando fazer a saia descer, ela mostrava muito para o meu gosto. No meu caminho eu notei um grupo de jogadores do time da escola secando a minha roupa.

_Tire uma foto que vai durar mais tempo_. Eu queria dizer a eles. Esses suínos eram as mais baixas formas de vida que eu poderia imaginar além do meu pai. Mas meu pai era um pouco melhor do que eles... pelo menos eu ainda sou virgem, eu não posso dizer o mesmo para algumas de suas vítimas... Era realmente triste e eu estava sempre aliviada de eu nunca ter chamado a atenção deles. Mas suponho que a esperança foi em vão porque agora os seus olhos continuavam correndo de cima para baixo o meu corpete.

Algumas das meninas que queriam ser populares tentaram falar comigo sobre manicures e a Hollister*, mas eu sempre arrumei uma desculpa para fugir, tais como, "Eu tenho que ir ao meu armário", ou, "Tenho que me encontrar com Sr. Jones", ou, "eu tenho que ir ao banheiro." Até o final do dia eu tinha ido ao banheiro quatro vezes.

_*__Hollister__: Loja virtual que só vende coisas de grife._

Mas uma conversa que tive com uma menina me chamou atenção.

"Hey, Katie vai dar uma festa após a escola hoje, eu ouvi dizer que vai ter bebida! Quer vir?"

Eu disse a ela que pensaria sobre isso. Eu certamente não tinha planos para beber, mas talvez, se eu fosse capaz de ir a esta festa sozinha e incólume – com minha virgindade intacta - então mamãe voltaria atrás e se entregaria à sua felicidade.

Eu decidi que esperaria a tia Alice me vestir, esta era a minha primeira chance de ir a uma festa como uma menina adolescente despreocupada.

(Mais tarde naquela noite)

Fiquei contente quando mamãe e Edward concordaram em deixar-me ir, as palavras de Edward ficaram comigo.

"Ela passou por coisas muito mais difíceis, eu tenho certeza que ela pode lidar com um bando de festeiros!" Ele riu e eu sorri para ele. Eu sabia que havia uma razão para eu gostar dele.

Tia Alice havia trazido um vestido preto para eu vestir e eu acabei rindo porque eu poderia imaginar a reação da mamãe e Edward a _isso_. E confie em mim, eu não estava errada.

Quando eles entraram no quarto e me viram vestida nele (eu só o coloquei para brincar com a tia Alice, eu nunca esperei que minha mãe ou o Edward aprovassem. Eu tive certeza de que Jacob também não aceitaria.). Eles ficaram indignados e eu imaginei Edward amaldiçoando a tia Alice porque ele decidiu falar super rápido e baixo. Eu apenas sorri enquanto seu argumento continuou. Durante tudo isso, mamãe me ajudou a tirar o vestido.

Não foi até que eu estava vestida com um roupão que tanto Edward como tia Alice perceberam o que eu estava esperando. Edward limpou a garganta e saiu do quarto e a tia Alice gemeu.

"Bem, eu acho que você terá que usar o vestido ´seguro'." Ela trouxe um vestido laranja, era bonito e eu podia me ver nele.

Depois que eu estava pronta, mamãe e Edward vieram de novo para inspecionar o vestido. Eles concordaram que era melhor, mas me fizeram vestir um casaco longo com ele, pelo menos até que eu estivesse realmente na festa.

Quando desci as escadas e cheguei à sala, peguei minha bolsa e eu estava prestes a sair pela porta com mamãe, mas Edward agarrou meu braço e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Eu coloquei uma lata cheia de spray de pimenta em sua bolsa." Eu aspirei. Wow, ele era o clássico pai super-protetor. Eu juro que eu achava que ele precisava de um programa de comédia. Ele riu sem graça.

"Estou falando sério Lizzy... cuide de si mesma, por favor." Ele pediu sinceramente.

"Tudo bem. Eu prometo." Eu disse a ele.

"Bom, agora vamos indo." Ele me puxou para dentro do carro.

Quando chegamos à casa, tinha uma música estridente vindo de dentro das paredes. Edward rosnou.

"Tem certeza que quer fazer isso Lizzy? Quer dizer, você pode esperar algumas décadas... ou nunca fazer isso".

"Confie em mim, eu sou uma garota grande".

"Que horas eu devo estar aqui para buscá-la?"

"Dez e meia".

"Ok, tchau Lizzy".

"BYE DOCINHO!" Mamãe chamou do banco de passageiro. Acenei para eles quando o carro foi embora.

Eu respirei fundo antes de entrar na casa...

**(Nota da Autora - Ok, tão tão tão tão tão tentador terminar aqui mesmo! Mas eu tenho recebido reclamações sobre essas coisas, por isso não vou) ****  
**  
Parei na porta da frente; tossi um pouco antes de me acostumar com o ar. Eu vi pessoas de minhas aulas de pé bebendo Deus sabe o que. De repente eu estava tendo dúvidas sobre estar aqui, eu estava prestes a virar e voltar para fora antes que alguém pegou o meu braço.

"Heeeey! Você veio..." A menina que me convidou gaguejou suas palavras.

"Lizzy".

"É isso!" Ela gritou.

"É um... Vou pegar uma bebida..."

Fui até a mesa de bebidas e servi-me de uma bebida que estava em uma tigela. Eu não pensei sobre o que poderia ter naquilo. No segundo que eu tomei um gole, eu cuspi de volta, trazendo uma atenção indesejada para mim. Eca! Eu nunca tinha provado o que quer que fosse aquilo, mas eu tinha certeza que havia algum tipo de álcool nele.

Fiquei vermelho carmesim profundo e escapuli e me sentei no sofá ao lado de uma garota que eu sempre gostei, por causa da sua timidez. Ela parecia tão desconfortável quanto eu.

"Hey." Eu disse timidamente.

Ela se virou para mim lentamente, dobrando seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

"Hey".

"O que há de errado?" Perguntei-lhe, talvez ela e eu pudéssemos relatar o que havia de errado conosco.

"Bem... esta é a primeira vez que eu sou convidada para uma festa como esta. E eu apenas não sei o que fazer..."

"Bem, você e eu, eu nunca estive em uma festa antes".

Ela olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

Ela corou e abaixou a cabeça.

"Me desculpe, é só que... bem, você é muito bonita e eu esperava que alguém como você fosse para essas coisas o tempo todo".

Eu ri. "Bem, há muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim".

"Bem, talvez eu pudesse, você quer me salvar de me envergonhar nesta festa?" Ela pediu apenas provocando.

"Claro." Eu agarrei a mão dela e arrastei-a para o meio da sala onde todos estavam dançando. Eu dancei com ela, embora eu nunca tivesse dançado antes, eu só fiz o que todo mundo estava fazendo. Eu estava realmente me divertindo! Eu nunca acreditei que eu dançaria em uma festa!

Eu estava tendo o melhor momento da minha vida antes de perceber os olhos vulgares do grupo estúpido de meninos hormonais secando nós duas dançando. Ela parecia não notar, então eu astutamente agarrei o braço dela e disse-lhe que eu estava ficando cansada. Puxei-a para fora da sala, eu não queria que eles fossem capazes de nos ver.

Passei o resto da noite com ela e eu estava constantemente olhando por cima do ombro para os meninos. Mas eu nunca mais os vi. Fiquei aliviada, mas eu não queria dar essa chance, então eu disse a ela que queria ir para casa mais cedo. Ela se ofereceu para vir comigo, não querendo que eu voltasse para casa sozinha, eu concordei em deixá-la me acompanhar porque eu sabia que tia Alice teria uma visão e viria nos pegar antes de nós termos ido longe demais.

Nós começamos a caminhar pelas calçadas do bairro.

Não tinha muita iluminação na rua e muitas luzes das casas estavam desligadas também, eu tive um sentimento doentio na boca do meu estômago, mas eu ignorei.

Tia Alice virá. Eu sei que ela virá.

Eu só disse a mim mesma que eu estava sendo paranóica.

Caminhamos em silêncio, imaginei que ela estava tão alerta quanto eu. Eu estava hiper ciente do spray de pimenta na minha bolsa. Eu mentalmente me chutei, eu era uma idiota, deixá-la vir comigo em uma caminhada durante a noite enquanto eu estava usando um vestido! Quer dizer, eu estava vestindo um casaco, mas como se isso fizesse qualquer diferença.

Caminhamos em um ritmo acelerado querendo, pelo menos, caminhar sob a luz da rua.

Eu vi um posto de gasolina e suspirei de alívio. Poderíamos esperar que a tia Alice nos pegasse lá! Nós ficaríamos bem... ou, pelo menos... então, eu percebi...

**(AN-UGH! Eu quero terminar aqui mesmo! Mas... vou resistir... é melhor agradecerem as pessoas que dão opiniões descritivas nas reviews, e eu digo descritivas) **Cinco silhuetas estavam em nosso caminho. Paramos mortificadas em nosso caminho e de mãos entrelaçadas, cheguei à minha bolsa e fechei os dedos em volta do meu spray de pimenta. Eu mantive a minha mão dentro da minha bolsa como se fosse correr para o outro lado da rua em uma frágil tentativa de escapar.

Eles casualmente ficaram ao nosso redor para bloquear o nosso caminho mais uma vez. As únicas diferenças eram a luz da rua e um beco escuro. Era basicamente como dar um passo em frente e dois passos para trás porque o beco escuro era um milhão de vezes mais perigoso e superava qualquer coisa positiva sobre a situação. Se houvesse alguma.

Eles nos cercaram e pude ver seus rostos claramente.

Eram aqueles nojentos pervertidos da escola e da festa. E eu tinha que admitir, eu não fiquei nem um pouco surpresa. Eu sabia que algum dia a minha felicidade com os Cullen acabaria. Era apenas uma questão de tempo.

Eles nos cercaram fazendo um círculo e continuaram a nos empurrar de volta para as sombras do beco. Eles tinham sorrisos maldosos em seus rostos. Seus olhos estavam nadando com entusiasmo e expectativa. Isso me causou arrepios na espinha.

Eu sabia que essa era a única chance que teríamos de escapar, mesmo se fosse insuportavelmente pequena. Eu agarrei a palma da mão dela e tentei passar entre dois deles, mas claro, eu não consegui.

Eu senti a pressão em meu braço e senti o líquido morno começar a gotejar por ele.

Comecei a sentir a dor agora, eu ia começar a gritar em agonia, mas me contive puxando as reservas de força de vontade das muitas noites apanhando de Jacob. Recusei-me a dar a estes psicopatas esse tipo de satisfação. Eu ouvi um deles grunhindo de aborrecimento, obviamente pelo meu silêncio.

Eles me empurraram de volta para o meio do círculo e começaram a me fechar. Eu vi uma pequena fenda entre dois deles. Eu sabia que podia escapar facilmente, pois seus hormônios estavam começando a tomar o controle agora, mas eu sabia que o bom senso iria voltar para eles antes que nós duas pudéssemos escapar. Apenas uma de nós sairia dessa.

Ela era uma boa menina e ela foi aquela que se ofereceu para andar para casa a pé comigo. E eu me recusei a deixar minha sorte terrivelmente ruim afetá-la. Eu fiquei por trás dela e sussurrei para ela correr e chutei de volta um deles com todas as minhas forças a fazendo passar entre os dois rapazes. Ela quebrou a concentração deles e chegou do lado de fora do círculo.

Ela voltou a olhar para mim por um breve segundo, o que provavelmente foi a coisa mais estúpida que ela poderia fazer.

"CORRA SUA IDIOTA!" Eu gritei.

Ela ouviu isso na hora e ela disparou na rua antes que eles conseguissem alcançá-la. Ela tinha ido para a cobertura do posto de gasolina, então não havia nenhuma maneira que eles poderiam pegá-la agora. Eu fui golpeada por causa de minhas ações. Não me arrependo disso, eu podia lidar com Jacob, eu poderia lidar com qualquer coisa que esses palhaços poderiam fazer comigo. Eu ri sem graça para mim mesma.

"Faça o seu pior." Eu rosnei.

"Oh, não se preocupe. Nós vamos".

Então, tudo ficou escuro...

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ OMG! OMG! OMG! Estou sem palavras aqui... o que será que vai acontecer com a Lizzy? Será que Alice viu o que acontece e alguém vai ajudá-la? Peço desculpas pelo atraso em postar o cap., mas é que estou viajando e o acesso a internet é meio complicado... Próximo cap. na terça-feira! Continuem deixando reviews! Bjs... __**Ju**_


	19. Despertar

_**Nota da Autora****: **_

_OK, então, eu sei que muitos de vocês estão confusos e dizendo coisas como "bem, Lizzy não é meio lobisomen?"_

_Bem, não... e aqui está a minha lógica._

_Todas as crianças em La Push - menos os lobos - são humanos, certo? Você concorda?_  
_Ok, bom, AGORA tecnicamente não há nenhuma coisa "meio lobisomen"... pelo menos é assim que eu vejo. Porque se houvesse tal coisa, então todas as crianças seriam metade lobisomem e não haveria nenhum ser humano em La Push._

_E desde que Leah é a única lobo fêmea na história, significa que é seguro dizer que Lizzy não é um lobo. ENTÃO, Alice é capaz de vê-la E fazer tudo certo com os Cullen!_

_Ok, desculpe se houve alguma confusão!_

* * *

**Capítulo 19 – Despertar**

_Tradutora: Mery Almeida_

_**Lizzy POV**_

Pela primeira vez na minha vida, me concedi uma doce ignorância. Eu tinha estado tão inconsciente que eu não vi nada do que tinham feito comigo. Mas agora eu podia sentir. Meus braços doíam, minhas pernas estavam dormentes e minha cabeça martelava. E depois de algum tempo, um feixe de luz invadiu minhas pálpebras.

Eu achei que era a minha hora de ir.

Levei em conta com gratidão, ansiosa para fugir da dor, quando eu percebi isso. Este não era o céu em todo. Agulhas estavam em meus braços enfaixados e as máquinas faziam um barulho estridente e irritante. Fechei os olhos concluindo que a escuridão era mais confortável do que este lugar.

Senti algo frio tocar a minha testa, eu recuei um pouco sob a pressão.

"Lizzy?" Eu ouvi alguém me chamar. A voz soava abafada e arrastada, e em seguida, mais uma vez, provavelmente era apenas eu. Eu não respondi, eu não havia descoberto como mover meus lábios ainda.

"Lizzy, você pode abrir seus olhos?" a voz agora estava clara, era Edward.

Movimentei suavemente os músculos dos meus olhos e deixei a luz ser transmitida através de minhas pálpebras abertas.

Quando minha visão ficou mais clara, vi que o quarto estava cheio de bichos de pelúcia, balões e flores. E o rosto de Edward estava a cerca de trinta centímetros de distância do meu. Sua expressão preenchida com preocupação e alívio.

"Oi". Eu resmunguei rouca.

Ele suspirou de alívio e me deu um abraço leve como plumas. Quando ele me soltou, tinha um olhar sério em seu rosto.

"Você quebrou sua promessa".

"Que promessa?"

"Você prometeu cuidar de si mesma".

"Oh... essa".

"Lizzy, o que aconteceu? Por que não esperou que eu fosse buscá-la?"

"Bem, alguns pervertidos estavam olhando eu e minha amiga na festa e eu queria sair mais cedo e pensei que a tia Alice nos veria caminhando..." As lembranças inundaram de volta para mim.

"Edward, qual é o dano?" Fiquei arrasada. Eu nunca imaginei a minha primeira vez assim. Edward ouviu meu pensamento.

"Oh não, não, nada deste tipo. Nós tivemos sorte de chegar lá a tempo! Você só tem cerca de uma dúzia de cortes em cada braço e suas pernas tinham cortes e contusões tão profundas que tiveram que sedar você para que você não pudesse senti-los." Tentei mover minhas pernas, mas elas não obedeceram. Eu suspirei em frustração.

"Por que você não usou o spray de pimenta? Você estava segurando ele quando encontramos você..."

Oh. Eu acho que eu me esqueci dele.

"O que aconteceu... com eles?" Seu rosto ficou rígido.

"A menina que você salvou correu para o posto de gasolina e notificou as autoridades. Então, Emmett, Jasper e eu não tivemos a chance de fazer nada do que queríamos com eles." Seus olhos ficaram suaves.

"O que você fez para ela foi... incrivelmente compassivo e muito mais do que você esperaria de uma pessoa normal".

"Está dizendo que eu não sou normal?" Eu o provoquei.

"Normal nem sempre é bom".

Eu sorri.

"Por quanto tempo fiquei desacordada?"

"Hoje é quarta-feira".

"Eu estive desacordada desde segunda-feira?"

"Sim... Oh, bem, sua mãe está voltando, tenho certeza que você quer falar com ela sozinha." Eu assenti. Ele levantou e a tomou em seus braços justamente quando ela cruzou a porta. Ela engasgou quando me viu acordada. Eu dei a ela um pequeno sorriso. Edward acenou com a cabeça e saiu.

"Oi bebê".

"Oi mamãe".

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo à procura de coisas para dizer. Lágrimas silenciosas escorreram pelo seu rosto quando seus olhos esquadrinharam de cima a baixo o meu corpo inspecionando os danos. Eu podia sentir latejar cada centímetro do meu corpo e o sangue que estava sendo retido pela gaze. Sentia um pouco de dor, mas eu aturei tudo em silêncio...

"Querida... Eu estou tão... tão..."

"Mamãe, por favor, não diga isso. A culpa foi minha. Eu nem gosto de festas, eu não deveria ter ido, em primeiro lugar".

"Bem... me diga uma coisa... o que trouxe a você para querer ir à festa? Quer dizer, você nunca foi de gostar de festas..."

Eu suspirei. Eu não queria dizer a ela que eu entendia sua indecisão, mas eu não podia mentir para ela agora.

"Bem, eu," Parei. "Mãe, você sabia que você fala dormindo?" Eu perguntei.

Ela gemeu. "Ah, não..."

"Bem, eu tive um sonho há alguns dias, onde você fazia parte dos Cullen e era... imortal. Além disso, a tia Rosalie me disse que você queria ser uma vampira antes de eu nascer. Agora eu não sei o que pensar... mas eu a ouvi enquanto você dormia..." Eu parei de novo para olhar para ela. "E, o que basicamente disse, foi que você não sabia o que queria com relação a isso. E a razão era porque você tinha que pensar em mim. E, eu não queria isso, mamãe; eu não quero que você tenha que escolher entre mim e sua felicidade." Lágrimas corriam pela minha face.

"Então," Eu suspirei através das lágrimas. "Eu fui porque queria mostrar a você que eu era independente e que você não precisava se preocupar comigo..."

Devastação e desespero caíram sobre seu rosto e seus olhos estavam longe.

"Isto é tudo minha culpa." Soluços romperam escapando dos seus lábios e sua cabeça caiu em suas mãos quando ela virou de costas, com espasmos sacudindo seu corpo, rompendo em suspiros e lágrimas.

"N-não mamãe, não é! Realmente não é!"

"Sim, é sim!"

Tentei mover meu braço, mas o dispositivo intravenoso ligado a mim me conteve.

"Querida, não se mexa! Você vai puxar essas coisas para fora!" Ela se atrapalhou para firmar o intravenoso e certificou-se que estava intacto.

"Mamãe." Eu chamei, ela se virou para mim alarmada.

"Você está com dor?"

"Não. Mamãe, eu preciso que você me prometa uma coisa. Eu não vou ser capaz de seguir em frente se você se recusar." Eu citei o que ela disse no dia em que ela me contou a história dos Cullen. Ela olhou para mim sem expressão em estado de choque.

"Eu preciso que você me prometa que... você vai se deixar ser feliz. Mamãe, eu preciso que você se junte aos Cullen." Assim que eu falei, meus olhos fixaram nos dela, marcados com sinceridade.

"Lizzy, eu..." Ela estava sem palavras.

"Por favor, mamãe..." Eu quase sussurrei.

"Mas, Lizzy, e quanto a você, eu quero dizer, você não pode viver com os vampiros..."

"E por que não?"

Ela hesitou. "Bem... a coisa é... antes de você eu estava cercado por nada além de lobisomens... e eu sempre me senti... um pouco sozinha. Mas a tia Emily estava sempre lá para mim e eu dependia de sua companhia porque ela e eu tínhamos algo em comum. Nós duas éramos humanas. Eu precisava da interação humana de alguém de fora da matilha!" Ela fechou os olhos e pausou para pensar. "Mas se eu deixar a humanidade para trás... você não vai ter ninguém para se relacionar. E essa é a última coisa que eu quero".

"Mas mamãe, eu ainda tenho a escola".

Ela sorriu. "Mas não é o mesmo, tia Emily sabia sobre os lobisomens e nos podíamos descarregar uma com a outra quando era necessário... Você já ouviu o ditado "sozinho em meio à multidão"?"

"Mas nós somos diferentes. Você tinha uma vida normal e até feliz antes..." Minha voz sumiu. "Você e eu temos passados diferentes, por isso eu ficaria sozinha entre vampiros todo o dia com um sorriso. Porque eu tive experiência de coisas piores." Eu sabia que tinha vencido com este argumento. Eu tinha certeza.

"O-ok, Lizzy, se você estiver bem com isso..."

"Estou mais do que bem com isto".

Ela suspirou em derrota, mas eu pensei ter visto uma pista de felicidade em seus olhos, como se ela estivesse esperando que eu me sentisse assim.

Eu vi Edward espreitar pela porta.

"Lizzy?"

"Sim?"

"Há alguém aqui que quer vê-la." Eu vi a menina da noite passada se espreitar pela porta por debaixo do braço de Edward.

"Oh, oi!"

Edward deixou-a entrar e ele e minha mãe desapareceram pela porta. Ela puxou uma cadeira para a cama.

"Olá".

"Oi." Eu bocejei. Eu ainda podia estar realmente cansada? Acho que ser atacada toma muita energia de uma pessoa.

"Ok, eu vou fazer isso rápido para deixar você dormir. Eu só queria te agradecer por me salvar. Eu nunca esperei que alguém fosse tão bom a ponto de sacrificar sua segurança pela minha própria. Mesmo que eu tivesse apenas começado a falar com você naquela noite, você ainda fez isso por mim e eu tenho que dizer que você é a melhor amiga que eu sequer poderia esperar ter." Whoa. Essa foi forte.

"Não foi grande coisa." Eu provoquei e então bocejei.

Ela riu. "Acho que vou deixá-la dormir então, oh e isso é para você." Ela colocou uma pequena caixa com uma fita na minha mão e saiu.

Eu puxei as fitas e abri a caixa para revelar o medalhão mais bonito que eu já vi. Obviamente, o mais caro da loja. Era prata e simplista, o que mostrava sua verdadeira beleza. A superfície era lisa e a corrente era tecida por anéis de prata. Eu abri e no interior havia uma foto de nós que ela tinha tirado com seu telefone na festa, e do outro lado havia uma mensagem gravada.

_Você é uma amiga de verdade._

_Hannah_

Mais lágrimas brotaram em meus olhos quando eu li e reli a mensagem, uma e outra vez. Eu não tinha idéia de como isso era caro ou quantas horas levava para se obter esse tanto de dinheiro, mas eu de alguma forma sabia que o que eu fiz devia ter um grande significado para ela.

Eu ouvi uma batida leve na porta e não mais de meio segundo depois, uma grande figura carregando cerca de sete animais de pelúcia, três buquês de rosa e uma dúzia de barras de chocolate Hershey entrou.

A figura deixou cair todos os presentes ao lado da cama e tio Emmett sorriu, obviamente satisfeito com a sua carga. Eu sorri e agradeci. Atrás dele, tia Rosalie trazendo um vaso de orquídeas e uma barra de chocolates Reese. Sorri, de alguma forma quando se tratava de presentes, menos era mais.

Tia Alice entrou delimitada com um pequeno envelope nas mãos, ela rasgou-o e me entregou cinco cartões vale-presente.

"Um... obrigada?"

"Assim que você estiver se sentindo melhor nós vamos gastar esses filhotes!"

"Você não me comprou roupas, de qualquer maneira?"

"Sim, mas desta forma você não pode se opor porque é um presente." Eu gemi.

Tio Jasper estava na porta segurando uma única barra de Kit Kat.

"Por que todo mundo acha que eu não quero nada além de chocolate?" Todos eles deram-me um olhar estranho.

"Todos os adolescentes não querem consumir nada além de coisas com muito açúcar, gordura e calorias?" A tia Alice perguntou. Justamente então Carlisle entrou com uma prancheta.

"Então, como estamos nos sentindo?"

"_Você _é meu médico?"

"Bem, evidentemente, nem Edward nem Bella queriam um médico incompetente cuidando de você." Ele piscou para mim. Carlisle fez-me perguntas comuns sobre como eu estava me sentindo... Blah.

Logo Esme entrou com uma bandeja coberta com uma folha.

"Eu trouxe bolinhos caseiros." Ela olhou em volta, para todos os presentes. "Mas parece que você já tem mais chocolate que o suficiente..." Todos riram enquanto eu corava.

Logo depois, todos eles foram embora e eu estava prestes a dormir quando ouvi a porta ser aberta e fechada em um clique. Eu espiei com um olho aberto para ver a mamãe e Edward ao pé da minha cama.

"Nós viemos apenas para dizer boa noite." Mamãe disse.

"O que é isso?" Edward apontou para minha mão fechada. Eu a abri para revelar o medalhão que Hannah tinha me dado.

"É apenas algo que eu tenho que significa muito para mim".

"Você quer que eu coloque-o em você?" Edward perguntou. Eu concordei e ele estendeu a mão para ele e puxou-o em volta do meu pescoço e o fechou.

Eu estava caindo no sono quando eles saíram da sala, apagando a luz.

Peguei o medalhão e vi como ele brilhava à luz do luar.

"Obrigada." Sussurrei enquanto afundava na inconsciência...

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ Que cap. emocionante... meus olhos encheram de lágrimas com a declaração de amizade da Hannah... e vc´s, o que acharam? Próximo cap. na sexta! Ah, coloquei aquela nota da autora no início para esclarecer algumas coisas, ela tinha deixado-a no cap. anterior... Obrigada por todas as reviews, elas realmente animam as tradutoras! Continuem deixando-as! Bjs... __**Ju**_


	20. À Primeira Vista

**Capítulo 20 – À Primeira Vista**

_Tradutora: Laysa Melo_

_**Lizzy POV**_

3 semanas depois!

Eu estava finalmente deixando esse buraco do inferno de hospital.

Eu estava finalmente livre das enfermeiras irritantemente felizes, dos lençóis das camas dolorosamente duras e da gororoba medíocre que eles chamam de refeição.

Esse também vai ser o meu primeiro dia de volta para casa depois da morte do meu pai.

Quando ele não apareceu depois do trabalho, nós chamamos a polícia e dissemos que ele simplesmente não voltou para casa um dia. A polícia realizou uma busca completa por ele durante aproximadamente uma semana, mas pararam de procurar depois disso. Os lobos pareciam realmente não estar de luto e – assim como nós – também não colocaram um pretexto para procurar por ele.

A propaganda exagerada acabou e a eletricidade de tudo isso caiu no esquecimento.

Quando mamãe, Edward e eu chegamos de volta em casa, a alcatéia estava esperando por nós. Quando saímos a alcatéia pediu desculpas pelo mal entendido e disse que o relacionamento entre eles e os Cullen estava longe de ser de ódio.

Mamãe e eu ficamos eufóricas quando eles pediram para assinar um novo tratado. Eu não queria estar no meio de uma guerra, então deu tudo certo no final.

Então me troquei para a roupa que a tia Alice escolheu para mim. Eu coloquei o meu medalhão, que repousava em meu pescoço, e saí para encontrar Hannah.

Eu cheguei em frente ao cinema e esperei por ela chegar.

Eu fiquei lá fora e me incomodei um pouco quando o ar frio chicoteou no meu rosto. Eu estava prestes a pegar o meu celular recém-adquirido para ligar pra ela quando eu senti uma mão segurar o meu ombro. Me virei para ver Hannah sorrindo brilhantemente.

"Quando você chegou aqui?" Eu perguntei.

Ela riu. "Eu estava te esperando lá dentro há mais ou menos meia hora".

"Rá. Esperando lá dentro. Wow, eu sou esperta, eu decidi que era melhor esperar no frio em vez de andar dez passos até a porta." Ela riu mais do meu sarcasmo.

Quando entramos no cinema – com os celulares bem altos para ver se um telefone realmente atrapalharia o filme - nós nos sentamos bem na frente para ver se era verdade que se sentar na frente dava dor de cabeça

Optamos assistir um filme de romance tipicamente de meninas somente para zombar dos espectadores sentimentais.

Enquanto assistíamos o enredo exagerado do filme rolando, rimos muito das mulheres de meia idade que se acabavam em lágrimas. Quando o final feliz finalmente chegou, com o clássico beijo na chuva, nós estávamos sem ar. A pipoca que havíamos comprado estava espalhada no chão do cinema e segurávamos a nossa barriga de tanto rir. Nossos rostos estavam vermelhos e brilhantes e apesar do filme ter sido uma porcaria... eu tive o melhor momento da minha vida.

Quando saímos eu vi que um menino da minha escola – que não fazia parte da gangue que nos atacou, graças a Deus – nos observava atentamente. Nossos olhos se encontraram por uma fração de segundos e, nesse momento, eu havia me tornado uma daquelas meninas hormonais que só falam de meninos e colocavam o seu primeiro nome com o sobrenome do seu amado. Ele era bonito, não havia dúvidas nisso, mas havia algo misterioso e gentil nele. Ele realmente nunca havia estado em um grupo popular, mas ninguém pensava mal dele. Ele sempre foi uma espécie de solitário. Assim como eu. Eu nunca havia pensando muito sobre ele até agora porque antes eu tinha outras coisas em minha mente, mas agora... uau. Como eu pude não tê-lo notado antes?

Eu baixei o meu olhar e corei profundamente ficando da cor de carmim e arrastei Hannah até o banheiro.

"Quem era ele?" Eu perguntei quando estávamos no banheiro.

Ela me deu um olhar confuso. "Quem?"

"O que estava nos observando antes." Eu sussurrei apressadamente.

"Você quer dizer Dean Lautner?" **(N.A: Me desculpem, mas eu TINHA que colocar, eu APENAS tinha.)**

"Esse é o nome dele?" Eu perguntei honestamente.

A compreensão cintilou em seu rosto e sua expressão se tornou prepotente e ela falou em uma voz cantante.

"Você gosta dele, você gosta dele!"

"Eu não!" Mas quando eu ri e corei novamente isso meio que diminuiu o poder da minha declaração, apenas fazendo seu sorriso crescer mais ainda.

"Oh, a propósito, ele não estava olhando para mim, e sim para você".

"Você não pode saber disso".

"Oh, eu posso e eu sei." Ela sussurrou.

Eu não falei mais depois disso, ela começou a me arrastar para fora do banheiro quando eu a parei.

"O que? Está ficando tarde." Ela disse.

"Espere!" Eu sussurrei. Corri para o espelho reaplicando o meu delineador e alisando o meu cabelo. Eu caminhei para longe do espelho enquanto ainda arrumava os meus cabelos.

O que na terra eu estava fazendo? Ele é apenas um garoto, nada de especial. Além disso, não é como se ele fosse querer alguém como eu.

Ela riu histericamente durante todo o meu pequeno episódio. Eu segurei a minha respiração enquanto ela abria a porta, borboletas crescendo no meu estômago quando eu imaginei que o veria novamente. Eu me chutei mentalmente, por que eu estava tão obcecada com isso? Saí do banheiro com o meu queixo erguido, mas eu não evitar de esperar que ele ainda estivesse aqui.

Meus olhos procuraram pelo cinema por qualquer sinal de Dean, mas para minha profunda desilusão, ele estava fora de vista. Eu marchei para fora do cinema com Hannah e esperei a nossa carona vir.

Por que eu deixei esse menino estragar o meu humor? Isso é estúpido, eu estava tão feliz antes de vê-lo. Eu tentei aliviar o meu humor conversando animadamente com Hannah, mas ela entendeu o meu humor depressivo, então decidimos tomar um pouco de sorvete enquanto esperávamos Edward chegar.

Entramos na Marble Slab Creamery***** ao lado do cinema, quando eu entrei no pequeno espaço com ar condicionado, três coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo.

_*__Marble Slab Creamery:__É uma loja que é especialista em vender sorvete e outras variadas sobremesas. É conhecida por ter o melhor sorvete de cone do mundo. Foto: __http:/ / blog/ wp-content/ uploa__ds/ 2009/05/__ marble- slab- crea__mery- outside- 01__ (retirar os espaços)_

Dean estava caminhando para fora da loja, eu tropecei na soleira da porta, e ele me pegou antes de eu atingir o chão.

Minha respiração era pesada, mas não porque eu havia tropeçado. Foi porque ele estava me segurando. Eu pensei ter sentido seus braços apertando ao redor dos meus ombros, quase como se ele estivesse desfrutando do momento, antes de ele me colocar de pé.

As costas da sua mão escovaram na minha e as minhas próprias ansiavam enlaçar as dele, mas eu resisti. Ele saiu e eu fui deixada ofegante sozinha e com Hannah parado perto de mim com um sorriso estúpido no rosto.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ E então, o que acharam? Lizzy arrumou uma paixãozinha a primeira vista? Que fofo... o que vc´s acham que vai acontecer? Próximo cap. na terça. Continuem deixando reviews! Bjs... __**Ju**_


	21. Primeiro Bilhete

**Capítulo 21 – Primeiro Bilhete **

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**Lizzy POV**_

Depois que deixamos Hannah em sua casa, Edward me levou de volta para casa.

Quando mamãe abriu a porta, ele levantou-a em seus braços e eles estavam todo românticos por um momento até que mamãe se moveu de lado para que eu pudesse escapar para o meu quarto. Fechei a porta e vi Edward sair, me lembrei que ele disse algo sobre caçar esta noite, então eu estava segura.

Dean… Dean… Dean… espere, por que estou pensando isso? Ugh! Não. Não. NÃO! Pare com isso, eu me recuso a ser afetada por este estranho! Bem, tecnicamente, eu o conheço há anos, mas eu não sabia nada sobre ele.

Hm… Lizzy _Lautner_… UGH! NÃO, NÃO, NÃO!

Eu fisicamente me dei um tapa em um esforço para expulsar esses pensamentos. Eu bati na lateral da minha cabeça várias vezes e esmaguei meus olhos fechados.

"Vamos lá! Saia!" Bati a mão na minha cabeça mais algumas vezes antes que eu percebi que minha mãe estava na porta me observando.

"Noite dura?"

"Eu suponho que você poderia dizer isso…"

"O que, você não se divertiu?"

"Bem, eu me diverti, é só que, bem..." Eu não queria soar como qualquer adolescente apaixonada nessa maldita hora.

"Está tudo bem, querida, você não tem que me contar".

Ficamos em silêncio e eu permanei olhando inexpressivamente para fora da janela.

"É sobre um menino, não é?" Eu congelei. Como mamãe sabe sempre estas coisas?

"Er..."

Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou. Um sorriso espalhando-se pelo seu rosto.

"Eu acho que é hora para "a conversa"." Oh meu deus. Eu me assustei e caí no chão.

"Ow".

"Ok, então vamos acabar com isso-"

Eu espreitei minha cabeça para o lado da cama.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, mamãe. V-você não pode estar falando sério".

"Estou falando absolutamente sério." Oh, por favor, querido Deus, não.

"Por favor, mamãe, qualquer coisa menos isso!"

"Ok, então quando uma menina e… um menino gostam um do outro… _muito,_ eles-"

Eu apertei minhas mãos em meus ouvidos.

" LALALALA EU NÃO POSSO OUVIR VOCÊ! LALALALA." Eu balancei minha cabeça freneticamente para frente e para trás. Senti sua mão vir até meu ombro.

"Lizzy, querida, nós precisamos converser sobre isso, acredite em mim, eu estou tão envergonhada quanto você".

"Eu não acho que isso é humanamente possível!"

"Olhe, querida." Ela suspirou. "Tenho algumas novidades".

Eu descobri meus ouvidos.

"Bem, a maioria dos lobos está começando a parar de se transformar de modo permanente, então a próxima geração de lobos está tomando conta. E eu sei que isso pode não acontecer, mas… se um deles sofrer imprint com você, eu gostaria de ter esta conversa com você antes que seja tarde." Imprint? Eu tinha ouvido as lendas, mas, vamos lá? Imprint?

"Uh… Papai já me deu essa conversa?" Eu tentei.

"Quando?" Ela perguntou friamente.

"Um… 31 de fevereiro?..." Pensei em uma data aleatória.

"Então você memorizou a data em que teve a conversa?" Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Sim, quero dizer, foi realmente importante para mim, então eu memorizei a data, eu também me lembro que naquele dia estava ensolarado".

"Não existe 31 de fevereiro." Oh merda.

"Uh… não, eu quero dizer um… 31 de setembro?" **(N.A.: Pense seriamente sobre isso, há um 31 de setembro também?)**

"Lizzy, vamos acabar logo com isso, tirar fora do caminho".

"Não, mamãe, por favor, eu faço qualquer coisa!"

Ela parecia despedaçada.

"Ah ok, tudo bem! Mas você tem que assistir a este vídeo educativo!" Oh Deus, não.

Ela me arrastou para a sala de estar e me sentou na frente da TV e a tela azul do DVD apareceu quando ela colocou o DVD.

Eu cerrei e apertei meus punhos e minha respiração ficou mais difícil antes do vídeo sequer ter começado.

**(Isto não vai ser bonito, então vamos pular para depois do vídeo)**

A tela ficou azul e minha boca pendia aberta.

O-oh meu deus. O que foi aquela... _coisa _e aquela outra _coisa… _E depois outra coisa sobre… _coisas._

Eu tremia e senti espasmos chacoalharem meu corpo. Minha respiração engatou e quebrou. Minha visão ficou embaçada e então tudo ficou escuro...

(Haha típica reação de Lizzy)

"Lizzy? Lizzy?" Ouvi uma voz chamando. Fora de lugar, eu estava de repente com fome.

"Picles extra, mas nada de mostarda..." Eu murmurei. Eu tinha acabado de dizer isso?

Eu ouvi mamãe rir e me abraçar.

"Acabou, querida, o vídeo acabou e você nunca vai ter que fazer isso novamente." Eu senti um espasmo quando me lembrei do vídeo.

"Apenas não pense sobre isso, baby." Como eu poderia não pensar?

"M-mas mamãe, o…"

"Shhh… está tudo bem".

(No dia seguinte, antes da escola)

Vesti minhas roupas de grief que a tia Alice me deu, só que desta vez eu realmente _pedi_ a ela para escolher a minha roupa para hoje. Na esperança que eu veria Dean. Eu estava indo para um visual de menina da escola.

Quando cheguei à escola, eu procurei ao redor descontroladamente por Dean, então eu mentalmente me bati de novo porque eu estava me tornando obsessiva. Eu suspirei de alívio quando o vi no pátio com seus livros. O que era realmente lisonjeiro é que ele estava olhando para mim. Recusei-me a abandonar o meu olhar, eu não desistiria a menos que ele desistisse.

Seus olhos eram castanhos escuros e ele era assustadoramente alto para um aluno da sétima série… bem, era uma das coisas que eu gostava sobre ele, eu suponho.

Suspiro.

Eu acho que não havia escapatória que isso estava lá?

Eu gosto de Dean Lautner. _Gosto_, gosto.

Desfaleci. Eu ainda estava olhando em seus olhos através do patio quando senti a mão de alguém tocar o meu ombro. Virei-me para ver Hannah com um olhar presunçoso no rosto.

"Então… você não gosta dele, né?"

Fiquei vermelho carmesim e voltei para vê-lo ir embora.

Suspirei e Hannah e eu fomos à nossa primeira aula.

Sentei-me em minha cadeira e olhei à minha direita, a menina que normalmente sentava ali não estava aqui… eu me perguntei o por que.

Eu não tive uma chance para contemplar isso por muito tempo porque Dean, _o_ Dean, entrou na sala e foi até a mesa do professor. Minha respiração ficou mais profunda enquanto eu observava seus movimentos fluidos que ele fazia enquanto andava. Eu comecei a perceber pequenas coisas minúsculas sobre ele.

A maneira como seu cabelo pareceria como se eu corresse minhas mãos por ele, que pareceria como seda… a forma como os seus olhos olhavam hipnóticos e eu poderia ficar perdida neles para sempre… o jeito que eu parecia uma completa idiota quando eu fico do jeito que eu estou agora…

Eu rapidamente endireitei-me porque ele estava se virando para me encarar.

Quando ele se virou e nossos olhos se encontraram eu pensei que pude ouvi-lo suspirar. Eu dei a ele um pequeno sorriso e eu pensei tê-lo ouvido suspirar novamente. Eu ri, para minha intensa surpresa, e olhei para baixo. Eu comecei a rabiscar no meu caderno e Dean sentou-se na mesa ao lado da minha. De repente, a matemática não era tão chata.

Eu podia sentir os olhos dele em mim durante todo o período.

Eu espiava por debaixo do meu cabelo de vez em quando para verificar se ele ainda estava olhando, e ele nunca falhou comigo. Ele estava sempre olhando para mim, eu não acho que nenhum de nós ouviu uma palavra do que o professor disse. Então outra vez eu ainda não tinha certeza se ele gostava de mim.

_Bem, ele está olhando para você desse jeito, é claro que ele gosta de você!_

Uma pequena voz na parte de trás da minha cabeça me chamou, eu empurrei-a para o fundo da minha cabeça.

Eu brinquei com um fio do meu cabelo, torcendo-o ao redor distraidamente. Virei meu tronco para pegá-lo olhando de novo, cada vez que eu o pegava ele sorria um pouco. Ok, talvez eu estivesse deixando tudo ir para a minha cabeça, eu aposto que eu estava pensando demais sobre isso. Ele provavelmente não está interessado de qualquer forma. Então as palavras de Edward na primeira noite em que eu conheci os Cullens voltaram para mim.

_"Você é muito mais desejável para os machos humanos do que você sabe, Lizzy. Você não precisa se preocupar com isso, a única coisa sobre a qual você tem que se preocupar é com qual dos seus pretendentes – que você terá – para escolher. Se algum deles, de qualquer maneira"._

Deixei escapar uma risada dura com a memória, fazendo com que todos - incluindo Dean - dentro de um raio de três metros, olhasse para mim. Corei vermelho vivo e mentalmente me chutei.

"Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida…" Eu murmurei para mim mesma. Eu ouvi o sinal tocar e todo mundo se levantou para sair.

Suspirei e virei-me para pegar meus livros quando vi a mão de Dean cair por um segundo na minha mesa deixando um pedaço de papel dobrado.

Eu peguei-o e abri avidamente.

_Acredite em mim, você está longe de ser estúpida._

_

* * *

_

_**N.T.:**__ Que fofo! Tirando o vídeo constrangedor, parece que o sentimento da Lizzy é correspondido, o que vc´s acham? Obrigada por todas as reviews! E continuem com elas! Bjs… __**Ju**_


	22. Obsessão

**Capítulo 22 – Obsessão**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

_**Lizzy POV **_**  
**  
Eu segurei o bilhete próximo ao meu coração e afundei ainda mais na minha mesa. Eu suspirei.

"Um, Lizzy?" A professora perguntou me puxando para fora do meu devaneio.

"Sim?"

"Você não vai se atrasar para a aula?" O sinal de alerta soou, eu tinha apenas dois minutos!

"Merda!" Eu murmurei enquanto corria para fora da porta.

Eu cheguei ao ginásio bem na hora, no segundo em que eu pisei pela porta do vestiário a campainha tocou.

Quando saímos depois do nosso aquecimento os meninos estavam jogando futebol.

A treinadora soou o apito e gritou em nossos ouvidos. "EI MENINAS, BEM, VOCÊS TERÃO QUE ANDAR AO REDOR DO CAMPO DE FUTEBOL VINTE E QUATRO VEZES OU ENTÃO VOCÊS VÃO REPROVAR." Uma menina falou.

"Mas treinadora Todd, o campo é tão grande e só temos meia hora para acabar a aula".

"VOCÊ TEM PERMISSÃO PARA FALAR? VOCÊ TEM PERMISSÃO PARA FALAR? DEITE!" A menina caiu no chão e começou a fazer flexões. A Treinadora colocou seu pé sobre suas costas.

"MAIS RÁPIDO! EU TENHO UMA AVÓ COM UMA PERNA DE PAU E UM SACO DE COLONOSCOPIA QUE PODE IR MAIS RÁPIDO DO QUE ISSO!" Nós todas gememos e começamos a andar pelo campo. Hannah andou até mim.

"Então, ouvi que os caras que nos atacaram pegaram três anos de prisão." Hannah disse tentando quebrar o silêncio.

"Oh, isso é bom." Eu respondi. Silêncio. De repente ela tinha um olhar animado em seus olhos, ela cutucou meu ombro repetidamente.

"Lizzy! Lizzy!"

"O quê?"

"O Dean está jogando futebol!" Eu girei minha cabeça e o procurei no campo. Avistei-o, ele estava driblando a bola e estava muito à frente de todos.

Eu me abaixei e sentei na grama, eu descansei minha bochecha na minha mão e suspirei com saudade. Hannah sentou-se perto de mim.

"Você gosta muito dele, não é?"

"Sim, eu realmente gosto." Suspirei novamente. "Quando eu me tornei uma admiradora bajuladora? Eu sempre achei que era tão independente." Ela descansou a mão no meu ombro.

"Isso é chamado de sua primeira paixão, docinho. Não se preocupe, todos nós teremos uma".

"Quando você teve a sua primeira paixão?"

"Na pré-escola".

"Tão nova assim?"

"Sim, seu nome era Blake, e ele me deu um mata leão*. Ainda me lembro de ter quebrado sua orelha e deixar sua perna um pouco deformada..."

_* Movimento de enforcamento._

"Wow, alguém é um pouco obsessiva aqui." Eu a provoquei.

"Oh? E você não está também?" Eu desisti, ela simplesmente se sentou e esperou enquanto eu babava o Dean como uma menina patética da escola.

Ele tinha agilidade, ele se esquivava pelo caminho, saindo, e passando entre os jogadores. Ele não era parável, ele era tão forte também, ele chutou um gol do meio do caminho através do campo, e para não falar da rapidez. A merda era que eu apostava que eu não era a única menina olhando para ele.

No meio do jogo, ele foi generoso o suficiente para deixar que outra pessoa fosse o centro das atenções e chutou para trás a bola, enquanto eles jogavam. Ah, ele era bom demais.

Suspirei e - como se ele tivesse me ouvido - ele se virou para me encarar. Seus profundos olhos castanhos entraram nos meus, eu enrolei uma mecha do meu cabelo de novo e mordi meu lábio inferior. E eu acho que eu bati meus cílios um pouco. Seu peito começou a arfar, subir e descer mais, eu escovei o cabelo para o lado concluindo que ele ainda se recuperava da corrida pelo campo.

Eu ri. Espere, o que eu acabei de – oh, quando eu comecei a sucumbir a essas emoções?

A bola de repente passou zunindo por ele, mas ele não se moveu para ir atrás dela, foi por causa de mim? Alguém o chamou.

"Dean, cara, vá atrás dela! Quer que a gente perca?" Ele virou-se contra a vontade e correu atrás dela.

Eu ri novamente e me virei para Hannah.

"Oh menina, ele tem uma coisa por você".

"Não Hannah, ele está apenas brincando comigo. Aposto que ele tem uma namorada super modelo em Milão agora." Eu olhei para ele.

"Ok Lizzy, ele é quente, mas não _tão_ quente".

"Para mim ele é".

"Wow, eu não acho que esta é a sua primeira paixão".

"O que você quer dizer? Você disse que era".

"Eu acho que é mais do que isso. Eu acho que é seu primeiro _amor_." Eu aspirei.

"Oh, por favor, Hannah! Temos treze anos!"

"Eu ouvi dizer que Dean tem _quatorze_ anos."

"Sim, porque isso faz uma diferença enorme!"

"Romeu e Julieta tinham essa idade".

"Sim, mas eu não sou Julieta".

"Querida, você não se vê muito claramente, não é?"

"Eu me vejo muito bem".

"Não, você não vê! Eu quase posso garantir que Dean se sente da mesma maneira sobre você, e eu posso citar," ela contou com os dedos. "Sete caras que sonham com a possibilidade de namorar com você".

"Ou pular com a chance de me convidar para sair, então eu digo sim e eles gritam 'VOCÊ É APAIXONADA POR MIM!'."

Ela desistiu com um suspiro de frustração. A treinadora Todd soprou o apito e Hannah e eu nos levantamos para entrar.

Quando passei pela treinadora Todd ela agarrou meu braço.

"Por que você não estava fazendo nada? Você _percebeu_ que você falhou hoje, certo?" Ela rosnou. Eu me encolhi de volta, por que ela não chamou a atenção de Hannah também?

Hannah veio atrás de mim.

"Treinadora, eu estava sentada lá com ela".

"Fique fora disso Bounds, e vai se vestir ou você irá ganhar uma visita a minha sala".

Hannah balbuciou a palavra "desculpa" para mim antes de desaparecer no vestiário.

"Agora", ela pegou no meu braço bem forte. "O que faz você pensar que pode simplesmente ignorar as regras? Talvez eu apenas a deixe de castigo uma semana!"

"Mas eu fiz tudo o que foi dito todos os dias!"

"Bem, talvez você deveria ter feito isso hoje!" Seu aperto aumentou tanto que doeu como o inferno, isso me lembrou dos apertos de Jacob.

Uma onda de lembranças terríveis me atingiu como uma bola de neve.

Tanta dor, tão doloroso. Sua mão continuava a me apertar, alimentando meus flashbacks. Eu tinha milhares de flashbacks dos tempos em que ele me machucava impiedosamente, a dor era tão clara e meu cérebro recordava com tanta clareza que me assustou.

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas brotarem em meus olhos.

"Não, Pai, pare! Por favor!" Eu gritava. A treinadora soltou o meu braço e eu tive um colapso no chão com lágrimas, soluços quebrados rasgaram meu peito.

"O que você-"

"O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM ELA?" A voz rouca cresceu até a treinadora. Dean.

"E-eu não fiz nada-".

"ELA ESTÁ NO CHÃO EM LÁGRIMAS E VOCÊ DIZ QUE NÃO FEZ NADA?"

"Dean, eu terei que lhe dar uma detenção..." Medo tomando conta de sua voz quando ele veio para cima dela.

"Tudo bem, eu desafio você!" Ele resmungou. Ela deu um passo para trás.

"E-eu-"

"Vou perguntar de novo." Ele agarrou o braço dela. "O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA?"

Ela deu um passo para trás. O corpo de Dean começou a tremer, era como se espasmos estivessem balançando através dele.

Eu não sei o por quê, mas algo me disse para fazer alguma coisa antes que ele explodisse.

Eu me levantei e fui até ele e descansei a mão em seu ombro. As lágrimas nunca paravam de fluir completamente, mas eu percebi que o seu conforto era mais importante do que o meu neste momento. Sua cabeça virou-se e ele olhou nos meus olhos.

Seus olhos estavam cheios de uma raiva incontrolável, mas quando ele começou a me olhar seus olhos suavizaram, mas a raiva nunca saiu.

"Está tudo bem." Eu sussurrei, mas de alguma forma isso não ajudou. Porque mesmo para mim eu soei quebrada e vulnerável.

Ele soltou a treinadora e deu um passo para trás.

"Cuide-se." Ele disse sem olhar para mim, ele caminhou pelo corredor.

Fiquei ali em silêncio olhando para ele enquanto a treinadora rastejou até seu escritório tremendo. Entrei no vestiário em um pulo. O que acabou de acontecer?

Dean ficou louco por que eu estava machucada? Não, eu não deveria me deixar sonhar com tais coisas.

Eu entrei e Hannah se aproximou.

"O que aconteceu? Por que você está chorando?" Ela enxugou uma lágrima no meu rosto.

"A treinadora apenas disse algumas coisas".

"Como o quê?"

"Que eu iria reprovar".

"Oh, bem, isso me faria chorar também." Ela jamais entenderia. Tão boa amiga como ela era, ela não seria capaz de compreender o que eu estava passando. Ela via o mundo como um lugar simples. Um mais um era igual a dois. Mas esse não era sempre o caso.

Quando eu saí do vestiário, eu tinha mais do que o suficiente para pensar.

Será que Dean realmente se preocupava comigo? E por que ele ficou calmo sob o meu toque? Será que ele gosta de mim?

Quando eu apertei a combinação do meu armário, um pedaço de papel dobrado caiu.

_Você não terá que se preocupar em ser machucada pela treinadora – ou qualquer um, de qualquer maneira – comigo por perto. _

_Eu __**não**__ tenho uma namorada; quem disse que você não é Julieta? __  
_  
Eu mordi meu lábio inferior e prendi o novo bilhete próximo ao meu coração, eu sabia que não era apenas mais uma paixonite.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ *suspira* Cada vez mais fofa essa fic... o que vc´s acham que vai acontecer? Bjs... __**Ju**_


	23. Na mente do misterioso Dean

**Capítulo 23 – Na mente do misterioso Dean**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**Dean POV (OMG)**

Deitei-me na minha cama com as mãos atrás da cabeça e olhei para o teto.

O que eu fiz hoje? Por que eu me importo tanto com a menina? Era Lizzy?

A emoção passou-me apenas ao pensar em seu nome, o que era estranho. Eu nunca realmente persegui meninas, mas nunca desde que eu _realmente_ olhei para ela, ela sequer saiu da minha mente. Ela dominou todos os meus pensamentos, eu tinha sido sempre um solitário e considerava as meninas algo que eu entraria depois que eu fosse o diretor executivo de alguma grande corporação. Eu apenas nunca tive o desejo por qualquer garota em particular, até agora.

Na semana passada a coisa mais estranha aconteceu comigo – eu me juntei ao secreto bando de lobos que eu pensava que só existia nas lendas Quileute. Eu estive trabalhando no autocontrole e aprendi que os outros membros do bando e minha mente estavam conectados. Eu sabia que eu era novo nisso e em tudo, mas parecia que eles estavam desesperadamente tentando não me deixar ver alguma coisa...

Bem depois que eu tinha ido com a "mudança" eu olhei para Lizzy novamente e _realmente_ a vi. Nós tínhamos sido colegas de escola desde o jardim da infância, mas eu nunca tinha dado a ela uma segunda olhada. Era difícil acreditar que eu nunca tinha percebido o quão incrivelmente _bonita_ ela era.

Seus longos cabelos castanhos... seus profundos olhos castanhos... o jeito que ela parecia estar interessada, mas eu não poderia estar completamente certo...

Bem, hoje ela disse algumas coisas bastante sólidas – coisas que eu tinha certeza que não era para eu ouvir - mas eu ainda não sabia se era verdade ou não...

Porém, algo que Lizzy havia dito mais cedo hoje ainda estava preso comigo.

_"Não, Pai, pare! Por favor!"_

O que ela quis dizer com isso?

Eu ouvi um uivo da minha janela aberta, essa era a chamada sobre a qual Sam havia me falado. Suspirei. Eu tinha que ir - eu tentei empurrar Lizzy pra fora da minha mente, mas era mais difícil do que parecia.

Eu pulei para fora da janela e transformei-me em um lobo. Levou-me metade de um segundo para perceber que eu esqueci de retirar a minha roupa de antemão em vez de eu apenas rasgá-la em pedaços.

_Ugh! _Eu pensei com raiva.

_Ha, ele fez novamente._ Eu ouvi Quil pensar.

_Criança, você não pode continuar esquecendo essas coisas._ Jared pensou.

_Yeah, então você terá que ir ao redor nu, tenho certeza que sua pequena paixão adoraria ver isso!_ Embry.

_Sim, quando você vai nos dizer quem ela é?_ Leah.

Oh, cale a boca... eu pensei.

_Pessoal, parem de atormentá-lo. Mas Dean, nós precisamos saber a história toda - incluindo quem ela é porque eu preciso saber se você tem..._ Sam sumiu.

_Oh vamos lá Sam, você realmente acha que houve o imprint?_ Paul zombou.

_Imprint?_

_Cara, você ouviu as lendas como um todo?_ Seth repreendeu.

_Hum... eu acho que eu ouvi sobre isso antes... alguém pode refrescar minha memória _- eu fui atacado pelo bando inteiro pensando em todas as lendas que explicam o imprint. Eu estava ficando com uma grande dor de cabeça com todos gritando mentalmente para mim.

Quando eles finalmente pararam eu tive uma compreensão completa de imprint.

_Então vocês acham que eu sofri o imprint com Lizzy? _Eu perguntei.

O silêncio caiu sobre as mentes de todos.

_O quê? _Eu pensei.

De repente, as mentes de todos estavam trabalhando em sincronia.

_"Olhe, eu sei que todos vocês são meus tios e tia, mas vocês nunca entenderam realmente o que acontecia em nossa casa. Desde que eu nasci - e antes disso isso acontecia com a mamãe - Jacob, e não, eu não vou me referir a ele como meu pai, ele nos batia diariamente. Vocês todos estavam inconscientes disso. Ele... bem, eu não sei exatamente como tudo isso funciona, mas ele aparentemente 'bloqueava seus pensamentos' de todos vocês..."_

Então, todo mundo pensou sobre as contusões misteriosas que eles viam, mas desconsideraram, como se não fossem nada; a culpa varreu sobre todos.

Foi horrível ver as contusões e olhos negros que eram mal cobertos e como seus olhos estavam mortos às vezes. O jeito como ela nunca falava livremente com seu pai ao seu lado nas festas, a forma como ele fingia amor.

Raiva pulsou através de mim, a mesma raiva de hoje mais cedo com a treinadora.

Não... Não... Não... Pensei várias vezes desesperadamente.

_Não v-você está mentindo! Isso não poderia ter acontecido com ela!_ Desolação cobriu-me todos os pensamentos. Aquele filho da puta que supostamente era o seu pai fez essas coisas. Eu queria desesperadamente voltar no tempo e confortá-la de alguma forma. Agora eu entendi o seu grito quando a treinadora a estava segurando.

"_Não, Pai, pare! Por favor!"_

Suas mentes estavam trabalhando novamente.

_Dean, o que aconteceu?_

_Ela está bem?_

_Vamos matar essa treinadora._

_Idiotas..._

Foi uma mistura de frases. Lembrei-me de cada detalhe minúsculo desde a aula de matemática até quando eu saí do ônibus.

Eu não entendia as emoções de todos... era um misto de compreensão e... _admiração_?

_Criança entendeu isso maaaaaal._

_Com Lizzy? Seriamente?_

_Oh wow, eu não posso esperar para ver a reação de Bella._

_Eu não achei que isso aconteceria tão rápido._

_Com LIZZY?_

_Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?_ Eu pensei com raiva.

_Cara… parabéns homem VOCÊ SOFREU IMPRINT!_ Embry deixou escapar.

E-eu sofri imprint? Eu sofri imprint com Lizzy?

_Infernos, sim, e se acostume com isso cara, pois é ir-re-ver-sí-vel!_ Collin me provocava.

_Vamos lá, não é uma coisa ruim._ Paul pensou simpaticamente.

_Olhe Dean, você sofreu imprint, está feito, você tem que aceitar isso._ Sam pensou.

_Eu não estou dizendo que eu estou bravo ou qualquer coisa por isso, é apenas... muito para digerir._

_Ok bem, bom, porque eu não posso imaginar ficar bravo depois de sofrer imprint._ Brady pensou.

_Olha eu... acho que tenho que pensar, mas quero fazê-lo em forma de lobo._ Eu disse a todos eles.

_Ok, vamos deixá-lo sozinho._ Sam disse.

Eu senti cada um deles desaparecer um a um. Eu suspirei de alívio quando eu fiquei sozinho.

Imprint? Eu sofri imprint com Lizzy? Quer dizer, eu sabia que não podia ignorá-la, mas... sofrer imprint? Será que isso quer dizer que eu a _amo_?

Tantas perguntas e tão poucas respostas. Mas uma pergunta me perseguiu.

Será que _ela_ gosta de _mim_?

Eu sabia que se era verdade que eu sofri imprint, acabaria horrivelmente para mim se eu fosse rejeitado.

Mais uma vez os meus pensamentos estavam envoltos em pensamentos de Lizzy e eu tive a súbita saudade de vê-la e sentir seu cheiro maravilhoso.

Eu me apressei para a floresta e tentei pegar os traços de seu perfume.

Corri por aproximadamente uma hora antes que eu pegasse os traços fracos de seu perfume. Virei meus calcanhares e girei em direção a ela.

Quanto mais perto mais eu sentia o cheiro forte que seu perfume tinha, eu fui até uma janela e olhei para dentro para ver a vista mais bonita que já existiu.

Era Lizzy descansando pacificamente em sua cama com a boca ligeiramente entreaberta e seu braço trazido todo por sua cabeça - ela parecia radiante. Não, ela não _parecia_ radiante. Ela _era_ radiante.

Vamos lá, para onde foi toda a masculinidade? Eita, você está indo para comprar um vestido de baile a seguir?

Eu estava prestes a correr de volta para casa quando ouvi a voz dela.

"Hm... Dean..." ela suspirou.

Ela tinha acordado? Puta merda, eu estou em total apuros!

Olhei para ela novamente e ela estava dormindo. Ela estava sonhando comigo?

"Dean... não apenas uma paixão... amor..." Ela murmurou.

Amor? Oh meu Deus.

Ela me _ama_?

Ela não falou mais nada e fiquei triste porque eu queria ouvi-la dizer isso de novo.

Eu sabia a resposta para a minha pergunta de mais cedo.

Sim. Sim, eu _estou_ apaixonado por ela.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ Ahhhhh, que fofo! OMG! Dean é um lobo, que fofo! E Lizzy tb fala enquanto dorme, assim com a Bella... se entregou totalmente pro Dean... Obrigada pelas reviews! Continuem deixando! Próximo cap. na sexta. Bjs... __**Ju**_


	24. O Primeiro Beijo

**Capítulo 24 – O Primeiro Beijo**

_Tradutora: Mery Almeida Apolinário_

_**Lizzy POV**_

_Sentei-me na minha cama e, por algum motivo, eu estava com medo da minha inteligência. Meus olhos eram como dardos ao redor da sala escura e um soluço rompia nos meus lábios de vez em quando. Eu não sabia o que eu estava procurando, mas eu sabia que algo estava por vir._

_Ouvi passos crescendo e as sombras no quarto cresceram mais, a porta se abriu e __**Jacob**__ estava lá parecendo mais furioso do que eu já tinha visto._

_Seus olhos e suas narinas estavam em chamas, eu me encolhi para trás, eu nunca tinha estado com tanto medo na minha vida._

_Lágrimas começaram a surgir no meu rosto e eu me encolhi em posição fetal e enterrei minha cabeça nos meus braços cruzados. Eu tremia, suor começou a se reunir na parte de trás do meu pescoço. Um pequeno choro saiu arfante do meu peito._

_Ele segurou meu braço e eu me preparei para a dor horrível que eu sabia que estava por vir. Lágrimas desceram mais fortes do que nunca e eu nunca me senti tão vulnerável._

_De repente a pressão da sua mão tinha ido embora e a luz começou a brilhar através do quarto. Olhei para cima com a minha face manchada por lágrimas e vi Dean sentado em frente a mim, ele parecia ser o que estava iluminando a sala, bem, não realmente. O sol estava chegando ao longo do horizonte, mas de alguma maneira eu sabia que era por causa dele._

_Ele sorriu calorosamente e estendeu a mão para mim, eu peguei-a ansiosamente. Ele puxou-me em seus braços e repetiu as palavras de seu bilhete._

"_Você não terá que se preocupar em ser machucada pela treinadora – ou qualquer um, de qualquer maneira – comigo por perto." Mas, ele continuou, desviando-se. "E, claro, seu pai nunca irá te tocar"._

Eu abri meus olhos abertos e olhei para o teto; o que aconteceu?

Eu t-tinha acabado de sonhar com Dean? Suspirei e minha cabeça caiu em minhas mãos, eu era tão patética.

Mamãe entrou no meu quarto e se sentou na minha cama.

"O que há de errado?"

"Você pode adivinhar?"

"Oh... aquele menino que você gosta?"

"Uh-huh..." eu murmurei, sem perceber que eu tinha revelado muito.

"OH MEU DEUS, VOCÊ REALMENTE GOSTA DE UM MENINO? QUEM É ELE? QUAL É O NOME DELE? VAMOS, ME DIGA!"

"Uh..."

"POR FAVOR, ME CONTA!"

"Mas..."

"OH, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR! Vamos lá, eu sou uma mãe, eu tenho que saber essas coisas!"

Eu suspirei em derrota, "Ok, o nome dele é Dean..." ela deu uma risadinha.

"Seu nome é bonito! Ele deve ser sexy!"

"MÃE! NOJENTO!"

"Aw, vamos, querida, não é nada para se envergonhar, talvez tenhamos de assistir àquele vídeo novamente".

"NÃO! DEUS, NÃO!"

"Oh, eu estava só brincando - você sabe, quando eu conheci Edward, a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era sua confusão de cabelos macios... seus olhos dourados... seus músculos voluptuosos esculpidos..."

"EW, IMAGENS MENTAIS! IMAGENS MENTAIS!"

"Oh, me desculpe, docinho." Seus olhos estavam a distantes, em seguida, ela corou do nada, o que me fez querer sair do quarto.

"Então, quando eu vou conhecê-lo?"

"Não, nós não estamos saindo!" Eu pensei tristemente, "ainda..." eu sussurrei, ela felizmente não ouviu. Ainda presa em suas fantasias de Edward.

"Oh, como você se sente sobre ir morar com os Cullen?" Ela perguntou.

"Um..."

Ela viu minha hesitação e rapidamente tentou consertá-la . "E-eu quero dizer, se você estiver bem com isto, eu apenas perguntei porque eu pensei que poderia haver muitas memórias dolorosas aqui".

"Não, mamãe, está tudo bem, quero dizer, você está certa, seria bom sair daqui." Ela suspirou de alívio.

"Bem, ok, você acha que nós poderíamos nos mudar... em uma semana?" Whoa.

"Espera, o quê? Uma semana?"

"Sim, bem, eles querem que nos mudemos depressa..."

"Mas qual é a pressa?"

Ela fechou os olhos e esfregou as têmporas. "Exatamente o que eu penso, mas tenho uma teoria. Edward é tão protetor conosco que eu não ficaria surpresa se ele quisesse que saíssemos daqui antes da nova geração de lobisomens chegar".

"Mas... eu pensei que estávamos todos bem com relação à matilha? Pensei que estava tudo o.k.".

"Bem, eu aposto que a lógica dele é dizer que 'ele não quer correr riscos'. Porque lobisomens - especialmente os jovens - são instáveis".

"O.k., bem, vamos fazer a vontade dele... ainda poderei ir para a escola em La Push?" Eu pedi desesperadamente.

Ela vacilou. "Bem... não, você vai para Forks High Junior" Ela disse timidamente.

"Mãe, e-eu não quero mudar de escola! Eu gosto daqui, quero dizer, eu não posso sair sair..."

"Por que a mudança repentina de idéia? Será que isso tem a ver com aquele garoto... Dean, não é mesmo?"

Eu virei minha cabeça, como mamãe sempre sabe dessas coisas? Ela riu e bagunçou meu cabelo.

"Bem, se você não quiser, não teremos que ir." Ela sorriu.

Eu perdi o fôlego. "Você está brincando comigo!"

"Eu sabia que eu estava certa - você _realmente _gosta dele".

Suspirei derrotada, eu o amava.

"Eu o amo, mamãe." Eu sussurrei. Ouvi-a suspirar levemente, eu poderia apenas imaginar seu rosto.

"Lizzy, você não pode saber isso ainda-"

"Mamãe, eu sei. Eu realmente sei".

Eu senti-me sua mão descansar no meu ombro. "Como você sabe que ele é o cara?"

"Como você soube que _Edward_ era o cara?"

"Isso é diferente..."

"Me diga o que há de tão diferente nisso?"

"Edward é um vampiro".

"Então? O que seria se descobrisse que...?" Eu procurei por algum tipo de ângulo. "Que Dean era um _lobisomem? _Como você se sentiria?" Eu questionei hipoteticamente.

"Bom, eu uh – bem, isso dependeria se ele tivesse um imprinting ou não".

"Sério, mamãe, imprinting? Isto é só uma lenda".

"Não realmente... Tio Sam sofreu imprint pela Tia Emily, Tio Jared sofreu imprint pela Tia Kim, Tio Quil sofreu imprint pela Tia Claire... isto é tudo um mito, e nada mais?" Ela perguntou mais para si mesma.

"E-eles sofreram imprint?"

"Sim. Então, de volta ao meu ponto original - eu me sentiria mais confortável com ele se - SE - ele fosse um lobisomem e sofresse um imprint por você. Mas eu não estaria muito confortável com a minha menina de treze anos estar apaixonada".

"Meu aniversário é em um mês." Eu adicionei.

"Sim, mas você ainda vai fazer catorze, docinho." Ela beijou minha testa e saiu do quarto, deixando-me com meus pensamentos enquanto eu me aprontava para ir à escola.

Me vesti com a nova roupa que tia Alice me comprou; eu esperava que Dean não tivesse que salvar-me em minha roupa de ginástica – como da última vez. Eu ri internamente com a idéia dele me salvando – o que me assustou muito. Desde quando eu queria alguém para me salvar? Suspiro. Acho que o amor faz isso com você.

Quando cheguei à escola eu comecei a minha rotina de procurar por Dean, e ele sempre estava lá para o meu prazer. Eu o vi andando na calçada até o prédio da escola; assumi o risco e corri até ele.

"Oi, Dean." Eu disse quando cheguei perto e me ajustei ao ritmo de seu passo rápido.

Ele se virou e arfou um pouco - eu me perguntei por que ele sempre fazia isso, mas era um pouco lisonjeiro. Sonhar que era porque ele realmente gostava de mim.

"O-Oi." Ele gaguejou, ele era tão bonitinho quando fazia isso! Ugh… Eu estava tão obcecada.

"Então, er... obrigada por me salvar da... treinadora." Meu sonho voltou para mim e eu recuei.

"Sem problemas." Ele parecia um pouco perturbado.

"Bem..." O detestável sinal tocou alto enchendo o pátio da escola.

"Vejo você mais tarde, Dean".

"A gente se vê." Ele levou sua mão para cima, cerca de cinco polegadas do meu rosto quando ele vacilou e a afastou - a contragosto, pelo que me pareceu.

Eu caminhei para o meu armário, um pouco triste que ele não fez o que ele estava prestes a fazer.

Eu o abri e um outro bilhete caiu dele, isto estava começando a se tornar uma rotina.

Meu coração se acelerou quando eu segurava o pequeno pedaço de papel dobrado em minhas mãos.

Eu o desdobrei e li cada palavra cuidadosamente.

_Me e__ncontre na sala de música durante o almoço_.

Eu olhei para o teto e imaginei que Deus estivesse ali e sussurrei: "Obrigada".  
Eu soltei um gritinho e fechei meu armário, colocando o bilhete no meu bolso.

Quando chegou a hora do almoço eu deslizei para a sala de música e esperei. Senti uma mão quente tocar no meu ombro. Eu me virei e senti meu coração inteiro novamente.

"Dean." Eu sussurrei.

"Há algo que nós precisamos conversar." Ele disse com firmeza, oh não. Ele deve ter notado a minha atitude perseguidora; ugh, eu sou tão idiota tão ferrada!

"Olha Dean, eu..."

"Por favor," ele respirava instavelmente. "Me deixe falar." Imediatamente eu fiquei em silêncio.

"Olha." Ele tomou uma respiração profunda. "Isso não vai ser fácil pra mim, você é inteligente o suficiente para saber que caras não gostam de demonstrar seus sentimentos e toda essa baboseira, mas..." Ele parou, fechou os olhos e deu um suspiro. Meu coração se inchou na esperança de que ele _poderia _gostar de mim.

"O.K., bem..." Ele parecia frustrado. "Você conhece as lendas Quileute?"

"Sim, é claro que eu conheço".

"Bem, você sabe que supostamente somos descendentes de... Lobos?" _Sim, e que se transformam de verdade em lobisomens e que eu tenho um parentesco com todos os lobisomens da matilha, oh, e __eu mencionei que meu pai era um lobo? _Estas não eram coisas que eu poderia simplesmente revelar na sua frente.

"Uh-huh…" Eu disse hesitante.

"Bem, uh..." Ele começou a brincar com seus dedos; eu ansiava por ele tocar os _meus _dedos.

"Dean, apenas coloque para fora, eu posso lidar com isso." O suspense estava se tornando demais para mim.

Determinação dominou seus olhos e ele pegou minhas mãos nas dele.

"Lizzy. Eu te amo, eu mais do que te amo. E-eu sofri imprint." Puta merda louca! E-ele me _amava_? Lágrimas se acumularam nos meus olhos enquanto eu repetia as palavras na minha cabeça. Mas, espera, ele sofreu _imprint_?

"Eu pensei que só os lobos poderiam sofrer imprint." Eu disse a ele.

"Sim." Ele não disse mais nada.

Levou-me um segundo para que isso estalasse em minha cabeça.

Lobisomem. Dean era um lobisomem. Ele fazia parte da nova geração de lobos da qual mamãe estava me contando. O tremor... o calor... a audição ... a... tudo... Oh. Meu. Deus.

"Lobisomem?" Sussurrei. Ele balançou a cabeça.

Ele era um lobisomem, o meu amor era um lobisomem. Eu o amava, mas eu podia realmente amar alguém que era a mesma criatura que meu pai?

Eu olhei nos olhos dele e não vi nada além de carinho – sem contar a preocupação - e eu tive a minha resposta. Eu malditamente poderia bem – ser amada e amar um lobisomem. Dean. Ele me disse que me amava e eu o amava, a única coisa que nos afastava de ficar juntos – neste momento – era eu mesma.

"Eu..." Quantas vezes eu sonhei com ele admitindo seu amor por mim? Muitas para contar.

"Está tudo bem. Eu entendi." Ele começou a se levantar, seus ombros caídos para a frente e eu pensei ter visto uma lágrima se formando no canto dos seus olhos. Não. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu iria deixá-lo ir depois quando eu finalmente o tinha.

Levantei-me depois dele - eu não tenho certeza de qual parte de mim me incentivou a tomar esta decisão, minha insanidade, ou minha lógica - mas não importa por que eu fiz isso, a única coisa que importava é que eu _fiz_ isso.

Agarrei-o pelo ombro e girei-o; choque estava claro em seu rosto e eu sabia que tinha de atacar enquanto o ferro estava quente, era agora ou nunca. Eu fechei meus olhos, fiquei nas pontas dos pés e colei meus lábios aos dele.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ Ahhhhh, que lindo! Eles se amam... tadinho do Dean achando que a Lizzy não queria nada com ele, ainda bem que ela tomou coragem pra mostrar pra ele o que sente. Obrigada pelas reviews, continuem deixando mais! Próximo cap. na terça-feira. Bjs... __**Ju**_


	25. Conseqüências

**Capítulo 25 – Conseqüências**

_Tradutora: Laysa Melo_

_**Lizzy POV**_

Eu bati meus lábios contra os dele.

Eu nunca havia beijado ninguém antes, mas era reconfortante saber que o meu primeiro beijo pertencia a uma pessoa que me amaria para sempre, eu acreditava em grande parte das lendas. Também era triste pensar que Jacob nunca teve um imprint com a mamãe, então eu imagino que a nossa vida teria sido bem diferente...

Primeiramente ele não reagiu, o que me fez sair de frango*****.

_*__Chicken out__ (sair do frango): expressão norte-americana, que quer dizer que a pessoa está com medo das conseqüências do seu último ato. _

Eu saboreei o momento por um longo segundo, então deixei-me cair da ponta dos pés e pendurei minha cabeça baixa. Merda, eu estava na dele.

Eu comecei a caminhar em direção a porta, afundando na minha rejeição quando eu senti sua mão quente segurando meu pulso atrás de mim. Eu não sabia o que esperar; ele era louco? Deixei uma lágrima escapar - uma que eu estava segurando desde cedo.

Eu virei de repente e seus lábios encontraram os meus novamente, eu suspirei de alívio. Ele não era louco e nem nada disso. Wow, essa é como a cena mais sentimental e romântica como no filme romântico que eu e Hannah assistimos, menos a chuva caindo, mas o momento teve a sua própria qualidade simplista e romântica. Aqui, na sala de música, durante o almoço, eu dei o meu primeiro beijo.

As lágrimas que eu estive segurando antes agora escorriam pelo meu rosto. Nós não quebramos o beijo – que estava indo muito bem. Seus braços deslizavam em volta da minha cintura e os meus em volta do seu pescoço.

Minha mente aleatoriamente se perguntou o que aconteceria se um professor simplesmente _acontecesse _de passar por aqui. Rezei a Deus para eu não ser envergonhada dessa maneira.

Eu sentia coisas que eu nunca havia sentido antes e eu sabia - já que isso envolvia o imprinting – que ele nunca me machucaria. Wow, eu realmente estava feliz por ele ter sofrido um imprint, ao invés de eu estar sozinha com meus sentimentos e não tê-lo retribuindo a eles.

Ele se afastou, muito para o meu desagrado, e me puxou para um abraço. Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça e me apertou contra ele.

"Diga de novo." Eu sussurrei.

"O quê?" Ele sussurrou de volta.

"Que você me ama".

"Eu amo você… eu amo você… eu amo você… eu amo você…" Ele sussurrou repetidamente, beijando o topo da minha cabeça entre as frases. Meu coração inchava sempre que eu o ouvia dizendo isso. Eu suspirei em contentamento e deixei mais lágrimas escaparem. Eu nunca tinha estado tão eufórica em minha vida.

"Lizzy, a alcatéia me contou sobre… o seu pai." Eu congelei.

"Isso é um fato?" Eu respondi.

"Eu não sei se você ainda está sobre isso nem nada... mas eu preciso que você saiba que se você precisar de alguém para conversar, eu sempre estarei aqui para você." Ele me beijou de novo, me atormentando.

Eu nunca queria deixar a sala de música, mas, _ai de mim_!, o sinal tocou e Dean e eu saímos caminhando de mãos dadas. Minhas bochechas ainda estavam coradas enquanto eu caminhava pelo corredor, nossas mãos causando olhares.

Eu fiz uma coisa que eu queria fazer há muito tempo, eu corri meus dedos em círculos pelas costas da sua mão uma e outra vez, saboreando cada minúsculo toque. A sensação dos lábios dele ainda permanecia nos meus.

Ele soltou minha mão enquanto eu seguia para a minha classe e deu um beijo casto em meus lábios.

"NÃO É PERMITIDO DEMOSTRAÇÕES PÚBLICAS DE AFETO!" O assistente do diretor gritou para nós, eu pensei ter ouvido Dean rosnar um pouco e em seguida ele me beijou novamente e se afastou.

"Srta. Black, eu tenho um bilhete do escritório do diretor – diz para você ir até lá imediatamente." O que eu fiz? Oh Deus, alguém tinha pegado Dean e eu na sala de música? Oh não, isso é ruim...

Eu caminhei até o escritório do diretor para ver Edward e a tia Alice lá.

"Edward? Tia Alice? O que está acontecendo-"

"Nós precisamos conversar. Agora".

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ Ooooooouuuu, o que será que eles querem conversar com a Lizzy? Será que eles serão contra o namoro dela com o Dean? Continuem deixando reviews! Próximo cap. na sexta-feira! Bjs... __**Ju**_


	26. Confronto

**Capítulo 26 – Confronto**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**Lizzy POV**_

"Edward? O que está acontecendo?" Ele me puxou para fora até o estacionamento, tia Alice silenciosamente seguindo a uma distância segura.

"Bem, esta manhã, Alice disse que o seu futuro todo desapareceu, agora você vê como é que isso me deixou um pouco ansioso?" Ele perguntou friamente.

"Ok, bem, como você pode ver, eu estou bem agora, posso voltar para a aula-?"

"Por que você tem o cheiro ruim de lobisomem?" Ele perguntou desconfiado.

"Um..."

"Lizzy, diga-me agora".

"Bem, eu vou para a escola de La Push, há uma barreira para ser um lobisomem aqui ou ali".

"Não, você está mergulhada em seu cheiro, eu mal posso sentir o seu próprio cheiro mais".

"E como eu deveria saber?"

Ele cheirou-me novamente, o que me deixou um pouco desconfortável.

"Eu nunca senti o cheiro deste lobisomem antes... deve ser um da nova geração".

"Viu? Nada para se preocupar".

"Mas os outros alunos não estão imersos neste cheiro".

"E?"

Ele parecia de repente concentrado em algo, ele rosnou sob sua respiração e agarrou meu braço. Ele começou a rebocar-me para o seu Volvo.

"Edward, para onde estamos indo?"

"De volta para Forks. Há algo acontecendo e eu não sei se você está pronta para-".

"Sobre o que é isso?"

"Lobisomens".

"E imprinting?" Isso o fez parar.

"O quê?"

"Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com imprinting?"

"Lizzy. O que você sabe?"

Oh, nenhuma maneira no inferno eu pensaria isso. Eu cantei o hino nacional canadense - que fiquei surpresa que eu soubesse - na minha cabeça.

"Lizzy. Me. Diga".

"Ela não precisa dizer nada a você." Oh, merda. Oh, merda, eu espero estar ficando louca porque é melhor não ser Dean quem eu estou ouvindo.

"Seu vira-lata, você não têm o direito de me dar ordens".

"Mas você não tem o direito de dar ordens a _ela _ao seu redor".

"Você não quer se meter comigo." Ele resmungou.

"Oh, por favor!" Ele bufou.

"VOCÊS DOIS PODEM SIMPLESMENTE CALAR A BOCA?" Eu gritei enfurecida. Ambos descongelaram de suas posições de luta e olharam para mim.

"Vocês dois estão sendo idiotas! Apenas parem com isso! Agora, Edward-" Eu virei para ele. "Você. Está. Exagerando. Eu sou uma garota grande, eu posso cuidar de mim." Dean se intrometeu.

"Você o conhece?"

"Você _o_ conhece?" Edward perguntou.

"EU CONHEÇO OS DOIS, AGORA CALEM A BOCA!"

Edward ignorou-me completamente e virou-se para Dean. "Dê-me a sua história e então eu te dou a minha." Fiquei feliz que ele poderia ser razoável. Eu vi o rosto de Dean contorcer em uma expressão de nojo, eu descansei minha mão em seu ombro e murmurei "está tudo bem". Ele fechou os olhos, imaginei que ele estava mostrando seus pensamentos a Edward.

Edward estava ouvindo atentamente, eu o ouvi rosnar uma ou duas vezes, o que não era um bom sinal. Sua cabeça finalmente levantou e ele rosnou ferozmente. Dean manteve-se firme e não se moveu para trás, na verdade ele se aproximou de mim, o que não deixou Edward muito feliz. Ele resmungou e ficou entre nós.

"Edward, pare!"

"Como você o conhece?" Dean me perguntou.

"Vou te contar mais tarde-"

"Não fale com ela como se ela fosse sua!" Edward soltou.

"Ele não-" Tentei protestar.

"O que você disse, seu sanguessuga?"

"Você me ouviu alto e claro, cachorro".

Oh, maldição, eu não queria uma guerra começando sobre mim, então eu coloquei minhas mãos em ambos os peitos, na tentativa de mantê-los separados.

"VOCÊ DOIS PODEM FICAR QUIETOS?" Eu gritei. "Agora," virei-me para Dean. "Vou explicar tudo isso a você mais tarde. E Edward." Virei-me para ele. "Vou explicar para _você_ mais tarde".

"Eu não preciso de explicação, eu sei exatamente o que está acontecendo." Edward rosnou. "Esse saco de pulgas acha que ele pode simplesmente clamá-la como dele, eu não vou deixá-lo fazer isso".

"Você e eu, _ambos_ sabemos que esta não é a definição de imprinting!" Eu contradisse.

"É definição suficiente!" Ele respondeu. Entre Edward e toda a minha pequena argumentação, Dean nunca sufocou o rosnado.

"Eu não sou uma criança, Edward!"

"Mas, Lizzy, ele só está preocupado com a sua segurança." Tia Alice finalmente falou.

"Ele está exagerando!"

"Lizzy, você não sabe no que você está se metendo." Edward tentou me acalmar.

"Eu sei exatamente no que estou me metendo!"

"Lobisomens são muito instáveis-"

"Oh, corte o papo furado! Você simplesmente não pode suportar o fato de que talvez eu não seja tão ingênua como você gostaria que eu fosse!"

"Isso é tão longe da verdade, não é nem mesmo engraçado-" Ele tentou descartar a idéia.

"Então, por quê?"

"Porque eu não quero que você se machuque".

"Isso pode ser verdade, mas você não pode me impedir de viver, eu tenho quase catorze anos!"

"Você tem _apenas _quase catorze anos!"

"Isso é muito velho o suficiente!"

"Eu mal posso concordar".

"Então como é que Dean sofreu imprint tão jovem se nós não fomos feitos um para o outro?"

Edward parecia um pouco louco com o que eu tinha deixado escorregar. "Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com os genes de lobo, mas você não será obrigada a alguém tão jovem! Você não pode me dizer honestamente que você está pronta para ter toda a sua vida já programada porque aceitar esse imprinting significa que!"

"Eu _gosto_ de ter minha vida assim".

"Talvez por agora, mas você é apenas uma criança, Lizzy, uma criança! Você não pode ter ganhado perspectiva suficiente para saber o que você quer! Você está apenas confusa!"

"Eu não estou confusa sobre nada! E quem é você para me dizer que eu não ganhei perspectiva suficiente? Já passei por tanta coisa que eu nem tenho certeza que você digeriu completamente quantas vezes eu fui ferida. Quantas noites eu passei apenas resistindo à impiedosidade de Jacob; quantas vezes eu queria chorar, mas não chorei; quantas vezes eu desejei estar morta! Você não sabe nada sobre o que eu quero, Edward, mesmo que você _seja _um leitor de mentes!" Isso feriu-o um pouco, eu o vi tropeçar um pouco para trás quando eu dava um passo para frente com cada frase.

"Lizzy, você está sendo tão absurda, eu não vou permitir isso!"

"Quem é você para dar esse tipo de ordem? Não importa o quanto você quer que isso seja verdade, você não é meu pai! Você não pode mandar em mim! Eu sei o suficiente sobre este mundo para fazer a minha própria decisão e essa decisão é estar com Dean! Agora, se você nos der licença." Eu peguei a mão de Dean. "Temos de ir para a aula".

Eu arrastei Dean de volta ao prédio e fiquei satisfeita quando nem Edward nem a tia Alice me seguiram.

Quando nós entramos na cobertura do corredor, Dean puxou-me para o armário do zelador. Quando a porta se fechou, ficou escuro.

"Lizzy, estou prestes a explodir com curiosidade - como você o conhece? E," Eu senti suas mãos sobre meus ombros. "Eu não quero que pareça que eu acho que você pertence a mim porque eu não sei se você pode pertencer a alguém." Corei, e eu tinha certeza de que ele poderia ver com seus olhos de lobisomem.

"Bem, é uma longa história..." Eu então disse a ele sobre a história que minha mãe me contou e como fui contra a matilha inteira para proteger Edward, e também a culpa extrema que senti quando me lembrei que eu disse a ele que ele não era o meu pai. Ele ouviu em silêncio durante toda a longa história.

No final eu suspirei e fechei os olhos, senti seus braços envolvendo ao meu redor e eu soluçava em seu ombro, ele esfregou o meu ombro em silêncio e deixou-me arruinar sua camiseta.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ OMG, essa história está ficando um pouco "tensa", não acham? Como será quando Lizzy e Edward se encontrarem novamente? Obrigada por todas as reviews! Se continuarem assim, o próximo cap. virá antes como "presente", no domingo! Bjs...__** Ju**_


	27. Seu Anjo da Guarda

**Capítulo 27 – Seu Anjo da Guarda**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**Lizzy POV**_

Dean e eu esperamos no armário até a aula acabar – nós não queríamos que ninguém realmente nos visse saindo juntos de um armário e tivesse uma idéia errada.

Quando eu abri a porta para ver se o corredor estava limpo, Dean impulsionou abrindo a porta. Eu voei para a frente e estava prestes a bater no chão quando eu senti suas mãos quentes envolverem em volta da minha cintura

"Eu não ouvi ou senti o cheiro de ninguém, então eu apenas abri-a - desculpe." Ele me disse com um sorriso, ele me colocou de volta nos meus pés.

"Ei, você quer... vir comigo por um minuto?" Eu concordei e ele pegou minha mão me levando em direção à sala de música. Minha respiração estava mais rápida à medida que nos aproximávamos da porta, eu me perguntava por que Dean estava me trazendo aqui.

Depois que nós tínhamos entrado e ele fechado a porta, ele entrou e se sentou em um banquinho e fez sinal para eu sentar no chão na frente dele. Eu obedeci de bom grado; quando eu me sentei, ele puxou um violão

"Lizzy, eu estive pensando... duramente, sobre o que você fez por mim. E se você me der seu coração da forma como você disse que daria, eu gostaria que você soubesse de uma coisa." Ele começou a dedilhar o violão, eu prendi a respiração. Não, isso não era possível, este deve ser algum sonho elaborado, este presente não poderia ter sido concedido a mim.

(**N.A.: "Your Guardian Angel", de The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**)

_When I see your smile _

Quando eu vejo seu sorriso,

_Tears roll down my face_

Lágrimas rolam pelo meu rosto

_I can't replace._

Eu não posso substituir.

_And now that I'm strong, I have figured out,_

E agora que eu sou forte, eu descobri,

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul._

Como esse mundo se torna frio e rompe através da minha alma.

_And I know I'll find deep inside me,_

E eu sei que vou encontrar dentro de mim,

_I can be the one._

Eu posso ser o único.

_I will never let you fall. __(let you fall.)_

Eu nunca vou deixar você cair. (deixar você cair).

_I'll stand up with you forever._

Eu estarei com você para sempre.

_I'll be there for you through it all. __(through it all.)_

Eu estarei lá para você através de tudo. (através de tudo isso.)

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

Mesmo se salvar você me mandar para o céu.

_It's okay,_

Está tudo bem,  
_It's okay,_

Está tudo bem,  
_It's okay-ay-ay-ay-ay._

Está tudo be-e-e-e-e-e-em.

_It's okay,_

Está tudo bem,  
_It's okay,_

Está tudo bem,

_It's okay-ay-ay-ay-ay._

Está tudo be-e-e-e-e-e-em.

_Seasons are changing,_

As estações estão mudando,

_And waves are crashing,_

E as ondas estão quebrando,

_And stars are falling all for us._

E as estrelas estão caindo para todos nós.

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,_

Os dias ficam mais longos e as noites ficam mais curtas,

_I can show you I'll be the one._

Eu posso mostrar a você que eu serei o único.

_I will never let you fall. __(let you fall.)_

Eu nunca vou deixar você cair. (deixar você cair).

_I'll stand up with you forever._

Eu estarei com você para sempre.

_I'll be there for you through it all. __(through it all.)_

Eu estarei lá para você através de tudo. (através de tudo isso.)

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

Mesmo se salvar você me mandar para o céu.

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y,_

Porque você é minha, você é minha, mi-i-i-i-i-nha-a-a,

_My true love, my whole heart._

O meu verdadeiro amor, de todo meu coração.

_Please don't throw that away._

Por favor, não jogue fora.

_'Cause I'm here... for you!_

Porque eu estou aqui... para você!

_Please don't walk away and,_

Por favor, não vá embora, e

_Please tell me you'll stay!_

Por favor, me diga que você vai ficar!

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Stay!_

Fique!_  
Whoa-oh!_

_Use me as you will!_

Use-me como você quiser!

_Pull my strings just for a thrill!_

Puxe minhas cordas apenas para uma emoção!

_And I know I'll be okay,_

E eu sei que vou ficar bem,

_Though my skies are turning grey! __(grey! grey!)_

Embora meus céus se tornem cinza! (cinza! cinza!)

_I will never let you fall. _

Eu nunca vou deixar você cair.

_I'll stand up with you forever._

Eu estarei com você para sempre.

_I'll be there for you through it all. _

Eu estarei lá para você através de tudo.

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

Mesmo se salvar você me mandar para o céu.

_I will never let you fall. _

Eu nunca vou deixar você cair.

_I'll stand up with you forever._

Eu estarei com você para sempre.

_I'll be there for you through it all. _

Eu estarei lá para você através de tudo.

Ele colocou o violão para baixo e fechou os olhos, eu não podia falar, eu tenho certeza que ele teria saído apenas como ar de qualquer maneira. Eu ainda sentia arrepios.

Ele suspirou. "Me desculpe se eu envergonhei você, sim eu sei que isso foi muito brega, mas-" eu pressionei meus lábios aos seus, silenciando-o.

"Cale a boca, eu adorei, você escreveu isso?"

"Bem... não, eu apenas pensei que isso reflete meus sentimentos por você; eu apenas estive relutante em jogá-lo para você".

"Por quê? Eu adorei".

"Bem, isso é um alívio." Ele riu trêmulo, correndo as mãos pelos seus cabelos.

"Tem algo incomodando você?" Eu perguntei.

"Bem, eu só estava me perguntando se o seu desabafo impressionante daria início a um-" Ele olhou para mim. "A uma batalha".

"Nós vamos lidar com isso quando voltarmos," eu olhei o relógio. "O que provavelmente será mais cedo ou mais tarde." Ele balançou a cabeça e deixamos a sala de música, clicando para apagar a luz.

**_Edward POV_ (logo após a luta)**

O que eu fiz de errado... O quê? Eu só preciso saber o que; o que pode ter dado errado?

Quero dizer, o que eu poderia ter feito para trazer esse tipo de reação dela? Eu estava apenas olhando para a sua segurança. Ela era exatamente como sua mãe, ela nunca reagia da maneira que eu pensei que ela faria.

_Edward... Edward... Edward, você tem muito a aprender sobre adolescentes, não é?_ Alice pensou quando ela passou.

"Sobre o que você está falando, Alice?"

_Eu estou dizendo que, não importa o quão madura Lizzy é - ela ainda é uma menina adolescente apaixonada - e você tem tratado isso completamente errado._

"Bem, então por que você não lida com isso?"

_Não quero estragar o seu divertimento..._

Eu suspirei em frustração. "Então você está dizendo que eu sou o único culpado?"

_Não, vocês dois tiveram suas partes de culpa, mas você precisa reclamar a sua parte da culpa também. E eu sei que Lizzy vai reivindicar a dela em seu devido tempo._

"Tudo bem, Alice, eu vou encontrá-la e pedir desculpas-"

_ESPERE! Ela não vai aceitar o seu pedido de desculpas a menos que você aceite Dean. _

"Por que eu deveria aceitar o _cão_?"

_Porque Lizzy não está exagerando demais, assim quando ela diz que está apaixonada – ela está apaixonada. Apenas imagine se Charlie nunca tivesse se contido o suficiente para aceitá-lo. Ambos sabemos que ele não gostava exatamente de você, mas ele se colocou em contato com você por causa de Bella – você não vai estender essa bondade para Lizzy?_

Maldição, como nas piores horas, Alice tem sempre razão? Não importa o quanto eu não quisesse (o que era um eufemismo), seria injusto não aceitar o lobo. E eu não quero que isso pese na minha consciência se uma guerra for iniciada só porque eu estou desconfortável.

"Está certo Alice-"

"ISSO! EU SABIA QUE EU ESTAVA CERTA! Ah, e o futuro apenas desapareceu, então eu suponho que Lizzy e Dean estão chegando." Alice disse, tudo em um só fôlego.

Eu suspirei e inclinei meus ombros, era hora.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ Esse relacionamento dos dois tá ficando cada dia mais "fofo"... Como prometido, um cap. "bônus" hj, eu quase esqueci de vir postar... O próximo virá na terça mesmo. Continuem deixando reviews! Bjs... __**Ju**_


	28. Papai

**Capítulo 28 - Papai**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_**  
**

_**Lizzy POV**_

Caminhamos até a frente da grande casa branca, de mãos dadas. Eu mordi meu lábio inferior nervosamente, enquanto Dean acariciava as costas da minha mão com o polegar.

Eu descansei minha mão na maçaneta da porta e respirei fundo, me lembrei o quão diferente as coisas eram na última vez que eu vim aqui. Eu balancei a porta aberta e vi Edward e Edward estava sozinho, no meio da sala.

"Uh... oi", eu murmurei, na tentativa de quebrar o gelo. Senti a mão de Dean apertar a minha mão.

"Olha, Lizzy eu só-"

"Não, você não precisa dizer nada, eu farei isso." Eu tomei uma respiração. "Eu não me arrependo de ter ficado com o Dean, mas eu me arrependo da muito desagradável e "nada delicada" coisa que eu disse. E eu me odeio por ter dito que... você não era meu pai".

"Não, Lizzy, você estava certa, eu _não _sou seu pai".

"Não é verdade, a definição do sentido de 'pai' no dicionário é impreciso, o pai é alguém que realmente te ama e faz o seu melhor para dar a você tudo que você precisa na vida. E você se encaixa perfeitamente nisso".

Ele riu e passou a mão pelo cabelo, "eu não esperava que você fosse tão madura sobre isso..."

"Há muita coisa que você não sabe sobre mim." Eu sorri.

"Bem, eu lhe devo um pedido de desculpas, eu não soube lidar com a situação corretamente".

"Você só agiu como qualquer pai super-protetor faria." Eu sorri.

"Mas há algo que você precisa saber, eu-" Ele parou e olhou nos olhos do Dean, "Eu vou permitir isso..." Ele parou de falar, mas ele não tinha necessidade de ir mais longe.

"Sério?" Eu suspirei, eu não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo comigo.

"Sim". Ele fechou os olhos. Eu gritei e pulei em seus braços envolvendo seu pescoço.

"Eu te amo papai".

* * *

**_N.T.:_**_ Gostaram? Não fiquem bravas pelo cap. minúsculo, nós apenas traduzimos... kkk. O próximo virá na sexta-feira. Continuem com as reviews! Bjs... **Ju**_


	29. Vá Buscar

**Capítulo 29 – Vá Buscar**

_Tradutora: Mery Apolinário_

_**Lizzy**_

As últimas semanas têm sido nada além de pura felicidade... Bem, depois que dissemos a mamãe o que havia.

Quando contamos à mamãe - eu esperava que ela tivesse uma reação como a de Edward, mas tinha sido o contrário, felizmente. Quando eu finalmente bombardeei as palavras "Mamãe... Dean teve um imprinting comigo." Eu me encolhi e esperei a explosão. Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, e então eu estava envolta em um abraço apertado como a morte. Eu estava um pouco mais do que confusa. Mais tarde, Edward me disse que ela incentivou tanto isso porque ela sabe que ele não vai me machucar – o que é uma situação em que se ganha ou ganha.

Os Cullen convidaram Dean para jantar - só eu sabia que ele não tinha contado aos lobisomens. Ele disse algo sobre como eles empurraram o discurso "você tem que exercer a moderação e que você tem que manter a calma" pela garganta dele. Eu deixei isso passar; Dean nunca tinha me machucado, por que eu deveria duvidar dele agora?

Mas o que me preocupava era a... a parte do jantar. Se eles não precisavam comer, o que significa o conceito "jantar" para eles? Caçar? Não, previsível. Sair para comer? Oh, Deus, por favor, não, me lembrei da última vez que nos tínhamos saído. Eu estremeci com a memória.

Dean e eu fomos até a casa, de braços dados; eu sabia que era estúpido, mas eu me sentia estranha em simplesmente andar por aqui como se o lugar fosse meu. Então eu toquei a campainha, mesmo sabendo que eles já sabiam que estávamos aqui. Ouvi um riso do outro lado da porta e a vi se abrir.

"Oh, uau, nós não estávamos-" risadinha. "Esperando vocês..." Todos irromperam numa gargalhada histérica. Ha-ha, eu acho que eles achavam que tudo isso era engraçado... mas, eu tinha que admitir, isto meio que era. Eu não conseguia parar a fuga de risadas dos meus lábios e ouvi Dean rir um pouco ao meu lado.

Eles levaram-nos para dentro de casa e nos sentamos na frente de uma longa mesa de jantar de vidro com pratos de porcelana com complexos desenhos. Olhei para os redemoinhos e padrões pintados delicadamente sobre os vidros e porcelanas. Eu acariciava-os com meus dedos, fascinada pelos detalhes; então eu considerei que eu estava ficando apenas um pouco louca.

Eu olhei para ver todos os olhos em mim, me encarando como se eu fosse retardada mental. Fiquei vermelho escarlate e deixei cair minha cabeça e olhei através da mesa de vidro transparente.

De repente, lembrei que nós deveríamos supostamente "comer" por si só e me perguntei

como chegaríamos a essa coisa toda do jantar.

Fiquei surpresa ao vê-los trazendo para fora cerca de uma dúzia de pratos de vários alimentos, meu medo de atenção afundado para dentro. Eu iria ofendê-los se eu não comesse tudo isso? Quer dizer, eu não podia comer tanto!

Então eu olhei para Dean e o vi olhando para mim com profunda emoção em seus olhos; corei outra vez e olhei para baixo. Eu então o vi olhando avidamente todos os alimentos serem postos na mesa. Lembrei-me do quanto papai costumava comer - nos deixando quase nada para comer. Comecei a refletir se o apetite era uma coisa adquirida com... l_obisomismo_? Me senti estúpida apenas por formar esta palavra em pensamento.

Eu peguei um pouco de milho e coloquei um pouquinho no prato - porque assim que a minha mão se moveu eu vi uma contração de Dean. Eu sabia que ele era legal e me deixou fazer o meu prato primeiro, mas eu sabia que ele queria mais do que isso e eu tinha medo de pegar muito. O.K., talvez eu estivesse colocando um pouco menos por ele.

Ele me deu um olhar agradecido, que me fez perder a cabeça - mas antes que pudesse perdê-la completamente, isto havia ido embora. Quando olhei para cima vi Edward colocando algum milho no prato da mamãe enquanto dava um aviso a Dean com o olhar; mamãe enrubesceu e desviou o olhar.

Edward, lentamente, colocou o prato de volta ao centro e colocou a mão na frente de Dean e ele sentou-se sem movê-lo. Depois de bons dez segundos, ele acenou para Dean pegar sua parte e Dean praticamente fez um mergulho para a mesa.

Olhei em volta e vi frango, bife, purê de batatas, peru, feijão verde, ervilhas... a lista seguia em frente e me perguntei por que Dean estava tão desesperado para obter o milho. Ele estava realmente com tanta fome? Lembrei-me de como mamãe sempre fazia cinco viagens até o carro quando voltava do supermercado.

Mudei minha mão timidamente para o frango, esperando ser repreendida ou alguma coisa assim, mas nunca fui. Suspirei e peguei um peito de frango frito e coloquei-o no meu prato - olhei em volta e vi todos os Cullen me olhando com curiosidade.

"Por que você escolheu aquele pedaço _em especial?_" Eu ouvi o tio Jasper perguntar maravilhado.

"Sim... por que não uma perna ou asa?" Tia Alice.

"O QUE HÁ DE ERRADO COM OS OUTROS PEDAÇOS? ELES ESTÃO ESTRAGADOS?" Tio Emmett perguntou exageradamente.

"Um..." Eu murmurei, quebrando a cabeça por uma resposta. "O peito tem mais carne branca..." Eu parei, eu não podia entender a sua curiosidade.

O resto do jantar correu sem problemas - de qualquer espécie. Os Cullen observaram com desgosto como Dean devorou a comida - sem trocadilhos. Eu selecionei minha comida e dei um par de mordidas e tomei um gole de minha água um pouco aqui e ali.

"Uhg, cachorro... Não possui boas maneiras." Tia Rosalie murmurou. Meu coração apertou, eu podia ver que nem todos eles haviam aceitado Dean. Eu deixei uma lágrima escapar.

Ouve silêncio por alguns segundos, em seguida, ouvi alguém bater as palmas.

"O.K. ENTÃO," Tio Emmett disse com uma voz alegre. "QUEM QUER JOGAR!" Eu vi a Tia Rosalie sorrir presunçosamente e vi os olhos de Edward estreitarem.

"Rosalie... por que você está cantando várias músicas aleatórias em sua cabeça?" Ele perguntou acusadoramente.

"Jesus, Edward, eu não posso só pensar em músicas legais na minha cabeça? Uau, você exagera muito, você precisa relaxar." Ela o repreendeu, havia algo no seu tom que não parecia certo.

Nós todos fomos para fora, olhei para cima e vi as nuvens que cobriam a lua cheia, comecei a me sentir paranóica e todos nós fizemos um semicírculo para ver o jogo que estávamos começando. Meus olhos giravam ao redor ansiosamente, eu tive um sentimento ruim em minha barriga, mas não dei importância. Sempre que alguém tem esse sentimento não era nada e eu não deveria deixar isso estragar o nosso bom momento. Eu me endireitei e tentei me divertir, mas a preocupação se manteve rastejando de volta a frente da minha mente, oscilando o meu foco.

Edward me deu um olhar estranho e eu murmurei a palavra 'nada' na boca para deixá-lo saber que era apenas minha humanidade estúpida... se isso é uma palavra. Eu ri comigo mesma em silêncio, tentando voltar ao bom humor.

Eu olhei ao meu redor. Tia Rose estava de pé ao lado de Tio Emmett, Edward estava entre Dean e eu, mamãe estava do lado esquerdo do Dean e a tia Alice estava à minha direita com o tio Jasper à sua direita. Esme e Carlisle estavam entre Rosalie e mamãe. Náuseas cerrando meu estômago e senti-me subitamente fria.

Tia Rosalie adiantou-se segurando o bastão e sorrindo presunçosamente, senti que iria vomitar. Algo estava errado, _muito_ errado.

"Bem, como todos nós sabemos, nós temos um convidado extra esta noite." Ela disparou a Dean um olhar angelical que eu desconfiei imediatamente, "e eu pensei que poderíamos jogar um jogo que se adequasse aos seus interesses." Olhei para Dean e ele estava tremendo um pouco, seus olhos estavam fechados. Ele havia feito isso durante toda a noite porque estar em torno de vampiros era difícil para ele, eu aprendi isso. Olhei para tia Rosalie e a compreensão entrou em meu cérebro pedaço por pedaço resolvendo o enigma, um sentimento doentio montado pelo meu corpo, isso ia acabar horrivelmente.

"Então..." Ela sorriu e caminhou até Dean, parando três metros na frente dele. Ela levantou o bastão no alto e disse simplesmente. "Vá pegar." O bastão bateu em sua testa e voou para a floresta para trás de nós.

Isso tudo aconteceu tão rápido. Seus tremores viraram completamente uma convulsão e Tia Rose deu um passo para trás com os olhos arregalados. Edward enrijeceu ao meu lado e fez uma tomada dupla entre mim e mamãe; ele tinha um olhar terrivelmente despedaçado em seus olhos.

Ele assobiou e pulou em mim, me mandando velozmente para o gramado e os galhos cortados. Eu estava presa nas folhas e galhos de modo que a minha linha de visão estava incapacitada, mas eu podia ouvir.

Mamãe gritou alto, ouvi um barulho e um grito choroso; um barulho mais alto ainda encheu o ar. Um coro de grunhidos e rosnados ecoou das árvores. Eu esforcei-me para fora dos galhos e tropecei para frente e caí no chão.

Olhei para cima e vi um lobo correndo para a floresta com um rastro de roupa sendo deixado para trás, os Cullen estavam todos amontoados e duramente sussurrando uns com os outros. Onde estava a mamãe?

Pisquei e vi silhuetas borradas entrarem na casa carregando alguma coisa, olhei de volta para onde eles estavam e vi uma poça de sangue.

Ouve um clique na minha cabeça.

Eu estava certa. Tia Rose foi longe demais. Dean perdeu o controle. Perto da mamãe. A expressão de Edward era despedaçada entre se ele deveria salvar a mim, ou a mamãe. E ele escolheu a mim. Por quê? POR QUÊ? Eu preferia ter sido morta antes de mamãe ter se machucado! Por quê? Por quê? Por quê?...

Minha mente se desviou para a mamãe... oh não... oh não...

Ela estava ferida - muito seriamente. Eu sabia, e-eu sabia!

Fiquei do lado de sozinha chorando silenciosamente comigo mesma, eu não queria entrar e ver mamãe morrer.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ OMG, meu coração está na boca agora... Maldita Rosalie, que raiva dela! Já é a segunda vez que ela apronta nessa fic, idiota demais! Postando o cap. adiantando pq viajarei hj a noite e a Nêni vai ficar sem internet... O próximo virá só na terça-feira, mas não se preocupem pq essa fic já está caminhando para o fim... Deixem reviews! Bjs... __**Ju**_


	30. Transformação

**Capítulo 30 – Transformação**

_Tradutora: Laysa Melo_

_**Edward POV**_

"Vá pegar." Rosalie sorriu e atirou o pau contra a cabeça de Dean; ele estava tentando manter a calma antes, mas Rosalie empurrou-o para a borda. Seu corpo tremia violentamente e eu sabia o que aconteceria.

Meu corpo se contorceu para proteger Bella, mas eu hesitei.

Se eu fosse salvar Bella... Lizzy poderia ser aquela machucada. E se eu deixar Lizzy ser ferida - Bella certamente me _desprezaria_ pelo resto da eternidade... mas eu não podia permitir que ele machucasse Bella!

Eu olhei para Bella, o horror claro em seus olhos - exceto que o horror não era pela sua própria morte. O olhar era dirigido exatamente para Lizzy - eu nunca havia visto Bella tão horrorizada. Foi então que eu soube, a opção que eu deveria escolher havia se tornado evidente.

Isso me matou, me jogar na direção de Lizzie e deixar Bella para ser rasgada por aquele monstro. Eu empurrei-a para os galhos para proteger seus olhos – ela foi a sortuda.

Eu pude apenas olhar para o menino quando ele terminou a transformação, tão terrivelmente perto de Bella, ela se encolheu e tentou se proteger, mas é claro que foi tudo em vão. O gigante reuniu suas garras perto do pescoço de Bella enquanto os seus gritos eram silenciados. Naquele momento - eu não senti nada além de puro ódio pelo patético filhote.

Esse vira-lata machucou Bella - ele já não era mais digno de vida no meu livro.

Eu queria desesperadamente caçá-lo enquanto ele corria para La Push com o rabo entre as pernas - mas as tentativas de Bella para respirar me chamaram atenção para o que era mais importante para mim. Eu estava vagamente ciente de uma figura saindo do mato.

Agachei-me ao lado dela enquanto Carlisle tentava parar o sangramento.

_A ferida é muito profunda – ela não pode ser parada!_

Carlisle pensou ansiosamente enquanto suas mãos pressionavam a garganta dela.

Não... não, isso não pode ser possível. Bella não pode – _não vai_ morrer!

"Vamos levá-la para dentro." Carlisle disse em voz alta. Eu a peguei e a levei para dentro da casa. Eu ouvi Rosalie vindo trás de nós, vagarosamente...

Eu coloquei Bella em uma superfície plana para Carlisle trabalhar e me virei em meus calcanhares para enfrentar Rosalie; o fogo queimando meu corpo - e eu tenho certeza que ela viu isso em meu olhar.

"Deus, para de ser tão nervoso! Eu só estava brincando! Foi uma brincadeira!" **(N.A.: Se você acha que isso é fora de contexto, então vá ler "Miscalculation [Erro de Cálculo]" na seção "Extras" da seção de "Lua Nova" no site de Stephenie Meyer)**

Um rosnado rasgou por entre meus lábios e eu investi em direção à sua cabeça - pronto para arrancá-la.

Eu peguei em suas costas e estava bem próximo de sua cabeça, eu iria matá-la quando senti os braços de Emmett e Jasper enrolarem em volta do meu pescoço e minha cintura. Eles me arrastaram para longe dela, enquanto eu chutava e quebrava o piso.

"Você é diabólica, sua loira vad-"

"Edward! Nós precisamos que você venha aqui!" Carlisle chamou atrás de mim. Eu rosnei de frustração – eu vi o corpo machucado de Bella entrando em colapso e aquilo chamou minha atenção. Eu pairei sobre ela enquanto seus olhos rolavam para dentro de sua cabeça e o coração dela falhava a cada três segundos.

Carlisle estava correndo para fazer de tudo para salvá-la – tudo, mas eu sabia qual era a única coisa que poderia salvá-la. Eu lutava comigo mesmo se eu deveria transformá-la ou não - mas agora não havia nenhum lugar para dúvida, nenhuma brecha para indecisão.

O coração de Bella parou de bater completamente – eu estava sem tempo.

Eu empurrei Carlisle para fora do caminho e afundei minha cabeça na ferida aberta em seu pescoço. Eu cavei minha boca o mais profundo que pude na ferida – e mordi. Eu trouxe minha cabeça para cima e lambi a ferida, para fechá-la selando o veneno no sangue.

Eu empurrei minha mão em seu peito e soquei seu coração para começar a bater novamente, nada. Eu pressionei mais forte e mais forte, mas não obtive resultados.

Alguém lá fora chamou a minha atenção por alguns segundos.

"Por favor, Senhor... E eu peço em nome de Jesus, Amém".

O coração de Bella bateu de repente e ganhou vida sob os meus dedos; era fraco, mas eu não deixaria deixar escapar de minhas mãos.

Eu dei mordidas em seus braços e em suas pernas e mantive selando as feridas, e com cada mordida, sua pulsação ficava mais forte e mais clara.

Eu estava cheio de esperança e alegria – assim como culpa. Eu prometi a mim mesmo que não iria amaldiçoá-la com esta vida, mas é claro que tudo agora foi por água abaixo.

Eu tinha mordido tantos lugares quanto eu pude até que o sangue dela começou a ficar demasiadamente grosso para que eu tivesse qualquer força externa. Eu me afastei e suspirei, eu tive uma sensação de exaustão inacreditável me ultrapassando. Eu afundei no chão.

Perdoe-me, Bella... por favor...

Eu ouvi passos atrás de mim.

"E-Ela vai ficar bem... certo?" Lizzy perguntou com a voz baixa.

"Não".

Horror preencheu seus pensamentos.

"Por que? Ela... morreu?"

"Não, ela será um monstro como eu sou, ela terá que viver nas sombras pelo resto da eternidade – então, não, ela não ficará bem." Eu cuspi levianamente.

Eu fechei meus olhos e ouvi-a sentar-se do meu lado. "Você não é um monstro... ela está recebendo o que ela quer... você sabe disso." Essa garota tinha uma mente perceptiva.

"Lizzy... Eu sinto muito quebrar isso para você, mas você é apenas uma criança, você não entende a gravidade de se tornar uma criatura da noite..."

"Eu sinto muito quebrar isso para VOCÊ, mas isso não é a grande coisa que você pensa que é. Edward, você está muito perto para ver todos os ângulos da situação – você é teimoso demais, eu tenho uma visão para ver tanto os seus motivos, como os motivos da mamãe. E eu digo a você, você deve esquecer toda esta sua maneira de achar que tudo isso está errado." Ela completou.

"Eu preciso ficar sozinho agora." Era a minha brilhante fuga, eu senti-a se levantar e subir as escadas.

Eu me lembrei de alguma coisa.

"Por que ela não está gritando?" Eu perguntei - Carlisle caminhou de volta para ela. Especulação brilhando em seus olhos enquanto ele a examinava.

"Eu não tenho certeza, pode ser por causa da morfina que eu tentei lhe dar mais cedo. Talvez ela nem mesmo esteja sentindo dor em tudo, mantenha a esperança, Edward." Ele sorriu timidamente e correu para cima.

Eu gemi e deslizei minha mão na de Bella e me preparei para esperar.

_Não resta muito tempo. _

Alice pensou no que ela passou. Eu apertei a mão agora fria de Bella na minha.

"Apenas um pouco mais, Bella – será em breve." Eu sussurrei no ouvido dela. Eu dei tanta atenção à Bella nesses últimos dias. Tentando não perder nenhuma contração que o seu corpo fazia – mas ela não fez nenhuma.

Pensei em Lizzy, pela primeira vez.

Oh, não.

"Leve Lizzie para fora - agora!" Eu gritei, mais alto do que o necessário. Eles não precisavam de explicação.

Alice desceu as escadas.

_Ela... não está aqui._ Ela pensou timidamente. Minha cabeça chicoteou para olhar ao redor e eu olhei para ela.

"O que você quer dizer com 'não está aqui'?" Eu rosnei.

_Ela…foi ver…__**ele**__._

"O QUÊ?" Eu gritei em seu rosto.

"EDWARD, DÁ PRA PARAR DE ME APERTAR! VOCÊ QUERIA QUE ELA ESTIVESSE FORA – ELA ESTÁ!"

"Será que alguém vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?" Uma voz celestial cantou.

Eu me virei lentamente para ver Bella - pele pálida e olhos vermelhos - sentada na borda da mesa diante de mim. Eu não pude parar meu queixo que caía com a visão dela como uma imortal - ela estava tão gloriosa como quando ela era humana, talvez até _mais bonita_. SE isso fosse mesmo possível.

Eu vi seus planos em seu rosto angelical... A delícia do seu cabelo marrom chocolate... seus olhos curiosos quando me olharam com admiração e percorreram meu corpo.

Se eu fosse humano – eu poderia corar como Bella – _costumava _fazer. Senti um pouco de tristeza dentro do meu coração, eu sentiria falta disso.

Ela limpou a garganta, eu não estava certo de por que - certamente não havia necessidade.

"Bem... será que alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo? E por que você mandou a Lizzy ficar longe…" Ah, ela não sabia da fase dos recém-nascidos.

"Bella, você é uma recém-nascida - você não devia ter esta lógica, tanto controle. Quando você sentir o cheiro de um humano... eu tenho medo que você vai entrar em um frenesi..." Eu olhei para baixo vergonhosamente. "Eu não quero que você..." Eu parei de falar, incapaz de terminar.

"Oh..." Ela suspirou com tristeza. "Quando é que eu vou ter controle suficiente para ver a minha filha de novo?" A tristeza me alcançou.

"E-eu não tenho certeza…" Eu menti. O rosto dela caiu nas palmas das mãos e pequenos soluços abalaram o seu corpo.

"Mas ela foi ver Dean." Alice interrompeu. Eu fiz um movimento de corte na garganta com as mãos e agitei as minhas mãos para tentar silenciá-la.

"Ela foi?" Eu esperava que a raiva colorisse a voz de Bella, mas ela só parecia curiosa.

"Sim… ela foi." Eu respondi, esperando por uma explosão. "Mas não se preocupe, vamos proibi-lo de vê-la ou ela de vê-lo novamente, você tem a minha palavra." Eu tentei para acalmá-la.

Suas sobrancelhas franziram. "Por que você acha que eu iria querer _isso? _Jesus,Edward, isso foi um acidente, pelo amor de Deus!"

"Você diz isso agora... mas você ainda é uma recém-nascida Bella, o que você diz agora não determina as suas ações de mais tarde-"

"Eu sendo ou não uma recém-nascida não é relevante para a situação!"

"TUDO é relevante para a situação!"

"VOCES DOIS, APENAS CALEM A BOCA! O futuro inteiro simplesmente desapareceu. Acho que certamente teremos um certo alguém vindo aqui." Ela se virou para mim. "Edward, não o mate, e Bella," Ela se virou para Bella, "Certifique-se que Edward não vai matá-lo. Você vai ter toda a força de um recém-nascido e se concentre para prendê-lo, assim será seguro para ficar ao redor dele".

"E quanto a Lizzy?" Eu perguntei.

Alice assobiou e de repente as mãos de todos estavam em Bella segurando-a, impossibilitando-a de se movimentar. Ela não lutou - ela deveria pensar que isso seria necessário para ver sua filha.

Eu ouvi passos na entrada da casa, um leve e um pesado. A porta foi aberta em um clique.

Hora do show.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ Agora Bella é uma vampira... o que será que acontecerá nesse encontro? Eu queria tanto que Edward tivesse conseguido arrancar a cabeça da vad** da Rosalie... Obrigada por todas as reviews, continuem deixando-as. Próximo cap. na sexta. Bjs... __**Ju**_


	31. Predador

**Capítulo 31 – Predador**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**Lizzy POV**_

"Dean, você realmente não precisa fazer isso!" Tentei implorando, pedindo, inclusive subornando - mas nada funcionou.

"Eu _quero_ fazer isto. Confie em mim, tudo ficará bem." Ele me deu um sorriso, mas que não conseguiu chegar a seus olhos.

"Sério, dê a eles algum tempo." Eu tentei logicamente.

"Se três dias não é tempo suficiente, eu não acho que haja qualquer espaço de tempo suficientemente longo".

"Mas isso não faz sentido!" Minha voz levantou uma oitava.

"Faz para mim".

Ele estava tentando ser nobre e enfrentar seus companheiros, e isso era muito estúpido.

"Sério, eu os conheço, eles precisam de mais tempo para avaliar a situação juntos!" Eu tentei puxar seu braço para trás em outra direção, mas ele continuou andando.

"Apenas me dê uma chance Liz." Ele atacou-me com aqueles grandes olhos de cachorrinho e aqueles lábio induzidos tremulamente fracos. Eu suspirei e sacudi a cabeça, tentando voltar a minha linha de pensamento.

"Oh, está bem, mas se o seu braço for rasgado, eu juro que custará sua cabeça!" Eu tentei soar tão irritada quanto possível, mas ele dispersou isso e pegou a minha mão enquanto caminhávamos até a varanda.

Dizer que eu estava nervosa seria um eufemismo, e não apenas pelo bem-estar de Dean. O que aconteceu com minha mãe? Qual _é _a mamãe? Eu meio que queria que isto fosse um sonho do qual eu tivesse acordado para voltar à normalidade. Exceto que, normalidade como eu conhecia, era o inferno. Eu não estava positivamente querendo voltar aos dias como um animal enjaulado com medo sob o reinado de meu pai. Não, eu certamente não queria isso. Eu tinha Dean ao meu lado e minha mãe estava recebendo o que ela sonhou. Claro. Eu poderia viver com isso.

_**Edward POV**_

_Por que Bella está agindo dessa maneira?_ Eu bufei comigo quando a porta rangeu agonizantemente lenta. _Bella não deveria estar furiosa com Lizzy por estar vindo com aquele... aquele... assassino? Ele quase matou o meu pedacinho do céu e sua filha apenas "cavalga" para fora para ir vê-lo?_ Essas mulheres não faziam sentido para mim.

Não, ela DEVE estar incrédula, a raiva virá no devido tempo.

Olhei de volta para ela e a vi olhando para a frente com uma expressão como de negócios.

A raiva viria em breve.

Sussurros nervoso começaram a encher a casa quando chegaram mais perto de virar a esquina até nós.

_Venha covarde, venha e encare a sua punição._ O monstro dentro de mim regozijou enquanto eu deixava meus desejos interiores, não civilizados.

As mãos de Bella apertaram sobre os meus ombros quando Lizzy e seu animal de estimação rodearam no canto, num ritmo de tartaruga. Lizzy espreitou ansiosamente ao redor da parede, tentando ser sorrateira sobre ela. Ela gemeu quando viu todos os olhos sobre ela.

Eles saíram e ficaram diante de nós - fogo pulsando através de mim quando meus olhos vagaram em suas mãos interligadas. Ela pegou meu olhar e encolheu-se de volta para ele. Ele, no entanto, nem mesmo deu um passo atrás.

Ninguém falava. Ninguém se mexia. Ninguém respirava – mas isso era de se esperar.

Eu estava hiperconsciente das mãos de Bella sobre meus ombros quando de repente caíram frouxas. Ela fez uma inspiração profunda de ar e eu virei e empurrei seus ombros de volta quando seus olhos ficaram negros como carvão. Maldição, devíamos ter caçado primeiro, e eu duvido que Bella queria que sua filha fosse a sua primeira refeição.

Ela debatia e chutava com toda sua força, maldição, nós tínhamos que levar Lizzy para longe.

"Alice, leve Lizzy para longe!" Eu pedi, mas um momento depois que eu disse isso, os olhos de Bella clarearam e suas tentativas ficaram cada vez mais fracas até que pararam completamente. Seus braços caíram frouxos, então eu peguei-os de volta para cima.

"Bella, querida? O que há de errado?" Perguntei chocado fora da minha mente, como isso era possível?

"N-nada..." Ela respondeu com aquela nova voz melódica. "Deixe-me ver a minha filha, Edward." Não era uma pergunta - era um comando.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella, você não está pronta-"

"DEIXE-ME VER Lizzy." Ela gritou as duas primeiras palavras efetivamente me interrompendo.

"Bella não-"

"Deixe-a me ver." Uma voz calma veio de trás. Virei-me em descrença.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

Ela engoliu em seco e ajeitou sua postura. "Deixe-a. Me. Ver." Eu dei-lhe um olhar de morte. "Por favor." Ela guinchou.

"Bella é muito perigosa neste momento-" Eu senti várias mãos sobre meus ombros e me empurrando para trás. Eu tropecei e fervia enquanto meus pulsos estavam presos atrás das minhas costas por Emmett e Jasper.

"Em, Jazz, ME SOLTEM!" Eu gritei quando eu estava preso contra a parede.

"Aw, vamos lá, Ed, deixe-as terem o seu momento." Emmett sussurrou em meu ouvido.

_**Bella POV**_

Eu poderia fazer isso? Eu era forte o bastante?

Tantas perguntas nadavam na minha cabeça, mas as respostas ainda eram escassas.

Ordenei meus pés irem em direção a Lizzy.

Ela é minha filha, ela é meu próprio sangue, ela me... como eu poderia sequer ter a idéia de machucá-la? No entanto, quando eu peguei o cheiro dela... oh era tão celestial! Como eu poderia querer provar alguém que era tão valioso para mim?

Eu roubei uma olhadinha em Edward. Eu queria começar a chorar, eu não tinha idéia de quanta dor ele teve antes. Esta é possivelmente a coisa mais angustiante de todas - mais ainda do que a da terrível transformação. Edward tinha que lidar com isso o tempo todo antes que ele... bem, o passado é o passado. Eu queria levá-lo em meus braços agora e dizer-lhe que eu sentia muito – eu quase fiz, mas uma voz na minha cabeça me levou aos meus sentidos. _Esta é a hora de Lizzy, podemos lidar com isso mais tarde._ Ela cutucou.

Eu aspirei para limpar a minha cabeça - oops.

Seu perfume delicioso atacou meus sentidos como uma bola de demolição, eu podia sentir todas as minhas emoções maternais e meus pensamentos drenados do meu corpo em direção ao esquecimento.

Eu era um predador, e ela era minha presa. Nada mais no mundo.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ OMG! O que acharam desse início do encontro mãe e filha? O que será que Bella vai fazer? Bem, essa fic já está encaminhando para o fim, mais alguns caps. apenas... Obrigada por todas as reviews! Continuem deixando mais! Bjs... __**Ju**_


	32. Cuidado com o que você deseja

**Capítulo 32 – Cuidado com o que você deseja**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**Bella POV**_

Metade de mim queria que ela fugisse o mais rápido que podia - mas quanto mais alto a parte mais dominante de mim gritava, a outra metade me mandava calar a boca.

Eu me agachei para saltar; de bom grado deixei o veneno começar a construir dentro da minha boca enquanto eu imaginava quais eventos viriam a seguir.

Imaginei-me afundando meus dentes afiados na veia do seu pescoço... bebendo aquele delicioso sangue quente dela... ouvindo seus gritos de dor... quando desci para isso e percebi o que eu tinha acabado de fazer...

Obviamente, a atmosfera da sala mudou e todas as mãos estavam em mim exatamente na hora certa para mim, começando a me virar ao redor e gritando como um demônio. Eu queria o sangue dela – precisava do sangue dela. Era a única coisa que eu queria no mundo... e isso era muito errado. Eu segurei minha respiração e fechei os olhos... o que eu estava prestes a fazer? Os braços de todos me agarravam fortemente, não me dando qualquer fuga – o que me serviu muito bem.

Eu não _queria_ matá-la... mas eu simplesmente _precisava_.

E quando essa realização me bateu, eu sabia que não havia outras opções.

"E-eu não posso fazer isso." Eu solucei secamente. Eu afundei no chão e comecei a arfar secamente. "Leve-a para longe..." Eu sussurrei. Fechei meus olhos apertados e rezei para apenas morrer logo em seguida.

"Mamãe..." Ela choramingou, isso me cortou mais profundamente do que qualquer faca cortaria.

"Vamos Liz, nós temos que ir." Alice repreendeu.

Eu ouvi o som de passos ficando cada vez mais longe depois de alguns instantes.

_Eu te amo, __baby... me desculpe..._

Eu entrei em uma rodada seca de suspiros e soluços, como isso poderia acontecer comigo? Eu amava Lizzy, como eu poderia cogitar a idéia de que eu poderia _ferir_ meu pequeno bebê? Ela era o meu orgulho, minha alegria, minha _vida_. Eu estava prestes a jogar tudo fora em questão de segundos! Eu sou um monstro.

Senti-me mais em sincronia com Edward do que jamais estive – isso era horrível. Meus olhos se abriram para o que ele tinha sofrido no dia a dia. Imaginei que agora era a hora.

Eu meio que recompus, "Edward," eu arfei. Ele estava imediatamente ao meu lado tentando me consolar.

"Está acabado agora, amor... Shhh, está tudo bem." Ele esfregou minhas costas. Eu percebi que todos tinham saído da sala, eu estava secretamente agradecida.

"E-e-eu..." Foi tudo que eu poderia cuspir.

"Está tudo bem, Bella, você não tem que falar".

"Nã-não, eu só..." Agarrei-me à sua camisa. "Eu... entendo." Quebrei em mais choro seco, eu não precisava dizer mais. Ele compreendeu tudo muito bem.

"Oh, Bella." Ele gemeu e enfiou minha cabeça debaixo do seu queixo, ele acariciava meu cabelo de uma forma rítmica. "Eu nunca quis que isso acontecesse com você. Que você experimentasse isso..." Ele me puxou para mais perto.

"O que eu vou fazer? Ela vai pensar que eu não a amo!"

"Não, não, amor. Lizzy é uma menina esperta, ela vai entender".

"V-você tem certeza?" Perguntei desesperadamente.

"Eu estou certo que sim e eu acho que sei por que foi tão difícil." Ele levantou sua voz, tentando parecer alegre - não funcionou.

"Huh?"

"Você ainda não caçou, eu aposto que sua sede está se tornando desconfortável por agora." Huh? Oh, sim, isso... porcaria aterrorizante, agora eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa! Minha garganta estava árida... tão sedenta.

"Ah... ok, uhm, o que vamos caçar?" O pavor da cena começou a tomar conta, e se eu fizesse algo errado e acabasse parecendo uma idiota. Eu posso ver tudo agora - "o primeiro vampiro desajeitado do mundo"!

"Um, você tem certeza, eu deveria começar a caçar _agora_?"

Ele riu. "Tenho certeza que você vai fazer _perfeitamente_." Oh. Eu vi o que ele estava fazendo.

"Ok, vamos caçar - mas sua tentativa de me distrair não está funcionando." Ele suspirou e aquela máscara de felicidade caiu.

"Bella, isso não vem ao caso-"

"Não, não é! Eu quase MATEI minha carne e sangue! Minha filhinha! Como você pode dizer isso "não vem ao caso"?" Minha voz levantou uma oitava, eu estava ficando histérica.

"É uma parte da vida, amor - parte desta _nova_ vida - eu lhe disse que você não deveria-"

"Não, Edward, eu não preciso do... discurso "eu avisei". Eu chorava mais forte e comecei a tremer.

"Oh, querida..." Ele afagou minhas costas suavemente. "Eu sinto tanto, tanto, tanto, Bella." Ele sussurrou.

Por que isso era tão difícil? Eu pensei que esta era a vida que eu queria, eu pensei que essa era a vida que eu deveria ter, eu pensei que eu deveria ser feliz... mas eu não estou. Talvez, apenas talvez... tornar-me uma vampira foi a escolha errada. Voltei para antes de ele ir embora, parecia a solução perfeita... algo mudou ali. Eu sabia exatamente o que. Eu me casei com Jacob, eu tive uma filha. Após Lizzy nascer, eu inconscientemente fiz a escolha de me tornar uma vampira como uma má escolha. Eu sou tão egoísta, eu tenho uma filha humana e eu estava preocupada com a imortalidade!

Eu sou tão má quanto Jacob. Talvez pior.

Isso nunca deveria ter acontecido.

Quando Edward foi embora, o universo estava tentando endireitar-se quando encontrei Jacob. Jacob foi o plano de apoio de Edward, o universo sempre tinha um substituto. Em uma peça em que o protagonista fica doente ou não pode fazer isso, é sempre o substituto que toma o seu lugar. Mas você nunca ouve falar que o ator vem no meio da peça dizendo "ok, saia, minha vez" para eles.

Eu sou um monstro horrível, eu deveria ter dito para Edward ir embora no minuto em que ele voltou. Mas... eu simplesmente não posso fazer isso! Eu o desejo, eu preciso dele! Eu nunca seria capaz de fazer isso. Lizzy merece mais do que uma mãe que corre do pôr do sol com sua idade passando, deixando-a ao pó. Eu precisava ser uma mãe melhor para ela. Agora eu nunca terei a chance. Eu me sabotei quando eu me transformei, o universo tentou me avisar para NÃO me tornar uma vampira... mas eu era muito estúpida para ouvir.

"Eu não posso fazer isso".

"Você não precisa, ela se foi, vamos ser capazes de estar em torno dela quando você ganhar controle".

"E quando será isso? Vinte-trinta anos?" Ele não respondeu. "Não, ela merece coisa melhor do que eu".

"Ah não, Bella! Não diga isso, por favor! Você é uma mãe maravilhosa".

"Eu não posso mais vê-la, ela não precisa estar em torno de vampiros".

Ele puxou meu rosto para o dele, seus olhos estavam cheios de seriedade. "Isabella Marie Swan, olhe como você soa." Ele apontou para si mesmo.

"Eu não..."

"Eu disse exatamente a mesma coisa quando eu fui embora - e olhe onde diabos isso me enfiou!" Seus olhos se encheram de uma dor angustiante. "Por favor. POR FAVOR, não cometa o mesmo erro horrível que eu cometi." Virei minha cabeça para baixo, não querendo encontrar o seu olhar. "Eu me lembro que quando tomei aquela decisão eu fiz minhas próprias suposições e não pensei em como você se sentiria - exatamente como você não sabe o que Lizzy sente. Vamos deixar Lizzy determinar se ela quer você, eu não consigo imaginar alguém NÃO querendo você".

"Mas-"

"Nada de mas, você só está olhando para uma escapatória, mas deixe-me poupá-la – não há nenhuma." Ele disse com firmeza.

Eu suspirei em derrota. "Tudo bem, vamos à caça".

_**Lizzi POV**_

O que aconteceu? Por que mamãe fez isso?

Lembrei-me de quando seus olhos se transformaram de vermelho carmim para negro carvão, eles estavam cheios de sede de sangue, eu nunca estive tão cheia de terror na minha vida! Tia Alice nunca explicou a coisa toda, mas eu tinha uma imagem muito clara do que aconteceu. Mamãe é uma vampira - ela, obviamente, quer a eternidade com Edward sobre mim. É por isso que ela estava desesperada para se tornar uma. Faz sentido. Por que ela desperdiçaria sua chata vida humana comigo quando ela poderia passar a eternidade com aquele que ela ama? Eu entendo, eu aceito, isso não significa que eu não estou arrasada com isso.

Quando ela disse "Eu não posso fazer isso", isso me cortou como uma lâmina. Não pode fazer o que? Não pode ficar perto de mim porque meu cheiro é malditamente tão bom? Não pode acreditar que eu ainda estava lá quando eu deveria deixá-la sozinha para ficar com seu Edward? Não pode me perdoar porque eu não estou brava com Dean? Tenho certeza que ela está irritada além da crença com Dean. Mas ela não entende isso - nenhum deles entende!

Foi um acidente, o que aconteceu! Tudo o que eles vêem é Dean perdendo o controle, mamãe quase morta, o fim, automaticamente rotulando Dean como "inseguro" ou "ruim". Eles não vêem que não foi culpa dele. Tia Rosalie tinha de ser uma cadela e provocá-lo daquele jeito! Eu realmente pensei que ela tinha mudado para melhor - eu acho que sei melhor do que confiar _nela_ novamente.

Talvez... talvez fosse melhor se... eu não estivesse por perto.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ Nossa, quantos sentimentos conflitantes. Bella sofrendo muito por pensar em atacar Lizzy, Lizzy sofrendo achando que Bella não a quer... mas gostei da parte em que chama a Rose de cadela, realmente ela age como uma... Obrigada pelas reviews! Próximo cap. na sexta. Bjs... __**Ju**_


	33. Dúvidas e Culpa

**Capítulo 33 – Dúvidas e Culpa**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

_**Lizzy POV**_

"Por favor, Dean, você tem que me ajudar!" Eu implorei.

"Lizzy, isso não é uma boa idéia, sua mãe te ama e não quer perder você! Por favor, pense nisso racionalmente".

"De que lado você está?" Eu não estava aceitando mais nada. Ele pareceu horrivelmente dilacerado, isso cortou meu coração, mas era o único jeito.

"Eu estou do lado do que é melhor para você, eu te amo e quero o que vai te fazer feliz a longo prazo."

"Por favor, Dean?" Implorei, sua lógica era tão à prova d'água que eu não poderia ficar brava com ele e eu estava ficando muito desesperada por um ponto de vista.

"O que exatamente você espera que aconteça? Nós fugimos juntos e vamos morar em algum lugar cheio de felicidade e teremos uma vida sem nenhuma preocupação ou cuidado no mundo? Desculpe te desiludir, mas isso não é o modo como o mundo funciona. Eventualmente vamos precisar de dinheiro, e para obter dinheiro precisamos de bons empregos, e para obter um bom emprego, precisamos de um diploma universitário, e para obter um diploma de uma faculdade precisamos de dinheiro - você vê como isso é uma espécie de ciclo?" Seus olhos perfuraram os meus, eles queimavam, então eu não consegui desviar o olhar, mesmo que eu quisesse.

"Mas..."

"Escute, você conhece sua mãe melhor do que ninguém - incluindo Edward, acredite ou não - e eu a conheço bem o suficiente para saber que não faria nenhum bem se você fosse embora. Então, por favor acredite em mim e não tenha a chance de sabotar a sua felicidade e a dela." Ele nunca tirou seus olhos dos meus, em um esforço para manter o poder de suas palavras.

"Ok, eu vou ficar..." Eu disse, sucumbindo à sua persuasão. "Mas eu não estou feliz com isso." Eu disse no final.

"Ok Liz, mas confie em mim, tudo vai ficar bem." Ele suspirou e seus olhos esmaeceram.

Eu coloquei minha mão em seu rosto. "Dean, o que está errado?"

"Não é nada, é só... nada."

"Ah, vamos lá, diga-me por favor."

"Nada querida, eu só tive um devaneio." Ele me deu um pequeno sorriso e acariciou meus cabelos. Eu sabia que algo estava acontecendo e eu iria descobrir o que era.

_**Bella POV**_

"Bella, agora eu sei que você está um pouco chateada-"

"Não há nada de POUCO sobre isso!" Eu não podia acreditar que ele fez isso.

"Olha Bella, isso foi quando estávamos nos mudando e-"

"E você nunca pensou em me dizer?"

"Não, não, eu só me esqueci!"

"Mentira". Eu disse com desdém.

"Mas"

"Mentira".

"Venha, por favor, Bella!"

"Não, isso é imperdoável!"

"Oh, por favor, amor?"

"Não - eu sabia que você forçaria alguma coisa, mas não DESSE jeito!"

"Oh vá lá, se você olhar isso do meu ponto de vista, não é realmente assim tão ruim!"

"Edward - um carro?" Apontei para o carro vermelho brilhante e caro.

"Alice comprou-o quando você estava... incapacitada. Me desculpe, eu achei que você poderia querer algum meio de transporte!"

"Mas uma Ferrari? Sério, Edward? Eu teria preferido um skate!"

"Oh, por favor, Bella? Use pelo menos durante um mês - então eu posso devolvê-lo para o revendedor. Só dê uma chance." Ele me olhou com aqueles grandes olhos dourados e projetou para fora o lábio inferior, a vista era deslumbrante - e, oh, tão diabólico.

"Ugh... nada de por favor, não me faça fazer isso..." Ele usou o poder de seu beicinho para um nível completamente injusto. "Ah... tudo bem!" Eu afundei minha cabeça na derrota, era tão errado quanto controle ele tinha sobre mim.

"Ah, obrigado, amor." Ele puxou-me em seus braços e beijou minha testa, começou a chover fora da garagem, eu olhei para o carro vermelho brilhante com desdém. Eu não podia acreditar que, no meio de tudo que estava acontecendo agora, ele teve a coragem de mostrar isso para mim. De repente, a profundidade de tudo que estava acontecendo passou por cima de mim, eu desmontei em seus braços.

"Oh, Bella! O que há de errado? Me desculpe, eu não pensei que um carro poderia te chatear tanto assim... Estou tão arrependido amor."

"Isso é-" Suspirei. "Sem essa, Edward." Arfei. "Só que me lembrou..." Eu parei sabendo que ele entenderia.

"Oh, Bella... Eu não sei quantas vezes eu posso dizer que sinto muito."

"Não Edward, não é sua culpa..." Eu não conseguia parar de chorar, eu tentei abafar as lágrimas, mas só piorou.

Ouvi-o grunhindo em frustração, ele me puxou firmemente em seu peito. Seu aperto era como ferro, e rosnados e assobios continuamente escapavam entre seus dentes cerrados. "Edward? O que há de errado?"

"Isso me mata, saber que isso está acontecendo... e eu sei que é tudo minha culpa... eu fui o único que fiz _isso_ em você-"

Raiva percorreu minhas veias. "E o que _é_ exatamente isso, Edward?" Eu não podia acreditar que ele estava de novo com esta porcaria!

Ele começou a recuar logo que viu o inferno em meus olhos. "Bem, uh".

"Você precisa parar! Eu. Sou. Uma. Vampira. E nada que você diga ou faça pode mudar esse fato – a menos que você estiver pensando em me _matar_!" Eu respirei fundo para me acalmar - mas sem sucesso. "Você sabe, i-isso me faz mal, e sem mencionar que é ALÉM DE IRRITANTE quando você se lamenta e lamenta por eu ser uma vampira!" Fechei meus olhos, eu precisava me acalmar antes que eu dissesse algo _realmente_ estúpido. Eu não podia acreditar que ele estava tentando falar sobre isso comigo novamente, eu o amo, mas eu estava começando a duvidar se ele me amava como uma vampira.

"Edward?" Eu disse calmamente. "Você me ama, certo?" Perguntei em voz baixa. Ele estava prestes a responder, mas eu o interrompi. "Mesmo como uma vampira? - Porque eu não estou inteiramente certa sobre isso." Acidez vindo na minha voz.

"B-Bella, como você pode _imaginar _que eu não te amo?"

"Bem, você me _deixou_, se você se lembra, Edward, e você sempre foi um bom mentiroso, como eu posso ter certeza que você me ama tanto quanto você diz?" Eu imediatamente me senti horrível, como eu poderia falar que duvidava dele?

Ele me segurou mais apertado e eu pensei ter ouvido um minúsculo choro, ele enterrou sua cabeça em meu ombro e meu cabelo cobriu seu rosto. Isso me enviou sobre a borda, eu nunca o vi tão vulnerável.

"E-Edward... Sinto muito. E-eu não quis dizer isso eu..." Eu chorei junto com ele, eu queria desaparecer e nunca ver seu rosto quebrado assim.

"Não... você está certa... Eu te deixei, e EU SOU um bom mentiroso... Eu estou tão arrependido que isso tenha feito você duvidar dos meus sentimentos e eu nunca deveria ter deixado isso cobrir meus sentimentos por você."

"Oh meu Deus, Edward, pare de tomar a culpa por algo que eu fiz! Eu fui uma idiota, eu sei que você me ama, eu apenas disse que... Oh meu Deus." Eu não queria que ele achasse que eu duvidava dele - porque eu realmente não duvidava.

"Está tudo bem, Bella-" Um pequeno suspiro ecoou pela casa, vindo de Alice.

"Alice, o que está errado?" Eu gritei, desnecessariamente.

"Ah, não..." Edward murmurou.

"O que está errado, Edward, o que ela viu?"

"Nada... todo o futuro desapareceu, para todos nós."

"Isso significa que Dean está de volta?"

"Nós não sabemos, mas vamos descobrir."

_**Dean POV**_

Olhei para Lizzy enquanto ela dormia toda enrolada nas cobertas, sua respiração era lenta e uniforme. Eu esperava que ela estivesse tendo um sonho bom, tudo aqui no mundo real estava uma bagunça. Tudo que estava acontecendo deveria ser difícil pra ela, eu a amava muito e odiava vê-la passar por isso.

Era tudo culpa minha, eu não consegui me controlar, eu quase matei sua mãe e ela ainda continua comigo. Tinha algo em seus olhos agora, quando ela olhava para mim, eu via seu corpo imediatamente encolhendo, mas sua mente lhe dizia para parar. Ela estava lutando contra seus instintos com sua lógica, e isso iria matá-la. Estava a matando ver sua mãe desse jeito, sua mãe deve me odiar. Eu sei que Edward e o resto dos Cullen me odeiam, mas quando eu vi sua mãe, seus olhos não possuíam um desprezo amargo, eles tinham... simpatia e perdão. Um presente que eu nunca esperava receber.

Eu amo Lizzy e nada vai mudar isso. Mas... depois de tudo isso, ela vai ser capaz de me amar? Eu não tinha certeza, ela deveria estar ciente de que eu fui o único que fez isso, ela estava tentando acabar com a forma como o seu corpo queria dar três passos para trás quando ela me via. Mas ela tinha todo o direito de se encolher – todo o direito de querer que eu desaparecesse. Talvez isso fosse o melhor. Sem mim por perto, eu não vou inflamar os instintos dos vampiros e sua mãe será capaz de aprender a se controlar mais rápido. Ela pode se concentrar em uma vida feliz com sua mãe, e talvez, quando ela ficar mais velha, ela pode se apaixonar por alguém. Alguém que não cometa um quase assassinato, e ela teria uma escolha. Não tendo a pressão em cima de seu amor por um imprinting. Ela merece o melhor. Ela merece o mundo... mas, talvez, eu não seja aquele a dar isso a ela.

Será que ela me amaria se não fosse o imprinting? Não há nenhuma maneira de saber.

Olhei para seu rosto angelical, e vi uma pequena lágrima brilhando em seu rosto, "Mamãe..." Ela murmurou, mais lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos fechados.

Isso só confirmou minha suposição anterior, eu odiava admitir isso, mas ela _ficaria_ melhor sem mim. Eu seria forte o bastante? Eu seria capaz de lidar com isso? Isso me mataria, eu seria capaz de passar por isso se fosse para seu próprio bem?

Olhei para baixo para a coleção de lágrimas em seu rosto e soube a minha resposta. Sim. Sim, eu faria isso.

_**Rose POV**_

Maldição, maldição, maldição. Isso é ruim, isso é muito, _muito_ ruim! Era brincadeira, eu não esperava que ele se transformasse em um lobo do nada! Eu pensei que se isso acontecesse, eles teriam um cérebro para se certificar de que tinham o controle em primeiro lugar! Tentei aliviar o clima. Não foi minha culpa, foi _deles_. _Eles_ fizeram ele se acabar, _eles_ não verificaram o seu controle de antemão, _eles_ deveriam ter esperado algo de mim! Oh, vamos lá, deixei um milhão de dicas para eles esperarem eu fazer alguma coisa, mas eles estavam tão DESATENTOS que não perceberam - que tolos.

Estive por aqui, ficando com Tânia, Irina e Kate, desde aquela noite. Elas não tinham idéia do que estava acontecendo e não pressionaram quando eu disse: "Eu não quero falar sobre isso por enquanto".

Minha família estava com raiva de mim agora, mas eles iriam sentir minha falta, mais cedo ou mais tarde, e iriam à minha procura. E eu estarei aqui esperando. Eles vão me abraçar e me dizer o quanto eles sentiram minha falta - bem, talvez não Edward, mas o resto deles vai... mas eu queria saber sobre Lizzy. _Será_ que ela me perdoaria?

Eu realmente não ligava para o que ela fez e no que sua mente hormonal adolescente pensava, mas por algum motivo desconhecido... eu me importava se ela me odiava ou não. Talvez porque eu disse a ela que eu me comportaria e sua mente infantil aceitou isso, ela colocou sua confiança em mim e eu dei um tapa de volta em seu rosto. Não, não é isso, deve ser outra coisa.

Olhei para fora da janela e para a floresta nevada do Alasca, o resto do pessoal estava caçando, eles perguntaram se eu queria me juntar a eles, mas eu não aceitei. Eu cacei no caminho até aqui. Eu me sentia estranhamente enjoada e não queria caçar, eu sentia um desejo estranho de consertar tudo. Eu sentia frio, algo deveria estar errado.

É tudo culpa deles, como eu disse antes.

Culpa deles, não minha. Não poderia ser _minha_ culpa... poderia?

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ Putz, cada vez mais complicado... todo mundo querendo ir embora, primeiro a Lizzy, agora o Dean, Bella e Edward "brigando", Rose continuando vadia e colocando a culpa nos outros... quero só ver o que vai acontecer daqui pra frente..._

_Se vc´s deixarem pelo menos 15 reviews, terão um cap. novo no domingo, caso contrário, apenas na terça-feira._

_Ah, amanhã tem SEXO E OUTROS HÁBITOS, não percam!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	34. Planejamento

**Capítulo 34 – Planejamento**

_Tradutora: Mery Almeida_

_**Seth POV**_

_Tudo bem, nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa sobre isso._

_É uma violação completa às leis Quileutes!_

_Eles devem pagar o preço!_

Eu não podia acreditar que eles estavam dispostos a matá-los. _Caras, eu pensei que as coisas estavam bem agora-_

_Eles estavam bem, quando eles seguiam as nossas orientações!_

_As quais foram claramente quebradas!_

_A loira de um-_

_Rosalie! _Pensei asperamente. _O nome dela é Rosalie_.

_Seja como for, "Rosalie" tinha plena consciência de que ele era um jovem lobisomem!_

_Por culpa dela, Bella é uma vampira!_

_Os Cullens quebraram o tratado!_

_Eles morderam um humano!_

_Temos que atacar!_

_Seriamente_, eu tentei acalmá-los; _quero dizer, foi para salvar a vida de Bella._

_E eles quase mataram o objeto de imprinting do Dean!_

_Eles devem ser destruídos!_

_Não há tempo a perder!_

_Mas, para ser completamente honesto... eles tiveram que transformá-la por causa do Dean, então, tecnicamente, ele causou isso. _Eu tentei racionar com eles.

_E Rosalie provocou Dean, o que resultou no Dean fazendo isso, e ele é novo-_

_Nós já passamos por isso! Sabemos que é culpa deles, temos que atacar!_

A "voz" dominadora de Sam entrou no comando. _E nós vamos! Mas não agora, precisamos ver a reação dos Cullens, se eles fugirão - eu admito que não queria atacá-los, mas nós vamos se for necessário. Temos que estar unidos, nós somos parte de um todo _- ele olhou para mim - _temos que estar focados em matar._

Estremeci com a palavra 'matar'. Isso não era justo, eu queria qualquer coisa além de atacar, logo agora que estávamos começando a resolver as nossas contendas - e agora eles estão prontos para esquecer as nossas antigas rivalidades e-

_Seth, cara, cala a boca!_

_Pare de ser um bebê!_

_Vamos lá, eles quebraram o tratado – agora seja homem!_

_Seth, agora é o momento de você se revelar e ajudar a sua alcatéia. _Sam me ordenou.

_Mas Sam, temos realmente que pensar nisso-_

_Você está questionando o seu Alfa?_

Eu solucei e caí no chão, eu sabia que os Cullens não fugiriam. E eu nunca iria me perdoar.

* * *

_**N.T.: **__ Capitulo pequeno, mas cheio de tensão... o que será que vai acontecer? Continuem deixando reviews! Na sexta tem mais. Bjs... __**Ju**_


	35. Incertezas e Assuntos Externos

**Capítulo 35 – Incertezas e Assuntos Externos**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**Lizzy POV**_

Senti as cobertas debaixo dos meus dedos, minhas mãos procuraram por Dean - mas não sentiram nada. Sentei-me e olhei à minha esquerda, nada... ninguém. Geralmente ele estava aqui quando eu acordava. Ele pode estar visitando os Cullen... oh não!

Dean não podia estar! Mamãe ainda é perigosa!

Eu retirei os lençóis e agarrei o meu casaco, eu não poderia deixar nada acontecer. Empurrei a porta e corri para a chuva congelante.

_**Bella POV**_

"Bella, eu prometo a você, você poderá vê-la novamente em breve! Você está indo extraordinariamente bem!" Ele continuou a me tranqüilizar uma e outra vez.

"Você tem certeza?"

"99% de certeza!" Ele disse com confiança.

"Arg!" Eu rosnei e enterrei meu rosto no sofá, _99%_ simplesmente não era _100%_. "99% não é bom o suficiente para mim, Edward! Sinto muito, mas você nunca foi uma mãe! Nós estressamos com esse pequenino 1%." Ele correu para perto de mim e levantou meu queixo com o dedo.

"Você vai ser impecável como sempre foi." Ele sorriu brilhantemente, eu não podia compreender o seu otimismo. Alice esvoaçou pelo quarto e sentou-se, com uma expressão cautelosa em seu rosto.

"O que aconteceu, Alice? Mais dessas visões loucas?" Eu perguntei.

"Não, não... Lizzy está vindo. Apenas um... não é para pagar uma visita amigável." Eu parei de respirar, minha primeira reação foi de emoção e medo – e se eu não conseguisse me controlar? Minha segunda reação foi ainda mais medo, o que poderia estar errado? Eu senti Edward atropelar e balançar a porta aberta, o aroma de Lizzy começaria a encher a casa logo, então eu tomei um último suspiro.

Ela e Edward entraram no quarto depois de um instante, suas expressões preocupadas.

"O que há de errado?" Alice perguntou. Lizzy respirou fundo, ela estava cansada de correr todo o caminho até aqui.

"Um... Eu estava vindo para ver se Dean estava aqui porque ele não estava comigo quando eu acordei." Ela respirou e sua cabeça pendeu.

"Bem, ele provavelmente teve de se reunir com os lobos ou algo assim." Edward ofereceu-lhe.

"Sim, mas eu não sabia disso e eu não queria que nada acontecesse por aqui..." Ela me olhou e congelou. Seus olhos arregalaram e ela roubou um olhar para Edward, ele acenou para ela.

"Está tudo bem." Ele sussurrou. "Ela está controlada." Eu odiava como ela tinha que reassegurar que eu não iria _comê-la_.

"Mamãe?" Ela deu um pequeno passo para mim, eu levantei-me inconscientemente. "Eu sinto muito." Ela sussurrou, lágrimas em seus olhos.

"Pelo que você sente muito, querida?" Eu disse, tentando encobrir o tom na minha voz.

"Por... tudo. As coisas estão ficando muito ruim e... eu senti que apenas tinha que dizer isso." Dei um passo mais perto e combati se deveria me aproximar ou não.

Eu levemente tomei-a nos meus braços e apertei-a no meu peito, eu fiz isso tão suavemente como eu poderia controlar. Eu coloquei minha cabeça no topo de seu cabelo e puxei-a mais apertada. Senti seus braços quentes envolvendo em torno de mim e ela apertou-se mais perto. Senti prazer absoluto quando ela não tentou se afastar. Agora esta seria a parte, se isto fosse um programa de TV, onde o público diria "awwwwww", mas isto não era a TV. O silêncio de Edward e Alice era ensurdecedor e um pouco desconfortável. Eu me afastei a contragosto e me virei para eles.

"Ok..." Eu cancelei minha garganta, tendo certeza de não respirar. "Onde está Dean?" Essa era a principal preocupação aqui.

"Bem, ele não está aqui, sabemos disso com certeza." Alice ofereceu. "Onde mais ele poderia estar?"

Todos ficamos lá por algum tempo apenas ponderando.

Onde ele _poderia_ estar? Quero dizer, na época que eu conheci esse menino, ele esteve grudado com Lizzy. Ele nunca esteve sem ela e eu duvido que ele iria em algum lugar por um longo tempo sem ela. Bem, talvez sua mãe sentisse falta dele. Sim, era provavelmente isso! Eu estaria doente de preocupação também.

"Hey Lizzy, ele poderia estar na casa dele? Aposto que sua mãe sente falta dele." Eu disse, eu me senti tão malditamente esperta. Seus olhos ficaram escuros e um olhar de desespero veio em seu rosto.

"Sua mãe morreu seis anos atrás de uma overdose de drogas e seu pai tem outra família. Ele vive com sua tia idosa. Ela tem a doença de Alzheimer grave, então ela nem sequer pode reconhecê-lo na maioria das vezes... ele tipo se defende sozinho pelo caminho." **(N.A.: E não, eu simplesmente não vou apenas fazer isso agora, e isso não é sarcasmo, eu estou falando sério)**

Meu sorriso desvaneceu-se e a tristeza lavou através da sala. "Como é que ninguém nunca me disse?"

"Ele apenas me disse ontem à noite. Perguntei-lhe a mesma coisa e ele respondeu 'nunca veio à tona'."

"Talvez algo aconteceu com ela..." Alice sugeriu.

"Ele teria me dito, não teria?"

"Sim, é claro que ele teria." Edward disse inseguro.

"Sim, eu tenho certeza que ele teria!" Alice foi subitamente animada.

"Ok... se vocês estão tão certos então... onde ele está?" Lizzy perguntou. Aquela era uma pergunta muito boa.

"Bem, muita coisa vem acontecendo por aqui ultimamente, talvez ele precise de tempo. Vocês ainda são apenas crianças, você não pode esperar lidar com tudo. Ele precisa de tempo. Apenas espere aqui por algum tempo e ele voltará. Ele não pode ficar longe de você por muito tempo de qualquer maneira." Depois do meu discurso de repente senti-me inteligente novamente. Ela pensou nisso por um minuto ou dois e então ela respondeu.

"Eu acho que você está certa..." Sua voz colorida com a derrota. "Eu simplesmente me sinto tão sufocada, eu tenho a sensação de que algo mais..."

"Eu tenho certeza que não é nada." Edward acariciou seus cabelos. "Você está com fome? Eu vou pedir para Esme fazer algo para você, tudo bem?" Ela assentiu com a cabeça e fez o seu caminho para a cozinha.

"Como você está tão certo de que não é outra coisa?" Sussurrei para Edward.

"Eu não estou..." Ele sussurrou de volta.

_**Lizzy POV**_

"Lizzy, há algo que eu tenho que falar com você." Edward disse entrando no quarto e caminhando para a cama.

"O que é?" Eu perguntei.

"Bem, isso envolve coisas que você não quer ouvir." Ele disse solenemente.

"O suspense está me matando, apenas me diga." Eu disse sonolenta.

Ele suspirou e pegou a minha mão em suas mãos geladas. "Você tem que ir à escola." Eu gemi caindo de volta no colchão e puxei o edredom sobre minha cabeça e fiquei em posição fetal.

"Vamos lá, Lizzy, seja uma criança grande." Edward chamou de fora do meu pequeno forte de tecido.

"Não." Eu disse infantilmente. "Eu não quero ir para a escola."

"E eu não quero ter que ficar em casa em dias ensolarados, mas tenho que ficar".

"Mas... Estou cansada... Preciso dormir".

"Isso é realmente um equívoco comum, os seres humanos não _precisam_ dormir." O quê? Eu empurrei as cobertas e sentei-me curiosa.

"Sério?"

"Não, não realmente, mas isso tirou você da cama, não é?" Ele sorriu, me pegou e me pôs sobre os meus pés. "Aqui estão algumas roupas 'aprovadas por Alice'." Ele apontou para uma das duas pilhas. "E aqui estão as que são adequadas o suficiente para que você possa _realmente_ estar usando." Ele apontou para uma outra pilha com menos cores e rendas.

"Certo, agora me deixe-" Ele saiu rápido para fora do quarto e eu fui deixada sozinha com as roupas.

Conforme puxei a roupa - não me importando o que eu coloquei - eu estava pensando. Dean estaria na escola? Se sim, ele falaria comigo? Ele _não _falariacomigo? Se ele falasse, o que ele diria? Ele faria alguma coisa? Nós comeríamos juntos? O que vai acontecer?

Até o momento em que eu estava completamente vestida e apresentável, minha cabeça estava girando com perguntas e incertezas.

Eu tomei meu doce tempo descendo as escadas, eu estava no terceiro degrau quando eu tive uma bela idéia.

"Eu não tenho a minha mochila." Eu anunciei para a sala. Edward magicamente puxou minha mochila de trás de suas costas e ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

"E agora você tem." Ele me entregou e eu pisei até o carro.

Quando nós chegamos na frente do prédio, eu percorri o terreno por Dean - e veio nada além de vazio.

"Ele não está aqui hoje, eu não sinto o seu cheiro." Edward me disse enquanto olhava para a frente. Suspirei e saí do carro resmungando um 'adeus'. Eu andei por entre a multidão de pessoas e empurrei a porta aberta. Todos devem ter pensado que eu estava no período menstrual, ou algo assim porque eu recebi um monte de olhares curiosos, e quando eu pisei através do corredor, um pequenino caminho abria entre as pessoas na minha frente. Eles deveriam estar assustados com a minha atitude, tenho sido empolgada recentemente por... bem, razões óbvias. Nestes últimos dois meses eu fui de miserável, para alegre, e agora, mal-intencionada. Quase posso imaginar pessoas fazendo apostas e adivinhando o que minha próxima troca de humor traria.

Eu cheguei ao meu armário esperando secretamente que Dean tivesse deixado um bilhete. Eu puxei meu armário aberto e meu rosto caiu quando nele tinha apenas os estúpidos livros didáticos velhos, lixo, lápis mastigado e coisas passadas. Eu resmunguei e empurrei minha mochila para dentro e bati-o. Ouvi uma voz calma atrás de mim.

"Hey, Liz, o que está errado?" Eu me virei e vi Hannah olhando para mim com curiosidade. Eu tinha secretamente sentido sua falta, mas eu não tive uma chance de vê-la.

"Um... problemas." Eu respondi. Eu odiava que eu tinha que ser vaga para seus olhos grandes e cuidadosos.

"Bem, você pode me dizer..." Ela sussurrou. "Mas não a menos que você não queira..." Ela começou a ir embora, mas eu puxei-a pelo braço. Ela se virou com esperança em seus olhos, mas ela compôs seu rosto tentando esconder a alegria que ela sentia por eu tê-la parado.

"Eu vou dizer-lhe no ginásio..." Eu ouvi o sino de alerta. Entrei em uma corrida para a minha primeira aula.

Eu suspirei de alívio quando vi o novo treinador que tínhamos - eu me sentia quase mau por deixar nossa antiga treinadora em apuros. Quase.

Hannah correu para mim quando começamos a caminhar ao redor do campo de futebol.

"Ok, agora me diga! Eu estive morrendo todos os dias!" Ela suspirou e se agarrou ao meu braço.

"Ok." Eu olhei para ver se o nosso novo treinador estava olhando e puxei Hannah para o outro lado da parede, fora da vista. Eu afundei no chão e fiz sinal para ela se sentar.

"Mas não vamos ficar em apuros..." Ela protestou levemente.

"Eu não quero arriscar que alguém mais ouça isso." Ela assentiu com a cabeça e sentou-se ao meu lado contra os tijolos vermelhos da escola. Eu abri minha boca para falar - e rompi em soluços. Eu não tinha pensado sobre o abuso por algum tempo agora, e apenas as memórias disso foram o suficiente para me fazer perder a compostura. Eu trouxe meus joelhos até meu peito, passei meus braços em torno de minhas pernas e descansei minha cabeça em cima. Eu não queria que Hannah me visse chorar assim. Eu deveria ter me preparado ou algo assim.

O que eu não esperava que ela fizesse - além de pânico - foi envolver seus braços em volta de mim e me puxar para perto. Ela descansou sua bochecha em cima da minha cabeça e esfregou minhas costas. Ela nem sabia por que eu estava chorando, mas ela me confortou de qualquer maneira, sem fazer perguntas. Ela correu seus dedos pelos meus cabelos e me abraçou apertado enquanto eu chorava e vasculhava através de todas as minhas memórias reprimidas.

Eu finalmente ganhei segurança suficiente para falar, mas não interrompi o fluxo de lágrimas. Eu levantei minha cabeça e Hannah liberou-me e afastou-se um pouco para trás, para ouvir.

"Obrigada... eu precisava disso..." Eu agradeci. "Uhm, existe algo que eu preciso contar a você." Eu comecei a brincar com meus dedos. Ela sentou-se pacientemente e esperou. "Bem, hum, você ouviu falar sobre a morte do meu pai... certo?" Perguntei a ela.

"Oh sim, eu ouvi – e eu sinto tanto, tanto, tanto, Lizzy, isso deve ser difícil pra você." Ela estendeu a mão no meu ombro com simpatia.

"Bem, esse é o problema... não é." Eu disse, virando minha cabeça a tempo de pegar seu rosto confuso.

"Eu não entendo..." Ela murmurou.

"Meu pai... Jacob... ele não era a pessoa mais gentil. Se você chegasse perto dele, você sairia ferida, se você chegasse mais perto, poderia se cortar." Eu disse citando um monólogo que eu li, esperando que ela entendesse. Ela não pareceu entender porque sua expressão nunca mudou. "Ele me batia." Ela suspirou. Ah, ela começa a entender agora. "Não apenas batia. Dava socos, tapas, chutes, estrangulava... entre outras coisas." Eu disse, poupando sua mente inocente dessas imagens horríveis. "Ele também fazia essas coisas com a mamãe... então eu não fiquei exatamente com o coração partido quando ele morreu".

_"Lizzy, por que você não fala comigo? Eu sou seu pai, você me ama." _Lembrei-me dele me dizer isso um milhão de vidas atrás. **(Capítulo 1)** _Eu não falo com você porque você nunca me deixa, você insiste que minha boca fique fechada, e eu não amo você. Nunca. _Eu respondi a sua pergunta na esperança de que, onde quer que ele estivesse, ele ouviria isso. Eu ganhei a confiança para finalmente dizer as coisas que eu precisava. _Eu nunca vim para você com meus problemas porque eles sempre seriam minha culpa e dignos de punição. Eu nunca sorri pra você porque isso era considerado errado em seus olhos. Eu nunca disse nada a você porque você nunca poderia compreender-me de qualquer maneira. Eu nunca disse a você que eu te amo porque eu não vou mentir na sua cara. Eu nunca fui a menina do papai porque eu não tinha pai._

Eu sentei-me em silêncio olhando para o espaço, ou pelo menos, é assim que eu parecia para Hannah, eu estava realmente fazendo o que eu deveria ter feito anos atrás. Ela não sabia que falar com ela sobre isso estava me ajudando de forma exponencial.

"E... e... e-" Eu tentei elaborar, mas rompi em soluços novamente. E esse ciclo continuou por algum tempo até que o período da aula havia terminado...

_**Dean POV**_

Não sei por quanto tempo eu tenho corrido, mas eu sabia que eu estava em algum lugar no Canadá, ou talvez Alasca, eu não sabia, ou me importava com isso. Eu não tinha comido porque eu estava tentando sair da área tão rápido como eu poderia antes que os Cullen ou a matilha de lobos percebesse que eu tinha ido embora, meu cheiro seria lavado com a chuva e eles não seriam capazes de me parar.

Doeu mais do que qualquer coisa ir embora, eu não achei que eu poderia fazê-lo por um minuto, mas eu me esforcei para ir embora com o conhecimento de que isto era o melhor para a pessoa que eu amo. Se eu pudesse ter aprendido a ter autocontrole, então isso não teria que vir a isto! Se apenas... se apenas... eu congelasse no inferno, isso significava que ela conseguiu o que era melhor. Nada era bom demais para a minha Lizzy. Meu coração doeu quando recordei o seu sorriso acolhedor e seus olhos grandes, abertos e amorosos. Eu realmente a amava, por isso eu tive que ir embora.

Eu corri através das florestas do Canadá (ou Alasca), na esperança de encontrar algo para comer, eu procurei por alguma coisa - algo que pudesse domar a minha fome. Eu peguei o perfume de um rebanho de veados, não muito longe. Corri em direção noroeste para o rebanho que seria a única coisa capaz de saciar as minhas necessidades. Eu quebrei a orla de árvores e avancei para o maior macho que eu poderia encontrar, não parecia certo matar a fêmea, ou o filhote. Isso simplesmente não parecia certo.

Eu mordi seu pescoço, meus dentes fazendo um som de quebra e o animal caiu mole na minha boca. Eu estava prestes a comer afastado com as minhas tristezas quando o cheiro de vampiro assaltou meu nariz. Eu recuei e cheirei um pouco mais. Ok, bom, não são os Cullen... mas quem são?

Três vampiras – todas palidamente brancas e brilhantes na luz solar do norte – paradas diante de mim.

"Este é o nosso território, cachorro." A loira cuspiu para mim. Eu odiava quando sanguessugas me chamavam de nomes estereotipados. **(N.A.: Alguém vê a ironia disso?)** Mas eu estava em desvantagem, por isso decidi que seria melhor não irritá-las. Eu transformei-me novamente em um humano e peguei minhas roupas da minha perna e coloquei-as novamente. Eu queria que elas vissem que eu não estava aqui para atacá-las. Eu comecei a me afastar com a minha cabeça baixa e estômago ainda vazio.

"Espere." Eu ouvi uma delas chamar. Eu me virei. "Qual é seu nome?" A loira perguntou.

"Dean." Eu respondi sem hesitar.

"Você é um lobisomem novo? Você é meio jovem." Ela disse, eu quis responder 'não, duh', mas achei que poderia ser um pouco rude.

"Sim." Eu respondi.

"O que você está fazendo tão longe de sua matilha?"

"Razões pessoais." Murmurei quando inclinei minha cabeça e cruzei os braços chutando uma pedra com o pé.

"Oh, Tânia, ele entendeu mal!" Uma das outras disse para a loira – Tânia.

"Eu o quê?" Perguntei, de repente irritado. Todas se entreolharam e olharam de volta para mim.

"Problemas de mulher." Todas elas disseram em uníssono.

"Então?" Eu perguntei na defensiva.

"Bem, eu acho que você não quer nossa ajuda, cachorro. Vá em frente e seja infeliz, não devemos nos importar, de qualquer maneira".

"Espere! Um... há uma coisa que poderia ajudar..." A minha mente disse 'cale-se agora!', mas a minha boca silenciou minha mente.

"E o que seria isso?"

"Vocês poderiam... deixar-me estar mais perto de vocês, para aprender autocontrole? Se eu pudesse apenas aprender isso então... eu posso voltar à minha vida." CALE-SE AGORA! VOCÊ NÃO TEM NENHUMA MANEIRA DE TER CERTEZA DISSO.

"E o que vamos receber em troca?" Tânia perguntou.

"Bem... o que você quer?" O que elas poderiam possivelmente querer de mim?

"Você tem que deixar-nos chamá-lo de Cachorro sem reclamação, você tem que ficar do lado de fora porque não queremos cheiro de lobisomem na casa, e... é isso. Eu não sou fácil, mas eu não sou cruel." Ela sorriu. "Temos um acordo?"

Olhei para a sua mão estendida por um segundo, antes de pegá-la na minha. "Acordo feito".

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ Ai ai ai, que cap. louco! Lizzy sofrendo, Dean indo embora e agora fazendo um acordo com a Tânia... o que será que vai acontecer daqui pra frente? _

_Lembrando que temos apenas mais 4 caps. para o fim dessa fic! O próximo vira na terça. Continuem deixando reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	36. Quem você quer ser?

**Capítulo 36 – Quem você quer ser?**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**Lizzy POV **_

_Uma semana depois_

Isso estava sendo mais longo do que eu tinha assumido. E isso estava irritando meus nervos.

Dean tinha ido embora há uma semana - Edward e Alice tinham falado que Dean precisava de "tempo", mas eles não tinham especificado quanto tempo. Eu amava Dean e eu não tinha certeza de quanto tempo seria necessário antes que eu literalmente arrancasse meu próprio cabelo. Eu poderia apenas imaginar o que ele estava fazendo agora. Sentado em sua sala. Tentando coletar seus pensamentos. Suspiro.

Sério, eu precisava de algum tipo de garantia de que ele estava voltando.

"Tia Alice"? Chamei baixinho pela casa.

Tia Alice entrou pela porta com sua graça habitual em cada passo.

"Sim, querida?" Ela perguntou sentando ao meu lado na cama.

"Podemos... podemos ir a La Push? Eu realmente preciso ver Dean. Por favor?" Eu implorei, não levantando a minha voz mais alto do que eu tinha ao chamá-la, eu não queria que a esperança que eu sentia desesperadamente se mostrasse através da minha voz. Isso apenas me tornaria vulnerável. E essa era a última coisa que eu precisava.

Sua expressão tornou-se contemplativa e francamente despedaçada. "Acho que eu poderia levá-la até a fronteira... mas eu acho que seria melhor se eu não a atravessasse." Ela se comprometeu. Meu coração acelerou quando senti o calor e a antecipação preencher cada centímetro do meu corpo.

"Oh, obrigada, tia Alice!" Exclamei enquanto jogava meus braços em torno de seu pescoço frio como pedra. Ela silenciosamente pegou minha mão na sua e me guiou lá para baixo, eu podia sentir-me cada vez mais animada a cada segundo.

Comecei a pensar sobre o que eu faria quando eu o visse, o que aconteceria? Eu iria assustá-lo? Será que ele ficaria feliz em me ver? Isto teria causado uma depressão no meu humor se eu não tivesse um impulso tão forte de alegria correndo nas minhas veias no momento. Eu estava quase pulando em meio à chuva e, se a tia Alice não tivesse me colocado no carro, eu provavelmente teria pulado de alegria para La Push cantando alegremente como se fosse um dia ensolarado.

Ela tinha um olhar preocupado em seu rosto enquanto dirigia, mas eu não tomei qualquer aviso a ele, eu estava muito no meu próprio mundo de fantasia de Dean para me importar se nós dirigimos para um penhasco, ou matamos alguém pelo caminho.

Comecei a pensar sobre todas as pequenas coisas sobre Dean que eu mais sentia falta. A maneira como ele acariciava meu rosto delicadamente, o jeito que ele ria quando eu estava _realmente_ confusa sobre alguma coisa, o modo como ele se acovardava quando Edward mandava a ele aquele todo famoso olhar mortal. Eu suspirei de contentamento e afundei mais profundamente no banco do carro e peguei o doce cheiro de vampiro, fingindo que era o cheiro que eu realmente queria sentir. Eu comecei a apertar e desapertar o banco enquanto olhava pela janela tentando decifrar onde estávamos e quanto tempo levaria para chegar lá. No entanto, o espesso manto de chuva gelada era como ter uma caixa escura fechada em torno do nosso carro.

O carro finalmente começou a abrandar e, finalmente, parou; tia Alice silenciosamente estendeu-se sobre mim e abriu a porta conduzindo-me para a chuva do lado de fora. Eu estava prestes a sair e correr na água, até que eu roubei um olhar para a tia Alice. Ela tinha um olhar estranho em seu rosto, mas parecia que ela estava olhando diretamente para alguma coisa na floresta à minha direita. Eu virei minha cabeça lentamente e tentei procurar o que tinha capturado seu interesse. Nada.

"Tia Alice? O que há de errado?" Eu perguntei, um pouco de puro medo enchendo minha voz. A alegria completa que tinha me engolido apenas alguns momentos antes lentamente desaparecendo enquanto senti o sangue sair do meu rosto quando ela não respondeu.

"Apenas fique aqui, Lizzy. Você vai descobrir em um minuto." Ela respondeu depois de uns bons dois minutos apenas de seu flagrante para fora das árvores altas. Resolvi fechar a porta, eu estava ficando encharcada. Meus olhos freneticamente olhando ao redor do carro escuro, como se alguma coisa fosse pular e me assustar se eu não estivesse hiper alerta.

"Lizzy, olhe para a sua janela." Tia Alice disse solenemente. Eu virei minha cabeça lentamente para a minha janela. Eu não sabia o que esperar. Um monstro do pântano? Pé grande?... Jacob?... Eu proibi esse pensamento da minha cabeça no segundo que eu tinha a sua cara feia. Eu comecei a olhar ao redor - e quase tive um ataque cardíaco.

Tio Seth estava do lado de fora da minha janela na chuva com as mãos em concha sobre a janela, com ele olhando exatamente nos meus olhos enlouquecidos.

Eu empurrei a porta e deixei-o espreitar a cabeça para dentro. "Tio Seth? O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntei.

"Posso entrar?" Ele perguntou.

"Um..." Olhei em volta. "É uma espécie de carro..." Eu disse confusa. Tia Alice se virou e abriu a porta do banco traseiro e fez sinal para ele entrar.

Quando ele estava dentro do carro, eu falei. "O que está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei, minha voz séria.

"Eu poderia perguntar a você a mesma coisa." Ele disse, esticando e estralando seus dedos e olhando ansiosamente para a janela.

"Tio Seth, o que você estava fazendo?"

"Eu estava na minha forma de lobo enquanto todo mundo foi para casa, tivemos outra reunião da matilha – apenas, Lizzy, você precisa sair daqui, todos os Cullen precisam".

"Por quê?" Tia Alice interrompeu, de repente, seus olhos reluzindo com preocupação.

"Apenas... eu não posso dizer a você".

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei, repetindo a pergunta de tia Alice. "Estou aqui apenas para ver Dean." Eu disse desesperadamente, eu precisava de alguém para me dar uma sensação de segurança.

Ele virou sua cabeça para me olhar nos olhos. "Você... você não sabe, não é?" Ele perguntou baixinho.

"Saber o quê? O que eu não sei, tio Seth?" Eu perguntei, meu estômago começou a dar saltos, eu tive uma sensação horrível que meu mundo inteiro estava prestes a desabar.

"Dean... Ele não está aqui." Ele disse em uma voz ainda mais silenciosa.

"Não está aqui? O que você quer dizer com 'não está aqui'?" Eu perguntei, eu me recusei a deixar o meu cérebro registrar o que ele estava dizendo, ele teria que soletrar isso para mim.

"Dean... Ele foi embora..." Ele admitiu. "Como em não está aqui, como em está distante, como em... bem, eu não sei de que outra forma colocar isso, Liz".

"Não... por favor... não..." Eu implorei, minha cabeça caindo em minhas mãos. Isso não estava acontecendo comigo.

"Mas, falando sério, escute, vocês todos têm que ir embora – como, em breve." Ele empurrou.

"Por quê? Por que devemos ir embora se você nem mesmo pode dizer-nos por quê?" Tia Alice empurrou mais forte, eu estava muito além das palavras.

"Eu apenas não posso..." Os olhos dele dispararam e ele praticamente pressionou o rosto contra a janela.

"Vocês têm que ir - Agora." Ele disse quando pulou para fora da porta e para a chuva congelante. Minha visão ficou vermelha e nebulosa quando o carro aumentou a velocidade. Apenas uma coisa estava acontecendo em minha mente. Algo que eu nunca pensei em dizer.

Ele foi embora.

_**Dean POV**_

Eu olhei para as luzes do norte da minha pequena pilha de folhas que eu tinha substituído como uma cama, eu tinha mudado da minha forma de lobo para a minha forma humana. Os pedidos e gritos da matilha para tentarem me fazer voltar para casa era todo em vão. Eu não voltaria até que eu tivesse certeza de que eu não iria ferir alguém de novo.

O treinamento não tem sido... _tão _brutal. Quero dizer, eu tenho certeza como o inferno que estou melhorando porque eu não estava lutando mais com o cheiro de vampiros, eu estava abraçando-o, mas com cada cheiro de seu perfume, isso me trazia de volta para os Cullen. O treinamento era especialmente porque Lizzy tinha sido sempre a coisa para conseguir fazer minhas emoções ficarem sob controle. Eu já não tinha ela. Eu teria que escalar esta montanha sozinho.

Eu a amava... mas eu não poderia me apoiar sobre ela. Eu tinha que treinar e ficar mais forte. Por causa dela – _por nossa causa._

Eu fiquei absolutamente chocado quando eu encontrei Rosalie aqui, eu sabia que ela tinha ido embora, mas eu não tinha idéia que ela estava aqui. Quando ela me viu, ela automaticamente zombou e fez seu caminho de volta para a casa com um comentário de 'não poder fugir desses cachorros'. Eu tinha a tendência de ignorá-la. Ela pensava que era o presente de Deus para o mundo. E eu duvidava que qualquer coisa que eu dissesse, ou fizesse, mudaria essa impressão de si mesma.

Falando do diabo! Pensei sem graça quando senti seus passos vindo em minha direção, ela estava correndo. Levantei-me, não sabendo o que esperar.

Ela parou na minha frente por um mero segundo antes de levantar o nariz no ar e continuar correndo passando por mim. Qual era o seu negócio? Ela estava indo para o sul... eu não deixei o pensamento demorar mais tempo na minha cabeça antes que eu saísse correndo na direção oposta e deixasse meu corpo fazer a mágica e deixei-me transformar no estado mais primitivo. Eu precisava ser alguém diferente... por apenas um pouquinho.

Se cada vez que eu mudasse de fase minha mente ficasse em silêncio - eu seria capaz de viver em paz. Mas, é claro, o destino me odiava, então esse desejo não me foi concedido.

_!_ A voz mental de Seth estava gritando, quebrando meus tímpanos mentais.

_O quê?_ Eu cuspi.

_Cara, você tem que voltar!_ Ele implorou.

_Eu já ouvi tudo isso antes, Seth, você apenas parece como um disco riscado._ Eu suspirei.

_Não, estou falando sério! Qualquer que seja sua fase adolescente hormonal que você está passando agora – precisa acabar. Agora._

_E por que isso, exatamente?_ Perguntei.

_Oh, nenhuma razão na verdade... Eu apenas realmente duvido que você estaria disposto a atacar os Cullen, de qualquer forma._ Ele disse calmamente.

_O quê? _

_Quando Edward transformou Bella – isso quebrou o tratado, e eu duvido que eles vão embora tão cedo, e eu também duvido que Sam vai deixá-lo ficar fora do ataque. _

_Aw, vamos lá, isto é EXATAMENTE o que eu preciso agora! Diga a Sam que ele não pode atacar! _

_Não tenho certeza de que tipo de mundo de fantasia você vive se você acha que eu posso parar Sam de fazer o seu trabalho como o alfa._

_Eles não ousariam tocar em Lizzy. _

_Você está certo. Mas eles não hesitariam em assassinar a família dela._

... Eu não tinha nada a dizer.

_Olhe... Além disso... você está realmente pagando o seu preço em Lizzy. Ela se parece com um morto-vivo._

_Por quê? _

_Ok, sério, quão irritantemente cego você é? Ela veio para vê-lo hoje. Ela não achou que você foi embora pelo bem. __Ela... eu não sei quanto mais ela pode suportar antes que ela quebre, cara. __Com toda essa merda com Jacob... não tenho certeza do que ela vai fazer. Você precisa ser a muleta dela por um tempo e você estando do outro lado do continente não está ajudando muito. _

_Mas- _

_Ouça, o fato é que toda a vida dela está em perigo. __Você pode ser um homem e lidar com todos os problemas - ou ser um jovem adolescente chorão e fugir e se esconder. _

Por que ele estava fazendo isso comigo?

_Desculpe pela dureza, mas a situação é muito grave para que eu mime você._

_Mas Seth... se eu não vir através disso-_

_Pare de pensar sobre o 'e se', não há tempo para dúvidas. Agora é a hora de provar a si mesmo._

_Eu odeio você. _

_Bom, eu não espero que você me ame agora._

_

* * *

_

_**N.T.:**__ OMG, a situação está cada vez mais tensa... fiquei morrendo de pena da Lizzy, a coitadinha não para de sofrer! E agora o Dean tb está sofrendo com tudo isso, mas, ao que tudo indica, ele vai voltar... E quanto à Rosalie, Dean descreveu-a corretamente, ela realmente acha que 'é um presente de Deus', espero que ela melhore, vamos ver..._

_Continuem deixando reviews! Próximo cap. na sexta. Bjs... __**Ju**_


	37. Desculpas Superficiais

**Capítulo 37 – Desculpas Superficiais**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**Rosalie POV**_

Isso não estava acontecendo comigo. Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

Eu corri através da espessa margem de árvores com os meus olhos diretamente fixos. Eu não queria nenhuma distração. Eu, Rosalie Lillian Hale, nunca… peço desculpas. Mas eu acho que era o que eu estava fazendo - _pedindo desculpas_, bah!

Não foi minha culpa que o vira-latas perdeu o controle, foi? E exatamente quando eu saí para limpar a minha cabeça, ELE aparece! Para 'ganhar controle', por que ele teve que vir aqui? Por que ele não poderia simplesmente nunca ter nascido? Por que ele teve que se impor em minha vida, assim como _Bella_ fez? Por que tudo isso sempre acontece comigo? Será que eu mereço este purgatório?

Eu sei que talvez eu não deveria ter sido tão... rude. Mas, por que Edward tinha estado tão pronto para rasgar a minha garganta? Ele sabia que poderia transformá-la. É o que ela queria. E ele sempre quis o que ela queria. Portanto, em retrospecto, ele deveria estar me agradecendo. Sim, ele _deveria_ estar me agradecendo. Mas ele não estava - eu sempre soube que ele era muito vaidoso.

Depois de dizer a mim mesma que Edward estava errado – isso não me deu a satisfação de costume. Minha regra, você é superior a todos os outros, todos eles estão abaixo de você. A idéia de colocar toda a culpa sobre o lobo, Edward e Bella, só me fez mais enjoada. Algo estava me dizendo que era de outra maneira neste momento, mas recusei-me a pensar sobre isso. Eu estava sempre certa. Eu era Rosalie Lillian Hale, nunca feita de idiota. E eu não queria começar agora.

E, no entanto, aqui estava eu. Rastejando de volta para eles, com meus argumentos de desculpas, meu estômago agitado de uma maneira diferente, como se eu tivesse vontade de cuspir.

Aproximei-me da gigante casa branca com uma careta.

_**Lizzy POV**_

Eu soluçava secamente na camiseta da mamãe - eu chorei tanto que eu não podia mais chorar, eu não era nada mais do que um amontoado tremendo em seus braços. Ela silenciosamente me abraçou, sabendo por experiência que nenhuma palavra poderia ajudar com isso.

Por quê? Por que ele foi embora? Eu pensei que ele tinha sofrido imprinting - eu pensei que ele me amava. Eu o amo. Eu não poderia viver sem ele! Eu sabia disso, eu simplesmente sabia disso. Eu disse isso à mamãe, mas ela só balançou a cabeça, o que me enviou em mais soluços. Como eu poderia? Eu sabia que mamãe sobreviveu… mas ela tinha Jacob. Ela havia falado que Jacob foi a única coisa que a mantinha sã e saudável nos primeiros meses - mas exatamente quando ela tinha acumulado forças suficientes para se dar bem, a atitude de Jacob mudou. Mesmo assim, eu não tinha o que mamãe tinha. Jacob não foi o melhor, mas pelo menos ele estava lá. Eu não tenho ninguém para ser minha muleta.

Quando você se apaixona, é como se a pessoa que você ama é a única coisa prendendo você ao longo de um poço escuro, se ele vai embora, você pode cair no vazio. Quando ele deixa você... é como deixá-lo cair, deixando-o simplesmente para cair na escuridão profunda, onde o sol não brilha. Você não pode ver nada, você não consegue sentir nada, exceto a sensação horrível de claustrofobia envolvendo você.

Lembrei-me de quando eu percebi que eu gostava dele.

Todas as coisas que aconteceram foram mágicas, eu ainda tinha os bilhetes que ele tinha escrito na minha memória.

**(N.A.: isso também é muito especial para mim porque eu estou relendo agora o que eu tinha escrito sobre como ela começou a gostar dele e agora… ele se foi, isso é triste! Estou prestes a chorar! E acabei de ler a parte onde eles se beijaram na sala de música, e isso sou eu. Estou cobrindo minha boca com a minha mão e eu estou gritando como um idiota dizendo "eu escrevi isso!") **

_Acredite em mim, você está longe de ser estúpida._

Eu me afundei mais fundo na camiseta da mamãe envolvendo meus braços ao redor do seu torso e agarrando-me ainda mais apertado nela.

_Você não terá que se preocupar em ser machucada pela treinadora – ou qualquer um, de qualquer maneira – comigo por perto. _

_Eu __**não**__ tenho uma namorada; quem disse que você não é Julieta? _

Eu estava certa, afinal. Eu não _sou_ Julieta. Nem nunca seria, eu nunca serei a Julieta de alguém novamente. Eu acho que esse tipo de coisa corre pela família, certo? Eu imediatamente repreendi-me por esse pensamento, que era uma coisa terrível de se pensar. Se isso não tem nada a ver com a família – isso é Jacob, ele foi o único que ferrou tudo. Não importava que ele estivesse morto - a culpa era dele! Tudo culpa dele!

Eu suspirei pesadamente - mesmo que ele fosse um homem mau, ele não tinha nada a ver com o meu problema atual. Maldição. Era apenas tão fácil culpá-lo por tudo.

_Me e__ncontre na sala de música durante o almoço_.

Este bilhete em particular me enviou em risos incontroláveis. Mas eles não eram felizes. Eram mais como risos loucos/insanos. Isso foi quando nós tivemos "oficialmente" "começado juntos" como um casal e eu havia descoberto sobre o imprinting. Eu estive tão contente depois daquele momento - até agora. Eu tinha sido mais feliz do que estive há muito tempo.

Lembrei-me disso com clareza cristalina.

_Flashback_

_Me encontre na sala de música durante o almoço. _

_Eu olhei para o teto e imaginei que Deus estivesse ali e sussurrei, "obrigada". Eu soltei um __gritinho e fechei meu armário, colocando o bilhete no meu bolso._

_Quando chegou a hora do almoço eu deslizei para a sala de música e esperei. Senti uma mão quente tocar no meu ombro. Eu me virei e senti meu coração inteiro novamente._

"_Dean." Eu sussurrei._

"_Há algo que nós precisamos conversar." __Ele disse com firmeza, oh não. Ele deve ter notado a minha atitude perseguidora; ugh, eu sou tão idiota tão ferrada! _

"_Olha, Dean, eu..." _

"_Por favor," e__le respirava instavelmente. "Me deixe falar." Imediatamente eu fiquei em silêncio. _

"_Olha." __Ele tomou uma respiração profunda. "I__sso não vai ser fácil pra mim, você é inteligente o suficiente para saber que caras não gostam de demonstrar seus sentimentos e toda essa baboseira, mas..." Ele parou, fechou os olhos e deu um suspiro. Meu coração se inchou na esperança de que ele poderia gostar de mim._

"_O.K., bem..." Ele parecia frustrado. "Você conhece as lendas Quileute?" _

"_Sim, é claro que eu conheço"._

"_Bem, você sabe que supostamente somos descendentes de... Lobos?" __Sim, e que se transformam de verdade em lobisomens e que eu tenho um parentesco com todos os lobisomens da matilha, oh, e __eu mencionei que meu pai era um lobo? __Estas não eram coisas que eu poderia simplesmente revelar na sua frente._

"_Uh-huh…" __Eu disse hesitante._

"_Bem, uh..." E__le começou a brincar com seus dedos; eu ansiava por ele tocar os meus dedos. _

"_Dean, apenas coloque para fora, eu posso lidar com isso." O suspense estava se tornando demais para mim_

_Determinação dominou seus olhos e ele pegou minhas mãos nas dele._

"_Lizzy. Eu te amo, eu mais do que te amo. E-eu sofri __imprint." Puta merda louca! E-ele me amava? L__ágrimas se acumularam nos meus olhos enquanto eu repetia as palavras na minha cabeça. Mas, espera, ele sofreu __imprint? _

"_Eu pensei que só os lobos poderiam sofrer imprint." __Eu disse a ele._

"_Sim." __Ele não disse mais nada._

_Levou-me um segundo para que isso estalasse em minha cabeça._

_Lobisomem. Dean era um lobisomem. __Ele fazia parte da nova geração de lobos da qual mamãe estava me contando. __O tremor... o calor... a audição ... a... tudo... Oh. Meu. Deus._

"_Lobisomem?" __Sussurrei. Ele balançou a cabeça._

_Ele era um lobisomem, o meu amor era um lobisomem. Eu o amava, mas eu podia realmente amar alguém que era a mesma criatura que meu pai? _

_Eu olhei nos olhos dele e não vi nada além de carinho – sem contar a preocupação - __e eu tive a minha resposta. __Eu malditamente poderia bem – ser amada e amar um lobisomem. __Dean. __Ele me disse que me amava e eu o amava, a única coisa que nos afastava de ficar juntos – neste momento – era eu mesma._

"_Eu..." Quantas vezes eu sonhei com ele admitindo seu amor por mim? Muitas para contar. _

"_Está tudo bem. Eu entendi." Ele c__omeçou a se levantar, seus ombros caídos para a frente e eu pensei ter visto uma lágrima se formando no canto dos seus olhos. Não. __Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu iria deixá-lo ir depois quando eu finalmente o tinha._

_Levantei-me __depois dele - eu não tenho certeza de qual parte de mim me incentivou a tomar esta decisão, minha insanidade, ou minha lógica - mas não importa por que eu fiz isso, a única coisa que importava é que eu fiz isso._

_Agarrei-o pelo ombro e girei-o; choque estava claro em seu rosto e eu sabia que tinha de atacar enquanto o ferro estava quente, era agora ou nunca. __Eu fechei meus olhos, fiquei nas pontas dos pés e colei meus lábios aos dele._

Eu não chorava mais… perder-me em lembranças felizes ajudava… um pouco.

Subitamente, mamãe enrijeceu comigo em seus braços – trazendo-me de volta para a terrível realidade que é a minha vida.

"O que é, mamãe?" Eu perguntei com voz rouca.

"Fique aqui." Ela sussurrou para mim.

"Você se lembra o que aconteceu da última vez que você me disse para 'ficar aqui'?" Eu disse cinicamente e com mais frieza do que eu pretendia.

Ela respirou fundo e olhou para a porta. "Ah... bem, isso não é perigoso, eu acho." Ela suspirou enquanto pegava a minha mão.

Ela me levou para fora da porta e desceu as escadas no mesmo segundo, com sua cabeça balançando para frente e para trás tão rápido que eu não podia vê-la.

"Edward." Ela afirmou (isso parecia ser um sinal de chamada) quando tínhamos descido as escadas. Ela me segurou mais apertado ao seu lado em sua mão de ferro, a minha respiração ficou mais pesada.

Eu, portanto, não precisava de outra preocupação sendo empurrada goela abaixo.

Edward apareceu ao seu lado e deu-lhe um olhar de compreensão, ele também olhou para mim com um olhar de tristeza - eu estava recebendo muitos desse ultimamente.

"Talvez devêssemos começar tirando Lizzy daqui-" Mamãer ofereceu.

"Não, ela precisa estar aqui para isso." Ele declarou solenemente. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça.

"O que-" Eu comecei, mas fui cortada pela mamãe me pegando e me _movendo ruidosamente_ para fora. Eu odiava quando ela fazia isso.

O resto da família estava do lado de fora (menos tia Rosalie), situando-se em uma linha.

"Rose." Carlisle abordou, diretamente entre as árvores. Eu virei meu olhar para a vegetação pesada – e não vi nada. Eu continuei a olhar até que eu finalmente vi um pedaço de uma coroa loira vindo de trás de uma árvore.

Tia Rosalie caminhou para a frente, com uma careta enjoada costurada ao seu rosto que nunca mudava. Eu sempre olhei para sua aparência com respeito e admiração - mas agora eu só via uma concha vazia com uma enganosa carapaça.

Ela pareceu surpresa ao ver mamãe - como uma vampira. Eu queria zombar dela, só ela teria a decência de se distrair com o que _ela_ causou.

"Diga o que você tem a dizer, Rosalie." Edward ordenou em voz baixa, eu quase não consegui ouvir.

Ela fechou os olhos por um segundo antes de reabri-los. "Eu vim para dizer... eu vim para dizer... que eu sinto muito que o vira-latas perdeu o controle." Ela resmungou. Raiva pulsando através de mim, eu senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas de raiva, somente ela teria o ego para culpar Dean por isso. Especialmente quando ele nem estava aqui.

"Eh." Eu fiz um barulho, para se assemelhar ao zumbido de um game show. "Resposta errada, tente novamente." Minha voz escorria com sarcasmo. Agora eu sempre tinha sido ensinada a respeitar os mais velhos, mas não ouvi repercussão ao meu comentário.

"Desculpe-me?" Ela perguntou com uma voz chocada.

"Você me ouviu." Eu disse.

"Você, mocinha-"

"Você NÃO é minha mãe, não me chame de 'mocinha'. Agora, por que você está aqui mesmo?" Senti o poder retornando a mim. Devagar, mas com segurança.

"EU ESTAVA aqui para pedir desculpas, mas você parece que não quer." Ela disse com altivez.

"Você vê, tia Rosalie – que é onde você está errada, eu quero isso, mas não vou agir sobre isto. Eu não vou desmoronar e perdoá-la. Você fez Dean perder a confiança em si mesmo, você o fez ir embora. Você fez mamãe virar uma vampira antes que ela quisesse - não foi a escolha dela. Você me fez o que eu sou agora. Você fez Dean me deixar. Você me fez uma pessoa quebrada. Você me matou. Agora, tia Rosalie, eu faço essa única pergunta. Por quê? Eu sendo a prole de Bella enfureceu-a tanto que você teve que fazer isso? Eu estando relacionada a um 'vira-latas' jogou-a na profundeza extrema?"

"Eu não vou me sujeitar a essa humilhação." Ela declarou.

"Ótimo, então a estrada a aguarda." Fiz um gesto para a sujeira e musgo cobrindo a estrada.

"Eu-" Ela começou a falar. Mas havia um silêncio repentino entre os familiares. A cabeça de todos virando ao redor em torno de uma direção.

Olhei para o verde e tentei encontrar exatamente o que eles estavam olhando, houve um coro de rosnados ecoando pela floresta, assim como uma estranha sensação de estar cercado.

Eu comecei a girar ao redor para ver o que estava acontecendo, meus olhos vasculharam as plantas.

Pêlos começaram a correr através das árvores e galhos, eram os Quileute.

E algo me disse que eles não estavam aqui para fazer uma visita.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ OMG, essa tensão não acaba nunca! Adorei a "bronca" que a Lizzy deu na Rose, nem assim ela se toca que está errada, será que alguma coisa mudará até o final? E a "visita" dos lobos, o que acham que vai acontecer? _

**_Isa_**_: logo logo vc terá respostas para todas as suas perguntas. Continue acompanhando pq está quase no fim._

**_Daia Matos_**_: aí está mais um cap., pena que a fic está quase acabando... :(_

**_Giuh Cullen_**_: que bom que vc gosta da fic, aí está mais um cap. "fresquinho". Agora só restam mais 2 caps. e ela terminará..._

**_Jeh Paixão_**_: essa fic deixa a gente com o coração na mão com tanta confusão. Obrigada pelas reviews, que bom que mesmo com a faculdade vc tem tempo de aparecer e comentar por aqui... __J_

_Obrigada tb à **Soraya**, **Diandra **e **MrSouza Cullen **pelos comentários deixados!_

_Apenas mais 2 caps. para o fim! Continuem deixando reviews! _

_Bjs… ___

_**Ju**_


	38. O Retorno

**Capítulo 38 – O Retorno**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

_**Dean POV**_

(Ouça "Your Guardian Angel", dos The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus enquanto lê o POV Dean)

_Ouça, o fato é que toda a vida dela está em perigo. __Você pode ser um homem e lidar com todos os problemas - ou ser um jovem adolescente chorão e fugir e se esconder. _

Seth foi frio - mas essas palavras tão verdadeiras passavam como um retrocesso em uma fita de vídeo mais e mais na minha cabeça enquanto minhas patas batiam na terra. '_Você pode ser um homem e lidar com todos os problemas - ou ser um jovem adolescente chorão e fugir e se esconder_', essa frase, cravou em mim. Realmente era esse o momento para provar a mim mesmo e a Lizzy - e qualquer outra pessoa, que eu lutava por aquilo que eu amava. As pessoas dizem que você tem esta oportunidade somente uma vez na vida – isso simplesmente aconteceu de ser agora. Eu amo Lizzy, eu tinha que protegê-la. Assim como a música que eu toquei para ela 'mesmo se salvar você me mandar para o céu'. Isso era mais verdadeiro do que ela sabia. Eu seria amaldiçoado se eu a deixasse fugir de mim sem dizer isso a ela. Eu não podia deixar nada machucá-la, fisicamente ou emocionalmente. Eu gostaria de ter, pelo menos, estado lá para ela antes de eu virar lobisomem, para ajudá-la através dos anos com seu pai; que eu conhecia. Eu o respeitava.

Essa foi a coisa errada a fazer.

Aquele homem não merecia o meu respeito ou o de qualquer outra pessoa. Ainda hoje, me matava saber que a cada dia eu a via e nunca me importei o suficiente para realmente ver o que estava claramente lá.

Mas isso era passado, o ponto era, eu prometi a Lizzy que, enquanto eu estivesse por perto, ela estaria segura. Eu me destinei a cumprir essa promessa. Lizzy era o meu tudo agora.

Eu sempre fui um solitário cuidando de mim mesmo, quando Lizzy veio, ela abriu meus olhos para a beleza, o amor. Ela puxou a cortina pesada e deixou a luz brilhar em minha vida, eu era viciado em sua luz - eu era viciado _nela_. Ultimamente eu não tinha pensado sobre o futuro e eu realmente deveria ter pensado. Eu não pensei nas conseqüências.

Um dia, eu queria casar com Lizzy. Um dia, eu queria ter filhos. Um dia, eu queria trabalhar para pagar as contas. Um dia, eu queria ser capaz de ajudar meus filhos a se mudarem para seus dormitórios na faculdade. Um dia, eu queria envelhecer com Lizzy. Um dia, eu queria ser enterrado ao lado dela para o resto da eternidade. E, neste dia, eu faria com que todos esses dias fossem possíveis.

Não importa que tipo de homem eu era agora - só importava que tipo de homem eu me tornaria.

Eu fui tão idiota por ir embora assim, eu não sabia o quão bom era o que eu tinha com ela, ela poderia facilmente não ter retornado meus sentimentos, eu poderia ter facilmente me transformado em um perseguidor assustador e apenas admirá-la de longe, eu poderia ter facilmente me transformado em um cachorro perdido apenas correndo a sua volta à procura de restos de afeto. Mas ela me deu muito mais, essa coisa de imprinting era como estar em um trapézio, a outra pessoa tem que pegar você, e se não pega... não há uma conexão segura. Mas Lizzy foi gentil o suficiente para me segurar - para me salvar. E eu simplesmente a deixei cair em vez de segurá-_la_.

Tinha sido tão difícil quando eu tive o imprinting, apenas admirando-a de longe, preso a cada palavra sua - especialmente quando ela falava de mim. Eu já havia tentado agir frio e indiferente, mas foi tudo em vão, Lizzy rompeu minhas barreiras e me afirmou. Ela roubou meu coração - e eu não o queria de volta.

Quando eu admiti pela primeira vez que eu tive um imprinting com ela, na sala de música, houve uma enxurrada de emoções. No início, eu tinha certeza de que ela não retornaria meus sentimentos, que tudo o que eu tinha ouvido enquanto eu estava no campo de futebol foi uma piada de mau gosto que minha mente tinha jogado em mim. E então, eu disse a ela, e eu me senti livre. Mas só por meio segundo antes de ela não responder. Então eu senti desespero e desolação, achei que ela estava sobrecarregada e não se sentia da mesma maneira. Eu não poderia sequer me sentir envergonhado de expressar meus sentimentos porque eu não sentia culpa por amá-la, eu nunca me arrependeria. Então, meu mundo se completou quando ela me virou e me beijou, tudo estava certo no mundo naquele momento.

Então Edward e Alice vieram e eu tive o meu primeiro confronto com o Edward. Eu seria um mentiroso se eu dissesse que eu não tinha medo dele - eu estava com medo da minha sanidade, mas eu não ia deixar meu próprio medo ficar no caminho da proteção de Lizzy.

Agora, estamos neste ponto, e enquanto eu reflito sobre essas coisas, elas só fazem meus pés correrem mais forte e mais rápido para Forks.

_**Lizzy POV**_

(Ouça "My Last Breath", de Evanescence durante a leitura do POV Lizzy)

"O que aconteceu com a nossa trégua?" Edward gritou com raiva. "Eu acho que vocês não conseguiram manter sua rivalidade animalesca na baía por muito tempo, vocês conseguiram?" Oh... isso foi um golpe baixo, todos os lobos rosnaram, então aparentemente estávamos na mesma página.

"Edward, o que você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei; o que estava acontecendo?

Ele me olhou por um segundo, antes de voltar ao bando. "Eu não sei. O que ESTÁ acontecendo?" Ele perguntou com uma voz indiferente. "Vocês querem que eu minta para ela para proteger sua 'honra'? Ou vocês querem que ela saiba a verdade?" Ele perguntou a eles, com ácido praticamente escorrendo por entre seus dentes.

Ele parou por um segundo antes, rindo fria e duramente. "Não, não vou fazer Lizzy entrar em casa, ainda." Ele acrescentou.

"Por que eu entraria em casa?" Eu perguntei tanto à matilha como à Edward.

"Os lobos dizem que rompi o tratado ao transformar sua mãe, então eles vieram para nos _massacrar_." Ele ferveu ao falar a palavra _massacrar_. O quê? Por que eles fariam isso? Oh, exatamente o que eu preciso!

Por que a matilha nos atacaria? Isso não era justo. Por que eles estavam arruinando a minha felicidade? Eles sabem o que eu passei e o que mamãe passou. Eles estavam prontos para nos matar? Por que o meu mundo sempre entrava em colapso antes que ele tivesse uma chance de viver?

"Eu não sei, Lizzy, essas perguntas são todas muito boas." Edward falou alto, para mim, mas se direcionando à matilha. "Por que o bando nos _atacaria, _mesmo depois de um dos seus ter _batido_ em _você_?" Eu nunca perguntei isso... qual era o problema de Edward? Ele era geralmente o Sr. Frio-Calmo-e-Recolhido, ele sabia que atingia o nervo de todos quando falava de Jacob.

"Por que é que o bando _arruinaria_ sua felicidade? Eles _estão _prontos para nos matar?" Você podia ver as expressões mudarem no bando e eles ficavam mais irritados com cada comentário irreverente de Edward. Ele estava lidando com isso da forma errada, isso definitivamente acabaria em violência se isso continuasse.

"Edward, pare." Mamãe disse pouco antes de eu estar prestes a fazer isso. "Você está fazendo isso da forma errada." Ela colocou a mão em seu ombro. Ele se acalmou visivelmente de seu humor tenso e suspirou.

"Certo." Ele olhou para o bando com uma expressão de negociador. "Então, vocês estão nos acusando de algo que um dos seus próprios causou?" Ele perguntou calmamente. Isso de alguma maneira parecia mortal.

Ele se virou para nós. "Eles dizem que não deveríamos tê-lo convidado para o jantar." Ele se voltou para o bando.

"Bem, na minha humilde opinião, ele deveria ter contado a vocês." Ele respondeu. Isso era verdade, Dean nunca contou ao bando...

O bando resmungou e Edward virou-se para nós. "Eles dizem que ele não deveria ter informado a eles algo parecido com isto, em primeiro lugar." Ele suspirou e voltou-se para eles.

"Bem, ele deveria ter se preparado, pelo menos." Ele respondeu. O bando estava, naturalmente, em uma contradição bastante provocativa porque o rosto de Edward se contorcia de raiva.

"Vocês estão dizendo que não deveríamos ter salvado Bella? Vocês acham que suas regrinhas bobas são mais importantes que a vida de Bella?" Ele gritou. Mamãe colocou suas mãos sobre seus ombros mais uma vez.

"Edward, pare com isso!"

"Não! Eles pensam que podem simplesmente dizer isso e fugir disso?" Ele lutou contra o aperto de ferro da mamãe, eu podia vê-la lutando para manter seu domínio sobre ele.

Carlisle, tio Jasper e o tio Emmett foram ajudar a conter Edward enquanto tia Rosalie fez seu caminho para tomar uma posição protetora em minha frente, o que me surpreendeu - não acabamos de brigar há apenas alguns segundos? Ela olhou e disse, "Eu posso não gostar disso, mas você é da família. E eu protejo a minha família." Isso me chocou mais ainda.

Talvez ela tivesse um lado humano.

A eletricidade no ar, em seguida, irrompeu em um inferno quando os lobos sinalizaram uns aos outros e começaram a fechar seu círculo sobre nós. Eu olhava freneticamente em torno de mim enquanto os olhos arrependidos dos lobos gritavam 'me desculpe' para mim antes de empurrarem-me para longe e para fora do círculo de ataque. Eles golpearam seus narizes em minhas costas e eu voei para trás e caí no chão. Olhei para trás e eles estavam prestes a atacar a minha família.

O terror lavou através de mim como pequenos cortes de gelo, esta seria a última vez que eu veria algum deles.

Sem Dean. Sem mamãe. Sem minha família. Sem nada.

Depois disso, nem mesmo uma muleta seria capaz de me ajudar, eu estava prestes a quebrar a minha outra perna. Eu sempre me vi como forte e independente. Eu era forte, mas eu não era a Mulher Maravilha. Eu tinha limites, eu tinha um ponto fraco. Eu podia lidar com as coisas físicas da vida. Contusões curam. Mas golpes emocionais nunca se curam, sempre haveria cicatrizes. Eu sempre pensei que Jacob tinha sido bruto, agora eu gostaria de poder voltar para aquela vida. Se estar sob o domínio de Jacob significava que a minha família e meu amor estariam seguros - então eu felizmente voltaria. Mas o chato da vida é, ela é escrita com caneta. Você não pode voltar. Você pode riscar o que você fez e deixar quase indecifrável - mas sempre estará lá. Eventualmente, depois de muitos riscos, o papel começa a parecer descuidado e pouco atraente. Mas você está preso nele, você não pega outro pedaço de papel.

Eu dei um último olhar para eles. Mamãe estava segurando a cintura de Edward e olhando-me com desespero em seus olhos, Edward estava ocupado tentando defender a mamãe, nem sequer olhando para mim. Tio Emmett estava rosnando para os lobos enquanto mantinha a tia Rosalie atrás dele, tio Jasper estava segurando tia Alice bem apertada ao seu lado - seus olhos estavam enlouquecidos e ele golpeava o espaço entre ele e os lobos que se aproximavam. Carlisle e Esme estavam apenas olhando tristemente nos olhos um do outro.

Eu desesperadamente não queria que esta imagem fosse minha última memória deles.

Fechei os olhos e cobri meus ouvidos, eu estava grata pela escuridão que as minhas pálpebras me proporcionavam; isso me deixava perto do resto do mundo.

De repente, houve um silêncio.

"Pare!" Uma voz ecoou pelo ar. Não era só uma voz, era a voz mais linda que eu já tinha conhecido, uma voz que eu nunca pensei ouvir de novo. Minha cabeça disparou e Dean estava lá em sua forma humana com suas mãos cerradas em punhos.

"Sam, o que você está fazendo?" Ele gritou, Sam – é claro - não respondeu. "Não os mate. Eles não fizeram nada." Ele ordenou. Sam rosnou em sua direção.

"E eu nem sequer me importo se você é o alfa, se você irá causar dor à pessoa que eu amo, então eu não estou dentro." Ele ainda me amava? Eu senti como se eu quisesse dar piruetas. "Você vai ter que me matar primeiro." O sangue drenou do meu rosto.

Eu coloquei minhas mãos no chão e empurrei-me para cima e corri para Dean, eu podia sentir meu coração queimando e meus pulmões gritando por ar, mas eu ignorei. Eu quase colidi com ele, eu passei meus braços em torno de sua cintura e comecei a chorar. Eu apertei-o tão duramente quanto eu podia antes de eu sentir uma mão cair sobre minha cabeça e me acariciar.

"Estou de volta, Liz, para ficar." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, enviando arrepios pela minha espinha. Ele manteve o braço em volta da minha cintura e me virei para enfrentar os lobos. Éramos duas partes de um todo, nós faríamos isso juntos.

"Agora," Dean falou com aquela voz exigente de antes. "Vocês não podem matar os Cullen." Ele apenas disse.

Edward falou. "Eles estão se perguntando por quê".

"Vocês não podem culpá-los por algo que eu causei, a culpa foi minha, eu 'ataquei' Bella. Ela é uma vítima. Se alguém deve ser atacado, tem que ser eu." Ele afirmou, minha freqüência cardíaca parou, eu odiava quando ele falava de morte. "Eu quebrei o tratado por atacá-la, eu fiz a primeira ofensa, o que iniciou uma reação em cadeia, sou eu quem deve ser punido." Ele afirmou. Todo mundo ficou em silêncio. "Eu vou morrer por eles se eu tiver que morrer." Ele ofereceu uma última vez.

"Olhem para vocês! Vocês estão sendo tão selvagens, vocês acham que estão protegendo todos em La Push, mas vocês estão se fazendo somente de tolos. Vocês acreditam que os vampiros são maus, assassinos. Bom, olhem a posição que vocês estão agora, vocês estão prestes a se tornar assassinos, vocês realmente têm consciência disso?"

"Mesmo que eles sejam vampiros, essas pessoas são tão importantes para mim quanto são para Lizzy. Vocês estariam destruindo um grande vínculo que partilhamos por 'cumprir suas leis'. Então, façam suas escolhas, vocês querem se tornar o que vocês mais odeiam? Ou vocês preservarão algo especial?" Ele terminou com apenas um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto, eu não falei nada. Fiquei muito chocada. Essa foi uma das coisas mais legais que eu já o vi fazer - eu fiquei ainda mais apaixonada por ele. Eu nunca pensei que isso seria possível.

Os lobos olharam uns para os outros e começaram lentamente a virar e recuar para dentro da floresta, deixando-nos sozinhos.

Os Cullen, mamãe e eu olhávamos para Dean em reverência. Eu percebi o quão sortuda eu era por tê-lo - eu não era especial, mas essa criatura magnífica me queria. Era algo que eu não podia entender, mas estava agradecida. Eu costumava pensar nele como um menino, mas agora eu diria para ele o que ele realmente era. Ele era um homem. Mesmo que ele fosse jovem, ele ainda superava Jacob. Senti as lágrimas se reunirem em meus olhos quando eu o abracei apertado ao meu corpo.

"Dean..." Eu ofeguei quando inalei seu perfume e senti-me lentamente encher de vida novamente.

"Lizzy..." Eu suspirei quando ele me agarrou e me esmagou em seu peito nu, eu estava confortável, eu definitivamente poderia me acostumar com isso.

"Eu te amo... Eu te amo..." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu te amo, Liz, mais do que minha própria vida, eu sempre te amarei. Mesmo que isso signifique que eu tenha que dar minha vida por você." Chorei mais forte em seu peito.

Estendi-me na ponta dos pés e esmaguei meus lábios aos seus, eles eram quentes e macios e se moldavam aos meus com perfeição. Eu vagamente registrei todos caminhando de volta para a casa a contragosto. Acho que eles não gostavam de me ver agarrando Dean. Mas eu não me importava com isso. Eu não me importava com mais nada.

Tudo o que me importava era a história final.

O príncipe chegou e salvou a princesa do dragão chamado vida - e ambos, juntamente com a família real, viveram felizes para sempre.

* * *

_**N.T.:** ahhhhhhh, que cap. fofo! O que vc´s acharam? Finalmente as coisas se acertaram, não é? Agora só resta o epílogo, postarei na sexta-feira, então... mostrem todo o seu amor à essa fic deixando reviews! As tradutoras agradecem! Bj_s... _**Ju**_


	39. Epílogo

**Capítulo 39 – Epílogo**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_4 meses depois_

_**Lizzy POV**_

[Lizzy: 14 anos de idade. Dean: 15 anos de idade]

"Dean, você poderia pegar aquelas caixas?" Eu apontei para a pilha de caixas no canto do pequeno quarto.

"Claro, Liz." Ele disse enquanto levantou três delas e carregou-as para fora da porta, eu suspirei e olhei ao redor do quarto.

Seria mentira dizer que eu sentiria falta desse quarto... havia muitas más recordações das noites incontáveis de dor. Fiquei chocada quando mamãe me disse que alguém queria comprar a casa - eles disseram que queriam se afastar da cidade grande, ou algo assim. Então, mamãe, Dean, Edward e eu estávamos levando todas as nossas coisas para fora.

Eu lentamente fiz meu caminho até um dente que zombava de mim na parede sul; Jacob tinha ficado orgulhoso desse dente. Foi a vez que ele bateu minha cabeça nessa parede e fez um estalo alto, fazendo a cratera aparecer. Eu acariciei-o cautelosamente, havia uma mancha de sangue seco sobre ela. Meus dedos correram sobre ele, sentindo as pequenas depressões.

Caminhei em direção ao espelho que eu tinha no canto, eu odiava aquele espelho. Jacob me faria olhar para ele depois de bater em mim para eu ver como eu era patética 'pare de se contorcer, Lizzy, você tem um espelho por uma razão – olhe para si mesma. Isso é quem você é e isso nunca vai mudar'. Eu teria cortes e hematomas espalhados em torno de meus braços e rosto.

Eu tirei o pano que o cobria e olhei para ele, dezenas de imagens de mim repassaram em minha mente – cada uma com lesões em diferentes locais, mas agora elas eram todas a mesma. Eu olhava para mim agora e via outra pessoa. Eu era a minha própria pessoa agora, eu tenho algo para o qual viver, eu não sou a garotinha com medo que eu era há não muito tempo. O espelho me mostrou as mudanças pelas quais eu havia passado – e eu gostei do que ele me mostrou.

Sentei-me na cama e senti o colchão, sentindo os caroços que ele tinha e os dois lençóis finos. Este foi o meu santuário, o lugar onde tive os melhores sonhos - e também os piores pesadelos. Este foi o lugar que me deu força, o lugar para o qual eu voltava depois que Jacob acabava. Era pequeno, mas eu não poderia fazer-me odiá-lo. Eu não tinha um animal de pelúcia favorito, eu tinha este lugar.

Suspirei e caminhei para o meio do quarto, olhei ao redor do quarto inteiro. Este quarto parecia claustrofóbico agora. Eu era uma pessoa diferente; Jacob já não mais me controlava. Seus braços já não agiam como algemas. Seu rosto não era mais o daquele que castiga. Jacob já não me assustava.

Jacob já não tinha poder sobre mim.

"Liz." Edward chamou da porta. Virei-me e olhei para ele, suas sobrancelhas unidas, ele veio até mim e colocou as mãos sobre meus ombros. "Lizzy... você está chorando?" Ele perguntou.

Eu estendi minha mão e senti a umidade na minha bochecha - eu estive chorando?

"É... eu apenas pensei um pouco..." Eu respondi.

Ele não pareceu satisfeito. "Tudo bem, acabamos aqui, então sua mãe e eu vamos trazer o carro para mais perto." Eu assenti, ele então inclinou-se e beijou minha testa e depois saiu do quarto. Limpei as lágrimas restantes do meu rosto e caminhei até a porta.

Eu roubei uma última olhada no quarto. Ele parecia diferente do que eu estava acostumada. Quero dizer, diferente do que costumava ser.

_Adeus, Jacob._ Eu pensei para o quarto. Em seguida, apaguei a luz e fechei a porta.

"Dean"? Gritei pelo corredor. Ele veio correndo até mim.

"Algo errado?" Ele me perguntou, preocupado.

"Não, mamãe e Edward vão trazer o carro, então temos que envolver essas coisas." Eu disse a ele.

"Ok, bem, eu ainda tenho que pegar algumas caixas do quarto da sua mãe." Ele respondeu. Concordei e fomos para o quarto principal.

Dean abriu a porta e caminhei para dentro e peguei uma caixa – apenas para ter Dean arrancando-a de mim.

"Você acha que eu faria você carregar alguma coisa?" Ele disse com um sorriso maroto, eu apenas mostrei minha língua pra ele enquanto ele as carregava para fora até o carro.

Suspirei e fui até onde a cama deles costumava estar, eu fiquei estagnada no espaço vazio, digerindo-o. Este quarto não tinha qualquer significado para mim, por isso era bom para pensar em nada por uma vez. Eu caminhei até seu armário embutido e abri a porta. Eu escorreguei para dentro. Eu costumava pensar que este armário era enorme, agora ele parecia tão menor. Como se ele não fosse tão grande e assustador como eu costumava pensar.

Olhei para as prateleiras perto do teto e vi o canto de uma caixa. Eu pensei que já tínhamos pegado todas...

Fiquei na ponta dos meus pés e estendi a mão para ela, eu empurrei o canto e ela desmoronou na minha cabeça. Eu caí no chão com o conteúdo da caixa todo ao meu redor. Merda... Eu teria que empacotar novamente isso.

Comecei distraidamente a pegar as coisas e colocá-las de volta na minúscula caixa. Quando eu olhei para o que eu estava segurando, fiquei surpresa. Eu nunca tinha visto essas coisas.

Havia uma foto do casamento da mamãe e Jacob, eles pareciam tão felizes juntos.

Havia uma minúscula pulseirinha de plástico, ela tinha números sobre ela e era tão pequena que não poderia caber em qualquer um dos nossos punhos. Foi quando eu percebi que era a pulseira do hospital que tinham colocado no meu pulso quando eu nasci.

Eu vasculhei a caixa por mais coisas e encontrei, uma foto rabiscada, parecia que uma criancinha tinha desenhado nela, era de três pessoas. A criança, a mãe e o pai. O pai parecia bondoso com seus olhos coloridos de azul e seu sorriso colorido em vermelho, e a mãe parecia amável com seus olhos coloridos de marrom e sua boca colorida de vermelho também. A criança estava sorrindo um sorriso verde... ela parecia feliz entre seus pais. Na parte inferior direita do papel lia-se 'Lizzy: 4 anos de idade'. Eu tinha desenhado isso? Mas essa não era a letra da mamãe...

"Dean"? Chamei baixinho, ele entrou no quarto com uma expressão preocupada, eu sorri para ele. "Você poderia ir buscar a minha mãe, por favor?" Eu pedi, ele balançou a cabeça e saiu correndo do quarto. Suspirei e olhei de volta para a caixa.

De repente, mamãe estava exatamente ao meu lado. "O que é isso, querida?" Ela perguntou enquanto se abaixava para a caixa curiosamente.

"Espere, essa caixa não é sua?" Eu perguntei.

"Não... eu nunca vi isso antes." Ela disse enquanto sentava-se ao meu lado, ela tirou o conteúdo de dentro dela. "Lizzy, onde você achou isso?" Ela perguntou.

"Lá em cima." Apontei para a prateleira.

"Bem, esta caixa não era minha, devia ser de Jacob..." Ela concluiu.

"Mas, por que é que ele mantinha essas coisas?" Eu estava tão confusa.

"O que é isso?" Ela apontou para um amontoado de tecido, todos agrupados e amarrados.

"Eu não sei." Eu disse pegando-o e soltando-o. Havia uma pequena estatueta de lobo esculpida no meio dela, juntamente com um pequeno pedaço de papel dobrado. Tinha o meu nome na frente.

"Vou deixar que você leia isto sozinha..." Mamãe murmurou, saindo do quarto.

Eu abri-a ansiosamente.

_31/12/1998_

_Lizzy,_

_Eu f__iz esse lobo há muito tempo atrás, eu fiz isso no minuto que eu descobri que sua mãe estava grávida. __Eu sabia que não podia comprar nada caro para você quando você viesse ao mundo, então eu queria fazer alguma coisa para você. Espero que você goste disso. __Eu estou dando-o a você no seu décimo sexto aniversário para que você possa aprender a apreciá-lo e o seu significado para o patrimônio Quileute. Olhe, ultimamente, as coisas têm sido difíceis no trabalho e posso dizer que não tenho sido o melhor pai pelos primeiros anos de sua vida... e eu não acho que as coisas vão mudar, há um monte de coisas que eu nunca direi a __você. Você merece ser poupada de tudo. Mesmo se eu não mostrar isso às vezes - eu te amo. Você vindo ao mundo foi o melhor dia da minha vida, mas eu sinto que algo está mudando dentro de mim. __Eu não tenho certeza se é uma coisa mental ou não - pode muito bem ser, por isso estou escrevendo isso agora, enquanto eu ainda tenho a maioria dos meus sentidos. __Eu não quero que você pense nunca que eu não te amo... mas eu não tenho certeza do que está acontecendo. Recentemente e__u sinto meu controle escorregando muito mais, e eu não gosto disso, Lizzy – eu realmente não gosto. __Mas eu não posso controlar isso. Você e sua mãe são as melhores coisas que já me aconteceram, mas eu continuo achando isso difícil de acreditar. Eu sei que você é, mas isso continua cruzando minha mente cada vez com menos freqüência. Eu acho que é uma coisa mental. Mas eu preciso que você saiba, Lizzy, que isso não sou eu. __Você merece o meu verdadeiro eu, eu amo ser pai, eu realmente amo, mas você precisa da parte de mim que gosta de ser um pai para você. _

_Mesmo se eu não mostr__o isso- _

_Eu te amo,_

_Jacob Black_

Eu deixei minhas lágrimas fazerem manchas no velho pedaço de papel.

Jacob me amava. 'Mesmo se ele não mostrava isso'. Ele me amava.

Senti como se minha alma estivesse voando naquele momento – isso é tudo que eu sempre quis.

_Primeiro Encontro - __um mês depois do pessoal se mudar para a casa-_

"Por que temos que fazer isso?" Perguntei a Dean enquanto ele me arrastava para o restaurante, ele mantinha seu braço em volta da minha cintura. Mas não só porque ele quisesse isso – isso era porque eu tropeçava a cada cinco segundos com estes saltos altos que tia Alice me deu.

"Porque eu quero." Ele sorriu para mim. Eu suspirei.

Eu não podia acreditar que ele estava me fazendo fazer isso. Nós já amamos um ao outro – isso não é o suficiente? Por que temos que nos sujeitar ao constrangimento de um primeiro encontro?

"Vamos lá, Lizzy, sorria." Ele empurrou enquanto caminhávamos sob a luz ofuscante do restaurante.

Não era muito chique, mas não era como um McDonald's, ou algo do tipo, era legal.

Ele guiou-me até a mesa - eu estava agradecida que não havia uma recepcionista, ou algo assim, as pessoas aqui simplesmente se sentam.

Eu estava prestes a sentar na cadeira - quando Dean puxou-a para mim. Olhei para ele silenciosamente, quase não tendo certeza se eu deveria sentar-me nela ou não. Olhei para cima e Dean tinha sua sobrancelha levantada, quase me desafiando a recusar isso. Eu suspirei e sentei-me e, em seguida, ele empurrou-a para mais perto da mesa antes de caminhar ao seu lado e sentar-se.

Um garçom apareceu segurando um bloco de anotações e uma caneta, seu cabelo era loiro e cheio de gel. Olhei para o seu uniforme abaixo do avental. Hm... ele parecia bom.

"Oi." Ele disse para Dean e depois para mim, eu estava grata que ele não estava tentando flertar comigo, nem nada. Isso aconteceu uma vez. Vamos apenas dizer que eu arrastei Dean para fora de lá _rapidamente_. "Eu sou Stephone, seu garçom. O que eu posso trazer para vocês?" Ele nos perguntou.

Eu estava prestes a responder quando Dean falou primeiro. "Eu vou querer o bife – mal passado, com uma Coca Diet. E a senhorita vai querer frango frito, com um chá gelado." Ele terminou com um sorriso maroto.

"Oh, eu vou?" Eu perguntei 'desafiando-o'.

"Bem, é claro, eu estava apenas tentando ser educado - você é uma mulher e você tem todo o direito de dizer a esse bom homem o que você quer. Então, você pode ir adiante e dizer a ele exatamente o que você quer." Espertalhão.

"Não, o que você disse está bom..." Eu admiti.

"Oh, está bem, querida, eu te amo." Ele se inclinou e beijou a minha bochecha.

"E eu também te amo." Eu disse enquanto agitava minha cabeça com um 'não'.

"Ah, isso é tão bonito!" Stephone exclamou. "Eu já volto com suas bebidas." Ele disse antes de se afastar.

"Dean, o que diabos foi isso?"

"Ele é gay." Ele disse simplesmente.

"... o quê?..."

"Stephone é gay." Ele explicou devagar.

"Você não pode saber disso." Eu respondi.

"Oh, eu posso e eu sei".

"Mesmo se for, então – o que isso tem a ver com sua atitude de espertalhão?"

"Você viu o jeito que ele olha para mim?" Isso clicou na minha cabeça...

"Um pouco..." Eu zombei na direção para onde ele tinha se afastado.

"E eu estava fazendo isso para que ele saiba que eu sou hetero." Ele terminou.

"Você não presta." Foi a brilhante resposta que eu tive.

"Eu também te amo, baby." Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa para plantar um beijo doce nos meus lábios

_**Bella POV**_

"Oh, Edward, você acha que ela vai ficar bem?" Perguntei mordendo meu lábio e olhando pela janela, eu não podia acreditar que a minha menininha estava saindo para um _encontro._

Edward acariciou meu ombro com carinho. "Está tudo bem, amor, Dean a ama, ela ficará bem".

"Por que você parece tão à vontade? Eu pensei que você fosse tão superprotetor quanto eu".

"Eu só tive tempo para me acostumar com isso".

"Mas eu tive 14 anos e eu ainda não consigo deixar passar a preocupação que sinto quando ela está fora".

"Está tudo bem, Bella." Ele beijou minha testa carinhosamente. Eu bufei silenciosamente, eu me sentia tão sozinha.

Rosalie então desceu as escadas e se sentou ao nosso lado. "Você acha que ela vai ficar bem?" Ela perguntou, olhando pela mesma janela que eu estava.

"Puxa, Rose, você realmente pegou toda a 'coisa de membro da família superprotetora'." Edward brincou, eu dei uma risadinha.

"Bem, talvez ela me fez ver algumas coisas que eu precisava ver...". Ela disse distraidamente.

Eu sorri e coloquei minha mão em cima dela, ela virou para mim e sorriu calorosamente. Uma vez que me senti inteira com Rose, senti como se estivéssemos finalmente no ponto em que precisávamos estar.

"Então..." Edward começou. "Eu acho que estamos indo para a revenda de carros amanhã".

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei.

Ele fingiu confusão. "Não vamos devolver o carro?"

"Por quê?" Perguntei novamente.

"Então você está dizendo que quer mantê-lo?" Ele perguntou, exaltado... huh?

"Mas eu não quero-"

"Não, você acabou de dizer isso. Temos que manter a Ferrari." Ele disse finalizando.

Eu suspirei. Isso não me importava mais. Eu nem sequer me importava.

"Bella?" Ele perguntou baixinho. "Eu chateei você?"

"Não... isso só não parece grande coisa mais".

Ele riu e beijou minha testa. "Eu te amo".

_3 meses depois_

_**Lizzy POV**_

Ok, você pode fazer isso... apenas um pé na frente do outro...

Enlacei meu braço no de Dean e inclinei-me, eu não conseguia encontrar minha estabilidade nesses sapatos, e este vestido volumoso não ajuda nem um pouco.

"Dean, pare por um segundo." Firmei-me em seu braço enquanto me abaixei e fixei meu sapato. Voltei para cima e joguei com o meu cabelo, o coque estava saindo.

"Liz, relaxe, você está perfeita".

"Obrigada, mas você é um pouco tendencioso, não acha?" Eu disse sarcasticamente.

"Ok, você quer que eu pegue alguém que você não conheça para dizer a você?"

"Não, obrigada, _querido_, eu estou bem." Eu brinquei.

"Fique feliz, contanto que você esteja feliz, sua mãe estará feliz e, se sua mãe está feliz, Edward estará feliz, e se Edward está feliz, eu estou feliz porque então ele não vai me matar por fazer isso." Ele agarrou-me pela cintura e bateu seus lábios nos meus.

"Edward disse que, pelo menos metade do espaço de um pé entre as suas faces." Tia Alice gritou para nós. Ela e o tio Jasper estavam bem na nossa frente se preparando para entrar pelo corredor. Maldição... Como Edward faz isso?

Edward tinha pedido mamãe em casamento há alguns meses atrás - eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que eu não esperava isso. Mas mamãe estava animada e não conseguia engolir suas emoções, então isso me fez sentir desse jeito também. Eu era uma das damas de honra e... bem, eu não estava inteiramente certa do que Dean 'era', essa coisa toda do casamento me confunde até o fim.

A música começou a tocar e as duas pesadas portas brancas se abriram para a igreja, estava linda - flores brancas, tecido branco, _tudo_ branco impecavelmente arrumado na capela.

Minha respiração ficou mais forte e difícil quando Dean e eu começamos a caminhar em um ritmo como robôs, porém, eu não tinha razão para me sentir desta forma, era o casamento da mamãe e Edward, se alguém deveria estar apavorado, seria a mamãe. Oh, cara, por favor, não deixe o mau agouro em nada!

Quando finalmente chegamos ao fim do longo caminho, Dean e eu nos separamos e tomamos nossos lugares de frente para a porta. As portas reabriram e mamãe entrou parecendo deslumbrante em seu volumoso número branco. Sua expressão era de alegria e parecia que - se ela pudesse - ela estaria chorando agora.

De repente eu estava cheia da sensação de extrema felicidade. Mamãe estava se casando, depois de tudo que tínhamos passado, neste dia, ela começa a sua felicidade. Ela vem para ter Edward. Edward vem para ser o marido que mamãe nunca teve. Eu venho para ser a filha das duas pessoas mais maravilhosas do mundo.

Eu já não sinto ódio de Jacob – parece como se eu tivesse algum tipo de encerramento agora. Eu me sinto melhor do que quando eu o odiava. Eu sinto como se eu finalmente tivesse a resposta para a pergunta do milhão de dólares.

Agora, mamãe recebe a vida que ela sempre quis e eu tenho a família que eu sempre quis.

Senti uma lágrima escapar dos meus olhos quando mamãe fez seu caminho até Edward e ele pegou a mão dela na sua.

Quando o padre falou, eu os vi colocar os anéis na mão um do outro, selando seu amor. Então, quando o padre terminou, Edward beijou a noiva – colando-os para a eternidade. Soltei um suspiro trêmulo, este momento era mais bonito do que eu jamais imaginei, mesmo em meus sonhos mais loucos.

Edward não era mais apenas Edward - ele era pai. Meu pai.

A multidão aplaudiu – isso não pareceu adequado. Eles deveriam ter encorajado com alegria. Bem, acho que nenhum deles é tão afortunado como eu sou.

Pela primeira vez na minha vida, me senti feliz, me senti amada.

_5 anos depois _

_**Lizzy POV**_

"Mamãe, papai." Eu disse olhando para eles. "Dean recebeu uma grande herança de sua tia e seus pais, então... nós estamos indo para a faculdade que estivemos esperando por meses..." Eu não sabia dizer isso, seria tão difícil ir embora.

"Dean e eu estamos indo para a ATM da Universidade do Texas." Eu respirei **[N.A. Desculpe, essa é a única faculdade que eu conheço que ensina tanto o que Dean e Lizzy querem fazer.]**, como você sabe, Dean quer ser um engenheiro mecânico e eu quero ser uma professora e, uma vez que temos o dinheiro, nós vamos para a melhor faculdade que podemos pagar. Além disso, Hannah vai para lá também..." Eles sentaram-se sem emoção.

"Lizzy... você tem certeza que quer ir para uma faculdade tão longe?" Mamãe perguntou lentamente.

Eu respirei novamente. "Sim. Eu sei que vai ser difícil, mas..." Seria rude dizer o que eu pensei agora.

"Oh..." Papai disse. "Lizzy nós sabemos que você tem sua própria vida e nós não queremos prendê-la por qualquer meio. Você poderia simplesmente ter vindo e falado isso, isso não nos ofenderia." Ele disse suavemente, senti as lágrimas brotando em meus olhos.

"Você tem certeza?..."

"Sim, claro, Lizzy. Nós amamos você." Papai disse. Ele levantou-se e trouxe-me em seus braços, eu soluçava em sua camisa. "Eu também te amo".

_Um mês depois _

_**Lizzy POV**_

"Você está pronta?" Dean perguntou, tomando minhas mãos nas suas. Olhei em seus grandes olhos amáveis e cuidadosos.

"Sim..." Eu disse incerta. Ele puxou meu queixo com seu dedo.

Estávamos parados na sala de estar dos Cullen com todas as nossas malas prontas para ir. Nós estávamos sozinhos.

"Liz... posso te perguntar uma coisa?" Ele disse trêmulo.

"Claro..." Ele olhou em meus olhos com profunda emoção.

Ele abaixou-se em um joelho e minha respiração engatou... oh meu deus...

"Elizabeth, eu te amo e quando tivermos terminando a faculdade... você se casaria comigo?" Ele colocou para fora, olhando diretamente nos meus olhos.

Eu trouxe a minha mão até a minha boca e gritei como uma pré-adolescente. "Sim!" Eu disparei.

"Sim!" Ele exclamou e me pegou e me girou no ar. Eu gritava abertamente agora. "Eu te amo, Dean!" Eu disse a ele.

"Eu também te amo! Muito!" Ele exclamou.

De repente, senti braços frios envolvendo minha cintura e me puxando para fora do abraço de Dean.

"Oh, eu estou tão feliz por vocês também!" Tia Alice gritou, ainda me abraçando.

"Obrigada, tia Alice!" Eu disse educadamente, mas eu realmente queria abraçar Dean novamente.

"Alice, coloque a garota no chão." Papai disse por trás dela. Senti os braços dela sendo substituídos pelos de mamãe e papai.

"Parabéns, querida..." Mamãe repetiu enquanto me abraçava apertado. Papai me abraçou antes de deixar mamãe me abraçar.

"Dean, você e eu vamos ter uma conversa..." Ele disse para Dean, me virei e vi Dean sorrindo brilhantemente.

"Esperando ansiosamente por isso, senhor." Whoa... Dean é _bom_.

"Oh, papai, deixe-o em paz." Eu ri, caindo de volta nos braços de Dean. Eu ri e olhei para o meu relógio.

"Oh, não, nós temos que ir!" Eu disse para Dean.

"Lizzy, você tem tempo..." Papai disse tristemente. "Você poderia vir comigo por um minuto?"

"Claro..." eu disse, mamãe seguiu depois de papai e eu sairmos pela porta, eu fui de repente levantada e nós três estávamos voando pela floresta. Sorri e estendi meus braços - eu adorava quando eles corriam comigo, eu sempre me sentia tão livre.

Eu ri quando eles me colocaram para baixo, mas quando eu vi onde estávamos. Eu fiquei quieta.

Mamãe, papai e eu estávamos no meio da campina que eu tinha conhecido o papai todos aqueles anos atrás. Olhei em volta com reverência. Não tinha mudado quase nada.

"Oh meu deus..." Eu sussurrei.

Virei-me para o papai, ele tinha uma expressão muito triste.

"Eu não podia deixar minha filhinha ir embora sem vir aqui uma última vez..." Ele murmurou.

"Oh, papai..." Eu passei meus braços em torno dele. Maldição, eu estava chorando muito hoje. "Obrigada..." Eu sussurrei antes de me virar para abraçar a mamãe.

"Mamãe, eu te amo tanto, eu te amo." Sussurrei.

"Eu também te amo, querida..." Ela respondeu com a voz trêmula.

"Eu amos vocês dois." Eu disse, abraçando os dois.

"E nós amamos você..."

De repente, o lobo de madeira no meu bolso parecia como se estivesse enviando ondas de choque elétrico através do meu corpo e eu sabia que era a maneira de Jacob de dizer que me amava também.

_Eu também te amo__... E eu perdôo você... _

**FIM!**

**

* * *

**

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Ok__, eu estou verdadeiramente chorando agora! Esse é o fim! Oh meu Deus..._

_Eu amo __tanto Lizzy e Dean... Este é o capítulo mais longo que eu já escrevi de qualquer coisa! [Eu acho] que estou... estou tão triste! _

_Eu amo todos vocês. _

_E__, pela última vez... Review._

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da Irene:**_

_Meninas, foi um prazer traduzir os capitulos fofinhos de Abuse para vc's. Essa fic foi um desafio para mim, no sentido de que ela era um estilo diferente, mas fui surpreendida pela  
delicadeza e cuidado da autora com a personalizade da Lizzie e dos outros. Bem, é sempre um prazer finalizar uma fic, e espero que tenham gostado. Nossa super equipe está de parabéns. Mais uma fic com a marca __**Perva´s Place**__ finalizada com sucesso._

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_Eu tb estou com meus olhos cheios de lágrimas! Eu achei esse epílogo lindo, e vc´s? A cartinha que Jacob deixou pra Lizzy me surpreendeu e eu realmente fiquei com pena dele... enfim, chegamos ao fim *chora*_

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que acompanharam e deixaram reviews, e tb àquelas que nunca deixaram nenhuma. Foi um prazer traduzir essa fic pra vc´s. Me perdoem, mas eu não vou colocar o nomes de todas as pessoas que deixaram reviews pq eu tenho medo de esquecer alguém, então, o meu mais sincero obrigada à todas vc´s, leitoras queridas e fiéis do nosso cantinho das Pervas._

_Bjs!_

_**Ju**_


End file.
